


The Highwaymen

by Atropos_Ciseaux36



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 120,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atropos_Ciseaux36/pseuds/Atropos_Ciseaux36
Summary: Ahí, atado a la lápida de Tom Riddle Sr., lo último que Harry esperaba ver aparecer era a sus padres, a Lily y James, vivos. A la derecha de lord Voldemort. Porque la historia es mucho más retorcida de lo que el mundo le hizo creer.





	1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Por primera vez en muchos años, Albus Dumbledore se sintió cansado. El peso de los años pareció cernirse sobre sus hombros con una fuerza abrumadora. 

Un atribulado y asustado Harry Potter acababa de abandonar el despacho junto a su padrino, Sirius Black, después de haber contado en extremo detalle lo que había ocurrido tras tocar la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Lord Voldemort había regresado, y Cedric Diggory había muerto a sus manos. 

Sin embargo, en el contorno de esta noche extraordinaria que estaba llegando a la mitad, otro acontecimiento había ocurrido. Un suceso tan singular, que Dumbledore aún no estaba seguro si catalogarlo como milagro o como tragedia. Porque lo que había ocurrido hoy, no tenía nada de sagrado.

Junto al cadáver del joven Diggory, y un herido y aturdido Harry, venían dos figuras encapuchadas, con una capa corta que les llegaba hasta las caderas, pudiendo distinguir que se trataba tanto de un hombre como de una mujer que compartían negras vestiduras. Pero además de eso, no pudo percibir nada más. Y todo se tornó aún más confuso, cuando Moody desapareció de la vista, y la figura más alta, la del hombre, lo siguió, perdiéndose ambos en la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido. En el relato de Harry, los sujetos habían aparecido en el mismo momento en que Voldemort había llamado a los Mortífagos, teniendo un lugar privilegiado en el círculo, a la derecha del mago tenebroso. Pero Harry tampoco estaba seguro de saber la identidad de los tipos, que lo habían rescatado y se lo habían llevado de vuelta al castillo. 

Tomó asiento en la silla junto al escritorio. Ciertas sospechas habían empezado a formarse en su mente, y sumado a algunos recuerdos que había ido desempolvando a medida que la noche avanzaba, comenzaba a atar algunos cabos sueltos que habían quedado de hace más de 25 años. 

Y, en realidad, él no podía culparlo. Todos habían sido seducidos alguna vez por los aires de grandeza, por los ideales de dudosa moralidad, por creer que podían ser mucho más que simples mortales. Cómo no lo iba a saber él, sintiendo un ramalazo de nostalgia por esas tardes de apasionada y electrizante juventud en el Valle de Godric. La experiencia y sabiduría que había adquirido con el paso de los años había logrado torcer el foco de aquellos ambiciosos pensamientos, pero aún así, recordaba lo embriagador que podía llegar a ser la promesa de una grandeza casi real. Casi divina. 

Aún tenía muchos vacíos en su conocimiento, y debía rellenarlos antes de dar el siguiente paso. La guerra contra Voldemort se había reanudado, y llamar a reagrupar la Orden del Fénix era una necesidad acuciante. Pero esto constituía una prioridad imperiosa. Tenía que hacerlo, por el futuro de la guerra, por el bien de la comunidad mágica en general, por su bienestar mental. Por el bienestar de Harry, sobretodo. 

Unos golpes tocaron a la puerta. Dumbledore se preparó psicológicamente antes de permitir la entrada. Iba a requerir de toda su paciencia para esa lata conversación. 

Una de las dos figuras encapuchadas hizo ingreso al despacho. Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se reverenció de forma tan graciosa que Dumbledore supo que estaba burlándose. 

"No es necesaria esta parafernalia." la figura se enderezó, dejando escapar un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de la capucha. "Intuyo que están enfadados conmigo. Me gustaría que tuvieras la amabilidad de explicarme el motivo."

Las delicadas manos enguantadas en cuero negro agarraron la capucha para descubrirse el rostro. Un rostro que seguía siendo tan encantador como él lo recordaba. La piel blanca y suave, que se tensaba sobre los pómulos; la nariz, pequeña y fina; los labios delgados, de un color púrpura artificial, y las pestañas, largas y negras, que coronaban las deslumbrantes orbes verde esmeralda, bajo cuyo hechizo varios hombres y mujeres habían caído encandilados. Pero, sin duda alguna, sólo James había logrado descifrar el acertijo que encerraban aquellos ojos enigmáticos. 

La mata de cabello pelirrojo seguía cayéndole sobre los hombros. Tal y como lo recordaba.

Y también recordaba ese collar deslumbrante que seguía cerrándose en torno a su cuello delgado, desde donde brillaba la piedra de esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos. No había un solo recuerdo en que ella no estuviera usando ese collar, que James le había regalado al establecerse como pareja. 

"Por supuesto, profesor Dumbledore." dijo ella, sentándose sin ser invitada. "Me gustaría saber por qué dejó que Harry participara en algo tan peligroso como el Torneo de los Tres Magos." 

Aquello era algo que no se esperaba en ese momento. Pero era una molestia válida, especialmente viniendo de ella. 

"Está bien. Tienes razón. Te explicaré mis razones detalladamente. Pero primero" los labios de la aludida se torcieron en una mueca indescifrable. "Quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que pasó realmente el 31 de octubre de 1981, para que James y tú estén aquí con vida esta noche." le sostuvo la mirada a través de sus gafas de media luna. Los ojos verdes parecían quemar.

La mueca evolucionó a una sonrisa sardónica. Lily Evans se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, cruzando las piernas en escuadra. Subió los hombros, mostrando las palmas de sus manos vacías, como si la hubieran pillado haciendo una jugarreta. Era una actitud demasiado áspera viniendo de una persona tan delicada como había creído que era ella. 

"De acuerdo, profesor. Todo comenzó la noche en que Voldemort asesinó a Charlus y Dorea Potter, los padres de James."


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Estaba a medio camino a la enfermería desde el despacho de Dumbledore, cuando no pudo más con el dolor de la pierna y se tuvo que afirmar de la dura pared de piedra para recuperar el aliento. Sirius se detuvo al instante, mirándolo detenidamente. 

"Harry, ¿te encuentras bien…?" y sólo entonces reparó en su pierna fracturada, que con la túnica ondeando alrededor apenas sí se notaba. "¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Harry!" exclamó medio preocupado, medio enfadado. "¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas herido? ¡Y yo haciéndote caminar, con esa pierna!" 

La verdad era que, con todo lo que había ocurrido, se había olvidado momentáneamente del dolor, pero éste regresó con una intensidad tan atroz, que apenas si tenía las fuerzas para expresarlo en voz alta. 

Para su sorpresa, Sirius hincó una rodilla en el suelo, y echándose la túnica negra hacia atrás con un elegante movimiento, le indicó que se subiera a su espalda. 

"Anda, yo te cargo." estaba tan cansado que ni se le ocurrió replicar. Se acomodó sobre la espalda de Sirius, y éste lo levantó como si se tratara de un saco de papas, sin ninguna dificultad. Sirius tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocarle la parte de la pierna quebrada, y en cuanto depositó los brazos sobre los hombros de su padrino, preocupándose de que no le fuera a molestar la herida del brazo, el heredero de los Black continuó caminando a paso firme. 

Sólo en ese momento, en que dejó la cabeza caer sobre uno de los hombros del hombre, y le llegó el olor a limpio que manaba de su largo cabello negro, Harry reparó en que Sirius tenía una aspecto mucho más arreglado de lo que le había visto hasta entonces. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, con la túnica que le llegaba hasta los pies, pantalones dentro de botas altas, y un sweater con cuello alto, pero ninguna de las prendas estaba rota o sucia. Se había afeitado. Y ahora que estaba tirado sobre su padrino como una lapa, pudo comprobar que ya no era aquel despojo de piel y huesos que se había escapado de Azkaban, deslizándose entre los barrotes de lo delgado que estaba. Sirius Black estaba recuperando la humanidad que los 12 años en prisión le habían quitado, poco a poco. 

Llegaron más rápido de lo que había imaginado. Sin ningún tipo de miramiento, Sirius pateó las puertas de la enfermería, puesto que tenía ambas manos ocupadas. No había mucha gente dentro, lo que le sorprendió un poco. Un biombo en una de las esquinas cubría el cuerpo de Cedric; Harry lo supo porque distinguió la sombra de Amos Diggory recortada por la luz de las velas. La señora Diggory estaba sentada junto a la cama. A Harry se le apretó el estómago de sólo pensar en el muchacho de Hufflepuff; si tan solo no lo hubiera obligado a tocar la copa juntos…

"¡Harry!" exclamó una voz familiar. Ron y Hermione ya estaban ahí, esperándole. Como siempre. El grito alertó a Madame Pomfrey, quien se apresuró por atender al muchacho. 

"¡Sirius Black!" exclamó, llevándose las manos a la boca, viendo al hombre más buscado en el último tiempo de pie en las puertas de la enfermería. 

"A mi también me da gusto verla, madame Pomfrey." dijo Sirius, ingresando a la instancia. "Pero ahora tenemos un asunto más importante del que ocuparnos." y se dispuso a acostar a Harry en la primera cama vacía que encontró. La mirada agotada que le dirigió Harry a la enfermera debió ser suficiente para señalarle la urgencia con que necesitaba su atención. 

"Sí, sí… Aquí." Sirius abandonó el biombo que la mujer conjuró alrededor de la cama en la que estaba Harry. Madame Pomfrey lo obligó a beber la poción Crece-Huesos de un trago, y con un toque de su varita, le cerró la herida que había sido provocada por un cuchillo ordinario. 

Casi al instante se sintió mejor. 

Se cambió la túnica rasgada, sucia y manchada de sangre por el pijama que le tendió Madame Pomfrey y se acostó. Sólo entonces entraron Ron, Hermione y Sirius. 

"Esperemos que madame Pomfrey no vaya a delatarte, Sirius." dijo Hermione, lanzándole una breve mirada de reproche al mago. Éste se encogió de hombros. 

"Vamos, Hermione, que lo acaba de ver cargando a Harry, y no precisamente para deshacerse de él." le espetó Ron. "Mi madre quiere entrar a verte a toda costa, pero Dumbledore sólo nos permitió la entrada a nosotros" se señaló a sí mismo y a Hermione "de momento." 

Le asintió. No sabía muy bien qué decir, ni qué pensar al respecto. Las miradas de profunda preocupación de sus dos amigos le indicaban que ellos estaban tan asustados como él; sabía que si les contaba lo que había pasado se sacaría un peso de encima, tal como había pasado al hablar con Dumbledore, pero no estaba seguro de querer repetir esa historia una segunda vez. Ni una tercera, ni cuarta, quinta, cuantas vinieran, de la gente que seguramente querrían saber qué había sucedido con exactitud. Además, que la presencia de esas dos personas, tan súbita y repentina, no dejaba de intranquilizarlo. No habían sido Mortífagos, aunque habían aparecido a su llamada. Pero ellos lo habían rescatado…

Madame Pomfrey volvió a molestarlo una última vez, para hacerle beber una poción para dormir sin sueños. Debió haber sido potente, porque casi al instante se sintió adormilado. Los músculos en tensión de su cuerpo comenzaron a relajarse poco a poco, recordando que estaba a salvo, muy lejos de donde Voldemort estaría desatando su furia. 

"Oye Sirius, ¿cuándo llegaste?" escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Hermione. 

"A media tarde. Estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, esperando que acabara el Torneo para hablar con Harry. Pero todo se complicó un poco con los acontecimientos recientes." se hizo el silencio entre los tres. Harry aprovechó ese momento para adentrarse un poco más en las redes del sueño, y lo consiguió, porque apenas si escuchaba débiles murmullos que no tenían ningún significado para él. Ron, Hermione y Sirius continuaron hablando, pero ya no entendía nada de lo que decían, porque afortunadamente para él, ese maldito día había acabado.

O al menos eso creyó hasta que empezó a oír unos gritos demasiado fuertes. 

"¡¿Dónde está?! ¿¡Dónde está, Minerva?!"

"¿Esa no es la voz de Fudge?" cuestionó Sirius.

"¡Señor Ministro! ¡Le aseguro que el profesor Dumbledore está poniendo todo de su parte para encontrar una respuesta, pero no tiene por qué hacerlo en la enfermería!" se escuchó cómo las puertas se abrían con un estruendo, y un montón de pasos apresurados prorrumpían en la habitación.

Harry levantó un párpado perezosamente, descubriendo que aún tenía las gafas puestas; ni siquiera había alcanzado a dormir más de 10 minutos. Ron y Hermione compartían una mirada extrañada dirigida hacia la puerta, mientras que un enorme perro lanudo estaba sentado en sus patas traseras, junto a la cabecera de la cama. 

"¿Qué es lo que sucede? Profesora, tengo pacientes a los que cuidar…" pero no alcanzó a oírse respuesta alguna, porque en ese instante alguien corrió el biombo, revelando la presencia de Cornelius Fudge, vestido en su eterno traje a rayas y su sombrero de hongo, secundado por la profesora McGonagall y madame Pomfrey. 

"¡Harry!" exclamó el primer ministro de la magia al verlo, con ese aire paternal que siempre le dedicaba. "Me alegro que estés bien."

"Estaría mejor si lo dejaran descansar como es debido." gruñó la enfermera, pero Fudge la ignoró olímpicamente. 

"Escucha Harry, lamento tener que irrumpir así, pero debo hacerte una pregunta." Fudge vaciló unos minutos, frunciendo el ceño al mirar el perro negro que le hacía guardia. "Fuiste la última persona en hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes en dónde se ha metido?"

Aquella pregunta lo dejó tan pasmado que por un segundo dudó que estuvieran haciéndole esa interrogante. Dumbledore se había quedado en el despacho, y no había sabido más de él desde entonces. ¿Qué idea podía tener él al respecto? Realmente, no lo entendía. En su opinión, había cosas mucho más importantes sobre las que preocuparse, como por ejemplo, el regreso de Voldemort.

La profesora McGonagall pareció interpretar su cara de incredulidad por una confusión post traumática, insistiendo en que no tenían por qué estar molestándolo. 

"Mire Minerva, yo sé que usted está preocupada por su alumno, pero lo que está pasando afuera también es bastante grave." en ese punto, Harry agudizó el oído. La postura de Hermione le indicó que ella también estaba haciendo lo mismo. "Están esas dos personas que aparecieron de la nada, sin contar que una de ellas salió persiguiendo a Moody. Los dos aurores que he mandado a verificar lo que estaba pasando tampoco han vuelto, y para rematar, Dumbledore ha sellado la entrada a su despacho, ¿qué quiere que haga?"

"Con todo respeto, señor Ministro, no puede echarnos la culpa por la incompetencia de sus aurores, ¿no?"

Daba la impresión que Fudge iba a ponerse a discutir de nuevo por el comentario de la profesora McGonagall, pero lo reconsideró un segundo, y guardó silencio. Se despidió toscamente de Harry, y salió disparado hacia el pasillo, dándose cuenta que en la enfermería no encontraría ninguna solución. 

Madame Pomfrey cerró las puertas, totalmente furiosa. 

"¡Lo que hay que oír!" farfulló, volviendo a su oficina. La profesora McGonagall frunció los labios en una delgadísima línea, reprimiendo algunas palabrotas hacia el ministro. Pero luego se volvió a Harry, quién ya no tenía ninguna intención de volverse a dormir tras lo que había escuchado. 

"Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, Potter." por el tono de su voz, Harry dedujo que no sólo se estaba refiriendo al percance con el ministro. Asintió quedamente, sin saber qué decir. Pero decidió que no quería volver a recordar lo que había pasado al tocar la Copa. 

"Profesora, ¿qué ha pasado con el profesor Moody?" preguntó, cambiando el foco de sus pensamientos. "El ministro ha dicho que… una de esas personas que vinieron conmigo lo ha perseguido, ¿por qué?" 

Ella suspiró visiblemente. 

"No lo sé, Potter. Nada más verlos llegar, el profesor Moody empezó a alejarse del campo de Quidditch. Una actitud bastante sospechosa viniendo de un auror de tal renombre como él, que habría de ser el primero en enfrentar a los extraños." dijo eso más para sí que para los demás. "Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, uno de ellos salió en su dirección. Como ha dicho el ministro, ninguno de los aurores que enviaron en su búsqueda ha regresado aún." hizo una pausa, que Harry aprovechó para asimilar la información. "Pero eso no es algo que deba preocuparle ahora, señor Potter. Debe descansar." 

"¿No saben quienes son esas dos personas, profesora McGonagall?" le preguntó Hermione a la Jefa de su Casa. 

"Aún no. De todas formas, algunos profesores también se han unido a la búsqueda de los aurores, así que esperamos conocer su identidad, y el motivo de por qué asistieron al señor Potter, lo más pronto posible." Harry percibió por el rabillo del ojo que el perro negro se removía un poco inquieto.

"Profesora, mi madre y mi hermano…"

"No se preocupe, señor Weasley. Están esperando en mi despacho." y dirigió la vista hacia Harry. "¿Te molestaría que los hiciera pasar, Potter? Parece que la señora Weasley no se quedará tranquila hasta que te vea." 

Harry ya había asentido cuando oyó que la puerta de la enfermería se abría otra vez. Tal vez Fudge continuaba en sus trece de querer interrogarlo sobre el paradero de Dumbledore, pero no escuchó ningún quejido proveniente de madame Pomfrey. 

Lo que sí escuchó fue la voz suave y tranquila del director.

"Buenas noches, Poppy. ¿El señor Potter está…? Oh, ya veo." el silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue sepulcral. Los pasos de más de una persona se sintieron retumbar por el piso de cerámica, y de pronto, las cortinas del biombo se abrieron una vez más, permitiéndole la entrada a Dumbledore. "Harry, veo que te encuentras mejor."

Pero a Harry ya no le importaba en absoluto lo que Dumbledore pudiera decirle. Porque lo único que podía ver en ese momento era a la mujer pelirroja que había entrado tras el director. Una mujer pelirroja y vestida de negro con una capa corta que acababa de quedarse petrificada, mirándolo con una impresión enorme que brillaba en sus ojos verde esmeralda. 

"Harry…"

Debía ser una broma. Tenía que ser una broma. 

"¿Ma… má?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quizás habían sido demasiados años fuera del negocio, porque no podía treparse a los árboles con tanta facilidad como cuando tenía 20. Pero no estaba en tan mal forma, podía correr sin apenas hacer ruido, y su oído seguía siendo tan agudo como entonces. Desde que era pequeño había aprendido a hiper desarrollar sus otros cuatro sentidos, siendo que la vista le fallaba. 

Su presa no podía encontrarse muy lejos. Aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, recordaba la geografía de aquel bosque como la palma de su mano, y estaba seguro que su presa no podía jactarse de lo mismo. Seguramente nadie, además de sus amigos, conocía tan bien ese bosque. Al menos que estuviera vivo. 

Continuó corriendo en la oscuridad, sintiéndose a gusto. Aquel siempre había sido su mejor elemento, por supuesto. Las noches oscuras, la soledad, en territorios agrestes, el silencio. Él siempre lo apuntaba a aquellas misiones que requerían un poco más de supervivencia en el estado natural. Al principio no resultaban más que una manera de demostrar que era competente, pero cuando ella se unió a las misiones, aprendió a encontrarle la diversión a vagar de noche, cazando.

Porque sí, mientras sostenía la varita con fuerza en la mano derecha, y con la izquierda apartaba ramas del camino, afinando el olfato, ellos salían de cacería. Y a veces, sólo tenían que agazaparse en las sombras y esperar, como un asaltante de caminos. Habían sido noches memorables. Sólo después, cuando las cosas se complicaron y ya no pudo salir a encontrarse con su yo indómito, se volvió más monótono. 

Pero ese sacrificio, sin duda alguna, había valido la pena. 

El corazón se le aceleró de la emoción en cuanto escuchó algunos arbustos moverse. Se quedó quieto, estático, sin hacer ruido apenas para respirar. Un hechizo no verbal, y un chillido de horror le indicó que había acertado. 

Avanzó un par de pasos hasta que se encontró en un claro del bosque. Ahí, brillando a la escasa luz de la Luna, había una pequeña esfera de vidrio que podría haber pasado por una canica ordinaria. De no ser, porque sabía exactamente que se trataba del ojo falso de Ojoloco Moody. La pata de palo también estaba tirada a unos metros, junto a una pequeña petaca. Y él, tan paralizado por el miedo, por el espanto, el mismo que le había visto bailotear en los ojos en cuanto los vio llegando junto a Harry y la Copa. 

"No… no, no, no…" balbuceó, sin importarle los rastros de saliva que pendían de sus labios, incapaz de controlarse. "Tú, tú… ustedes… ustedes están muertos… ustedes no…"

"Estimado Barty, me apena verte tan poco animado." el hombre tirado en el suelo dio un alarido, como si escucharlo hablar lo volviera un poco más real. Y mucho más terrible. "Pensé que éramos colegas, tendrías que haberte alegrado de verme."

El hombre volvió a gritar. Si seguía así, era probable que los aurores los encontraran pronto, y esa no era la idea, así que se apresuró a insonorizar el perímetro del claro. De esa forma, nadie los interrumpiría. 

"Escucha, Crouch. No sabes cuánto…" hizo una pausa, impregnando un deleite obsceno a sus palabras que no sentía ni la mitad de lo que estaba haciéndole creer a su víctima. "Me encantaría hacerte retorcer del dolor, mientras pierdes lo poco de cordura que te queda, pero creo que los aurores te necesitarán en un rato más. A fin de cuentas," avanzó un par de pasos, echándose la capa hacia atrás. Nunca admitiría lo acertado que resultaban ser aquellas capas cortas. "Yo también estoy interesado en lo que les tengas que decir." y ladeó levemente la cabeza, permitiendo que la luz de la Luna se reflejara en los cristales de sus gafas, siendo la única porción de su rostro que aquel sujeto podía apreciarle. 

Porque él permanecía oculto por la oscuridad.

Sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo para actuar, se puso a laborar. Haría que Bartemius Crouch Junior se arrepintiera del día en que se salvó del beso del dementor. 

Escuchar sus gritos, ver su rostro congestionándose del dolor le ayudó a pasar un poco la rabia que le provocaba el hecho de que Voldemort se hubiera acercado a Harry. Que lo haya tocado. Que lo hubiera torturado. Que le haya robado su sangre… 

La sola idea de que Voldemort, al fin, se hubiera hecho de su sangre lo ponía enfermo. Aquel engendro de racista y viciosa putrefacción ya había tocado su límite. Y el hecho de que pudiera sobrepasarlo no le apetecía. Ni. Un. Poco. 

Los gritos de Crouch eran una promesa. Por Lily. Por Harry. Sobretodo, por él. 

James sonrió macabramente en la oscuridad que se había fabricado. 

“No crees más diablos de los que puedes criar, Padre.”


	3. Capítulo 2

Ron se dejó caer de espaldas contra las puertas de la enfermería. Todavía tenía el rostro blanco como un papel, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Irónico era que no se alejaba demasiado de la verdad.

"Entonces, ¿eran ellos? ¿ellos fueron los que volvieron con Harry?" cuestionó en voz alta, para ver si así lograba ordenar sus caóticos pensamientos. "¿Sus padres?"

Ron la miró como si no hubiera entendido una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. 

"Pero, ¿cómo?"

Estaba segura que ella no era la única haciéndose esa pregunta. La profesora McGonagall los había enviado a ella y a Ron de vuelta al despacho de la primera, con la señora Weasley y Bill, porque Lily Potter había pedido privacidad para hablar con su hijo. En otra oportunidad, Harry hubiera vociferado tajantemente que quería que ellos dos se quedaran con él, pero en esta ocasión, el pobre había quedado tan pasmado que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Se había limitado a observar a la mujer, sin asimilar del todo que ella estaba ahí. 

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad mientras caminaban en un silencio abarrotado de incógnita por los desiertos pasillos, pero nada de lo que había leído y estudiado durante los últimos 4 años la ayudaba a discernir qué había pasado. Lily y James Potter habían sido alcanzados por el maleficio asesino, el Avada Kedavra, y no había forma de sobrevivir a ello. Era imposible. La única posibilidad que se le ocurría, por demás remota y hasta descabellada, era que los padres de Harry no hubieran sido víctimas de la maldición asesina, sino que haya sido otra maldición. Aunque no explicaba por qué toda la comunidad mágica había creído durante 13 años que estaban muertos. Y lo otro que no dejaba de darle vueltas, era por qué los padres de Harry habían aparecido en la reunión del renacimiento del Innombrable. Ese detalle era tan o más importante que el hecho de que estuvieran vivos. Asumiendo que la otra figura que había salido persiguiendo a Moody era James Potter. 

"Bueno…" Hermione dirigió su vista hacia Ron, deteniendo el tren de acelerados pensamientos y conjeturas. "No es como si fuera la primera vez que pase algo así. Digo, Harry también sobrevivió al Avada Kedavra y nadie sabe aún por qué sucedió. Tal vez sus padres también sobrevivieron al ataque del Innombrable."

Era la posibilidad más realista de todas las que se le habían ocurrido hasta el momento.

"Quizás los Potter tengan algún tipo de magia antigua que los defiende de esas maldiciones." murmuró. Ron asintió lentamente, no muy convencido. "¿Los Potter son sangrepuras, no es así?" 

"Sí, pero no sé qué tan sangrepuras son. Dudo que sean como los Malfoy o algo así. Tendría que preguntarle a mi mamá, ella conoce más de genealogías que yo. Oye, pero Hermione, no es seguro. Si existiera algún tipo de magia ancestral o lo que fuera que pudiera detener el Avada Kedavra, ya se sabría."

Ron tenía razón. Tal vez debería dedicar parte de sus eminentes vacaciones a estudiar algo sobre genealogías mágicas. A pesar que en lo relativo a la magia, todos los magos eran iguales, tanto si eran hijos de muggles, mestizos y sangrepuras, estaba segura que entre los magos de sangrepura más antiquísimos existían algunas prácticas que se guardaban recelosamente. No podía cerrar ninguna hipótesis de su investigación. 

Suspiró. Ron se restregó el rostro. Aún no terminaba de creerlo. 

"Es… demasiado extraño. Todo es muy raro… Cuando vi… a la señora Potter… pensé que me había vuelto loco, que estaba delirando…" y se rascó la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello. Entendía a qué se refería. Ella también pensó que se estaba volviendo demente, por materializar fantasmas del pasado. 

La mujer había resultado ser más joven de lo que creía, bastante delgada y ciertamente atractiva. Pero había algo en su presencia que no la había tranquilizado del todo. Podría deberse a que era lo último que esperaba que sucediera, después del regreso del Innombrable. También, al efecto tenebroso y sombrío que le daba su aspecto completamente negro. 

Como esa capa que iba revoloteando directo hacia ellos. 

"Señor Weasley. Señorita Granger." dijo la voz peligrosamente suave de Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones. "Es inusual encontrarlos sin la compañía del señor Potter." comentó sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Hermione vio a Ron arrugar el ceño. Ella también se indignó, pero trató de no demostrarlo; Snape sabía que Harry estaba convaleciente, no tenía por qué andar haciendo comentarios mordaces sobre su ausencia. Aunque no fuera de forma física, espiritual y psíquicamente siempre estarían con él, hasta el mismísimo final. 

"Harry está en enfermería descansando, señor." se apresuró por decir, neutralizando su tono de voz. "La profesora McGonagall nos ha enviado a su despacho, con la madre de Ron." y señaló a su amigo. Éste asintió toscamente. 

Snape los observó sin decir una palabra, sopesando lo que había dicho, tratando de dilucidar el por qué la jefa de Gryffindor había tomado la tan poco grata decisión de alejarlos de su estimadísimo amigo. 

"Es curioso…" empezó con su tono viperino. "Lo irracional que se vuelven las decisiones de las personas ante situaciones de extremo peligro." alzó una ceja, sin entender su punto. Ron tenía cara de entender menos todavía. Snape pareció molestarse que ninguno de los dos se sintiera ofendido, así que les espetó bruscamente: "¿Dónde está el profesor Dumbledore?"

"En la… enfermería." dijo Ron con voz floja. 

Y sin despedirse, Snape continuó de largo por su lado, en dirección a lo que parecía ser la enfermería. Ambos lo observaron hasta que desapareció, doblando por uno de los pasillos. 

"¿No deberíamos haberle dicho lo de…?" inquirió Ron, luego que perdió de vista al profesor y siguieron su propio camino. 

Ella negó con la cabeza. 

"No creo, no nos hubiera creído." Ron bufó, un poco más relajado de lo que había estado hasta el momento. 

"¿Te das cuenta de la sorpresa que se va a llevar al darse cuenta que el padre de Harry está vivo? Con lo que se detestaban esos dos en la época de colegio…" Hermione no había pensado en eso. Asintió, dándole la razón.

"Vaya sorpresa se va a llevar."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

La frente de Fudge estaba perlada de sudor. Aquello lo estaba superando, estaba llegando a su límite. 

"¿Dijo que lo convirtió en un hueso? ¿Y está escondido en el Bosque Prohibido?" repitió. El hombre encadenado a la silla, con la vista perdida y el rostro desencajado, asintió vigorosamente a su pregunta. 

"Yo mismo le maté, lo transfiguré y lo enterré." 

El ministro se quedó de una pieza. Se pasó un pañuelo por la frente, tratando de tranquilizarse. El pequeño profesor Flitwick, que había formado parte de la búsqueda, estaba preocupado que la pluma a vuelapluma que había invocado no dejara palabra sin registrar. Los medimagos de San Mungo ya habían sido dados en el aviso para llevarse al verdadero Alastor Moody, que había pasado los últimos nueve meses encerrado en una de las 7 cerraduras de su baúl, para que recibiera los cuidados que merecía su estado. No estaba herido de gravedad, pero sí era evidente el estado de desnutrición. 

Dawlish estaba apuntando con su varita a Crouch Junior, en el hipotético caso que pudiera arrancar. Aunque Kingsley lo dudaba seriamente; le habían quitado la varita, estaba amordazado contra la silla, y le habían dado a beber la veritaserum. Su voluntad estaba reducida al mínimo. 

Lo que realmente le preocupaba en ese momento, era el quinto hombre que se hallaba en la habitación, en un rincón, escuchando en silencio y con la expresión pétrea. 

Había sido James Potter quien había encontrado a Crouch hijo en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido. Cuando llegaron, ya estaba desarmado, encadenado, y en estado de inconciencia. Tras haber confirmado la identidad de ambos, los llevaron de vuelta al castillo. 

Fudge no había sabido a cuál de los dos magos mandar a atacar primero, puesto que su expresión al verlos había sido de completo desconcierto. Se suponía que los dos estaban muertos, y desde hace harto tiempo. Pero la racional urgencia con que James Potter instó al ministro para que interrogara a Crouch, en el contexto de un potencial regreso del Innombrable, no dejó lugar a dudas de qué era más importante. 

Y la historia era increíble. Una capa de invisibilidad, el sacrificio de la señora Crouch para tomar el lugar de su hijo en Azkaban, una elfina doméstica, la impertérrita frialdad de Bartemius Crouch padre para someter a su hijo, la visita de Peter Pettigrew, quien también hasta ese momento creía que estaba muerto, y el mismo Innombrable, pasando por el engaño que había hecho al Cáliz de Fuego para permitir que Harry Potter saliera sorteado como cuarto campeón, las ayudas que prestó indirectamente para que Potter pudiera salir airoso de todas las pruebas, hasta llegar a la copa traslador que lo habría de llevar ante el escenario del renacimiento del mago más temido de todos los tiempos. 

Bartemius Crouch hijo, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, el Innombrable… los muertos se estaban levantando de la tumba. Y eso a Kingsley no le estaba gustando nada. 

"Pero… ¿es cierto? ¿El Innombrable… ha vuelto?"

"¿Quién puede corroborar esa información?" preguntó firmemente a Crouch. 

"El chico Potter lo ha visto. Su sangre corre por las venas de mi Señor." contestó el hombre sin expresión. 

Desvió los ojos instantáneamente hacia James Potter.

"Debemos interrogarlo también." aquello pareció romper la estoica actitud de Potter. 

"Harry ya ha sufrido suficiente por esta noche. Nadie se acercará a mi hijo a preguntarle nada sobre Voldemort."

El tono de voz gélido con que pronunció aquellas palabras no se parecían en nada a la imagen que tenía de aquel hombre en su juventud más prematura. Siempre había creído que era mucho más sociable y cálido, lleno de vida y alegría, a pesar de la traumática experiencia que había significado para él ser testigo de la muerte de sus padres a tan corta edad. Aquello le despertó una sospecha tan latente, como el por qué tanto él como Lily Potter habían aparecido de la nada. Todo eso era muy extraño y confuso.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

No terminaba de creerlo. 

Ella se había acercado, temerosa, hasta llegar a su lado. Le tomó la mano con delicadeza, despacio, como pidiéndole permiso. Él tampoco renegó de su tacto, queriendo convencerse que lo que sus ojos veían era cierto.

Lo que la gente le había dicho una y mil veces era verdad; sus ojos eran los mismos que los de su madre. Y poder comprobarlo empíricamente con aquella mirada tan intensa como significativa, hacía crecer un sentimiento cálido en su interior. Por alguna razón, se sentía liberado. No sabía de qué, porque no recordaba haber sentido ninguna presión sobre los hombros. Pero poder contemplar aquellos ojos, y perderse entre las aguas verdes de la seguridad, minaba la perplejidad de encontrar a su madre, viva, a su lado. Junto a él. 

"Estoy aquí, Harry." susurró, sin romper el contacto visual. Sentía que si apartaba la vista, algo terrible iba a pasar. La voz de Lily… había soñado con escucharla tantas veces, tan dulce, tan calmada… Si ella, pero sólo ella, le decía que todo iba a estar bien, aún después de todas las cosas horribles que habían pasado, le creería sin dudar. "Estoy aquí, y me voy a quedar contigo, Harry." 

Su voz, sus ojos, su cercanía, su olor, su tacto… ella era real. Ella estaba ahí, de verdad, realmente. Después de todos estos años, ella sí estaba ahí. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no pudo evitarlo.

Pero su madre tampoco pudo, y ella sólo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Sollozó contra su pecho, sobándole la espalda con fuerza para convencerse que era ella, y repasar todas esas formas que no conocía, o no recordaba conocer. Nunca había sido una persona muy dada a repartir abrazos, con mucha suerte podía sobrellevar los que le daban la señora Weasley y Hermione, pero en ese momento, parecía que no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer que abrazarla. Su corazón latía tan rápido que podía sentirlo a través de toda la ropa que su madre llevaba encima. 

Sabía que Dumbledore y Sirius permanecían ahí, pero ninguno decía una palabra. Tampoco es que fuera a ponerles atención, no cuando su madre estaba abrazándolo. 

"Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar solo todo este tiempo, Harry." dijo ella, después de unos minutos que parecieron eternidades. Se separó apenas lo necesario para sentarse en la cama, muy cerca. "Lo lamento mucho." repitió, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con sus dedos delgados y fríos. 

"Mamá…" la palabra pareció que encendía sus labios, y sonrió. Lily también. "¿Por qué…? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, hoy… ?" no creyó necesario seguir con su pregunta, porque ella iba a entenderle. Su sonrisa flaqueó un poco, pero se recompuso al instante. 

"Estamos, Harry. Tu papá también está aquí, pero ahora mismo está ocupado con algunos asuntos." su corazón dio un brinco de emoción al pensar que también podría conocer a su padre, a esa persona bondadosa que todos, desde Dumbledore, hasta Remus y Sirius le habían dicho que era su padre, James. Pero ahora, tenía una leve molestia más latente en su cabeza, más aún que ver a su padre, y ésa era conocer el por qué. "Lo primero que quiero que sepas, es que nosotros no estuvimos lejos de ti porque quisiéramos, sino porque no pudimos. Estuvimos dormidos, en una especie de coma inducido, todo este tiempo." a ese punto, desvió los ojos a Sirius, quien supo que tenía permiso para intervenir en la charla madre-hijo. "Verás, el día…" pero su voz se estancó. Harry se inclinó hacia delante, pensando que había bajado el volumen de la voz, pero no se escuchaba palabra. 

Era claro que hablar de ello le costaba. 

"Si quieres puedo continuar yo, querida Lily." se ofreció Dumbledore, quien había permanecido de pie junto a la salida. 

"No es necesario, profesor." a Harry le sorprendió un poco la frialdad con que su madre se dirigió al director de Hogwarts, pero a éste no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo.   
Por su parte, Lily continuó. 

"Cuando supimos que estaba embarazada, James y yo trazamos planes para ponernos a salvo, los tres." dijo con la voz suave como la seda, dedicándole una sonrisa tibia. La felicidad que transmitía con ese gesto era tan concreta que incluso Harry se vio obligado a compartir su sonrisa, a pesar de la trágica historia que iba a contarle; le hizo sentir querido y apreciado con honestidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. 

"Estábamos en guerra abierta, y Voldemort parecía que no se detenía con nada. James tuvo la idea de irnos a vivir al extranjero por un tiempo, mientras la guerra menguaba o tomaba otro curso." se detuvo un segundo para morderse el labio inferior, maquillado con un tono violeta. "Y mientras se hacían los preparativos para que todo estuviera listo, Voldemort decidió que quería ir tras nosotros, y tuvimos que escondernos rápidamente." 

Dirigió la vista hacia Dumbledore. 

"Una fuente confiable me contó que los siguientes pasos de Voldemort se encaminaban hacia tus padres, Harry. Así que les sugerí que se escondieran, mejor dentro del país que fuera, donde era más probable que acudiéramos en su ayuda si sucedía algo."

"Ahí surgió la idea del encantamiento Fidelius." siguió Sirius. "James pensó inmediatamente en mí, pero ahí fue cuando, estúpidamente, les insistí en que pusieran a Pettigrew como guardián secreto, por la razones que ya sabes." y corrió el rostro hacia un lado, como si se sintiera avergonzado. 

"De todos modos…" prosiguió su madre, mirándole fijamente con sus ojazos verdes. "Nos llegó el soplo que Peter nos había traicionado con un margen de tiempo muy escaso. Teníamos que movernos de casa muy rápido, y sin que nadie lo notara."

"James sólo tenía un objetivo claro: mantenerte a salvo." Sirius siguió el relato, con la voz queda. "Para él nada importaba mientras tú estuvieras seguro, ni siquiera el dolor que le causaba estar lejos de ti." los ojos siempre vacíos de Sirius se nublaron; Harry nunca pensó que lo vería emocionarse hasta las lágrimas. "En ese momento estaba cumpliendo una misión en París, y como ese había sido el destino en el que tus padres habían pensado irse en un principio, todos los planes se orientaron para que yo me escondiera por un tiempo contigo en las propiedades de los Potter en Francia. Debía conseguir un traslador de forma urgente para trasladarte desde las islas al continente."

"Nosotros íbamos a movernos en un par de horas después, quizá un día a lo mucho, para encontrarnos contigo y Sirius." Lily le acarició el dorso de la mano. "En mis provisiones de pociones tenía la base del Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, ¿lo conoces?" inquirió, ladeando la cabeza. Harry negó con la cabeza, demasiado absorto como para decir algo. "¿No? Es una poción muy poderosa, que hace parecer al que la bebe como si estuviera muerto." un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. "Sólo la bebimos como medida de precaución." un deje de desesperanza escapó de su voz, y Harry le apretó la mano. Su madre le correspondió el gesto. "Al parecer, los efectos combinados de la poción y la maldición asesina en un lapso de tiempo no demasiado prolongado entre ambos, logró que pareciéramos estar muertos a los ojos de todos, incluso de expertos." le tiritaron sus labios púrpuras. El corazón de Harry latía demasiado fuerte, tenía las tripas apretadas y la garganta reseca. "Sólo que no lo estábamos realmente." 

Era una historia increíble, sin duda. Era tan increíble que con suerte lograba creerla, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir creyendo que Voldemort los había matado a ambos. 

"Voldemort llegó a casa de tus padres antes que Sirius pudiera conseguir el permiso para usar el traslador." habló Dumbledore. 

Su madre tomó aire un segundo, y siguió hablando.

"Entramos en coma. Pero en ese momento, yo… de verdad pensé que íbamos a morir." le apretó la mano. Ella ya no pudo aguantarlo más, y las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas, desparramando el maquillaje de los ojos. "Pensé que de verdad ese monstruo te iba a matar, Harry…" y casi por reflejo, lo volvió a abrazar. 

Se sentía abrumado. Tenía el estómago tan apretado que estaba doliéndole. Su temple había flaqueado al oír todas las cosas que su padre había hecho por mantenerlo a salvo de Voldemort, que sufría incluso por estar lejos de su presencia, lo mucho que debería amarlo para que se tomara todas esas molestias, por él, por su hijo… Sintió una profunda gratitud y cariño por ese hombre que aún no tenía la oportunidad de ver. 

Y su madre, que lo aferraba con tal posesión, rememorando aquel momento de horror. Harry sabía que el terror que su madre debió haber experimentado en esos instantes era paralizante, saber que no podía hacer nada por protegerle, que Voldemort iba a asesinarla, y que él, Harry, quedaría completamente a su merced… Estaba seguro que no podía dimensionar el pánico ni la angustia. Trató de tragar saliva, pero no tenía nada, la boca estaba sequísima. 

Aún faltaba saber cómo es que habían despertado, cuándo, por qué. Por qué nadie se había tomado tanto tiempo en despertarlos, qué había pasado, quién se había llevado los cuerpos inconscientes de la casa. Pero Harry sentía que en ese momento, mientras su madre se convulsionaba en sollozos sobre su hombro, apretándolo para que cada centímetro de sus cuerpos se tocase y rememoraran la sensación de estar juntos, no podía seguir preguntando. 

No por ahora. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Había sido suficiente. Todo el mundo se había encargado de darle la lata, una y otra vez. Se habían empeñado en mantenerlo ocupado y lejos de la persona que más quería ver en ese momento. 

Torció los labios en la oscuridad, mientras sus pasos hacían eco por los desiertos pasillos que conocía tan bien, y que aún en ese momento, le traían gratos recuerdos.

Entró por la puerta de la enfermería, sin hacer apenas ruido, y se dirigió directamente hacia la cama que estaba protegida por un biombo. Aún había una pequeña vigilia para el joven que había sido asesinado por Voldemort, pero en ese instante, no pudo sentir lástima ni compasión por el muchacho o su familia. Ni aunque lo hubiera querido.

Ella estaba encaramada contra el respaldo de la cama. El chico de negro y desordenado cabello apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de la mujer, habiendo encontrado el sosiego en su calor maternal. Dormía tranquila y profundamente. Lily le acariciaba la mejilla, y lo tenía abrazado de tal forma, que parecía que nadie se lo podría arrebatar. El pequeño se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, así como lo había hecho en el pasado, cuando solo era un bebé. Como siempre debió haber sido. 

Se acercó hacia la cama, y estiró el brazo para revolver suavemente algunos cabellos negros, tan negros como los suyos.

Sólo en ese momento alzó los ojos hacia la mirada verde de Lily. 

"Había sido Crouch. Crouch hijo." ella parpadeó, en señal de entendimiento. La conocía tan bien, que con ese mero gesto continuó hablando. Se preguntó por qué tenía los ojos tan enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando. "Suplantó a Moody durante todo este tiempo, bajo las órdenes de Voldemort mismo. Todo para este momento." podía sentir la corrosiva rabia deslizarse por sus entrañas. Y lo agradecía de verdad, porque demostraba que aún estaba lo suficientemente vivo como para sentir algo, como para que algo le importara a tal grado. "Voldemort lo logró gracias a la ayuda de Pettigrew." 

"¿Está muerto?" inquirió ella con la voz neutra.

"Peor. Un dementor le dio el beso apenas terminó de confesar. Pero no te preocupes…" la otra mano, helada, se dirigió al pómulo alto que le daba cierto aire elegante, para depositar una breve caricia. "Él recibió todo lo que se merecía antes que los aurores nos encontraran."

La reacción de Lily fue perceptible apenas. Separó los labios muy poco, dejando escapar un débil y ahogado jadeo, muestra de la momentánea excitación que ello le había provocado. Sabía que no podía compararse a las señales de antaño, cuando una demostración de la crueldad que caracterizaba a su persona, bastaba para que se le lanzara a los brazos. La propia Lily había empezado a madurar incluso antes que todo ello ocurriera, con la noticia de su prematuro embarazo. 

Pero, aún así, después de todo lo que había pasado, al menor de indicio de peligro, ella seguía sintiendo la chispa de adrenalina. 

Desvió los ojos hacia Harry. Y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Había estado a punto de volverse loco, olvidando todo su autocontrol, cuando se enteró que Harry estaba en manos de Voldemort. Pero por la propia promesa que le había hecho el día de su nacimiento, recobró la compostura, y se lanzó a salvar la vida de su hijo. 

Su preciado y único hijo. El ser más inocente y puro que había tenido la ocasión de conocer, que estaba bajo su cuidado, que le pertenecía, que era suyo… y nadie más podría alejarlo de su lado. Nunca más. No otra vez. Nadie, ni siquiera él mismo. 

"¿Qué le has contado?" inquirió, observando al chico con atención. 

"Lo que acordamos, la historia del Filtro." contestó ella. "No me gusta la idea de mentirle, pero no sabía mucho de los efectos que tiene el Filtro, así que no le faltó tiempo para creerlo." le besó una sien, mirándolo con adoración maternal. 

"Es mejor que no lo sepa, Lily." ella asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón. "¿Y Dumbledore?"

"A él tuve que decirle la verdad." dijo simplemente. James rechinó los dientes. No le hacía ninguna gracia compartir sus secretos ni su conocimiento con el director de Hogwarts, pero si querían su ayuda, debían decirle al menos los acontecimientos que sucedieron la noche en que Voldemort los había atacado. "También tuve que explicarle el rollo de tu padre." 

Oh, vaya. Le hubiera gustado estar ahí, para ver cómo Dumbledore apreciaba las consecuencias de su negligencia. 

"¿Qué cosas exactamente?"

"Lo suficiente para que se percatara de cuánto la había cagado." como no había quedado conforme con esa respuesta, Lily continuó. "A grandes rasgos, que Víctor McDeere en realidad era Voldemort. A partir de ahí sacó sus propias conjeturas." por fin apartó la vista de Harry para depositarla en él. "Le dije que habíamos trabajado como doble agentes, que la mayoría de los ataques protagonizados desde bosques habíamos sido nosotros, que… "

"Ya, pero eso no me interesa." la cortó. De pronto se había puesto muy nervioso. "¿Le contaste lo de…?"

"¿Quién crees que soy, James? Por supuesto que no." suspiró, aliviado. 

El silencio se expandió por la enfermería un momento. 

"Al final, se sorprendió un poco de mi decisión. No podía comprenderme."

"Es esperable. Nadie te comprende, preciosa." y le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa de dientes blancos. Lily le correspondió, y le dieron unas ganas locas de apretar esa boquita pequeña y escucharla gritar. "Nadie más que yo." 

Por supuesto, todo aquel que conocía la verdadera historia de James, podía comprender el gran Por Qué. Hasta la posición de Remus y Sirius era comprensible, porque ellos no habían seguido el mismo camino, aunque su lealtad mutua era pétrea. Pero resultaba difícil entender el comportamiento de Lily. Resultaba difícil para todos, menos para él, que la había visto crecer, madurar, evolucionar, hasta llegar a aquella etapa. 

Le acarició el borde de los ojos. La pintura se le había corrido, dejando sendos caminitos negros por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Has llorado." le señaló de forma evidente, porque Lily casi nunca lloraba. Y decía “casi”, porque la primera vez que la vio llorar fue cuando despertó y se dio cuenta que habían pasado trece años, y Harry podría estar muerto. 

Ella ladeó el rostro. 

"Ver sus ojos resplandecientes mientras le contaba los planes que teníamos para marcharnos de aquí, cuando estaba esperándolo…" las manos de Lily se dirigieron al rostro de Harry, acariciándolo. "Era como si… como si no pudiera creer que hubiera alguien que hiciera tanto por él. Se veía tan inocente, sin poder creer que su padre tomara tantas precauciones por mantenerlo a salvo. Se veía tan pequeño, y vulnerable…" le dio un beso en la frente, a lo que el chico se removió, como si le molestase. No estaba acostumbrado a aquellos gestos. "Es tan bueno, James."

Sí, eso lo sabía. Un chispazo de rabia reventó en sus venas, burbujeando la sangre encolerizada. ¿Acaso Harry se había visto obligado a mendigar cariño? ¿Había sufrido algún tipo de maltrato? Sirius les había contado que Harry había crecido con Petunia y su horrible esposo e hijo, y que a Harry no le causaban más que un enorme fastidio, pero siempre podría pasar algo más, él sabía que siempre había algo más detrás. Se encargaría de conocer hasta el último detalle, y de hacer pagar a todo aquel que se había atrevido a hacer miserable, aunque fuera en una pequeña proporción, la vida de su hijo. 

Porque si alguien se hubiera preocupado de saber hasta el último detalle, todo esto no estaría pasando. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abrió los ojos perezosamente. La luz entraba a raudales por las ventanas altas de la enfermería, cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par. Escuchaba un murmullo sordo a lo lejos, madame Pomfrey atendiendo a sus pacientes en la primera revisión matutina del día. 

Alguien le había quitado las gafas, porque él no recordaba habérselas quitado. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Sólo sabía que había dormido en los brazos de su madre… ¡Su madre! 

A su lado, una mancha negra y roja estaba desparramada sobre la cama de mantas blancas. Con un suspiro de alivio, comprobó que aquella mancha bicolor era su madre, Lily, que se hallaba durmiendo, con todo el pelo rojo sobre la cara. Sonrió para sus adentros. 

Era cierto. Mamá estaba ahí. 

Estiró la mano para tocar sus cabellos y acariciarla. Tenía el pelo sedoso y brillante. A la primera caricia, ella movió la cabeza suavemente. Se detuvo al instante, pensando que la despertaría, y no quería importunarla. Tendría que estar muy cansada. 

"Adelante. Ese gesto significa que le gusta."

Se sobresaltó al oír esa voz grave y profunda. Palpó torpemente la mesita de noche hasta que encontró sus gafas y se las empotró bruscamente sobre el puente de la nariz. 

Sentado en una silla a los pies de la cama, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, también de negro, pero increíblemente despierto, estaba su padre, James Potter. 

Y Harry jamás en su vida se sintió más seguro y a salvo que en ese momento.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3:

Quiso encontrar su voz para responderle y decir algo, aunque fuera una sílaba, pero no la halló. Estaba petrificado por la poderosa aura que emanaba de James; ese porte de guerrero experimentado, esculpido por la serenidad que transmitían sus ojos. Y aún así, su expresión estaba dulcificada por el cariño y el amor que le profesaba, tan latente que incluso él pudo percibirlo, él, que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir cariño de forma tan directa. Tuvo el desvarío infantil de concebirlo como un superhéroe, invencible, que podía derrotar a sus enemigos de un solo parpadeo. 

James se levantó de la silla. Dio un par de pasos hacia Lily, para posar los dedos sobre su cabello pelirrojo, y depositar una caricia tan ausente como cotidiana. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver ese gesto. Estaba siendo espectador, por primera vez, de la intimidad que compartían sus padres. Quizá para James no significara tal cosa, debería estar acostumbrado a compartir ese gesto con Lily, pero para Harry era otra prueba irrefutable de que sus padres estaban vivos, y que habían tenido una vida antes que Voldemort los atacara aquel 31 de octubre de 1981, con resultados funestos para el mago tenebroso. 

Una vida de la cual él también había sido parte. Una historia que sus padres habían construido juntos desde el día en que se habían conocido. 

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó James, alzando la vista hasta encontrar la suya, mirándole con sus ojos color avellana a través de sus gafas redondeadas. Una vez más, tal como le había ocurrido con mamá, había olvidado en dónde se encontraba y por qué. La mirada de papá era demasiado profunda. 

"B-bien…" no recordaba que le doliera nada, y tampoco había tenido ninguna clase de pesadilla que perturbara su sueño.

James le dedicó una pequeña y sincera sonrisa que le hizo sentir múltiples sensaciones confortables. Jamás imaginó, ni en sus mejores sueños de niño, que se podría llegar a sentir así. Era increíble, realmente. 

"Me alegro, Harry." y dicho eso, papá se plantó a su lado, y le dio un enorme abrazo que lo hizo sentir pequeño, y a la vez, protegido hasta de la mismísima muerte. 

"Papá." musitó en un hilillo de voz contra su pecho, y ante ello, James lo estrujó un poco más fuerte. Le revolvió el cabello de forma juguetona, y depositó un breve y significativo beso en su cabeza. Luego se separó para seguir observándole. 

"Aguarda un segundo." pidió James. "Tu madre necesita descansar de verdad, no de ese modo. Despertará toda adolorida." asintió con gravedad ante las palabras de su padre, sintiéndose un poco egoísta y culpable por haber permitido que Lily se durmiera en tales condiciones. James no le dio más vueltas al asunto, y alzando a la pelirroja en brazos con una facilidad sorprendente, la cargó hasta la camilla de al lado, como si no pesara más que un niño pequeño. 

Cuando papá regresó a su lado, a sentarse en la silla que había ocupado Lily, no tardó en preguntar lo que lo tenía tan inquieto. 

"Mamá dijo que no pudiste venir anoche con ella, porque estabas ocupado encargándote del profesor Moody. ¿Qué sucedió?" si bien aún estaba bastante conmocionado y alegre por el sorpresivo regreso de sus padres, no podía dejar de lado todos los otros asuntos que estaban sucediendo. Principalmente, porque el traidor al que se había referido Voldemort aún estaba en Hogwarts. 

James lo miró detenidamente. Su mirada se posó un momento en la cicatriz. Pudo ver la desaprobación en sus ojos ante ese único vestigio del primer intento de Voldemort por asesinarlo. 

"Mira. Te lo voy a contar porque estás muy involucrado en esto como para pretender que te hagas el desentendido" dijo James, soltando un suspiro. "Y Sirius ya me ha dicho que tú y tus amigos se las dan de investigadores privados cuando se trata de estos asuntos." concluyó con una sonrisa que le bailoteó en los labios, a la que le respondió tímidamente. 

Papá procedió a contarle que había seguido a Alastor Moody hasta el Bosque Prohibido, considerando que su actitud era bastante sospechosa para aquel entonces, como para seguir creyendo que se trataba de Moody. En efecto, había resultado ser un impostor, un fiel y devoto seguidor de Voldemort (no tardó en hacer la conexión con el traidor), cuya identidad había sido revelada como la del hijo del señor Crouch. De forma más resumida, le dijo que Crouch había confesado todos sus crímenes, entre los cuales se encontraba el haber puesto su nombre dentro del cáliz, ante el propio ministro de magia, y debido a su peligrosa naturaleza, se le condenó al beso del dementor, cuya ejecución tomó lugar de inmediato. 

Una leve oleada de repulsión subió por su garganta al escuchar lo último, recordando el putrefacto olor que desprendía de la boca del dementor. Pero además de eso, no sintió ni una pizca de pena por el tal Crouch. La expresión en el rostro de su padre era tan neutra, y su tono de voz tan monótono, que tampoco pudo deducir de su actitud qué sentir ni pensar al respecto. Aunque resultaba evidente, por las palabras que James había usado, que tampoco sentía ninguna lástima por el mortífago ejecutado. 

"Dime cómo te encuentras tú." saltó James luego de unos segundos de silencio. "Tenías heridas bastante graves, ¿las ha visto ya madame Pomfrey?"

"Sí, ya estoy bien. Dijo que hoy podría darme el alta." James entornó los ojos ante sus palabras, desconfiado.

"Eso lo veremos, Harry." 

Si bien se sentía muy conmovido por la sincera preocupación de su padre, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto azorado.

"No te preocupes, papá. Madame Pomfrey siempre ha curado mis heridas perfectamente." contó, dedicándole una leve sonrisa a James. 

Pero por la mirada de horror que su padre le dio de vuelta, supo que había metido la pata. El escaso color del pálido semblante de James desapareció, tornándolo tan blanco como un fantasma. Incluso vio cómo se le crispaban los hombros, se le tensaba la mandíbula, y cerraba los puños. 

"Papá, ¿qué pasa…?"

"Escucha, Harry" dijo con dificultad, tratando de controlarse. "Supongo que sabes, por lo que tu madre y padrino te dijeron anoche, que poco después que te reuniste con Sirius el año anterior, él fue a buscarnos al lugar en que nos dejó luego del ataque de Voldemort en 1981, a brindarnos el antídoto para despertarnos. Y que todo este año recién pasado hemos estado ocultándonos los tres, esperando el mejor momento para contarte la verdad." Harry asintió, algo confundido. "Pues bien, Sirius nos relató las cosas que te han pasado estos años. Que viviste con Petunia y Vernon durante 10 años sin saber que eras mago, y creyendo que tu madre y yo nos habíamos matado de una forma tan burda." Oh, se había olvidado completamente de los Dursley. ¿Qué rayos iba a suceder con ellos, ahora que sus padres habían vuelto? "Que esa miserable de Petunia te hizo dormir debajo de las escaleras, como si fueras un perro." ¿Sabría su padre cuántas veces, en sus delirios infantiles, había imaginado que ellos volvían y lo rescataban de Privet Drive? "Y que cuando empezaste tu educación aquí en Hogwarts, te topaste con Voldemort en primero, y su recuerdo en segundo. Que te enfrentaste a un basilisco, a dos caídas casi mortales en escoba, que peleaste con criaturas peligrosas, que te metiste al Bosque Prohibido, y salvaste a Sirius de los dementores, que te afectaban demasiado, especialmente a ti." Antes que pudiera replicar cualquier cosa, su padre le tomó el rostro con sus grandes manos, para mirarlo a los ojos. "Y por todo lo que tuviste que pasar este año, quiero pedirte perdón." 

¿Su padre pidiéndole perdón? Eso era lo último que esperaba que le dijera. 

"Sé que gran parte de la culpa la tiene… ese bastardo de Voldemort, por haberme alejado de ti estos trece años." la fuerza que manaba de los ojos de James era tan potente que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerle la mirada. "Pero también es culpa mía. Por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente rápido, lo suficientemente inteligente para prever sus movimientos. Por haber confiado en una rata miserable, haber confiado tu seguridad a ese traidor." 

Sentía que los ojos se le estaban nublando, pero no sabía si era por lágrimas, o por la concentración de sostener la mirada. 

"Pero papá…"

"No, Harry. Aquí no hay peros." le interrumpió su padre. "El día que naciste, te hice un juramento. Te juré que iba a protegerte con mi último aliento, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo. Y durante estos trece años no he podido hacerlo." tomó aire. James no se inmutó. "No me malinterpretes. No sabes cuan orgullosos estamos tu madre y yo por la valentía que has demostrado al haberte enfrentado a esos peligros, en ocasiones porque sabías que no había otra opción, y tenías que salvar a tus amigos y seres queridos. Tus abuelos hubieran estado orgullosos de ti también." la boca se le resecó un momento. Jamás había tenido una referencia de sus abuelos, y la primera que obtenía, era tremenda. "Pero a partir de este momento, quiero que dejes de preocuparte por cosas que no son de tu responsabilidad. Has cargado con un peso que no era proporcional a tu edad ni capacidades, sino de un adulto. Eres un niño de 14 años, dentro de poco 15, y si bien entiendo que quieras participar y luchar, debes hacerlo dentro de tus posibilidades." James le acarició suavemente el pómulo izquierdo, secando una lágrima solitaria. "No tienes por qué ser el salvador del mundo mágico, Harry. Para eso estamos los adultos. Para eso estamos tu papá y mamá." James se levantó otra vez, dándole un nuevo abrazo, que esta vez respondió con fuerza. No podía creer que se pudiera sentir tan querido, tan apreciado, tan amado. Sentía que podía estallar de tanto amor y atención paternal, realmente, era imposible. "Estamos aquí para cuidarte. ¿De acuerdo?"

Sólo atinó a sacudir la cabeza afirmativamente. 

"Ahora estarás a salvo, Harry. Te lo juro."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily despertó unos minutos después con su estómago rugiendo. Quería tomarse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, para luego volver a desayunar con él, dado que madame Pomfrey había reiterado que podía darle el alta aquel día, pero en la tarde.

Con la promesa que desayunaría con sus padres, se levantó sonriente a asearse también. Estaba metiéndose a la cama nuevamente, cuando aparecieron Ron y Hermione. 

"Quisimos pasar a verte antes de bajar al Gran Salón para el desayuno." dijo Ron, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

"Dumbledore dijo que haría un anuncio muy importante." le confidenció Hermione. 

"Ya lo creo, tiene bastante cosas que anunciar." medio bromeó Ron, llevándose una mirada algo reprochadora por parte de Hermione. "Dudo que alguien no sepa a estas alturas que el Innombrable ha vuelto." 

"Y tus padres." se le escapó a Hermione. Al instante supo que no debió haberlo tirado tan bruscamente. 

"Está bien, Hermione." la tranquilizó Harry. "Es normal que cause expectación. Yo aún no dejo de estar sorprendido." 

"¿Te contaron qué fue lo que sucedió?" inquirió Ron, tratando que no se le notara la curiosidad. 

"Sí. Y es increíble." y les repitió la historia que le contó Lily. Al finalizarla, ambos estaban tan sorprendidos como lo había estado él la noche anterior. 

"¿El Filtro de los Muertos en Vida?" masculló Hermione. "¿Qué clase de poción es?" mientras Harry se encogía de hombros, Ron fue el que respondió.

"Es una poción que se ve en cursos más avanzados de Pociones. Creo que en el curso de ÉXTASIS de sexto o séptimo, con Snape." Hermione lo miró con una ceja alzada, un tanto alelada de que Ron conociera aquella información y ella no. "¿Qué? Siempre escuchaba a Percy hablar de ella cuando estudiaba para los ÉXTASIS." 

"Entonces debe ser una poción con cierta complejidad. ¿Y dices que tu madre la tenía dentro de sus provisiones?" le interrogó la chica. Harry asintió, un tanto perplejo que de toda la historia, aquel detalle fuera el que más llamara la atención de su amiga. "¿Acaso tu madre sabía prepararla? Debe ser muy buena en Pociones." 

"La verdad es que no tengo idea." confesó Harry, algo aburrido del tema en específico. "Le preguntaré cuando vuelvan para desayunar."

En aquel momento, el estómago de Ron hizo un ruidito. 

"Nosotros también volveremos luego de desayunar, viejo."

"Y te contamos lo que diga Dumbledore." le prometió Hermione. 

"Está bien. Nos vemos al rato." los despidió Harry.

No pasaron cinco minutos hasta que volvieran Lily y James. Lily se había puesto una blusa color ciruela de mangas exageradamente anchas, cuyo escote, en principio pronunciado, estaba disimulado por el mismo collar de piedra esmeralda que llevaba la noche anterior. También llevaba un pantalón negro, con botines a juego. James, por su parte, seguía vestido de negro entero, con una camisa y pantalón, pero llevaba el cabello más revuelto y su actitud era más relajada. Se habían quitado aquellos ropajes oscuros que parecían de cacería.

Cada uno traía una bandeja con cosas exquisitas para comer. Sólo entonces Harry se percató de lo hambriento que estaba. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aquel sería un desayuno que recordaría por el resto de su vida. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a sus padres, para poder conocerlos más, y ellos estaban ansiosos por darles respuesta. Harry comenzó por el eco de la duda de Hermione, y le preguntó a Lily si acaso era conocedora de Pociones. Ella le dijo que sí, que había sido la mejor alumna de la clase, que le interesaban y gustaban mucho desde pequeña. Tanto así, que cuando salió de Hogwarts estuvo trabajando como aprendiz de un famoso pocionista italiano, Luca Paganini, que tenía una pequeña botica en el callejón Diagon. Estuvo poco más de medio año, hasta que la guerra con Voldemort fue demasiado cruenta y tuvo que dejarlo. 

James lo sorprendió cuando le dijo que, cuando Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew, Lily y él terminaron el colegio, fueron a vivirse todos juntos a la residencia que tenían los Potter en Londres. Resultaba que James era huérfano, y único heredero de toda la fortuna familiar de los Potter. Sus padres, el respetado Charlus Potter y su esposa Dorea, fueron asesinados por Voldemort cuando James era tan sólo un niño. A partir de entonces fue criado por su tutor legal, quien se encargó de todas sus propiedades hasta la mayoría de edad. 

"¿Propiedades?" cuestionó Harry, demasiado absorto en la conversación como para seguir comiendo.

"Por supuesto. La mansión de Londres es sólo la residencia que utilizaban mis padres cuando tenían que hacer algún trámite en la ciudad. La Casa Potter está ubicada en los campos, lejos de visitantes indeseados, y muggles curiosos. Ha sido heredada de generación en generación de Potter hasta mí, que soy su legítimo señor." contó James sin darle mucha importancia. Reparó en la expresión anonadada de Harry. "¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías que la bóveda de Gringotts era todo lo que tenías?" Lily le pegó un codazo.

"No seas tan presumido, James Potter." su padre rió.

"Y eso que no sabe sobre la cámara subterránea de Gringotts." alcanzó a decir antes que Harry vislumbrara a sus espaldas a Ron y Hermione.

"¡Harry!" lo llamó Hermione. Traía un ejemplar de El Profeta debajo del brazo. Lily y James, que estaban sentados a los pies de su cama de cara a él, se voltearon ante el grito de la muchacha. Ron y Hermione retrocedieron un paso, intimidados con la presencia de sus padres.

"Está bien, vengan." los apremió Harry. Lily fue la primera en ponerse de pie, con una deslumbrante sonrisa de sus dientes blancos. 

"¿Así que estos son tus amigos, Harry?" inquirió ella, observándolos con sus escrutadores ojos verdes. 

"Sí, mamá. Ellos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, mis mejores amigos. Ron, Hermione, ellos son mis padres." los presentó Harry. 

"Es un gusto conocerte, Hermione." la saludó Lily, mientras Ron estrechaba la mano de James. 

"El honor es todo mío, señora Potter."

Harry vio a sus padres intercambiar una mirada curiosa. Lily soltó una risita floja.

"¿Señora? Estás equivocada, Hermione, yo no soy señora. Tendrías que llamarme señorita Evans, pero es muy pasado de moda, así que sólo dime Lily." la expresión en el rostro de Hermione era un mar de confusión.

"¿Qué?" aquello también había llamado la atención de Harry. James lo miró con una ceja alzada.

"¿Qué pasa, Harry?"

"¿Acaso ustedes… no están casados?" 

Sus padres volvieron a intercambiar una mirada alerta.

"No, Harry, por supuesto que no. ¿Quién te dijo eso?" Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí. 

"Todo el mundo los llama como si estuvieran casados." masculló. No es que le importara gran cosa, el matrimonio era un contrato que los magos y brujas firmaban entre sí por razones económicas, heredar bienes y propiedades, y esa clase de cosas. Pero en la imagen mental de Harry, sus padres siempre habían estado casados, siempre habían sido “Lily y James Potter”, y que ahora vinieran a decirle que no era así, estropeaba un poco esa imagen. 

"¿Todo el mundo?" refutó Lily con el ceño fruncido, a quien al parecer, más le molestaba ese malentendido. 

Ahí fue cuando Harry recordó el álbum de fotografías que Hagrid le había obsequiado al terminar su primer año en Hogwarts.

"¡Sí! Incluso tengo una fotografía de su boda." su madre le miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Pero James permaneció pensativo un rato. "Y hasta Sirius aparece en ella como padrino."

"Deben ser las fotos trucadas, Lily."

"¿Fotos trucadas?" saltó Hermione. "¿Y puede hacerse eso con una foto mágica?" 

"Claro." le contestó su padre. "Es bastante sencillo. Tuvimos que hacer esas fotos para un asunto bastante específico. Me sorprende que tengas una, fueron apenas unas cinco copias las que se hicieron." le explicó James a Harry.

"¿Y qué asunto era ese…?"

"¡Por Merlín!" exclamó Madame Pomfrey, apareciendo de repente. "¡Tanta gente! ¡Sólo pueden haber dos visitantes por paciente!" 

"No se preocupe, madame Pomfrey. Nosotros ya nos marchamos." se apresuró por decir James. Harry lo miró atónito. "En la noche continuaremos esta conversación. Tenemos que atender algunas cuestiones." y le dio un beso en la frente a modo de despedida.

"Pero papá…" masculló Harry con voz floja, mientras Lily lo besaba en la mejilla. 

"Descuida, Harry. Te prometo que te lo contaremos después, ¿está bien?" a Harry no le quedó más que asentir ante las palabras de su madre. 

"Volver a la vida luego de estar trece años muerto acarrea varios altercados legales, Harry. Además que iremos a resolver el problema de tu custodia." añadió su padre. 

"Pásenla bien, chicos." y con ese último gesto de despedida de Lily, ambos adultos abandonaron la enfermería. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione quedaron pasmados. 

"Son… bastante jóvenes, ¿no?" comentó Ron. 

"Eso podría explicar el por qué no están casados." opinó Hermione. 

"Sí…" musitó Harry, algo perdido todavía. Entonces reparó en el periódico que Hermione aún llevaba bajo el brazo. "¿Qué dijo El Profeta hoy, Hermione?" 

Su amiga no tardó en pasarle el periódico.

"Por primera vez, algo parecido a la verdad."

El titular rezaba con letras gruesas y enormes que el Innombrable había vuelto, acompañado de una fotografía de la marca tenebrosa recortada contra el cielo nocturno. Por supuesto, también aparecía una fotografía de Fudge dando una declaración de los hechos acontecidos en la final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, la muerte del estudiante Cedric Diggory a manos de Voldemort mismo, además del testimonio del mortífago que había servido para verificar la versión que Harry le había contado a Dumbledore. Todo un cúmulo de información que arrasaría con todo, como una bomba. 

"Creo que se pasaron un poco, ¿no?" y señaló la que parecía ser la segunda noticia más importante del día. Eran sus padres quienes lo miraban con una semi sonrisa desde la parte inferior de la página. La fotografía parecía ser tomada hacía años, porque ahora no lucían tan jóvenes, además que su madre llevaba otra peinado, y su padre se veía un poco más humano, no como un macizo bloque de músculos. 

Anunciaban a lo grande, que la pareja que mayor resistencia en combate había mostrado en la anterior guerra, había regresado también, lo que daba pie a un interesante cuestionario de especulaciones que los ligaban incluso hasta con el mismísimo mago tenebroso.

"Sí, nosotros también pensamos que eso fue demasiado." señaló Ron, mientras se comía uno de los bocadillos que habían quedado en la bandeja.

"Sobretodo porque después de lo que nos contaste, en realidad tus padres han estado despiertos mucho más tiempo, y no tienen ninguna relación con el renacimiento del Innombrable." aseguró Hermione. Pero a Harry le llamaba otra detalle; “la pareja que mayor resistencia en combate había mostrado en la anterior guerra”, ¿qué rayos significaba eso? 

Parecía que con sus padres, las cosas imposibles sí podían ser posibles. 

"¿Y qué dijo Dumbledore?" preguntó.

"Además de corroborar el regreso del Innombrable, dio un discurso sobre la importancia de permanecer unidos, y establecer lazos de cooperación con magos extranjeros para poder enfrentarse a la guerra que se avecina." contestó Hermione, bajando el volumen de la voz, poniéndose más seria. "Y que mañana en la mañana será el funeral de Cedric, para que todos puedan asistir."

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Con todo el asunto de sus padres, y la felicidad que ello le había provocado, Cedric había desaparecido de su mente. Se sintió terrible al pensar que hace sólo veinticuatro horas atrás, el otrora campeón de Hogwarts aún estaba con vida, compartiendo la tarde con sus padres, esperando que llegara la hora para la tercera prueba. Volvió a sentirse culpable por haberle obligado a tocar la copa juntos, ¿por qué no había podido ser un poco más egoísta, y menos altruista, de pretender compartir la victoria? Sentía que aquello lo iba a perseguir de por vida.

"Harry." parpadeó. Hermione lo miraba con preocupación, y Ron, que se había acercado de forma silenciosa a su lado, le sujetaba el antebrazo. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Asintió torpemente, sin poder despegar los labios. Las palabras se le habían esfumado.

"Descuida, nosotros estaremos ahí contigo, mañana." le prometió Ron. 

"No te dejaremos solo, Harry." le prometió Hermione también.

Volvió a asentir. Él también se prometió a sí mismo, que jamás los dejaría exponerse a un peligro tan grande por su culpa. No soportaría perder a ninguno de los dos, no como a Cedric.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Había sido un día largo, pensaba mientras bostezaba sin cubrirse la boca, estirándose todo lo humanamente posible. De todas formas, no había nadie en el pasillo mientras se dirigía a la habitación que Dumbledore les había tenido que ofrecer forzosamente. 

James estaba arreglando con Sirius los últimos detalles antes de partir. El regreso de Voldemort había cambiado las cosas considerablemente, así que tenían que ponerse en marcha. Encontrar a Remus era fundamental para reunir a toda la familia otra vez. Y estaba demasiado cansada como para acompañarlo en eso también. Había dormido toda la noche medio doblada sobre la camilla de Harry, y si bien James no había pegado un ojo, ella sí era normal y necesitaba descansar decentemente. 

La última conversación con Harry antes de despedirse había sido agotadora, para variar. Tuvieron que explicarle al pequeño para qué habían trucado esas fotos con una aparente boda que había trastocado sus recuerdos desde niño. Y eso significaba rememorar a sus padres, ya fallecidos. 

Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos. Caminar de noche por Hogwarts siempre era un deleite. 

Roger Evans, padre de Petunia y Lily, había muerto poco después de que Lily terminara su séptimo curso. Era un veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que se había casado estando al borde de los cuarenta. Cáncer al hígado, fue su letal diagnóstico, y sumado a su avanzada edad, bastaron para mandarlo a la tumba. Su, en ese entonces, viuda madre, Irene, fue a vivir con Petunia y Vernon, que se habían casado recientemente. Sin embargo, no bastó mucho para que Petunia la mandara a un asilo de ancianos, especialmente porque a Vernon le disgustaba su suegra. Lily tampoco pudo hacer mucho para sacarla de allí. La guerra con Voldemort estaba en su apogeo, y debido a lo peligroso de su situación, hija nacida de muggles, doble agente y para rematar, compañera y cómplice de James Potter, era inimaginable llevársela a vivir con ella. Aquello no impidió, de todas formas, que fuera a visitar a su madre al menos una vez por semana. 

A pesar de todo, le presentó a James como su “novio”. Cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco más complicadas, y Lily quedó embarazada, tuvieron que decirle a la señora Evans que se habían casado antes del embarazo, con todas las de la ley. Y para eso sirvieron las fotos trucadas de una boda tradicional al estilo occidental, hasta con padrino incluido. Después de aquello, Lily estuvo segura que su madre se sintió completa (murió poco antes que Harry naciera), sabiendo que sus hijas estaban casadas, con una vida tranquila y normal, dentro de lo posible. Su madre siempre se había sentido entre orgullosa y satisfecha de que Lily perteneciera a ese otro mundo tan mágico ⎯ literalmente⎯ porque estaba a salvo de las adversidades y atrocidades que sacudían a la humanidad en su tormentoso siglo XX. Ésa era, precisamente, una de las principales motivaciones de por qué Lily hacía lo que hacía. 

Evidentemente, a Harry no le contaron todo eso. Sólo le dijeron que uno de los últimos deseos de su abuela materna había sido ver a su hija menor casada, y como no lo estaba, recrearon una boda ficticia representada en fotos para que la abuela estuviera contenta. Al pequeño lo tomaban demasiado por sorpresa esas explicaciones, como si no se lo creyera, pero finalmente terminó aceptando la verdad, (no sin antes asegurarle que ellos sí se querían aunque no estuvieran casados, y que sobretodo, lo querían a él) marchándose a dormir junto a sus amigos a la Torre de Gryffindor. 

Dobló por un pasillo especialmente oscuro hacia la derecha. Se oyó un sonido muy leve, como un chasquido entre la penumbra. Se detuvo en seco. 

"Nunca has sabido esconderte para no ser encontrado, Severus." sus palabras fueron sucedidas por el frufrú de una capa. 

"Lumos." tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por la deslumbrante luz de la varita. 

Ahí estaba, tan pálido como le recordaba, igual de serio y un poco triste. Como todos, había envejecido desde la última vez que lo viera, entrando a los veinte; leves arrugas surcaban sus ojos y la comisura de su boca. Claramente, la vida de profesor no era fácil. 

"Eres tú." le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí, sigo viva." 

Solo siguió el silencio. Severus lo único que hacía era estar ahí, sosteniendo la varita en su dirección, contemplándola, para terminar de convencerse que sí estaba viva. Se lo permitió algunos segundos, sólo a él, por los viejos tiempos. Tal vez su muerte sí debió haberle causado cierta impresión, después de todo.

"Tengo que irme." murmuró, volteándose para seguir su camino.

"Espera." la llamó. Giró sólo el torso, aguardando. "Lily."

"¿Si?" observó que había bajado la varita para que sólo le alumbrara la mandíbula. Tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los dedos contra la varilla. 

"Me alegro." 

Asintió.

"Buenas noches, Severus."

Estaba cerca de su habitación, así que no tardó en llegar. Su alcoba también estaba a oscuras, pero apenas entró escuchó un tronar de dedos, y los candelabros se encendieron. La luz recortó la sombra de una cama matrimonial con dosel, como las que habían en las habitaciones de los alumnos, y a James apoyando la cadera contra el marco de la ventana.

"Vaya, ya estabas aquí. ¿Y Sirius?" preguntó, sin moverse de la puerta. 

"Acaba de marcharse." fueron sus escuetas palabras. Lily lo dedujo antes que James hubiera avanzado a largas zancadas hacia ella, la hubiera tomado de los hombros, la hubiera girado, la hubiera inmovilizado con sus brazos pegados a la espalda, y la hubiera aporreado contra la misma puerta por la que acababa de entrar segundos antes. Sólo le dio tiempo de aguantar la respiración, y tensar todos los músculos de la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Pero eso no evitó que su mejilla quedara enterrada contra la madera. 

Soltó un jadeo por el golpe.

"Eso fue rápido." masculló.

James se pegó a su espalda, presionando contra la puerta. 

"Te vi hablando con tu amiguito." susurró en su oído con la voz ronca. Estaba enojado, y algo excitado, pudo percibir la pelirroja por esa erección creciente enterrándose contra su baja espalda. La peor combinación de todas. 

"Oh, bueno, felicidades." James la separó unos pocos centímetros de la puerta, para empujarla más fuerte. Volvió a jadear. 

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó, pegando la boca en su oído. Su cálido aliento la estaba volviendo un poco demente.

"Me lo encontré en el pasillo mientras venía para acá, no sabía que estaría ahí." explicó. Le estaba empezando a doler la cara por los golpes. 

"¿Qué quería?"

"Constatar que estaba viva." ya estaba preparada. "Vamos, suéltame."

James se apretó un poco más antes de dejarla libre. Error de principiante. 

Se giró en medio segundo. Con el dorso de la mano izquierda, le pegó una bofetada tan fuerte que lanzó lejos sus gafas. Con la mano derecha sacudió una de sus preciadas dagas como un látigo, cortándole levemente la mejilla. James se llevó las manos al rostro de forma instantánea para protegerse, lo que le permitió a Lily hacerlo retroceder hacia la cama, donde cayó sentado al chocar la parte de atrás de sus rodillas con el borde de la misma. 

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre James, le agarró el cabello de la nuca, y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, mientras con la otra mano enterraba peligrosamente la daga contra la principal arteria que latía en su cuello. 

"¿Ves? Tu enojo con Snape es tan ciego que hasta te olvidas de las cosas que siempre tengo bajo la manga." susurró sobre sus labios, refiriéndose a las dagas. Algo más intenso que el disgusto, pero no tanto como el odio centelleó en los ojos avellanas de James. 

"Esa alimaña grasienta, ¿es que no te das cuenta que le gustas?" dijo entre dientes. Arqueó una ceja.

"Deja de inventar tonterías para fundamentar tus celos, James." se acomodó para encajar mejor sobre su regazo. "Y aunque fuera cierto, ¿qué importa? No sería el primero, y eso nunca nos ha importunado, ¿o sí?" un hilillo de sangre comenzó a correr hacia abajo. Lily lo atajó con la punta de la lengua. 

James acomodó los brazos alrededor de sus caderas, lanzando un profundo suspiro. 

"Estás tan desquiciada." murmuró, acariciándole la espalda por debajo de la blusa. Lily bufó indignada; había sido él quien se había puesto como un energúmeno rabioso por haberla visto hablando con Snape. Ella sólo había respondido. 

"No te hagas el inocente. Tú me desquicias." quitó la daga del cuello de James, guardándola en el interior de su manga. 

"Siempre, Evans." y atrapó sus labios con sabor a sangre propia. Lily le soltó el cabello de la nuca para acariciarlo, respondiendo a su beso. 

Mientras James le sobaba los costados e introducía los dedos por debajo de la pretina de sus pantalones, Lily pensaba que así era siempre James, tan ambivalente. Quizás parte de su trastorno consistía en tener personalidades múltiples, o al menos ser bipolar. Pero en realidad, no le importaba. Por eso había posado sus ojos en él, en primer momento, aquel septiembre de 1975 antes de iniciar el quinto curso. Cuando la oscuridad y la rabia en sus ojos avellanas había alcanzado otro nivel. 

Cuando ya había asesinado a su primera víctima. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El funeral de Cedric aconteció sin interrupciones. Casi todo el alumnado de Hogwarts estaba ahí, junto al profesorado, el personal, y los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Fleur y Krum se habían acercado a preguntarle cómo se sentía, y decirle que lamentaban profundamente lo que había pasado con Cedric. También divisó a Cho entre sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, mientras lloraba silenciosamente. 

Sus padres también habían asistido, vestidos de negro. Su padre tenía un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla, mientras que su madre, coincidentemente, también tenía un leve moretón en su mejilla izquierda. Se sentaron cerca suyo, sin quitarle un ojo de encima. 

Cuando la ceremonia acabó, los señores Diggory se acercaron a hablar con sus padres.

"Independiente de por qué ustedes hayan… regresado" decía la señora Diggory con la voz ronca de tanto llorar. "Quisiéramos darles las gracias, Amos y yo, por haber estado ahí, y haber traído el cuerpo de Cedric de vuelta."

"Lamentamos mucho su pérdida, señora Diggory." dijo su padre con seriedad. De nuevo parecía aquel guerrero invencible. "Lamentamos haber aparecido demasiado tarde para salvar a su hijo, pero con Lily llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos, y Voldemort ya…" a su padre se le fue la voz. Debería sentirse horrible pensar que ese sujeto que tanto dolor había causado a su padre cuando pequeño, dejándolo huérfano, seguía provocando tanto mal. Harry también se sentía horrible por ello. 

"No, James, nosotros… nosotros entendemos." se compadeció el señor Diggory. 

"Sin embargo, a nosotros no nos tiene que agradecer nada." continuó su madre por James. "Fue Harry quien insistió, entremedio del jaleo, traer a Cedric de vuelta." posó una mano en su hombro. "A quien tiene que agradecer, es a él." 

"Eres muy valiente, Harry." le dijo la señora Diggory. "Gracias."

"Gracias, joven Potter." musitó el señor Diggory solemnemente. 

"No se preocupen, señores Diggory. Era lo que había que hacer." tras decir eso, la señora Diggory le dio un breve pero cargado abrazo. El señor Diggory le estrechó la mano, se despidió de sus padres, y se marcharon.

Harry los vio caminar por la explanada de vuelta al castillo.

"¿Ya tienes listo tu baúl, Harry?" preguntó su madre. El expreso de Hogwarts regresaba esa misma tarde al anden 9 ¾.

"Sí."

"Muy bien. Nosotros te encontraremos allá." dijo ella. "Luego iremos a casa." 

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al escucharla decir eso. Nunca se había sentido emocionado de volver para las vacaciones de verano, pero esta vez, sería muy interesante. 

Sobretodo porque su padre le había dicho que lo primero que harían al llegar a Londres, sería recoger sus cosas de casa de los Dursley.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, escribiendo una carta para Ron. Habían pasado 2 semanas desde el final del curso, y el mundo mágico se había revolucionado tanto con el regreso del Innombrable, que sólo ahora sus padres habían considerado seguro que pudiera enviar cartas para sus amigos. 

En esas 2 semanas habían sucedido tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Se acarició el mentón con la pluma, tratando de organizar los acontecimientos en su cabeza. Posó la mirada perdida en su padre, que se encontraba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa leyendo un manual de Runas Antiguas, con un diccionario al lado. 

Entonces decidió comenzar por el encontronazo con los Dursley.

.  
..  
…

“Hemos llegado.” anunció el taxista. James extendió un billete para pagarle. “Aquí tiene el recibo. Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día.”

“Usted también.”

Los tres bajaron del taxi. Estaban en el mismísimo antejardín del número 4 de Privet Drive. Apenas hubo llegado a la estación 9 ¾, James hizo desaparecer su baúl y a Hedwig. Los había enviado a casa.

Lily ya había tocado el timbre. Harry dedujo que como era día de semana, a esa hora tía Petunia debería estar preparando la cena. Tío Vernon ya habría llegado del trabajo, y Dudley bien podría estar en la calle con sus amigos, o en casa viendo la televisión, esperando para cenar. 

Efectivamente, fue tía Petunia quien se acercó a abrir la puerta. Tenía puesto el delantal que usaba para cocinar. 

“Hola, Tuney.” La saludó su madre.

Tía Petunia abrió mucho los ojos, y lanzó un grito de horror. Al instante, se desmayó en la puerta de la casa. 

Lily la observó impasible.

“También me alegro de verte.”

Alertado por el grito de su esposa, Tío Vernon se acercó lo más rápido que le permitía su inmensa humanidad. 

“Petunia, ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué has gritado…? ¡Petunia!” exclamó al verla tirada en el suelo. Sus ojos de cerdito endemoniado continuaron avanzando hasta que se encontró con los causantes del desmayo de su mujer. Casi se desploma también de la impresión.   
“No… no…. Ustedes… ustedes…” farfulló, señalando a Lily y James con un dedo regordete. 

Lily lanzó un bufido de desdén. James se limitó a alzar una ceja. 

“Descuida, tío Vernon. No son fantasmas ni nada parecido.” Dijo Harry para intentar tranquilizar la situación. “Si nos permites entrar a la casa, te lo explicaremos todo.” Fue evidente que el rechazo fue la primera respuesta de Vernon Dursley. Pero se lo pensó mejor, y al recordar que, muertos o no, Lily y James eran magos que sí podían usar las varitas, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que Harry interpretó como un asentimiento. 

En ese instante apareció el rubio Dudley, tan gordo y grande como su padre, comiendo una bolsa de galletas. Observó a su madre desplomada en el suelo y a su padre muerto de miedo. Luego los miró a ellos tres, sin entender nada.   
“¿Quiénes son?” Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando finalmente se encontraron los seis en la salita de estar, y tía Petunia recobró el conocimiento, Dudley repitió su pregunta. 

“Soy Lily, la hermana de tu madre, Dudley” le dijo Lily, como si hablara con un niño de 3 años. “También soy la madre de Harry. Y éste es James, el padre de Harry.” Harry podía escuchar los engranajes del cerebro de su primo poniéndose en trabajoso movimiento. 

“Pero ustedes estaban muertos.”

Al parecer James se estaba aburriendo de someter su mente a un nivel intelectual tan por debajo del suyo. 

“Harry, ve a arreglar tus cosas para hacer esto más rápido. Que tu primo te acompañe.” Le dijo con su imperiosa voz. Tenía que haber sido lo suficientemente autoritaria, porque hasta Dudley le obedeció sin chistar. “Esto lo tenemos que hablar entre adultos.”

Un tanto decepcionado se dirigió a las escaleras. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué sucedería entre sus padres y los Dursley, pero si su padre había decidido que no tenía nada que escuchar, debía acatar su orden. Probablemente después se lo contarían.

Escuchó a Dudley subir las escaleras detrás suyo. Instintivamente se metió a su habitación. Una sensación extraña lo recorrió al saber que esa sería la última vez que entrara a esa habitación. 

“Pensé que tus padres estaban muertos.” Se volteó. Dudley seguía allí.

“Bueno, en realidad no lo estaban. Estuvieron en un coma todos estos años, y ahora han despertado. ¿Sabes qué es un coma, verdad?” el corpulento muchacho rubio asintió. 

“¿Qué va a pasar ahora?” 

“Recogeré mis cosas. Me voy a vivir con mis padres.” Expresar ese pensamiento en voz alta lo hizo mucho más real. Se sintió mucho más convencido de que eso sí iba a suceder, y halló ese sosiego que sólo lo invadía cuando se encontraba en presencia de sus padres. “Podrás usar esta habitación para guardar tus cosas de nuevo.” Y sin esperar respuesta, empujó la puerta.

La alcoba estaba exactamente igual a como la había dejado el verano anterior. Sin muchos miramientos, dado que nunca le había tomado demasiado aprecio a esa habitación, agarró una mochila vieja y empezó a guardar las escasas pertenencias que había dejado allí. Metió un par de libros, un pantalón que le quedaba grande, y un sweater agujereado, que habían pertenecido a Dudley. También guardó un par de cartas de Sirius, Ron y Hermione, unas viejas historietas que había leído de niño, y unos cachivaches varios que no valían nada, pero que tenían un costo sentimental, por la compañía que le habían hecho en esos tristes días en la alacena bajo las escaleras. 

Revisó el armario, el único cajón del escritorio, la mesita de noche y debajo de la cama, por si acaso. Repasó una última vez con la mirada, y viendo que no se le quedaba nada, se colgó la mochila al hombro y bajó las escaleras. El panorama en la salita se había vuelto ensordecedor. 

Tía Petunia y su madre estaban enfrentadas en el medio de la sala. James estaba a pocos pasos detrás de Lily, fulminando a los Dursley con su mirada de acero, y tío Vernon se debatía entre responder con esa arrogancia barata que siempre había demostrado con sus inferiores, o pasar desapercibido de la conversación. Lo que era imposible, dada su exagerada talla.

“Debí haber sabido que serías capaz de hacer algo así. Lo debí haber sabido desde el día que enviaste a Mamá a la casa de ancianos.” Le espetó Lily a su hermana con un desprecio infinito. A tía Petunia se le inflaron las aletas de la nariz, pero no dijo nada. “Todo porque a esa bola grasienta que llamas marido le disgustaba.” La rubia mujer con cara de caballo pareció reaccionar, pero su hermana pelirroja no la dejó. “Era sólo un bebé, Petunia. Él no tenía la culpa de nada.”

“¡Claro que tenía la culpa!“ saltó tía Petunia, con varios decibeles por encima de su habitual tono de voz agudo, producto de la histeria. “Tenía la culpa de existir, ¡al igual que todos ustedes, malditos fenómenos!” entonces fue cuando desvió el rostro hacia James por meros segundos antes de continuar. “Siempre has sentido admiración por los fenómenos, por esos monstruos, de todas partes. Siempre fuiste tan rara, Lily. Y no contenta con infectar la casa con tus rarezas, después vienes y me dejas un pequeño engendro, como tú. ¡Todo porque no fuiste capaz de cerrar las piernas, y te dejaste manosear como una puta por ese bastardo con el que no has tenido la decencia de casarte, mujerzuela miserable… !”

“Basta.” James había dado un paso al frente. Tenía la mano empuñada, y su posición daba a entender que se estaba preparando para atacar. Para consternación de sus tíos, su padre sacó la varita. “Ni tú ni nadie, asquerosa Dursley, va a tratar a Lily de esa forma, ¿está claro?” sus tíos asintieron con el rostro congestionado por el pavor. “Y mi hijo no es ningún engendro. Tampoco su madre ni su padre.” La varita lanzó chispas color plateado. Petunia y Vernon retrocedieron hacia la chimenea. “Podría hacer que te tragaras todas esas palabras, aunque sinceramente, tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme. Pero créeme, que sí lo haría, y lo disfru…”

“James.” Lo detuvo Lily. Ella lo estaba mirando, señalándole que estaba presente en la habitación. Su padre se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos avellanas lo recorrieron de arriba a bajo, deteniéndose en la mochila que colgaba a su espalda.

“¿Esas son todas tus cosas, Harry?” le preguntó en un hilo de voz. También sintió encima la mirada verde de su madre, cargada de algo parecido a la lástima. ¿O sería pena?

Lily se volteó muy resuelta hacia Petunia, que aún permanecía encogida de miedo junto a tío Vernon.

“A partir de este día, dejamos de ser hermanas. Ya no somos familia.“ Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole a James que saliera a la calle. “Hasta nunca, señora Dursley.” Y sin decir más, abandonó la casa. 

Harry atinó a seguir a sus padres, sin siquiera despedirse de sus tíos. El mínimo aprecio que pudo haber sentido por ellos se evaporó en cuanto tía Petunia empezó a insultarlos a todos, especialmente a su madre. 

Apenas hubo dado un par de pasos fuera del antejardín, Lily se giró y lo tomó por los hombros. Su expresión era muy extraña.

“Mañana mismo iremos a comprarte ropa. Y libros, todos los que tú quieras, del tema que se te ocurra. También te comparé una mochila nueva. Y zapatillas, ¿te gustan las zapatillas?” asintió un tanto aturdido, sin entender a qué venía esa avalancha. “Y cualquier cosa que quieras, sólo pídela, estaremos encantados de comprártela, ¿de acuerdo?”

No le quedó más que asentir, porque sentía que su madre no iba a llevarse un no por respuesta.

Más tranquila, su madre lo abrazó, y le dio la mano. Su padre se acercó por el otro lado, y también le tomó la mano. 

“¿Alguna vez te has aparecido?” le preguntó James.   
“No, nunca.”  
“Agárrate fuerte de nosotros, entonces.”

…  
..  
.

Seguramente ni a Ron ni a Hermione le importaría en absoluto esa sesión de compras. Bastaba con decir que sus padres le habían comprado hasta un bañador, aduciendo que eventualmente podría necesitar uno. 

Lo que sí estaba seguro que a sus amigos les interesaría, era la casa. Porque él aún no dejaba de estar impresionado. En ese momento, se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa, que tenía tres plantas, más un subterráneo y una azotea. 

Su padre había remodelado completamente la casa en cuanto tuvo conciencia que ese sería su hogar. Volver a la Casa Potter, la mansión en la que normalmente residía la familia, le causaba dolorosos recuerdos, dado que en ese lugar habían sido asesinados sus padres cuando era sólo un niño. Aquella mansión permanecía justo como había quedado bajo la tutela de Charlus Potter.   
James había optado por ser más pragmático. La residencia Potter en Londres era una típica casa estrecha y alta, con salones suntuosos, muebles majestuosos y una decoración que traducía el orgullo Potter por su linaje. 

Por tanto, lo primero que James había hecho al mudarse, había sido botar las murallas del primer piso, rompiendo las separaciones entre habitaciones. Y en lugar de los múltiples salones y comedores de la primera planta, colocó un salón de entrenamiento físico y un salón de duelo. El primero no distaba mucho de un gimnasio muggle; tenía máquinas trotadoras, bicicletas elípticas, máquinas para hacer estocadas, máquinas para sacar músculos, y un juego de pesas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de grandes espejos, para poder comprobar que los ejercicios se hacían bien, y el suelo estaba cubierto por colchonetas. La segunda habitación, por su parte, el salón de duelos, también tenía las paredes cubiertas de espejos y el suelo cubierto de colchonetas, pero aquí además habían maniquíes para entrenar, sacos de boxeo, múltiples cojines, protecciones de todo tipo, y una tarima para los duelos propiamente tales, duelos mágicos. 

Cuando Harry conoció aquellas dos habitaciones, había quedado anonadado. Entendía ahora por qué su padre y su madre se veían en tan buena forma física, aunque seguía sin comprender para qué. James le había dicho que para luchar en la guerra contra Voldemort, no sólo se necesitaba un amplio conocimiento en hechizos defensivos y maldiciones, sino que tener un estado físico que te proporcionara ayudas cuando la varita fuera insuficiente. Lograr desarrollar cualidades físicas básicas como la fuerza, la elasticidad, velocidad y resistencia eran vitales a la hora de participar en una batalla. Y como James se había jurado a sí mismo derrotar a Voldemort desde el día en que asesinó a sus padres, había puesto todo su empeño y esfuerzo por tratar de alcanzar un nivel que le permitiera lograrlo. Y vaya que estaba cerca. 

La tercera habitación, que antes había sido la cocina, ahora era el laboratorio profesional de Pociones de Lily. Su entrada estaba custodiada por dos leones de piedra, que se cruzaban al frente de la puerta cuando uno intentaba entrar. Sin embargo, se hacían a un lado y volvían a su posición cuando se le decía la contraseña. El interior del laboratorio era casi tan oscuro como el salón de Pociones en Hogwarts, con dos mesas largas para trabajar, cada una con un chispero y caldero correspondiente, tablas para cortar ingredientes, instrumentos y pinzas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías que albergaban cientos de frascos con innumerables sustancias viscosas. Su madre solía pasarse tardes enteras experimentando en aquel laboratorio. Ella le contó que James incluyó aquella habitación a los planos de la casa cuando supo que iban a vivirse juntos. Como un regalo de graduación, había dicho en ese momento. 

La cuarta habitación era el despacho de James, donde solía recibir a sus escasas visitas, y se encerraba cuando tenía que atender algún asunto importante. Sirius y Lily también podían ingresar a ese cuarto. El subterráneo, por su parte, constituía una inmensa biblioteca, con libros de todos los temas que se le pudiera ocurrir, además de sillones mullidos y escritorios para leer tranquilamente. 

En la segunda planta se asentaba la vida doméstica. Todo el segundo piso se transformó en el comedor, salón y cocina. Como en ese entonces sólo eran cuatro jóvenes, el lugar no estaba demasiado arreglado; había una mesa cuadrada para cuatro, un sofá y dos sillones, además de los muebles de cocina. Sirius le contó que habían intentado tener un televisor, porque Lily era fanática, pero nunca consiguieron que funcionara entre la magia que rondaba el ambiente. 

En la tercera planta se encontraban las cinco habitaciones, en donde dormían Sirius, Lupin, su madre, su padre y él mismo. Una vez más, encontró extraño que sus padres durmieran en habitaciones separadas, dado que la única experiencia de vida matrimonial que tenía (sus tíos y los señores Weasley) le decía que dormían en la misma alcoba. Sus padres le contaron que cuando se fueron a vivir juntos, aún no eran pareja, por eso cada uno tenía su espacio. Y aunque hasta el día de hoy conservaban sus habitaciones separadas, la gran mayoría de las noches dormían juntos. 

En la azotea habían dejado los elegantes muebles, cuadros, y demás artefactos que había en la casa al momento de su remodelación. James no había tenido el valor de echarlo todo a la basura, después de todo, pese a su esfuerzo por alejarse de la posición de joven heredero de una vasta fortuna. 

Con la descripción de su casa ya había ocupado una larga extensión de su carta, pero aún le faltaba mucho por contar. Tal vez Hermione se sintiera atraída por el anuncio que Lily le había hecho hacía un par de días atrás.

.  
..  
…

Había acompañado a Lily a comprar víveres para la cena. James le había escrito todas las cosas que necesitaba para cocinar en una lista y la envió a comprar. 

Harry empezaba a comprender que sus padres rompían con el esquema marido-mujer al que estaba acostumbrado. El modo en que tía Petunia y tío Vernon se habían comportado durante todos los años que vivió con ellos no tenía nada que ver con la forma en que se relacionaban Lily y James en su vida diaria. Empezando por el hecho que su padre no tenía ningún reparo en preparar la cena mientras Lily se iba a comprar.

Mientras caminaban por el centro de Londres, Lily le hablaba sobre el último descubrimiento que había hecho en Pociones. 

“… Por eso las ramitas de valeriana no deben nunca dejarse secar.” Decía ella con una sonrisa infantil, realmente satisfecha por su descubrimiento. Pero la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios en cuanto vio la cara interrogante de Harry. “¿Qué sucede? ¿No sabes lo que son las ramitas de valeriana, Harry?” había un deje de reproche en su voz. 

“Ehh…” trató de pensar algo para excusar su falta de atención los últimos cuatro años en clases de Pociones, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Optó por encogerse de hombros, esperando que su madre no le diera mucha importancia. 

Pero ella se detuvo en el medio de la calle, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Y Harry supo en ese instante que sí le había importado. 

“¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es que S… el profesor Snape no te ha enseñado nada en todo este tiempo?” chilló, alzando una ceja pelirroja. Daba la impresión que el rojo de su pelo se estaba expandiendo hacia su rostro, pero Harry estaba seguro que sólo era una ilusión.

“Snape no es el mejor de los profesores que digamos, mamá.” Se defendió, algo ofendido por su ataque. Ella se relajó visiblemente, lanzado un suspiro. Continuó caminando. 

“Vamos a tener que hacer algo para llenar esos vacíos que tienes, Harry.” Murmuró ella. Aquello no prometía ser bueno. “Tendré que darte clases de reforzamiento de Pociones antes de iniciar el curso.”

Ahora fue su turno de quedarse quieto en el medio de la acera. 

“¿Qué?” reclamó. “¿Por qué? ¡Estoy de vacaciones!” la mirada extrañada de su madre no indicaba que fuera a cambiar de opinión. Se tomó el mentón, pensativa. 

“La profesora McGonagall nos mostró tus calificaciones, Harry. Pese a que tu desempeño en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es esperable, necesitas remontar en las otras clases.” Sintió cómo abría los ojos desmesuradamente y se quedaba sin habla. “James y Sirius pueden ayudarte con Transformaciones y Encantamientos, ya sabes que son buenos en eso. Remus puede seguir enseñándote sobre criaturas oscuras, y yo te daré clases de Pociones.” Dicho eso, le guiñó el ojo, y siguió el camino. Tardó algunos segundos en seguirla. 

…  
..  
.

Finalmente había aceptado tomar clases de reforzamiento, que se sumaban al entrenamiento que debía hacer todas las mañanas, junto al resto de los habitantes de la casa. Su padre le había armado una rutina suave de ejercicios para empezar; los primeros días había acabado todo adolorido y con los músculos tirantes por el resto del día, pero a medida que avanzaban los días, ya no se cansaba tanto. Y debía admitir que la sensación después de hacer ejercicio era bastante poderosa.   
Lily y James habían sido enfáticos al momento de tomarse en serio el entrenamiento físico e intelectual que recibía. Con el regreso de Voldemort, y las noticias que comenzaban a aparecer en el periódico sobre desapariciones, la eventual participación en una batalla o algo parecido era inminente. Y no podía plantarse en un duelo con su varita y cuatro años de enseñanza básica en el uso de la magia. Tenía que ocupar todas las habilidades que tuviera al alcance para tratar de salir victorioso, con la menor cantidad de injurias posibles. Y si tenían que echar mano a las milenarias artes de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y a la propia fuerza y sentido de supervivencia del ser humano, no habría ningún tipo de miramientos en hacerlo. James decía que el desprecio de Voldemort hacia todo lo muggle era tan ciego, que desestimaba toda forma de lucha que no fuera con la varita, y ellos debían tomar eso como una ventaja. 

La forma que sus padres habían usado para incitarlo a esforzarse lo había dejado completamente decidido. 

James utilizaba la fuerza y la resistencia. Le pidió a Sirius que peleara con él cuerpo a cuerpo para demostrarle lo que podía llegar a hacer, y pese a que la pelea estuvo bastante reñida, su padre ganó. Era como un oso, grande, fuerte, poderoso, que siempre estaba decidido a ganar. 

Lily, por otra parte, utilizaba la agilidad. Había desarrollado una destreza impresionante para utilizar dagas para ayudarse en batalla, que escondía en las mangas anchas de sus blusas, camisas y túnicas. Por esa razón estaban preparados todo el tiempo, llevando esas vestimentas pesadas. Sus padres se preparaban para ir a la guerra, siempre. Y ganar.

Añadió eso también a la carta, reservándose ciertos detalles que prefería contar en persona. Sus padres le habían asegurado que pronto vería a Ron y Hermione. Sirius y Lupin también estaban metidos en algo, y por lo que Harry podía observar de sus movimientos, comportamientos y las conversaciones que oía a escondidas, era algo grande. El movimiento de resistencia contra Voldemort se estaba preparando una vez más. Y tal como le había prometido James, eran ellos los que se estaban encargando. A él no le habían querido decir nada. 

La primera misiva ya contaba de 3 planas y media, más de lo que nunca se había extendido en una carta para nadie. Mejor ya iba terminando de escribir.

Se detuvo un momento. Había una cosa que Ron le había comentado al despedirse en la estación 9 ¾ que todavía no podía comprobar con sus propios ojos. 

James continuaba descifrando ese manual de Runas Antiguas al otro lado de la mesa. Dos semanas no eran suficientes para conocer lo que un chico de 14 años debería saber de sus padres, pero en ese escaso tiempo, Harry había observado pequeños detalles sobre su padre. Cuando estaba en compañía de extraños, y de terceros no tan allegados, se preocupaba de proyectar la imagen de mago invencible, autoritario y poderoso. Pero cuando estaba en casa, como ahora, se desentendía de esa imagen, y se comportaba más despreocupadamente. Andaba descalzo y con el cabello alborotado; le gustaba tararear canciones mientras cocinaba, inventando pasos de baile cuando creía que nadie lo veía; y cuando estaba distraído, se tocaba la oreja izquierda. Era gracioso, porque Harry había visto en más de una ocasión que Lily le daba un pequeño mordisco en esa oreja a modo de buenos días. 

Como en ese instante, que se tocaba la oreja mientras leía el manual. Debió de darse cuenta que lo estaba observando, porque parpadeó, y cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, los dirigió en su dirección. 

Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

“¿Qué pasa, Harry?” preguntó, dejando la pluma encima del diccionario de Runas.

“No, nada.” Masculló, desviando la vista. 

“Mmm, vamos, sí es algo. Dime qué pasa.” Realmente lo pensó. ¿Y si se enojaba? No tenía mucho sentido, porque Sirius lo hacía todo el tiempo, y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. 

“Lo que pasa es que… cuando Sirius apareció, y nos contó la verdad sobre Pettigrew y él...” la voz se le fue apagando poco a poco. James lo alentó con un asentimiento de cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba escuchándolo con atención.   
“Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?”

“Bueno, Sirius es un animago. Y dijo que tú también lo eras. Eres.” Lo observó fijamente a los ojos, con todo el valor que pudo reunir. ”Por eso mi Patronus adopta la forma de un ciervo, por tu forma animaga”

“¿Tu Patronus es un ciervo?” lo interrumpió James antes de terminar. Asintió con la cabeza. “Nadie me lo había dicho…” murmuró para sí, aparentemente conmocionado por la noticia. “Sí, Harry, soy un animago.”

“¿Podrías…?” a pesar de su esfuerzo, la pregunta murió antes de salir de sus labios.

“¿Quieres que me trasforme?” inquirió su padre, con una media sonrisa. Parecía que estaba divirtiéndose con ello. 

“Mm, sí.” Su padre acentuó su sonrisa. 

“Está bien. Sólo si después me enseñas tu Patronus, ¿eh?” Harry no pudo sino contagiarse de su sonrisa. Nada lo hacía sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo que mostrarle a su padre la forma de su Patronus. 

.  
..  
…

“P.S. Sí, Ron. Es un ciervo realmente grande y poderoso, con una cornamenta impresionante y todo. Me dijo que cuando nos viéramos –lo que según Papá, será pronto- podía transformarse de nuevo para que tú y Hermione lo vean.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo rompía la carta en pequeños pedazos antes de hacerla desaparecer. 

“¿Otra vez?” preguntó, mientras le colocaba el zumo de calabaza delante. James le dio un pequeño sorbo antes de contestar. 

“Lo mismo de siempre. Scrimgeour debe estar desesperado.” 

“No sólo Scrimgeour, Fudge también.” Se sentó de cara a James con su propio vaso. Las lechuzas con el correo diario acababan de llegar, trayendo sólo dos cartas, una para James y otra para Lily. Ambas tenían el mismo remitente: el Ministerio de Magia. Lily sostuvo la suya entre los dedos, examinándola sin abrirla. 

“Odio admitirlo, pero Dumbledore dijo que esto pasaría.” Musitó James, después de haber dado su primer bocado del desayuno que él mismo había preparado. “Debemos plantearlo en la próxima reunión. No estoy interesado en seguir recibiendo basura casi a diario. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer.” sentenció con desdén.

“Sobre la reunión… ¿Dumbledore tiene razón?” James le devolvió la mirada con cierto recelo. Siempre se ponía así cuando se trataba de cualquier cosa sobre Voldemort. Veía aparecer ese odio irracional y obsesivo que sólo reservaba para él, mientras la oscuridad le rodeaba lentamente. 

“No me extraña. Siempre ha sido enfermo con eso de la inmortalidad.” Murmuró después de unos minutos de inquietante silencio. El corazón le latió demasiado deprisa durante esos minutos, expectante. Lily siempre había sabido que esa fascinación por el peligro la llevaría a conocer su fin. Por eso continuaba en esa casa, desayunando en la compañía de James Potter. “Y no me sorprende que haya encontrado un método tan blasfemo para lograrlo.”

Eso conllevaba nuevas complicaciones. 

“¿Dónde vamos a encontrar ese horrocrux?” cuestionó en voz alta, pensativa. Había un mundo de posibilidades a su disposición. “Debe haberlo asegurado muy bien.” Alzó los ojos para encontrar los de James.

“Existe la probabilidad, muy alta por lo demás, que no sea sólo uno, Lily.”

Maldito bastardo del infierno. ¿Cómo es posible que siempre se le ocurrieran nuevas formas para joderle la vida?

“Debemos planificar la búsqueda desde ya.” Se levantó de la silla. Escuchaba ciertos pasos en el piso superior. “Empieza por desenterrar tus recuerdos podridos, cariño.” Siempre era demasiado rápido. Cerró el puño al momento que James le aferraba el antebrazo con fuerza.

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” masculló secamente, fulminándola con sus ojos color avellana. 

“Tú lo conoces, James. Nadie mejor que tú puede saber en dónde escondió esos horrocruxes, si es que es verdad que hay más de uno.” Le sostuvo la mirada caliente, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de decir, pese que la mirada de James le decía que mejor escapara.

“Eres tan cruel.” La última palabra se arrastró por la garganta de James. Se irguió aún más, incólume. 

“No.” Tiró el brazo hacia atrás para que James la soltara. “Pero quiero a Voldemort muerto de una maldita vez.” volvió a jalar hacia atrás. Él no la dejaba. “Y no me importa el precio que haya que pagar para ello.”

Un adormilado Harry venía bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. James la soltó al instante, como si el contacto con su piel la hubiera quemado. Lily se apresuró por guardar la carta en el interior de su manga. 

“¿Cómo has amanecido hoy, pequeño?” 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La chimenea estaba apagada. Aquel verano estaba siendo demasiado caluroso; ni siquiera la noche helaba lo suficiente como para encender el fuego. Extrañaba escuchar el crepitar de los troncos al ser devorados por el fuego, era un sonido que le tranquilizaba. Al igual que escuchar la lluvia caer. 

Movió la copa que tenía delante con aire desinteresado, apenas oyendo lo que decía uno de los sujetos encapuchados sentados a la mesa. Que entrar en Azkaban no era posible en el corto plazo, que los dementores, que el Ministerio, que blablablá… Siempre poniendo excusas. 

Él, por otro lado, nunca le había puesto problemas. Hacía todo lo que pedía sin chistar. Para ello había emprendido tanto tiempo, en una tarea larga y tortuosa que había dado sus frutos. 

No existía un seguidor más letal y eficiente. Sin embargo… 

Todo se había ido al soberano carajo por culpa de la sangresucia. No podía culparlo por haber sido seducido por la locura de la sangresucia; coincidía en que tenía una personalidad que podía ser atrayente para cualquiera. Pero había cruzado todos los límites al haberse atrevido a sentir algo por ella. 

Era ridículo. Él no podía amar. ¿Por qué se esforzaba en intentarlo?

Y peor aún, estaba ese niño. El muy bastardo había tenido un hijo con la repugnante sangresucia. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En serio pensaba que podía funcionar? 

Le pertenecía. Le pertenecía porque se complementaban mutuamente. Desde el principio. 

“Suficiente, Lucius.” El hombre encapuchado se calló de inmediato. “Me ha quedado claro que ingresar a Azkaban ahora es imposible.”

“Lo lamento, señor.” Se disculpó el hombre. 

Se puso de pie, caminando hacia el ventanal que estaba a su espalda. La Luna brillaba con todo su esplendor aquella noche, bañando todo a su alrededor con su luz blanquecina.

“Mi señor, Fudge continúa enviando cartas para solicitar la cooperación de Potter y Evans.”

“No es algo que me interese, Yaxley.” Se oyó un murmullo generalizado a sus espaldas. 

Claro, a todos ellos les afectaba que Potter estuviera en el otro bando esta vez. Él conocía la identidad, y los secretos, de todos ellos. Para quienes habían renegado de su lealtad en el pasado, que Potter trabajara en conjunto con el Ministerio era todo un peligro, por la información que era capaz de proporcionar. 

Pero él no haría eso. No, claro que no. Tenía otros objetivos en mente que requerían de su atención mucho más que trabajar para el Ministerio. 

Sonrió. Seguía siendo tan predecible. 

Le había sorprendido encontrarse un tanto complacido al saber que aún estaba con vida, a pesar de todo. Es decir, de su intento por asesinarle. Es más; estaba seguro que lo había logrado, pero el muy bastardo había encontrado la forma de sobrevivir. ¿Cómo sino podía seguir teniendo un genuino interés en él, después de ello? Tan solo debía aniquilar a todos esos estorbos orbitando a su alrededor para que volviera a servirle. 

Sintió un placentero hormigueo en la mano derecha al imaginar en todo lo que haría con la rastrera sangresucia cuando finalmente cayera en sus redes. No había mantenerse alejada tanta tiempo, de todas formas. Haría que se arrepentiría hasta la locura, no, hasta la agonía más exquisita, por haberse atrevido a posar sus ojos en él. 

Por hacerle creer que podía ser una persona normal. 

Por haber apartado a James de su lado.

Porque James siempre sería suyo. 

Siempre.

.  
..  
…

Despertó gritando. 

“¡James! ¿Qué sucede, James?” exclamó la voz de Lily. Se incorporó rápidamente, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Veía borroso, porque no tenía las gafas puestas, pero a pesar de esa dificultad, pudo distinguir que se encontraba en su alcoba, en su cama, y que Lily estaba durmiendo a su lado. 

Respiró profundamente para regular el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Su pecho y espalda estaban cubiertas en sudor. Se agarró el rostro con ambas manos. 

Mierda, el sueño había sido tan real… 

“James…” repitió Lily suavemente, posando cuidadosamente la mano sobre su hombro. “¿Qué ha sido? ¿Una pesadilla?”

Habían tenido que enfrentarse a las pesadillas nocturnas que Harry sufría de cuando en cuando. El pequeño gritaba enredado entre sus sábanas, clamando por ellos dos, vociferando el nombre del chico Diggory, temblando de pavor ante la visión de Voldemort renacido. Se calmaba cuando Lily lo envolvía entre sus brazos, acariciándole el rostro y el cabello, asegurándole que estaba a salvo, y que ellos estarían ahí para protegerlo. Harry se aferraba a ella en un primer momento, hasta que se tranquilizaba y lograba volver a dormirse. Cada vez que ocurría uno de esos episodios, le daban unas ganas irrefrenables de buscar a Voldemort y arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos, por todo el daño que le había provocado a su pequeño Harry.

Pero él no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. 

“¿Quieres un poco de agua?” sugirió la pelirroja. Asintió torpemente. 

Mientras ella se levantaba a coger el jarrón de agua que estaba sobre la mesita, pensó que hasta entonces nunca se habían referido a Voldemort tan directamente como aquella mañana en el desayuno. Tal vez la conversación y su contenido habían influido en esa pesadilla. Pero había sido tan horriblemente vívida. Lo que más le había descolocado era que…

Lily le tendió el vaso con agua. Ella le acarició el cabello mientras bebía, tal como hacía con Harry. Y curioso era que surtía el mismo efecto. 

“¿Te sientes mejor?” le preguntó cuando dejó el vaso sobre el velador. Extendió sus brazos hacia ella por toda respuesta; Lily lo comprendió, y se dejó abrazar de una manera un tanto posesiva por James. 

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos. 

“Sabes que eres muy importante para mí, ¿lo sabes?” Lily se acomodó para verle el rostro. “No sabría qué hacer si tú no estás conmigo, a mi lado.”

Ella le miraba confusa, tratando de comprender por qué le decía aquello. Pero a James no le importaba; aún tenía dando vueltas los pensamientos perdidos de Voldemort y sus intenciones para con la pelirroja. Aquello lo asustaba hasta niveles que prefería no reconocer. 

“James…” Lily llevó los dedos hacia su boca, dibujando la línea de sus labios. “Te prometí que estaría a tu lado hasta el mismo final. Y yo no hago muchas promesas.”

Recordó lo fatal que se sintió durante aquella media hora, hace tanto tiempo, luego que Lily le hubiera contado que estaba embarazada y que planeaba abortar. Pensar que ella no le quería de la forma en que él la quería a ella le había obstruido las vías respiratorias. Creyó que se iba a morir asfixiado por la desesperación. 

La abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su peso encima, aspirando el aroma de su cabello. 

“Te necesito, Evans.” Susurró contra su frente. Ella le devolvió el abrazo. “Yo… no…”

Tenía tantas cosas que decir, tanto que expresar, necesitaba transmitirle lo indispensable que era ella para su vida, pero no conocía las palabras que debía utilizar. Odiaba pensar que Voldemort lo había maldecido tanto, hasta inmiscuirse en los aspectos más íntimos de su vida, por toda la extensión de ésta. 

“Te amo, James.” Dijo ella. Le tomó el rostro con las manos, mirándole con aquellos ojazos verdes que tanto lo habían encandilado, hasta descifrar el enigma que encerraban. Y sentirse aún más hechizado por ello. “Yo sé que tú también a mi.”

Le besó. Ella siempre podría decirlo por los dos, mientras él no supiera cómo hacerlo. De todas maneras, tenía que aprender rápido para poder manifestar todo ese amor paternal hacia Harry, para que el pequeño fuera consciente de lo mucho que era amado y querido por ambos padres, tratando de compensar todos los años de desprecio de los que fue víctima por parte de sus horribles tíos. 

Le correspondió su beso, abrazándola por la espalda, acercándola aún más contra sí e impregnarse con su esencia. Deslizó los dedos por debajo de la tela de algodón de su camiseta, acariciando su piel suave. 

Siempre le estaría agradecido a Evans por darle la oportunidad de amar, y por darle el regalo más grande que jamás pensó en recibir: Harry. 

Por hacerle sentir que era un hombre que aún tenía una oportunidad para poder ser humano, dispersando sus propósitos suicidas y destructivos. 

Sin embargo, mientras la devoraba a besos necesitados, todavía se sentía inquieto por el sueño. Especialmente, porque más que ser un espectador de esa reunión de Voldemort con sus mortífagos, él había sido Voldemort. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó un tanto atontado por el sueño que había tenido. Estaba seguro de haber estado presenciado una especie de reunión de Voldemort con sus mortífagos, pero no estaba seguro si había sido una mera pesadilla normal o algo más, porque la situación había sido particularmente verosímil. 

Quería comentárselo a sus padres, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó al descubrir que en la cocina no había nadie. Tampoco estaba el desayuno listo. No había ningún indicio que delatara algún movimiento aquella mañana en la cocina ni en la mesa. Le pareció extraño; sus padres siempre lo esperaban para desayunar. 

Decidió bajar a la primera planta y echar un vistazo a todas las habitaciones. Tal vez había ocurrido algo importante, y estaban debatiéndolo en el despacho de su padre.

Apenas hubo puesto un pie en el último escalón, escuchó voces provenientes de la sala de entrenamiento. Se dirigió a esa dirección, atraído por la voz de Sirius.   
“¿Estuvo todo bien anoche, Remus? Escuché gritos.” 

“De maravillas. Hace mucho tiempo que esa poción no actuaba tan efectivamente.” 

“¡Harry!” exclamó su padrino al verle. Estaba corriendo sobre la trotadora. Si bien Sirius entrenaba de la misma manera que su padre, no tenía una rutina tan dura como la de James. Estaba en buena forma, quizá recuperando la que tenía antes de Azkaban, pero solo eso. Seguía siendo más alto y delgado que su padre. 

“Buenos días, Harry. ¿Dormiste bien?” lo saludó Lupin con una sonrisa. Su ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba apoyado sobre una máquina, mirando a su amigo correr. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto, pantalones ligeros y andaba descalzo. A pesar de los rasguños abiertos que le cruzaban el rostro y los brazos, se veía mucho más joven y descansado que como Harry lo había conocido en su tercer año. 

Haberse encontrado con sus amigos de toda la vida le había devuelto la alegría a su persona, y era evidente. Harry no recordaba haberse sentido más enternecido en todo su vida que cuando vio a sus padres reencontrarse con Lupin, exactamente después de la visita a los Dursley. 

“Hola.” Respondió escuetamente. “Fui a la cocina y mis papás no estaban. ¿Sabes si han ido a alguna parte o algo?” le preguntó a Sirius. Éste se encogió de hombros. 

“No lo sé, Harry. Al menos cuando llegué anoche, ellos ya estaban aquí, en la casa.” Desde que había llegado de Hogwarts, Sirius iba saliendo de acá para allá, dado que gracias a los testimonios de Crouch hijo que había atestiguado que Pettigrew seguía con vida, el Ministerio había quitado los cargos en contra de Sirius. Sabía que estaba preparando algo, pero no se lo había querido contar. ¿Tendría algo que ver con la resistencia? Tal vez. 

“Yo también me desperté temprano, y desde entonces no he sentido ninguna perturbación de la magia de la casa.” Le dijo Lupin suavemente. Como todos allí eran una sola y gran familia, la magia de la casa los reconocía a todos como miembros de la familia Potter. Por eso podían sentir las perturbaciones que ésta sufría cuando alguien entraba o salía. “Deben estar en su habitación todavía, porque vi la puerta cerrada.” Le dedicó una amable sonrisa. 

“Esta bien, iré a ver ahora.”

“¿Tienes preparado tu baúl, Harry?” Sirius se estaba secando la cara con una toalla. 

Hacía unos pocos días atrás, le habían informado que tendrían que irse. Nadie le había dicho dónde, ni cuándo, ni por cuanto tiempo. Sólo debía empacar sus cosas del colegio, ropa, y cualquier objeto que quisiera llevarse, porque probablemente, no volverían hasta las vacaciones de Navidad o el otro verano. 

“¿A dónde iremos?” preguntó. Sirius y Lupin cruzaron una mirada cómplice. “¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedo saber? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?” 

“Aún no puedes saberlo.” Lo atajó Sirius, mirándole a través de sus largos cabellos azulados. “Pero lo importante es que lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, Harry. De todos modos lo sabrás.” Su última mueca de disgusto no le daba buena espina. ¿Qué se traían entre manos? 

Como nadie planeaba decirle nada, optó por marcharse y buscar a sus padres, y si ‘de todas formas lo terminaría sabiendo’, ya no había nada más que hacer por el momento. Subió hasta la tercera planta, y se dirigió a la habitación de su madre. Allí no había nadie. Entonces fue a la habitación de James, que como Lupin le había dicho, estaba cerrada.

No lo dudó ni un segundo. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. 

“Adelante.”

Si Harry había llegado a creer en algún momento que sus padres no se querían, la imagen que ofrecían le quitaba cualquier vestigio de duda de la mente. Su padre estaba acostado de espaldas en un lado de la cama, casi completamente desnudo excepto por la ropa interior. Comprobó que realmente era una masa de músculos andante; de ahí provenía toda la fuerza que utilizaba en batalla. Pero lo que más lo alertó, fueron las cicatrices que estaban esparcidas por todo su cuerpo; en las piernas, en el torso, en los brazos, y algunas particulares cicatrices en la parte interior de los brazos, peligrosamente cerca de sus muñecas. Pero eso no parecía importarle demasiado, porque su expresión de completa despreocupación era nueva para Harry. Daba la impresión que no había nada más gratificante en el mundo que estar ahí, tirado sobre la cama. 

Su madre apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre, sobándole los antebrazos de forma desganada. Llevaba una camiseta negra que decía “Anarchy in the UK”, la que ocultaba gran parte de su tronco y caderas. Tenía unas piernas muy largas y fuertes, y a diferencia de su padre, ella no tenía grandes cicatrices. James enterraba los dedos en su cabello pelirrojo, acariciando su cabeza. 

Ambos lo miraron con la calma nadando en sus ojos.

“Ven aquí, hijo.” Lo alentó James. Harry cerró la puerta a su espalda y se acercó, algo renuente. Sentía que estaba interrumpiendo una situación íntima entre los dos. 

Cuando llegó al lado de la cama, Lily se separó de James, y le hizo espacio. 

“Ven, Harry, acuéstate aquí.” Le dijo ella. Sintió que las mejillas se le ponían rojas mientras hacía lo que su madre le pedía y se acostaba entre ambos. Aquello iba más allá del contacto físico que había tenido con cualquiera. 

Tanto James como Lily giraron sobre su costado, apoyando el codo para sostenerse la cara mientras lo miraban. 

“Harry, no deberías sentirte avergonzado.” Murmuró su madre, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad. “A fin de cuentas, tú eres la unión de nosotros dos. Es el lugar que te corresponde estar.” Susurró ella, sonriéndole con inmenso amor maternal. 

“Cuando eras un bebé, solíamos ponerte en esta misma posición, para jugar contigo.” Dijo a su vez James. Era de las pocas veces que lo veía sin gafas; unas muy pequeñas arrugas amenazaban con surcar sus ojos color avellana. 

No sabía qué decir. Estaba completamente anonadado por la situación. 

“Sí… es que…” y se encogió de hombros. Lily depositó un breve beso en su frente. 

“Sí, Harry, nosotros también sabemos.” Fue toda su respuesta. “Por eso vamos a hacer todo por remediarlo.”

Asintió, sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería. 

“¿Qué te gustaría hacer?” lo tanteó James. “¿Te gusta ir al cine? O ese juego muggle, los balos…”

“Bolos, James.“ lo corrigió Lily.

“Sí, eso, los bolos. O también podemos ir al zoológico.” Harry lo miraba sin entender. “Ya que estamos en Londres, hay muchas cosas que hacer. Dime, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?”

Se quedó callado. 

“¿Qué? Pero aún no hemos entrenado…” farfulló, tratando de entender. James bufó. 

“Olvida el entrenamiento por hoy, Harry. Este día va a ser sólo para ti.” 

“¿Por qué?” cuestionó. James lo observó unos segundos. Le resultaba extraña toda esa libertad de acción. De pronto, se sintió como Dudley para sus cumpleaños, cuando sus padres se entregaban a su completa disposición. ¿Así de extraño se sentía? Estaba seguro que para su primo no era tan extraño, ni mucho menos incómodo. 

“Porque eres mi hijo. Y quiero que mi hijo sea el niño más feliz del mundo, aunque sea por un día, entremedio de una guerra, porque se lo puedo dar.” Contestó James seriamente. “Y bueno, porque somos millonarios, básicamente podemos hacer lo que se nos ocurra.” Cuando vio que Harry seguía sin entender, añadió. ”Simplemente porque sí, Harry. Quiero que hagamos esto. ¿Te gustaría salir a divertirte con nosotros?” señaló a su madre y a sí mismo. 

Harry no tardó en asentir. Aunque la idea fuera extraña, no era desagradable. Es más, cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para compartir con sus padres siempre era muy bien apreciada. 

“Excelente.” Incluso ver las sonrisas de felicidad de James y Lily ya era el mejor obsequio que podía recibir de todo eso. 

“¿Pueden venir Sirius y Lupin también?” preguntó. 

“Por supuesto que sí. Ve, anda a avisarles.” Lo instó Lily mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a buscar su ropa. 

Desde que cerró la puerta de la habitación de su padre para bajar a la primera planta, Harry sabía que aquel día sería uno de esos días que atesoraría para siempre en su corazón.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: 

Ya estaba todo preparado para partir. Todas sus cosas habían sido enviadas a destino, e iba a viajar, literalmente, con lo puesto. Para su sorpresa, irían en taxi, porque el lugar al que se dirigían era zona de muggles, y no querían levantar sospechas. Si iban a movilizarse en taxi, pensó Harry, el lugar no podía estar muy lejos, ni siquiera fuera de la ciudad misma. 

“¿Todos listos?” preguntó James, colocándose un par de guantes delgados. Se veía impecable, todo vestido de negro. Sirius, Lily y Harry asintieron ante su pregunta. Lupin se había ido unos días antes, y los esperaría allá. “Muy bien.”

Su padre no acababa de decir aquello cuando una carta negra se materializó entre los cuatro, para ser más precisos, delante de James. Éste intercambió una neutra mirada con su madre y Sirius. Alargó la mano para cogerla; sin embargo, la misiva explotó, y una voz amplificada llenó toda la habitación, escuchándose perfectamente:

“No importa cuánto huyas de mí,  
Acabaré con todos y cada uno de los tuyos,   
Empezando por Él.”

La carta se prendió fuego en el aire, desapareciendo cualquier rastro de ella. 

Harry apenas podía asimilar lo que había pasado, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Reconoció aquella voz enseguida; era la misma que lo atormentaba en sus pesadillas desde Junio. 

Era la voz de Voldemort.

James se había quedado completamente quieto, aguardando a que pasara algo. Los demás parecían hacer lo mismo. Sólo después de transcurridos algunos minutos de silencio su padre habló.

“Ha sido un señuelo. No sabe exactamente en qué lugar nos encontramos. Debe haber enviado una carta a todas las propiedades de los Potter.” Dirigió su vista a Lily, hablándole sólo a ella. 

“Debe haber creído que saldrías al exterior como un enajenado ante la amenaza.” Dijo ella con voz imparcial. La piedra esmeralda de su característico collar de hilo negro emitió un fulgor especial ante sus palabras.

Oh, vaya. Todo eso era nuevo. ¿James se refería a Voldemort? ¿Por qué se preocuparía Voldemort en enviarle una amenaza tan personal?, y ¿Por qué Voldemort conocería todas las propiedades de la familia Potter? Era descabellado. Aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza. 

Las preguntas se sucedieron seguidamente en su cabeza, como si alguien hubiera abierto un grifo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, era más importante salir airoso de la situación. Ya habría tiempo para respuestas. 

“Sirius, ve a chequear abajo. Lily, tú ve arriba.” Y sin decir más, ambos magos obedecieron. 

“Papá…” murmuró cuando se quedaron solos. 

“Descuida, Harry.” James le aferró el brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. ”Sólo aléjate de las ventanas.”

En menos de dos minutos aparecieron Sirius y Lily en la segunda planta. 

“Hay dos en la acera del frente, vigilando la fachada. Y uno atrás, en la calleja sin salida.” Dijo Sirius.

“Uno en cada uno de los tres tejados colindantes.” Dijo Lily.

¿Qué? ¿Habían mortífagos vigilándolos? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué a ellos? 

“Están esperando, James.” 

“De acuerdo, esto tiene que ser rápido.” dijo su padre de inmediato. Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, y sintió la piel de gallina ante la perspectiva de ver a sus padres en acción. “Lo más probable es que los mortífagos tengan la orden de entrar a las casas de todas formas, para buscarnos. Sirius, las escobas.” Su padrino salió disparado hacia el único armario de ese piso, el cual hasta hace unos segundos, Harry creía que se guardaban los alimentos no perecibles. “Lily, ¿tienes una dosis lista?” su madre asintió secamente. “Harry.” Saltó ante la mención de su nombre. La situación empezaba a sobrepasarlo. ¿Cómo podría saber su padre los movimientos de Voldemort a continuación? Y confiar tanto en ello como para armar un plan de contingencia en pocos segundos. “¿Tienes la Capa de Invisibilidad?”

“Sí.” El mismo James le había recomendado que se la dejara para el viaje, por si ocurría cualquier emergencia. Era una lástima que su prudencia haya estado tan fundamentada. 

“Ya, este es el plan; Saldremos por la ventana del baño del primer piso. Hay un solo hombre en ese lado, y debido a la oscuridad y la altura, los hombres de los techos no se darán cuenta si lo aturdimos. Lily, tú beberás la poción Multijugos, y llevarás a Sirius, quien se transformará. Será como una persona paseando a su perro. Harry y yo los seguiremos ocultos por la Capa. Lily, te darás todas las vueltas por Londres que consideres necesario hasta llegar a un lugar seguro, donde podamos irnos volando hasta destino. Debemos actuar con máxima precaución, ¿entendido? Nadie se puede enterar que estamos paseándonos por Londres” Los adultos asintieron rápidamente, poniéndose en marcha. Pero Harry encontraba cierta trabas a ese plan. 

“Papá, ¿por qué tenemos que ser nosotros quienes nos ocultemos debajo de la Capa?” le preguntó mientras bajaban las escaleras. La idea que fuera su madre quien se pusiera en principal peligro lo ponía nervioso. 

“Porque, especialmente a nosotros dos, la Capa nos ocultará incluso de la misma Muerte.” Qué manera más eufemística para decirlo; otra sorpresa que tenía que agregar a la lista. James debió de percatarse de su confusión, porque no tardó en aclararse: “Escucha Harry, te lo explicaré en otra ocasión. Ahora lo que me importa es mantenerte a salvo, así que harás todo lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Sí, Papá.”

“Ése es mi cervatillo.”

Lily estaba modificando sus ropas. Se puso unas zapatillas de lona muy gastadas, jeans raídos, una camiseta de un grupo musical de moda (Harry aún no entendía cómo su madre podía enterarse de esas cosas), y una camisa a cuadros color púrpura. Sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio de la manga de la camisa, y en él, introdujo un único largo cabello castaño.

“¿De quién es?” curioseó Sirius. 

“De una chica muggle que estaba en la tienda el otro día.” Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Harry mientras la poción adoptaba un tono marrón y una consistencia muy parecida a la del chocolate caliente. “Siempre es divertido recolectar cabellos de personas extrañas cuando vas por la calle. Nunca sabes cuándo necesitarás tomar prestada alguna identidad.” Y ante su mirada estupefacta, se bebió todo el contenido de un trago. Su transformación dejó delante de ellos a una pálida muchacha delgada y de cabello enmarañado, mucho más baja que Lily. La ropa le quedó un poco grande, pero seguramente era el detalle que estaba buscando. 

“Ten.” Dijo la chica con la voz de su madre, entregándole a James el collar de esmeralda. Su padre lo hizo diminuto y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Repitió el procedimiento con las escobas, hasta que adoptaron el tamaño de una llave. Le entregó dos a Lily y él se dejó una. “Adelante.”

Sirius le echó un hechizo desilusionador a Lily. Ella se encaramó por la ventana del pequeño baño. La oyó aterrizar al otro lado, y vislumbró un destello de luz. Se estaba encargando del mortífago. 

“Vamos.” Sirius fue el siguiente, luego Harry, y finalmente James. Su padrino se había transformado en perro, y movía la cola de forma juguetona mientras Lily le ponía un collar. Cuando acabó, los cubrió con la Capa a ambos, y les echó otra andanada de hechizos encima de forma no verbal. 

“Andando.” Susurró James. Despertó al mortífago en el momento en que Lily iba saliendo con Canuto por la estrecha calle hacia la avenida principal, y ellos, invisibles, la seguían. 

James posó la mano sobre su hombro, enterrando los dedos encima de su casaca, y no lo soltó en todo el trayecto. Lily caminaba a paso rápido y constante. Daba la impresión que sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía, aunque Harry pudo darse cuenta que daba vueltas innecesarias para rodear algunas calles, preocupándose de que cualquiera que los estuviera siguiendo, se perdiera. Supo que lo había conseguido porque ni siquiera él sabía en dónde se encontraban después de algunos minutos, y lo único a lo que atinaba era a caminar, sin detenerse. 

Después de aproximadamente 45 minutos, llegaron a un oscuro callejón, donde Lily se escondió detrás de un basurero, para que Canuto volviera a su forma humana. 

“Aquí podremos emprender el vuelo. No estamos demasiado lejos del destino, un cuarto de hora será suficiente para llegar.” Confirmó echando un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. 

“De acuerdo. Iremos en formación `V´. Lily irá adelante con Harry, y nosotros cerramos.” Ordenó James, quitándose la Capa. La dobló cuidadosamente y se la guardó dentro de la chaqueta. Repartió las escobas, que volvieron a su tamaño original. 

Harry montó detrás de Lily. La poción Multijugos seguía surtiendo efecto, así que la chica era lo suficientemente menuda para que ambos montaran la escoba sin dificultad. Sin embargo, era extraño abrazarse a la cintura de una completa desconocida. 

“Afírmate fuerte, Harry.” dijo la voz de su madre. “El viaje será corto, pronto estaremos a salvo. De todas formas, ten la varita a mano. El Estatuto de Seguridad te importará un soberano comino si se nos cruza algún mortífago, ¿de acuerdo? Tu seguridad es lo primero.” Habló ella con un tinte autoritario. Él, por supuesto, no le iba a rebatir, así que asintió con sequedad. “Muy bien.”

“¿Preparados?” escuchó la voz de James. Todos respondieron afirmativamente. “Listos… ¡Ya!” su madre pegó una patada al suelo y se elevó al instante. La presión que había sentido sobre su estómago desde que supo que los estaban vigilando se quedó en la tierra. Esa familiar sensación de flotar, de sentir el aire golpeando sobre su cara, revolviéndole el cabello, llevándose sus miedos resultaba tan confortante como reponedora, aún cuando no fuera él quien guiara la escoba. 

El viaje fue suave y homogéneo, sin ninguna desviación involuntaria a causa del viento, que corría fuerte a esas alturas sobre la ciudad. Se notaba que su madre sabía moverse bien arriba de la escoba, sin llegar a ser temeraria. Se preguntó si acaso su padre le había enseñado a volar. 

Aquel verano había sido especialmente caluroso, pero las noches seguían siendo heladas. Demasiado heladas, porque sentía que se le entumecían las manos alrededor de la cintura de Lily, y que el viento que le azotaba la cara ya no era tan agradable. La alerta sonó en su cabeza cuando el bullicio nocturno londinense se apagó de súbito. 

“Mamá…” susurró sobre el oído de la chica. Ella también debió de haberlo sentido. 

“Sí… piensa en algo bonito, mi niño.” Dijo ella con especial dulzura. Trató de concentrarse en esa frase, y en lo feliz que se sentía de tener a sus padres a su lado.

“¡Ya casi llegamos!” escuchó la voz de su padre. 

Lo sintió pasar a su lado. La ola de frío recorrió toda su espina dorsal, congelándole hasta los pensamientos. 

“¡Son cinco!” gritó Sirius a sus espaldas. “¡Expecto Patronum!” vio un destello de luz blanca, pero no alcanzó a distinguir alguna forma animal. Decidió ayudar, para que su padre pudiera ver de primera fuente que era capaz de realizar un Patronus en una situación de peligro.

Buscó un recuerdo especialmente feliz. Recordó aquel día que salieron los cinco a divertirse por Londres. Extrajo de su memoria la imagen de sus padres comiendo algodón de azúcar; de Lily llenando el rostro de James con algodón, de James comiéndose el algodón a escondidas, de él mismo haciendo lo imposible para que no le pegaran el dulce en el cabello, de Sirius riéndose a carcajadas mientras se le caía el helado al suelo, y de Lupin sonriendo como nunca lo había visto, devorando una tabla de chocolate…

Procuró afirmarse bien de Lily con un solo brazo.

“¡Expecto Patronum!” el ciervo galopó raudamente en dirección a tres dementores que estaban acercándose a Lily. Los golpeó con la cornamenta, ahuyentándolos. Las criaturas putrefactas se alejaron, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. El ciervo continuó trotando algunos segundos por delante de la escoba de Lily, haciendo de vanguardia, antes de desaparecer.

“¡Harry, eso ha estado increíble, cariño!” gritó Lily, entusiasmada. Los vítores de Sirius a su espalda también lo hicieron sentirse orgulloso. Sólo faltaba oír la impresión de su padre, la que más esperaba. 

Pero el grito de James no estaba cargado de nada parecido a la admiración.

“¡HARRY! ¡CUIDADO!” Lo oyó demasiado tarde, pero fue capaz de sentirlo: el frío horrible encerrándolo por ambos lados. La oscuridad cerniéndose sobre sus ojos, obligándole a abandonar toda esperanza de salir ileso de aquel viaje. El pecho se le contrajo, impidiéndole respirar. La fuerza de sus extremidades disminuyó. Y los gritos no demoraron en llegar a sus oídos.

‘A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor.´  
‘Apártate, estúpida… Apártate…´   
‘A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Tómame a mí, mátame a mí en su lugar…´

No… Aquellos gritos, aquella angustia, el miedo y la desesperación… ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar, dirigiéndose a ninguna parte? Debía, tenía que ir a ayudarla ahora. Nada importaba más que ir a ayudarla. 

No, ella estaba a su lado, la estaba abrazando, ella… No, ella… Ella… Ella… 

Mamá…

‘¡Harry!´

“… Por lo que más quieras, despierta, despierta, por favor, pequeño, Harry…” 

Abrió los ojos. Tenía la vista desenfocada, pero no estaba seguro de haber podido distinguir algo; sólo veía negro. 

“Oh, por Merlín.” Algo muy grande se cernió sobre él, entregándole calor. Escuchó algunas expresiones de alivio a lo lejos. “Pensé que no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo, Harry…” alguien le acarició la frente, enterrando los dedos entre sus cabellos. 

Alguien con una voz grave y que le resultaba vagamente familiar. 

“Papá…” susurró. Estaba en brazos de James, quien le sujetaba la cabeza con una mano, y con la otra le aferraba el torso. Estaba medio recostado sobre la escoba, de la cual, de algún modo, James estaba afirmándose sólo con las piernas. Realmente debió haber sido uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch de su tiempo. “¿Qué…?”

“Aparecieron media docena de dementores más. Te identificaron como la fuente de la amenaza, y fueron a por ti. Pequeño, ¿por qué has hecho eso? Podrían haberte hecho daño, podrían…” no entendía nada. ¿Acaso no se había esforzado en aprender el encantamiento Patronus precisamente para eso, para poder defenderse? “No volverás a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo puedo encargarme perfectamente.”

No respondió, mientras se incorporaba sobre la escoba, un poco mareado. Su padre no le soltó en ningún momento, sujetándolo con demasiada fuerza.

“Oh, mi amor, mi pequeño, ¿estás bien?” Lily se acercó a su lado, blanca como el papel. Se dejó abrazar por aquella muchacha extraña, tratando de suprimir los gritos que aún resonaban en su cabeza. Era ella, dominada por el pánico, protegiendo lo que más valoraba, aún más que su propia vida… Él. 

Tragó saliva. 

“Sí, mamá.” Balbuceó entre su abrazo. Sirius también apareció junto a Lily. Le pasó sus gafas -¿por qué las tenía él?- y un trozo de chocolate. 

“Voy a bajar a tierra. Esto es muy peligroso.” Bramó James a su espalda. Lo sentó delante, tal como a un niño pequeño, para poder encerrarlo contra la escoba. Estaba seguro que lo hacía como una medida de protección, para que no fuera un blanco fácil, ni fuera a caerse de nuevo. Y si alguna vez se había sentido menudo y de baja estatura, siempre comparándose con Ron, el sentimiento quedó confirmado. Su padre era realmente grande. “Me apareceré justo al frente. De todas formas no estamos lejos.”

“Pero James…” oyó que decía su madre.

“Nos vemos allá.” Y sin más, su padre comenzó el descenso. 

Aterrizó en un callejón, para que nadie pudiera verlos. Hizo pequeña la escoba, se la guardó en el bolsillo, y acto seguido lo abrazó contra su pecho. Miró para ambos lados, y se desapareció. Harry se sintió avanzar por aquél estrecho tubo de goma, consciente sólo de su padre. La diversidad de colores, y la rapidez de las imágenes que pasaban delante de sus ojos lo mareó aún más. 

Cuando sintió el suelo bajo sus pies, se alejó rápidamente de su padre, dio un par de pasos, se dobló por la mitad y vomitó la cena. 

“Lo lamento, pequeño. Debí haber esperado un poco antes de aparecerme.” Se disculpó James. Harry se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano, mirando los ojos de su padre. Completamente inexpresivo. 

“No importa, estoy bien.” Se incorporó. Estaban en un típico barrio londinense, muy parecido al que habían dejado atrás. 

“Vamos.”

Tras haber leído el papel que indicaba la dirección ‘Número 12 de Grimmauld Place’, y haber visto cómo la casa aparecía haciéndose espacio entre los números 11 y 13, Harry se encontraba en el lúgubre vestíbulo de una casa oscura, larga y estrecha. Lupin, y para su sorpresa, la señora Weasley salieron a recibirlos. 

Remus se detuvo en seco, mientras la señora Weasley le pasaba la mano por la cara y le preguntaba por qué estaba tan pálido.

“¿Dónde están Sirius y Lily?” inquirió el amigo de su padre. James iba a responder, cuándo la puerta se abrió, y los dos ingresaron a la casa. 

“¡Harry!” exclamó Lily en cuanto lo vio, pasando al lado de su padre como si fuera parte del tapizado de las paredes. Sirius sostenía las dos escobas bajo el brazo. Pasó de brazos de una pelirroja a otra, dado que los efectos de la Poción Multijugos habían terminado. Era nuevamente la mujer delgada y atlética que identificaba como su madre, disfrazada en aquel atuendo de adolescente muggle. “Estás muy pálido, mi niño, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te sientes bien?”

“Vomité a causa de la aparición, pero ya estoy bien.” La pelirroja dirigió los ojos verdes hacia James, con cierto reproche en ellos. Pero la mirada que le devolvió James parecía echar fuego por los ojos. Era tan intensa que incluso Harry pudo sentirla. Su padre estaba iracundo por lo que había pasado, y estaba enojado con ella. 

Lily seguía acunándolo contra su pecho. 

“Podemos… ir a tomar algo de chocolate caliente.” Propuso la señora Weasley en un hilo de voz. Ella también debió de haber sentido la tensión entre la pareja. 

Sirius y Lupin se escabulleron hacia la cocina, cuchicheando entre ellos. Los siguió la madre de Ron, y luego Lily y Harry. 

“Esto no se quedará así.” Oyó que decía James, detrás de ellos. Era evidente que le hablaba a Lily, y el alma le cayó a los pies. ¿De verdad estaba tan enojado con su madre? Si ella no había tenido la culpa de que cayera de su escoba, todo era culpa de los dementores.

“Papá…” intervino, tratando de interceder por su madre. 

“Tsh, Harry.” Lo calló él. Lily le miró con un desdén demasiado sincero que le congeló el corazón. 

“Ahora no, James.” Y sin más, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle una taza de chocolate. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Demasiado parloteo. Demasiada gente. El espacio se reducía, y el aire estaba caliente. 

Necesitaba el viento congelante golpeándole la cara, recordándole que estaba en el exterior, que el peligro seguía allí, y que la pelea podía continuar. Necesitaba sentir de nuevo aquella excitación de la cacería. 

El gemido llenó la habitación. 

“Por la mierda, Evans, lo haces tan bien…” 

Estaba furioso. La ira se arrastraba dentro de sus venas, activando todos los nervios de su cuerpo, incitándolo a destruir y desatar aquella ira corrosiva sobre el mundo. Escuchaba los últimos argumentos de la razón advirtiendo las consecuencias, pero la desoyó a conciencia, queriendo hundirse en las oscuras redes de la cólera. 

Queriendo dañar a mansalva, y poder sentirse satisfecho por eso. 

Oh, cómo lo deseaba…

Cada fibra de su ser clamaba por ello.

“Cariño…” enterró los dedos entre sus cabellos rojos, presionando la cabeza femenina contra su erección. Ella se afirmó de sus muslos para establecer distancia y poder respirar. Le miró desde el suelo con sus grandes ojos verdes, brillando en sintonía con la piedra esmeralda de su collar de hilo negro. 

La magia. Podía sentirla, emanando del fulgor de los ojos de su compañera, saturando la habitación al mezclarse con la suya propia. 

No había nada más excitante que drogarse con el aura de magia que brotaba de ambos, electrificando el ambiente. Otorgando una pizca de letalidad a sus toques, a sus besos, a su contacto, a su desesperada pasión. 

Jadeó mientras ella se ponía de pie, sin dejar de escrutarlo. 

Le encantaba intoxicarse en ese escenario con Lily. Sentía el poder creciendo y creciendo hasta romper sus propios límites, y alcanzar aquel punto que podía dañarles. Jugar con esa delgada línea de peligro le hacía perder el control, que tanto se esforzaba por mantener. 

Ella siempre sería su droga favorita.

Le agarró los bordes de la camisa a cuadros, empujándola contra la cómoda de seis cajones que había en la habitación. Lily soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, pero sus brazos permanecieron inermes a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

La preferida. 

“Te prometo que mañana te acordarás de mí cuando camines.” Susurró. 

“Ay, Potter, no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.” Se quitó el cinturón de cuero para apresar las manos de la mujer por encima de su cabeza. Ella no dejaba de mirarle con sus orbes embrujadas, retándole a continuar con sus propósitos. Ah, definitivamente lo tenía hechizado, y adoraba estar atrapado por sus siniestros y eróticos encantos. 

Se sumergió en su boca, degustando el sabor de la insolencia. A pesar de los años, continuaba encontrando la chispa que encendía sus instintos, que emborronaba sus pensamientos, y le devolvía las ganas de algo más que la simple venganza, en aquella lengua que se enroscaba alrededor de la suya, que se paseaba por sus dientes, y le acariciaba el paladar, con el deje amargo de la felación. 

Le desabrochó el botón del jeans, y le bajó la cremallera. Lily empezó a respirar más rápido, aumentando el ritmo con que su pecho subía y bajaba. Se fijó especialmente en lo tensa que se le colocaba la camiseta a la altura del busto. 

Se lamió los labios. 

Desde que su interés se volteó a ella en el quinto curso, supo que había algo especial en su mirada. No era el único que se había dado cuenta de ello, por algo Snape la rondaba como una sombra. Por eso, la idea de obsequiarle aquel collar resultó sublime; realzaba la magia de sus ojos. Y ver las tres orbes brillar, contra la pared, apresada en cuero, con esa expresión seductora que sólo Lily podía adoptar, incrementaba su libido a niveles estratosféricos, provocando que la magia de la habitación diera violentos espasmos. 

Tiró los jeans al suelo. La camiseta que decía ‘Nirvana’ parecía a punto de reventar.

“Yo te ayudaré con eso.” Tomó el cuello de la camiseta, y lo rajó hasta convertirla en una camisa. Lily gimió. Y él también, al encontrarse de frente con la exquisita visión de sus pechos siendo apresados por un simple corsé negro. Casi se fue de la impresión. “Mierda, Lily, pensé que los habías dejado de usar…” masculló. 

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, traviesa. 

“Algo me dijo que esta noche iba a haber cacería. Tenía que estar preparada.” Oh, oh, oh… Bajó la mirada hasta llegar a sus piernas, largas y desnudas, y sus bragas de encaje negro, que combinaban con el pequeño corsé. 

“Ven aquí.” La agarró de las caderas y tiró de ella hasta encajarla sobre su cintura. Ella cerró las piernas a su espalda, y la llevó en andas hasta depositarla sobre la cama. Ahí se preocupó de amarrarle las manos al respaldo de fierro de la misma. 

Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por los antebrazos descubiertos, sobre los hombros en tensión aun tapados por la camisa a cuadros, por el borde de su rostro, por su cuello, encima de la piedra, entre sus senos, por encima del corsé, hasta llegar a su estómago, sobre el hueso de la cadera, y perderse en sus piernas largas. 

Lily se arqueó ante su contacto. 

“Hazlo otra vez.” Y justo como le pidió, repitió el gesto. Veía cómo mudaba su expresión, dominada por el placer. “Ahhh, James…” musitó con los labios hinchados y la voz rasposa. Volvió a besarla; aquella boca exquisita estaba muy caliente y más demandante, más violenta. El contacto de ambos cuerpos provocaba destellos a su alrededor, y el beso hizo temblar las ventanas. 

La respiración se le puso aún más pesada. Se deshizo de la camisa que ella le había medio desabrochado, percatándose de cómo Lily se le quedaba mirando el torso inflado plagado de cicatrices. Ella forcejeó con el cinturón. El chirrido de la cama fue música para sus oídos. 

“¿Quieres esto?” tanteó, tocándose los pectorales abultados. Lily se mordió los labios. 

“Eres un monstruo.” graznó con la voz ronca. Rió ante su acusación, mientras tiraba la camisa al suelo. Se acomodó para quedar su rostro a la altura de la pelvis femenina. Le agarró los bordes de las bragas, juguetón. 

“Podría…” metió los dedos debajo. A Lily se le erizó la piel del bajo vientre y los muslos. 

Bajó un poco las bragas. Ella empezó a respirar más fuerte, al borde del jadeo. Y las bajó un poco más, en un movimiento lento y tortuoso. Imaginaba lo mojada que debía estar, y eso no hacía más que aumentar su dolorosa erección, pero no iba a ceder en la velocidad de su actuar. 

“Por Merlín…” susurró ella, llegando a su límite. “¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo así?” farfulló desde el respaldo. Los cabellos se le habían adherido al rostro, tenía la camisa húmeda por el sudor, y las mejillas sonrosadas. Se veía peligrosamente adorable. 

“Tú perdiste.” Contestó desde abajo, con las bragas apenas abandonando sus caderas. “Harry se ha caído de tu escoba.”

Ella soltó otro gemido.

“Fue un imprevisto, los dementores lo acosaron por ambos lados, no fue culpa mía...” Se defendió rápidamente, cerrando los ojos, arqueando el cuello. James jugueteó con la prenda, enterrando los dedos en las marcas que la mujer tenía en las caderas, que revelaban agresivos encuentros pasados.

“No me importa.” Un poco más. Ella estaba temblando de placer. “¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me enviaste a preparar el biberón de Harry y fallé?” otro poco. Lily realmente estaba sufriendo, y lo sabía. Los chispazos de magia se hacían cada vez más bruscos y fuertes. La ventana amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento, y los muebles temblaban, moviéndose por toda la habitación. “Todavía me sigo poniendo duro al pensar en todo lo que me hiciste esa vez.”

La mujer abrió los ojos de golpe. 

“Oh, mi…”

.  
..  
…

Se dejó caer a su lado, cubierto de sudor de los pies a la cabeza. El aire volvió a sus pulmones en cuanto su cuerpo golpeó el colchón desnudo, puesto que las sábanas y mantas habían terminado todas revueltas en el suelo. 

Debía recuperar el aliento. Y tranquilizar su corazón, que latía totalmente desbocado. 

Sólo atinó a desatar los brazos de Lily, los cuales cayeron como un peso muerto sobre su cabeza. La correa le había dejado unas gruesas marcas rojizas en las muñecas, debido al forcejeo y a los sacudones, pero no era algo de lo que preocuparse. Por la mañana estaría bien, y si no, siempre podía obsequiarle brazaletes que combinaran con su collar. 

Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. La idea de dejarle marcas seguía seduciéndole con la obsesiva atracción de antaño. 

Escuchaba la errática respiración de su amante, tratando de volver a su ritmo normal. Le estaba costando trabajo. 

Los retazos de la explosión mágica estaban dejando una nueva huella. Sentía los raspones que le quemaban la espalda, las piernas, una mejilla y la parte externa del brazo, pero no podía importarle menos. El exquisito éxtasis tenía un precio más que justo, y que no dudaría en pagar. 

Ay, estaba tan jodido que ni siquiera valía la pena pensarlo.

Cuando bajó el brazo descubrió que la pelirroja estaba dormida, aunque tal vez desmayada era el vocablo más correcto. La tensión y la adrenalina del día habían sido más que suficientes como para agotarla hasta la desconexión total. Se giró sobre su costado derecho para quedar de frente y rodearla con sus brazos. Fue indescriptible la sensación que lo embargó en cuanto ella, aún dormida, se acomodó para encajar mejor dentro de su abrazo. 

Se escondió en sus cabellos empapados, respirando con profundidad para absorber su aroma, más fuerte y más embriagador. 

Ahora, que tenía la mente más drogada y relajada, dejó abierto el dique de pensamientos y reflexiones que había estado conteniendo toda la noche. 

El accidente con los dementores no había sido fortuito; de eso estaba seguro. El responsable iba a pagar con su cordura por el amargo momento que le hizo pasar. Creyó que Harry iba a morir de la caída de la escoba, tan abrupta, tan inesperada. De no haber sido por su velocidad y reflejos, el resultado habría sido distinto. Y se estremecía de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad. 

Hubo un momento durante su miserable existencia en que creyó que podía soportarlo todo en la más absoluta soledad, pese a que le aterraba. Era el pensamiento más feliz que había podido generar en esa oscuridad que lo tragó para moldearlo a su voluntad. De todas formas, falló estrepitosamente en cuanto se cruzó con Sirius, Remus y Peter durante su estadía en Hogwarts. La camaradería y hermandad fueron un pilar demasiado central para mantenerlo vivo y cuerdo. 

Luego apareció Lily, y aceptó gratamente que tampoco podía vivir sin ella. 

Sin embargo, la desesperación que lo invadía al pensar en que Harry sufriera, de cualquier forma, hacía que el corazón se le detuviese de sopetón, y quedara en un estado similar a haber recibido el beso del dementor. La idea lo trastornaba de formas que no creía posible. Si había una persona sin la cual definitivamente no podía continuar, ese era Harry. 

Harry, Lily, Sirius, Remus…

Si fuera un poco más misericordioso, se preguntaría qué cosa había hecho bien como para merecer la bendición de su existencia, y más aún, de su compañía. 

Apretó a Lily aún más contra sí, abrigándose con su calor.

Eso es pedir demasiado. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Despertó arropada con las mantas hasta la barbilla. Le bastó mirar por encima de su hombro para percatarse que estaba sola en la gran cama adoselada.

Suspiró. Era más que seguro que James ya se había marchado al Ministerio. Debía haber estado lo suficientemente perturbado como para no esperar a despertarla e ir juntos. De todas formas, James podía ser mucho más diplomático que ella al momento de parlamentar con el Ministerio. Si la suposición de su compañero era correcta, y los dementores habían sido enviados a atacarlos intencionalmente, hubiera explotado de ira y los hubiera hecho trizas a todos en menos tiempo del que alguien demora en tomar un respiro completo. Estaba dispuesta a mucho más por proteger la vida de su hijo.

Se levantó para ir a la ducha, sintiéndose ridículamente adolorida a la altura de las caderas, las piernas, los glúteos, brazos y espalda. Eso sin contar los moretones, las raspaduras producto de la magia y las marcas de las muñecas. Tendría que usar una blusa de mangas largas y espalda cubierta aquél día, para que nadie hiciera preguntas ni observaciones indiscretas, especialmente Harry. 

Se demoró muy poco en estar preparada para bajar a desayunar. Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, y el alboroto subió de forma inmediata. 

Escuchaba voces chillando y gritando, risotadas, y golpes de baúles por las escaleras de madera. Todo ello orquestado por la voz de mando de Molly, que parecía estar muy alterada y enojada.

Remus la alcanzó antes de bajar al piso inferior. 

“¿Ha llegado ya todo el ejército Wesley?” le preguntó su amigo. 

“Molly quiso levantarlos temprano porque sabía que iban a demorarse en trasladar sus cosas.” Se limitó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros. Sentía cierta curiosidad por conocer a todo el clan Weasley. Durante los preparativos de Grimmauld Place, se había relacionado con Arthur y Molly, además de su hijo mayor, Bill. Sin contar a Ron, aún le faltaba conocer a la mitad de la familia. 

Bajaron dos rellanos, donde se encontraban las habitaciones en donde dormían los niños. No le sorprendió descubrir que la alcoba de Harry estaba abierta, él sentado en su cama con el pijama, las gafas y el cabello revuelto, y cuatro chicos pelirrojos sentados a su alrededor. 

“Buenos días, Harry.” Le saludó desde el umbral de la puerta. Él le sonrió con sincera alegría, musitando un ‘Hola, Mamá’. “¿Cómo estás, Ron?”

“Hola, Lily.” Contestó el chico con sencillez. “Estoy bien, gracias.” Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mientras sus dos hermanos gemelos y su hermana le miraban, expectante. “Ehh, estos son mis hermanos, Fred, George y Ginny.”

Después de las presentaciones de rigor, todos bajaron a desayunar. En la cocina ya estaba Sirius, que le guiñó un ojo en cuanto la vio, la auror Tonks, y otro de los hermanos Weasley, Percy. Había oído que el segundo hijo mayor, Charlie, estaba cumpliendo una misión especial en Rumania. 

“Oye, mamá” le llamó Harry, rezagándose de los demás. “¿Hermione también va a venir?”

“Sí, cariño.” Le contestó, sonriente. Aún le alegraba enormemente escuchar a Harry llamarla Mamá. “Estábamos pensando ir a visitar a los Granger esta tarde. Tu padre y yo queremos conocer a los padres de Hermione, y pedirles que la dejen venir con nosotros por el resto de las vacaciones. Creo que Arthur también quería venir.” Añadió, dirigiéndose a Ron. 

“Podemos ir todos, no creo que haya problemas.” 

“¿Está bien si le escribo una nota a Hermione para avisarle?” le preguntó Harry. 

“Estaría muy bien, Harry. Hazlo después de desayunar, cuando vayas a cambiarte para las clases.” Le sonrió con sorna, viendo cómo la expresión de su hijo evolucionaba del júbilo al desconcierto. ¿Acaso creía que iba a dejar de recibir clases sólo porque se habían cambiado de casa? Qué equivocado estaba. 

“Mmm, claro.” Masculló. 

“¿Clases? ¿Qué tipo de clases?” oyó que preguntaba Molly desde el otro lado de la mesa, con una enorme sartén en la mano. Lily observó cómo Ron, Ginny, Fred y George se paralizaban del miedo. 

Le explicó a grandes rasgos que Harry estaba recibiendo clases de reforzamiento de las materias de Hogwarts. Al parecer, Molly estaba considerando la idea de incluir a sus hijos en aquellas clases, cuando Harry acudió en ayuda de sus amigos. 

“¿Dónde está mi papá?” inquirió con el ceño fruncido al no hallarlo, barriendo la larga mesa con la mirada. 

Suspiró.

“Tenía una cita con el Ministro, y el Jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.” 

“Ah.” Fue la única respuesta de su hijo. Ron se había desentendido completamente de la conversación, y le hacía señas a alguien que se encontraba a espaldas suyo. 

“Percy, ¿qué estás haciendo?” reclamó, arrugando el ceño. Lily se volteó en el acto. Y se halló de sopetón con la nariz afilada del tercer hijo mayor de los Weasley. Éste retrocedió un par de pasos, carraspeó, y se subió las gafas de montura de carey. 

“Cielos, Ron, no hay para qué gritar.” Le regañó su hermano, con cierto aire solemne. “Creo que no hemos sido debidamente presentados, yo soy Percy Weasley, hermano mayor de Ronald. Trabajo en la Secretaría del Ministerio. Es un honor conocerla al fin, señorita Evans.” Le dedicó una cortés sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano. 

“Oh, hola.” Dijo, un tanto sorprendida. “El placer es todo mío, Percy. No es necesaria la formalidad, puedes llamarme Lily.”

“Encantado, Lily” distinguió por el rabillo del ojo que los gemelos estaban aguantándose las carcajadas ante el desplante de modales que estaba haciendo su hermano. “El señor ministro siempre habla de ustedes con tanto respeto, que yo no podía ser menos.”

El ramalazo de entendimiento cruzó su cabeza. 

“Bien.” Harry y Ron ya estaban sentados, preparados para comer. Sirius enarcó una ceja en su dirección, curioso. “Me gustaría mucho continuar conversando contigo, Percy, de verdad, pero justo ahora debo hablar unas cosas con Sirius sobre la mudanza. Nos veremos a la cena. Adiós.” Y sin permitirle más que un asentimiento de despedida, se encaminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, en donde Sirius ya le guardaba un asiento. 

“¿Ya estás buscando posibles víctimas?” le cuchicheó su amigo, mientras veía cómo Percy se despedía apresuradamente de su madre, y se iba a trabajar. 

“Ni hablar.” Su trasero protestó cuando se sentó en la silla de madera, pero no hizo caso. “Fudge debe estar lo suficientemente desesperado como para inspirar a sus subordinados para que hagan trabajo extra.” 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El portazo hizo que la secretaria saltara en su cubículo, pero la ignoró olímpicamente. Tampoco le importó el temor que reflejaban los ojos de la mujer cuando lo vio abandonar la Secretaría del Ministro. 

Vaya conversación había tenido. Si antes había creído que Fudge era algo inepto, ahora estaba convencido más que nunca que era un blanco fácil para Tom y un posible derrocamiento del Gobierno mágico. Mientras le relataba los hechos que habían motivado su visita, el ministro no había hecho más que balbucear incoherencias y mostrarse ignorante y sorprendido. Al menos Fudge le había prometido que hablaría con el director del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, y el alcaide de Azkaban, para investigar por qué una docena de dementores habían atacado a una familia de magos inocentes la noche anterior. Hasta sonaba ridículo. 

Ni él, ni la mujer que estaba a su lado con cara de sapo, que lo miraba con mal disimulada curiosidad, le infundieron el menor respeto. Tanto así, que la amenaza quedó velada en la habitación. Si el Ministerio no había formulado la orden, era evidente que alguien más estaba comandando a aquellas horrendas criaturas. Pero Fudge se obligó a masticar una negativa poco fundada, renegando cualquier sublevación de los guardias de Azkaban. 

Continuó caminando a paso seguro, con la capa ondeando a la altura de sus tobillos, sabiéndose observado y objeto de murmullos y cuchicheos. Desde su despertar, poco era lo que James Potter se había dejado ver en público, y que ahora apareciera, nada más y nada menos que para visitar al Ministro, era todo un notición. 

Especialmente después de toda la propaganda que El Profeta les había hecho a él y a Lily. 

Tomó el ascensor para llegar al Atrio, rodeado de memorándums color violeta y con el sello del Ministerio, los que fueron viajando por todos los pisos a medida que iba bajando. Finalmente, el ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas con su melodioso sonido tintineante. 

Apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera del ascensor, cuando lo escuchó. 

“¡James! ¡James!” le llamaba la voz. Ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse para saber de quién se trataba. El Jefe de los Aurores, Rufus Scrimgeour, se dirigía en su dirección, con uno de los memorándums aferrado en la mano. 

Rufus Scrimgeour había sido un gran amigo de Charlus Potter. James tenía varios recuerdos, de su niñez más temprana, en que ambas familias se visitaban mutuamente. Scrimgeour siempre había tratado de ser una especie de tío/padrino para James, aunque él se desentendiera de esa intención, puesto que sus sentimientos hacia Scrimgeour eran parecidos que respecto a Dumbledore; si tan amigos suyos querían ser, ¿por qué nadie se preocupó de enterarse qué había pasado con el pequeño James Potter de 7 años, tras la muerte de sus padres? Aunque para ser justos, en este supuesto, Scrimgeour tenía mejor excusa que Dumbledore. Poco después del asesinato de los Potter, en uno de los cientos de ataques propiciados por mortífagos en el callejón Diagon, había muerto la adorada esposa de Rufus, Elladora. Con el dolor que ello le provocó, Scrimgeour quedó a cargo del cuidado de su pequeña hija Anastassia, que por ese entonces tenía alrededor de 2 años. Desde ese instante, juró que dedicaría su vida a combatir las artes oscuras, volviéndose más hosco y brusco en su trato.

“Rufus.” Asintió cortésmente con la cabeza en cuanto el hombre llegó a su lado. 

“James, ¿estás bien? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Lily, Harry, Black…?” arqueó una ceja interrogativa. El auror le mostró el papel arrugado que tenía dentro del puño. 

“Fudge acaba de decirme que quiere que investigue personalmente el ataque.” Le tendió la mano, la que James apretó fuerte y brevemente. “Es un escándalo. Es impresentable que pasen estas cosas ahora, con Voldemort suelto por ahí.” Se pasó la mano por su cabello aleonado. “Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas de los que preocuparnos…”

“No creo que mejoren mucho las cosas, si tienen un líder con tan poca voluntad e iniciativa.” Comentó, arreglándose los guantes. Scrimgeour le dedicó una mirada impotente.

“Aún quedan 2 años para que acabe el período de Fudge. E iniciar una elección extraordinaria sería peor, daría la impresión de que estamos desorganizados. El pánico de la comunidad se triplicaría, y Voldemort no tardaría en aprovechar la oportunidad.”

Suspiró. 

“Es que están desorganizados, Rufus. Mira, he leído las medidas que ha tomado el Ministerio por El Profeta, y con esos instrumentos tan burdos y provisorios, no van a lograr hacerle frente…” se detuvo ante lo que expresaban los ojos del hombre mayor. ”No, no me mires así. He desechado todas las malditas cartas que me han enviado durante el verano, no voy a ceder ahora.”

“James…”

“No.” Fue tajante. “Ahora tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.” 

“James, yo te he visto en batalla. Te vi la última vez, a ti, a Evans, a Black y a Lupin.” Desvió la mirada hacia la fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos. “No sé cómo lo hacen, pero su método de ‘guerrilla’ es infalible. Debes enseñarnos, al menos al departamento de Aurores, para poder enfrentar a Voldemort de manera efectiva.” 

“Lamento tu discordia, Rufus. Pero quiero dedicarme a terminar de ver crecer a mi hijo, si no es mucho lo que pido.” Le sostuvo la penetrante mirada de sus ojos amarillentos. Sabía que él no sería capaz de insistir con ese argumento. Estaba consciente de lo mucho que le habían arrebatado durante el transcurso de su interrumpida vida, y el hecho de haber ‘vuelto de la muerte’, por decirlo de alguna forma, era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. 

“Te entiendo. Comprendo.” Dijo con un tono quedo. James se pasó la mano por el cabello.

“¿Cómo está Anastassia?” le preguntó, para romper el silencio. 

“Está muy bien. Ahora está esperando su primera hija. La llamará Elladora.” Y una breve sonrisa asomó por sus labios rígidos, que no estaban acostumbrados a sonreír. 

James le correspondió con la misma sonrisa tibia. 

“Me alegro. Ahora debo marcharme a casa, me están esperando para el almuerzo.” Murmuró. Se despidió del hombre mayor. 

“Mándale mis saludos a todos por allá.” le prometió hacerlo, y ya se disponía a marcharse, cuando Scrimgeour lo retuvo. “James… si algún día quieres hablar, siempre puedes venir a verme.”

Se le hizo un incomprensible nudo en la garganta.

“Claro, Rufus.” Añadió de forma cortante, para darse la vuelta y caminar a paso rápido. 

Quería marcharse lo antes posible. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“No, de eso estoy seguro. Era Voldemort. La vociferadora era de Voldemort.” Decía, ceñudo y convencido de ello. Ron, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando la espalda contra la cama de Hermione, y Hermione, sentada sobre la misma, lo miraban con atención. “Mi papá dijo que ‘las habían enviado a todas las propiedades de los Potter’, esperando que saliera. Le estaba buscando a él.” Concluyó.

Estaban en casa de Hermione, encerrados los tres en la habitación de ésta. Sus padres y el señor Weasley se encontraban en la salita de estar, hablando con los señores Granger, tomando el té o algo parecido.

No había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar a solas con Ron en todo el día, así que aprovecharon la oportunidad en casa de Hermione. Su padre había vuelto algo taciturno de su visita al Ministerio, y sólo había dicho que ellos se encargarían de la investigación. Ni su madre ni Sirius, tampoco Lupin, estaban más comunicativos con respecto a lo sucedido la noche anterior. Nadie había sabido responderle de qué había ido todo. Y eso lo estaba exasperando. 

“Esa es una respuesta apresurada, Harry.” Lo atajó Hermione. “Es decir, hay muchas razones para creer que Voldemort vaya tras tu padre, pero que se trate de algo personal...” 

“Hermione; envió mortífagos a TODAS las casas de mi padre.” hizo una pausa, cayendo en la cuenta que no sabía exactamente cuántas casas eran. ”Si eso no es tener algo personal contra alguien, entonces no sé qué podría ser.” La interrumpió, tratando de frenar la ironía de su voz. Ron asintió, dándole la razón. 

“Demuestra que tenía un gran interés en que recibiera el mensaje.” Observó él, bastante acertadamente. 

“¿Y dices que lo estaba amenazando?” inquirió su amiga. 

“Sí.” Se pasó las manos por el cabello, alborotándoselo. “Algo que iba a ir tras los suyos. Y que el primero sería ‘él’.” Hermione le miró fijamente, y entendió de inmediato lo que quería decir. 

“También puede ser Sirius.” Murmuró, con la boca repentinamente seca. 

“O Lupin.” sugirió Ron. Ella no dijo nada, permaneciendo en silencio. 

Harry también empezó a divagar, analizando los hechos. Le había sorprendido la familiaridad de Voldemort para con su padre. También, la certeza con que él armó ese plan tan rápidamente, como sabiendo a qué atenerse. Quizá era mera paranoia, puesto que todos ellos habían peleado en la guerra anterior. Todos eran soldados, sabían cómo reaccionar frente a ese tipo de situaciones, no era nada extraño que hayan actuado tan bien, como un equipo. 

Además, la excesiva preocupación de su padre luego de la caída. Hasta se había enfadado con su madre por eso, cuando ella no había tenido la culpa de nada. Sólo suya, por el efecto que los dementores seguían teniendo sobre él. 

“¿Adónde iremos?” rompió el silencio Hermione, poniéndose de pie, haciendo el ademan de recolectar sus cosas. 

“No podemos decírtelo, estamos bajo un Fidelius.” Contestó Ron, incorporándose también. “Probablemente te lo dirán cuando vayamos allí.” Se encogió de hombros. 

“Descuida, no iremos volando.” La tranquilizó Harry con una mueca. Hermione lo miró un tanto alertada de su broma cruda, pero Ron rió. 

“Tu padre tendría que haberse dedicado al Quidditch, Harry.” Comentó, aligerando el ambiente. Oh, el Quidditch, cómo ayudaba a ello. “Mira que alcanzar esa velocidad en picada, contra el viento y todo eso, para atajarte en el aire con ambos brazos. Sería un cazador increíble.” Añadió.

“Ron, no es gracioso, Harry podría haber muerto de esa caída.” Lo regañó Hermione. Su amigo abrió la boca para replicar, cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación. 

Era la señora Granger. 

“Chicos, sus padres ya se marchan.” Les avisó con una sonrisa de perfecta dentadura blanca. Cierto, ambos padres de Hermione eran dentistas. 

“¿Y qué pasará conmigo, mamá?” inquirió Hermione. 

“Descuida, cielo. Mañana vendrán a cenar los Potter y los Weasley. Después te irás con ellos.” Los tres intercambiaron una mirada, sorprendidos por el curso de los acontecimientos. A Harry le olía que eso era cosa de sus padres.

Al menos mañana podrían seguir hablando.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tal como estaba planeado, al otro día volvieron a cenar. A Harry le parecía tan extraña y surreal la situación. Nunca imaginó que estaría en ese lugar, así que se sentía más o menos incómodo. No era el caso de sus padres, que parecían encantados. Y los padres de Hermione también. 

Cuando volvieron a Grimmauld Place, una dura rutina los engatusó a todos hasta dejarlos tan exhaustos, que apenas les dejaba ganas para conversar entre los tres. Si bien la mayoría de los miembros de esa ‘organización’ habían estado preparando el lugar, no había sido suficiente para hacerlo completamente habitable. Así que todos ellos se pusieron manos a la obra para limpiar todos los pisos. Sin contar con las clases que seguía recibiendo, y el entrenamiento, que se adecuó a las posibilidades que podía ofrecer la casa. De esa forma fue como Harry se encontró levantándose temprano todas las mañanas, corriendo escaleras arriba y escaleras abajo, con Ron sentándose arriba de sus piernas para hacer abdominales, entrenando con su padre en el salón, puliendo su agilidad con su madre que le tiraba toda clase de cosas para que las esquivara. 

Ron y Ginny no tardaron en unirse al entrenamiento, seguidos de Fred y George; todos estaban de acuerdo en que ese acondicionamiento sería perfecto para jugar Quidditch. Hermione, por su parte, se convirtió en su nueva compañera de clases. Atosigaba tanto a Lily como a James con cientos de preguntas sobre sus materias, quienes estaban complacidos de que alguien de verdad valorara el conocimiento. Al menos las clases se volvieron mucho más amenas, ya que no radicaba en él ser el centro de la atención. 

El tiempo se pasó volando hasta el 31 de julio. Sus padres le habían prometido que como regalo de cumpleaños, aquél día dormiría hasta tarde, y ahí estaba, haciendo cumplir su promesa. Estaba hecho bolsa. Sólo quería dormir un día entero sin interrupciones, ni tener que fregar pisos o estudiar Pociones. 

“Harry.” Lo llamó una voz conocida. Era Ron. 

“Mmm…” fue toda su respuesta, volteándose hacia la pared. 

“Hey, Harry, despierta hombre.” Continuó Ron. Había un deje de emoción en su voz que no fue capaz de reconocer. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. 

“Déjame dormir, Ron.” farfulló ahogadamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Pero su amigo era implacable. 

“Que te despiertes, digo.” Y lo sacudió del hombro. Eso fue suficiente. Lanzó la almohada lejos, incorporándose de golpe. 

“¿Qué rayos quieres, por Merlín? ¿No ves que hoy puedo dormir hasta tarde?” Ron no se amilanó por su mal humor. Le miraba con los ojos azules completamente abiertos de la sorpresa y la ansiedad. Por toda respuesta, la señaló los pies de su cama. 

Palpó bruscamente en la mesita de noche para encontrar sus gafas y colocárselas. Lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta. 

Había, literalmente, una cascada de regalos a sus pies. De diversos tamaños y formas. Envueltos en papeles de muchos colores. Pero los que más destacaban eran unos regalos envueltos en papel rojo y dorado. Quince. Quince regalos de papel rojo y dorado.   
“Pero qué…” miró a Ron. Él parecía tener la misma cara de atontado. 

“No tengo idea de nada. Sólo desperté y ya estaban ahí.” Explicó. Harry gateó por su cama hasta llegar a los pies. Tomó el regalo rojo que tenía más cerca, y leyó en voz alta la tarjeta que tenía colgando. 

“¡Feliz cumpleaños número 15, Cervatillo!  
De: Mamá y Papá.”

Todos los demás regalos rojos tenían la misma etiqueta, escrita de puño y letra de su padre o madre. Los otros regalos, envueltos en papeles de otros colores, eran de Sirius, Lupin, el señor y la señora Weasley, Hermione, y Hagrid. 

Volvió la mirada a Ron, aún sosteniendo el regalo en las manos. Éste le devolvió una sonrisa cálida.

“Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.”


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: 

Caminaba por el camino recientemente pavimentado. La capa oscura le revoloteaba alrededor al tiempo que avanzaba a paso firme entre las casuchas que se caían a pedazos, de paredes descoloridas y techos agujereados. 

A esas horas de la noche nadie se atrevería a salir, pero a él no le podían importar menos aquellas previsiones fútiles. Como si debiera temer a los peligros que encierra la oscuridad. 

Como si pudiera.

Finalmente llegó a su oscuro hogar. Apenas sacudió los hombros para dejar caer la capa al suelo, él mismo se dejó caer sobre uno de los raídos y polvorientos sillones. La botella de vino de elfo seguía ahí, y dio gracias al infierno por ello. Al menos estaba seguro que ella no le abandonaría. 

Cerró los ojos. Todavía no podía pensar en Ella. 

Se sirvió un poco del licor en la copa que también estaba sobre la mesita, posando la vista en la biblioteca. Estaba exhausto. Cada día le costaba un poco más levantarse que el día anterior. Saber que las clases comenzarían pronto tampoco lo ayudaba. El peso del mundo se había derrumbado sobre sus hombros, y ya no estaba seguro de por qué se esforzaba en mantenerlo. 

No había una razón. 

No existía ningún propósito. 

No quedaba nada. 

El único resquicio de vitalidad que impregnaba sus gestos se había evaporado. Se movía por costumbre, tenía respuestas reflejas, y su interior estaba vacío. 

Nunca imaginó que se iba a sentir tan miserable al saber que Lily estaba viva. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para amortiguar el ramalazo de dolor que atravesó sus entrañas y que exprimió el aire de sus pulmones tan sólo por dirigir su pensamiento hacia ella. 

Le había traicionado. Se había reído en su cara, tal como lo había hecho un sinfín de veces con intenciones menos perversas. Sin embargo, no dejaba de repetirse de cuando en cuando, que había sido precisamente aquel aspecto de su personalidad, dentro de los muchos que lo habían fascinado, el que lo había seducido. Sin mencionar aquella vena cruel que en más de una ocasión había extendido ese cálido hormigueo desde su vientre hasta el resto de su cuerpo. 

Ella siempre había sido tóxica como el más efectivo y letal de los venenos. De solo pensar en ello… 

Tragó saliva, ahogando el pensamiento con más líquido.

La humillación había ido menguando con el pasar de los días, aunque resurgía con una fuerza tormentosa cuando creía que ya se había extinguido. Y encontraba el foco de su frustración en Dumbledore. Pese a que el viejo tampoco había tenido idea de lo que había pasado realmente, él le había introducido la resolución de proteger al mocoso. Se blasfemaba por haberse dejado convencer con semejantes argumentos tan absurdos por el viejo, creyendo toda esa tontería de la magia del amor y similares. 

Si Harry Potter había sobrevivido al ataque del Señor Tenebroso, no se debía precisamente al amor. 

Lo exasperante de la situación, es que no solo Lily, para bien o para mal, había vuelto. Potter también. Y eso era más de lo que Severus podía soportar.

Aquella herida seguía siendo reciente. Por más años que pasaran, jamás podría quitarse de encima la sensación de inutilidad. Potter, que no tenía nada y lo tenía todo al mismo tiempo. 

Bebió otro sorbo. Aún recordaba el momento en que vio por primera vez al mocoso en la fila para la ceremonia de Selección. La viva imagen de su padre, y los ojos de su madre. Esa visión sólo había sido tan dolorosa como aquella vez en que se encontró a una Lily con el vientre abultado, y a Potter colgado de sus faldas como un perro. 

No solo respecto a Lily, sino que también sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas. Nadie jamás podría alcanzar a ojos del Señor Oscuro, el nivel de aprecio del que gozaba James Potter. Llegaba a ser enfermo el fanatismo que tenía el Señor Oscuro por el malnacido de Potter, aunque, por supuesto, nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a comentarlo entre pasillos. 

La copa rodó sobre la raída alfombra, derramando el oscuro líquido cerca de sus pies. Se enterró los dedos entre las sienes, presionando la mandíbula para retener la rabia.

El Señor de las Tinieblas tenía a Potter, cualquiera haya sido la razón por la cual el imbécil terminó bajo su custodia. Potter tenía al Señor de las Tinieblas, y no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que Potter pudiera sentir al respecto. Entonces, ¿Por qué había tenido que arrebatarle a Lily? ¿Por qué había tenido que quitarle la única razón de su existencia, cuando él ya lo tenía todo? Porque por más que lo intentara, por más que se esforzara, Severus jamás podría ser tan imprescindible para el Señor de las Tinieblas como sí lo era Potter. 

Y Lily, su Lily… ¿por qué había tenido que meterse en el medio de esa odiosa relación? Se había expuesto al peligro por sí sola de esa forma. Ella no tenía que hacer nada ahí, no le correspondía. Potter y el Señor Oscuro se pertenecían mutuamente, y Lily era una variable externa a esa ecuación. 

Era tan externa a aquél mundo como él. 

Se levantó furioso consigo mismo, por permitirse albergar esos pensamientos otra vez. Su presencia había traído nuevas pesadillas, sentimientos indiscretos, sensaciones y reacciones que se deslizaban por su mente y por su cuerpo casi contra su voluntad. Por eso es que estaba tan jodido en ese momento, tan deseoso de escapar y deshacerse en una voluta de humo, de no existir. 

El Señor Oscuro había leído sus más profundos y egoístas deseos y le había propuesto una oferta tentadora. 

Separar a James de esa sangresucia asquerosa.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Severus, es que esta vez no estaba tan seguro de resistirse a la tentación.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aquella mañana fue el frío el que lo obligó a despertar. Había estado soñando con un vacío que se extendía desde su corazón hasta el resto de su cuerpo, y cuando finalmente levantó los párpados, se dio cuenta del por qué de su sueño; Lily no estaba acostada a su lado. 

Eso fue suficiente para sacarlo de la habitación e ir en su búsqueda, casi de forma inconsciente. Su presencia era tan imprescindible como el aire que respiraba. 

La halló sentada a la mesa de la cocina, leyendo atentamente una carta. Encima de la desgastada madera, en la que generaciones de elfos domésticos al servicio de los Black habrían de preparar la comida para la familia, había un montón de cartas recién de llegadas de Hogwarts, para Harry, Hermione y los niños Weasley. 

Se acercó por atrás, rodeándola con los brazos y mordisqueándole la oreja. 

“Es muy temprano, incluso para ti.” susurró, pegando los labios a su oído. Ella se estremeció ante su contacto. 

“Tenía que levantarme a las 6 para echar unos ingredientes a la poción que estoy elaborando.” Contestó su compañera, sin despegar los ojos del extenso pergamino que estaba leyendo. 

“¿De quién es?” Preguntó, vencido por la curiosidad. Había dejado las gafas encima de la mesita de noche, así que distinguía poco y nada de la caligrafía. Lily volteó por encima de su hombro para mirarlo con una expresión indefinida. 

“De Carmilla.”

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos, mientras buscaba en su mente a cuántas Carmilla conocía. Llegó a la conclusión de que sólo podía ser una. 

“¿Carmilla? ¿Carmilla Våduva?”cuestionó, mientras Lily volvía a lo suyo.

“Por lo que cuenta aquí, ahora es Carmilla De Large.” Murmuró.

Vaya. 

“¿Se casó con Nicolas De Large? ¿Ese paleto de Slytherin?” masculló, un tanto sorprendido por las inclinaciones de su antigua compañera de curso y casa. A Sirius y Remus iba a hacerles gracia. 

“Ajá. El mismo que come y camina.” Dijo la mujer, divertida. 

“¿Y para qué te ha escrito Carmilla?” inquirió, escéptico. Ahora que lo recordaba, no había quedado en muy buenos términos con aquella chiquilla de aspecto vampiresco. 

“Dice que sufrió mucho cuando se enteró que… habíamos muerto.” Cuando dijo eso, Lily bajó el volumen de la voz. “Escribió porque quiere cartearse conmigo. Quiere que volvamos a ser amigas.”

“¿Dónde vive ahora?” continuó con el interrogatorio. 

“En Transilvania, con Nicolas y su pequeña hija, Alexandra.” Silbó, impresionado. Después que se tomó unos segundos para interiorizar la información, no se sintió tan impresionado. Era evidente que todos sus compañeros de clases continuaron con sus vidas, cuando la suya se detuvo el 31 de octubre de 1981. No era para menos, porque pasaron trece años en que estuvo en trance. En todo ese tiempo, su adorado bebé había crecido hasta convertirse en un adolescente. Su propio cuerpo evidenciaba el avance del tiempo, aunque por su condición física y la inactividad durante todos esos años, se veía mucho más joven que un mago adulto de 35 años. Y su mente seguía siendo aquél lugar oscuro de siempre. “De todas formas, no cree que vuelvan a Inglaterra en el corto plazo. Nicolas tiene buenos negocios en Europa del Este, y no quieren inmiscuirse en la guerra contra Voldemort. Cuando Alexandra cumpla la edad correspondiente, irá a Durmstrang.” Terminó la pelirroja, doblando la carta. 

Se agarró la barbilla pensativo, pinchándose los dedos con la barba rala. Necesitaba afeitarse. 

“A propósito de madurar…” dijo. Lily arqueó una ceja, sin entender el cambio de tema. “Hablé con al arquitecto. Hoy tenemos una cita con él a las 11. Hizo un espacio en su apretadísima agenda para atendernos.” Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. 

“¿Vas a empezar la remodelación?” asintió. 

Hacía un tiempo que la idea le estaba haciendo ruido en la cabeza. Terminó de asentarse después del ataque de los dementores. Mientras buscaba una manera de mantener a Harry completamente a salvo, sin que nadie pudiera encontrarlo o hacerle daño, llegó a su mente la única posibilidad que existía; la magia ancestral de la sangre.

El único sitio en el que Harry sería intocable, era aquél donde habían habitado todos sus antepasados, asegurando las protecciones mágicas que rodeaban el edificio durante generaciones centenarias. Tal como sucedía con la casa de los Black.

La casa de los Potter. 

“¿Estás seguro? Creí que habías jurado que no volverías a poner un pie en ese lugar.” Musitó ella, tocándole el antebrazo. Observó sus dedos delgados contra su piel marcada. 

“Sí, está decidido. Grimmauld Place es demasiado pequeño y atestado de muggles para que podamos organizarnos bien. Necesitamos los salones subterráneos y los terrenos de la casa para entrenar. Además que tú puedes usar la mazmorra para hacer experimentos, e incluso Sirius podrá mantener a su hipogrifo en los viejos establos… Y los bosques aledaños.” Encontró su mirada, aquella de la que estaba perdidamente obsesionado. “Lily, necesito los bosques. No puedo estar encerrado en esta casa todo el tiempo, es… asfixiante.”

Lily asintió, sosteniendo su mirada penetrante.

“Lo sé, lo sé… yo también lo siento.” Ella le acarició el antebrazo, repasando con los dedos las cicatrices. “Pero James… Voldemort asesinó a tus padres en esa casa, para luego llevarte con él.” Tragó saliva, consciente de ello. 

“Un error como ése no volverá a pasar. Voldemort pudo ingresar sólo porque engañó a mi padre.” Dictaminó con la voz helada, distante. Necesitaba colocarse en aquella posición para sentirse seguro. Para sentir que tenía todo bajo control, sin dejar que el miedo lo azotara. “Lo primero que haré cuando vaya será revisar las protecciones, y poner nuevas, eliminando su autorización como miembro bienvenido. También pondremos la mansión bajo un Fidelius, y tú y yo seremos los guardianes.”

Le sostuvo la mirada, para darle a entender que estaba completamente seguro de la decisión. Harry era mucho más importante que cualquier miedo o trauma que pudiera albergar. Además, confiaba en la protección que la magia de sus antepasados podrían conferirle al lugar. La familia Potter siempre había sido poderosa, y James y Harry eran la prueba viva de ello. 

“De acuerdo” musitó Lily, no muy convencida. “Prepararé el desayuno para no atrasarnos”.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iba bajando de vuelta a la fiesta de la cocina. Ron y Hermione habían sido elegidos como los prefectos de ese año, para sorpresa de todos. Era una real sorpresa, porque tanto Ron, Hermione y él habían creído en algún momento que la insignia sería para él. James, Lily, Sirius y Remus, por el contrario, no estaban tan asombrados. Sólo Lupin había sido prefecto, en tanto que James y Sirius hacían demasiado alboroto como para llegar siquiera a pensar en que pudieran ser nominados para el cargo. Lily, por su parte, era transgresora de varias reglas de presentación personal, y tenía algunas advertencias del ministerio por haber realizado magia fuera de Hogwarts, así que tampoco había sido prefecta. Después de ello, si es que le había llegado a importar un poco todo el asunto, se sintió más tranquilo, y libre de poder alegrarse por sus dos mejores amigos. 

La señora Weasley había querido hacer una fiesta para celebrar al cuarto prefecto de la familia, y en consideración que las vacaciones acababan, la ocasión fue propicia para armar una fiesta, en principio pequeña, que a medida que avanzaba fue ampliando sus proporciones. 

Harry había bebido tanta cerveza de mantequilla que ya era la segunda vez que iba al baño. Remus le dijo que eso era mejor a que la bebida se le subiera a la cabeza, y tenía razón, porque se sentía más despejado que antes. 

La puerta entreabierta del salón, y el murmullo que provenía de su interior lo llevó a detenerse. Se supone que todos estaban en la cocina celebrando, ¿quién estaría allí? Trató de acercarse lo más sigilosamente posible, procurando hacer el menor ruido. Se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en eso de escuchar a escondidas, por todas las veces que espió las conversaciones de sus padres acerca de la ‘Orden’. Le sorprendió un poco percatarse que no se sentía ni un poco culpable por ello. 

Cuando alcanzó el borde del umbral de la puerta, estiró la oreja, esforzándose por escuchar. 

“… parece la mejor idea. Así no seguimos desperdiciando tiempo en este horrible lugar.” Decía la grave voz que identificaba como la de Sirius.

Se oyó cómo alguien golpeaba el suelo de madera con un recipiente de vidrio.

“Estoy esperando que Harry se marche a Hogwarts para empezar.” Contestó la voz de su padre. Se produjo un silencio entre ambos hombres. 

“Creo que puedes estas seguro que no le sucederá nada.” Murmuró su padrino tras unos minutos. “Es decir, en Hogwarts siempre ha estado a salvo…” el sonido de una serpiente a punto de atacar que emitió James hizo que Sirius se callara. “Está bien; siempre ha estado lo suficientemente a salvo para que pueda defenderse por su cuenta. Ron y Hermione siempre estarán con él, además. No le pasará nada muy serio.” Y se oyó cómo bebía algún tipo de líquido.

“Espero que tengas razón en eso.” Le respondió James. “Las amenazas de Voldemort jamás han sido en vano.” 

“Estamos mejor preparados, James.” Le tranquilizó su amigo de la vida. “Ahora estamos un paso adelante. Tenemos la ventaja de nuestra lado.” Se oyó un palmazo. “Y para celebrar eso, iré a buscar cerveza, ¿quieres que te traiga más vino?”

Como Harry no escuchó respuesta alguna de su padre, Sirius se llevó un susto tremendo cuando lo encontró junto a la puerta, apenas teniendo el tiempo justo para reaccionar. 

“¡Harry!” exclamó. “¡Merlín, no te había visto! ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?” y rió nerviosamente, haciendo entrechocar la copa y el vaso que llevaba en las manos. 

“Yo… fui al baño.” Masculló, tratando de encontrar su propia voz. Él también se había llevado un susto. Sirius le sonrió, y siguió su camino escaleras abajo. Por su parte, Harry empujó la puerta, entrando a la habitación. Una de las murallas estaba totalmente despejada, en la que estaba colgado el tapiz con el árbol genealógico de la familia Black. Su padre estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en esa pared.

James le dedicó una simple y luminosa sonrisa, y con eso Harry supo que tenía que acercarse, sentándose a su lado. 

“¿En qué está tu madre?” le preguntó. 

“En la cocina, hablando con Tonks, Bill y Charlie.” James asintió por inercia, como si no le importara mucho la respuesta. Harry había quedado bastante ensimismado por la conversación que habían tenido los dos adultos. ¿A dónde pretendían ir sus padres? ¿A hacer qué? ¿Por qué tenían que esperar que se fuera a Hogwarts para hacerlo? Y sobretodo, ¿cuál era aquella ventaja sobre la que hablaba Sirius? ¿Y la amenaza? ¿Se refería a la vociferadora negra que los había precedido en su mudanza a Grimmauld Place?

Ahora tenía mucho más material sobre el cual especular. De pronto, una duda muy alejada sobrevoló su mente.

“Papá, ¿qué quisiste decir la otra noche, cuando dijiste que la Capa de Invisibilidad nos protegería incluso de la misma Muerte? Especialmente a ti y a mi.” Desvió los ojos hacia James, quien se quedó bastante pensativo con su interrogante.

“Esa es una pregunta muy interesante.” Estiró los brazos, tronándose los dedos. “¿Has escuchado la historia de los Tres Hermanos?” negó, y ahí fue cuando su padre empezó a contarle lo que parecía ser un cuento infantil sobre tres hermanos que se enfrentaban a la Muerte, siendo el único que sobrevivía, el que se quedaba con una Capa de Invisibilidad. 

“Entonces, ¿la Capa que tengo es la que la Muerte le entregó al hermano menor?” James sonrió de una forma especial. Era casi… mágica. 

“Se supone que aquel hermano se llamaba Ignotus Peverell, miembro de una ancestral familia de magos sangrepuras. Y tal como dice la historia, Ignotus tuvo un hijo, que también tuvo un hijo y así sucesivamente.” James se subió los anteojos por el puente de la nariz. Le causó gracia descubrir que también había heredado ese gesto de su padre. “Desgraciadamente, el linaje de los Peverell se perdió hace ya varios siglos, cuando Archibald Peverell sólo tuvo hijas”. Aquella noticia lo decepcionó. Por un momento, de verdad había creído que un objeto tan extraño y mágico pudiera ser de su propiedad. “Maude, Callidora y Tatiana Peverell”. 

James se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, mirando la pared opuesta. 

“Harry, tú sabes que yo, como Sirius, soy un sangrepura.” Incluso en ese momento era perceptible el asco que le provocaba hablar en esos términos. “Bueno, como puedes ver, los Potter no somos tan puros como los Black. Ni siquiera como los Malfoy, que llegaron a las Islas en 1066, con el desembarco de los normandos. Nuestro linaje es relativamente reciente.”

‘En realidad, para el siglo XVII, los Potter eran una familia burguesa de muggles comerciantes. Siempre han sido adinerados. Por aquellos tiempos, el hijo mayor de la familia, Gerhard Potter, conoció a una joven delgada, de piel de porcelana y largo cabello negro, de la cual se enamoró perdidamente. ¿Quién crees que era?’ 

“Ehh… ¿Maude Peverell?” su padre soltó una risita breve y algo tierna. Harry también sonrió, contagiado de su emoción.

“Casi. Era Tatiana, la hija menor de Archibald.”

‘Evidentemente, Tatiana era una bruja, y Gerhard un muggle, pero ese no fue un impedimento para que se casaran. La esposa de Archibald, Phillipa, y sus hijas mayores Maude y Callidora habían muerto pocos años antes por una epidemia de viruela de dragón, de modo que Archibald no iba a interponerse en el camino de la felicidad de su única y amada hija.

Gerhard, que si bien era un muggle, estaba contagiándose con los ideales ilustrados que estaban comenzando a inmiscuirse en las mentes de los intelectuales de la época, no tuvo demasiados reparos en aceptar el hecho que Tatiana era bruja. Así que, como puedes advertir, fue Tatiana la que le entregó la magia al nombre Potter, dado que a partir de ese momento, todos los Potter fueron naciendo magos y brujas. Recién a principios del siglo XIX los Potter fueron completamente sangrepuras.’

Le revolvió el cabello a Harry.

“Ya ves que tener el cabello negro es un símbolo muy característico de los Potter.” Le sonrió, sabiendo casi con seguridad qué era lo que su padre estaba pensando, al ver lo evidente. 

“Tatiana era la hermana menor.” Murmuró. James le guiñó el ojo. 

“Los Potter desde esa época sólo han tenido un hijo, con contadas excepciones.” Le respondió James con una suficiencia casi infantil. “Las probabilidades están de nuestro lado, Harry”. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finalmente, el 1º de Septiembre había llegado. Y Harry se sentía demasiado ambivalente al respecto. Volver a Hogwarts era un motivo de alegría asegurado, y sin embargo, la emoción de regresar a aquél lugar que consideraba su hogar no era la misma de los cuatro años anteriores. Sabía que se debía en gran medida al hecho de que sus padres estuvieran flanqueándolo, ambos a cada lado suyo. 

Empujaba su carrito por la estación de King Cross, justo por detrás de Hermione, quien estaba siendo escoltada por Tonks. Delante de ellas iban Ron y Ginny junto a sus padres, y Fred y George abrían la comitiva seguidos por Moody. Lupin y Sirius habían optado por quedarse en Grimmauld Place. La despedida que había tenido allí con su padrino y Remus tras ese verano alucinante no era más que el preludio de lo que iba a pasar ahora. Su estómago oprimido no lo ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarse.   
Escuchó a su padre suspirar en cuanto llegaron al pilar que señalaba los andenes 9 y 10. 

“¿Quieres que pasemos contigo, cariño?” le preguntó su madre, con un deje de ansiedad en la voz. Sólo atinó a asentir, y su estómago volvió a revolcarse cuando tanto su madre como su padre cogieron el mango del carrito con una mano, y posaron la otra en su espalda en un gesto de apoyo. 

“A la cuenta de 3.” Dijo James, con la voz extrañamente volátil. “1… 2… ¡3!” Y los tres salieron disparados hacia delante, hasta que atravesaron al otro lado de la pared de ladrillos, encontrándose con la locomotora escarlata que lo conduciría al norte. 

“Hacia allá, los veo.” Indicó Lily, señalando una pequeña agrupación de cabezas pelirrojas. Caminaron entre la muchedumbre de familias que se despedían. Vio muchas caras conocidas, entre ellas distinguió la larga cabellera negra de Cho, pero en ese instante no tenía cabeza para nadie más que sus padres, que lo seguían estoicamente.

Se despidió de los señores Weasley, y rápidamente de Tonks y Moody, que debían volver al Ministerio. Fred y George se habían subido al tren junto a Lee Jordan, y los perdieron de vista. Algo similar había sucedido con Ginny. Sólo estaban Ron y Hermione, esperándole. 

“Bien…” comenzó su padre, girándose hacia él. Pero Lily ya lo había atrapado entre sus brazos, estrujándolo fuerte. Harry no pudo más que devolverle el abrazo, tan fuerte como recordaba que la había abrazado en su reencuentro. Respiró hondo, tratando de aspirar su aroma para retenerlo en su memoria. 

“Te voy a extrañar, pequeño.” Le susurró ella al oído, demasiado bajito para que sólo él pudiera oírla. “No sabes cuánto. Ten cuidado, y si haces travesuras, sé listo para que no te pillen. Te quiero, Harry.” Y le besó la frente. 

“Yo también, Mamá.” Ella le acarició la mejilla. Se volvió hacia James, quien lo observó atentamente por unos segundos, sin decir nada. 

“Te estaré esperando para Navidad con muchas sorpresas. Para entonces ya estaremos instalados en la Casa Potter.” Asintió, con la garganta apretadísima. 

“Te escribiré hoy en la noche, para contarte cómo va todo.” Murmuró. Se lo debía, tal como le debía atravesar la barrera del anden 9 ¾ juntos. Se lo debían los tres. La primera carta, de su primera noche en Hogwarts. Su padre se quedó mudo ante la promesa, con la boca pequeña y los ojos grandes. 

Sintió el abrazo encerrándolo, haciéndolo sentir tan pequeño como si volviera a tener 11 años. 

“Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, Harry.” Le susurró. 

“Yo también, Papá.” Contestó. Oyó el primer pitido del tren, anunciando que ya empezaba a emprender la marcha. 

James le besó la cabeza, y le desordenó el cabello. Lily volvió a darle otro beso en la mejilla, y acto seguido era arrastrado por Hermione hacia el tren. Atinó a botar el baúl en el pasillo, teniendo una mínima consideración para con Hedwig, para volver corriendo hacia la ventanilla de la puerta. Debía verlos una vez más, para asegurarse que estarían ahí cuando regresara.

Lily se había refugiado en el pecho de James con los brazos encogidos, como si tuviera frío y necesitara llenar un vacío que se acababa de producir. James le acariciaba distraídamente el largo cabello. Ambos miraban en su dirección, con sendas sonrisas taciturnas. 

El tren empezó a andar lentamente. 

Sintió algo pesado deslizarse por su garganta. Tal debió ser su expresión, que aún a lo lejos James pudo verlo, y se puso a la defensiva. Se separó de Lily, y comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la estación, a la par del tren. 

Se despidió agitando la mano. 

“¡Voy a estar bien, Papá!” Le aseguró, aunque él requería que le aseguraran otras cosas. El tiempo había sido demasiado corto, sólo esperaba que las vacaciones navideñas llegaran lo más rápido posible. “¡Te escribiré todos los días, te lo prometo!”

“¡Harry!” James empezó a correr, siguiendo el ritmo del tren. Se sostuvieron las miradas por segundos eternos, sin decir nada. Harry le dedicó una última sonrisa antes que el Expreso de Hogwarts diera la curva y desapareciera. Alcanzó a ver la figura solitaria de su padre parado al borde del andén. 

Al cabo de unos minutos se volvió al interior. Ron y Hermione seguían ahí, con expresiones extrañas. Su amiga le tomó el brazo en señal de apoyo. 

“No te darás cuenta cuando estemos viajando de vuelta”. Le dijo. Asintió, sin emitir palabra. Ya no quería pensar en ello, ni en ese pesar que se instaló en sus entrañas. Comenzaron a caminar por el tren, buscando algún compartimiento vacío. Harry sólo los seguía, sin estar consciente de donde lo llevaban sus pies. 

“Esto, Harry…” dijo Ron después de un rato. Alzó la vista. 

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Tenemos que irnos a una reunión de prefectos con los Premios Anuales.” Le explicó Hermione, algo incómoda. Tardó un poco en comprender lo que le quería decir. 

“Ah, ya, está bien. Los estaré esperando en algún compartimiento.” Farfulló apresuradamente. Ron y Hermione siguieron de largo hacia el principio del tren, no demasiado convencidos, pero Harry pensó que era lo mejor. Tampoco quería amargarles su momento. Se dio media vuelta, yendo en dirección contraria, en búsqueda de un lugar para tirarse sin ser molestado. 

Atravesó varios vagones, sin tener éxito. Algunas caras asomaban por la ventanilla para verlo pasar, pero no les hizo caso. Vio a varios de sus compañeros, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan; Parvati y su hermana Padma, junto a Lavender Brown; sus compañeras del equipo de Quidditch, Alicia, Angelina y Katie, pero no tenía ánimos de ponerse a entablar conversación con ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera se sintió remotamente alegre cuando vio a Cho sentada con una amiga en uno de los compartimientos, riendo. Se limitó a seguir caminando, empujando su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig. 

Ya casi estaba llegando a los últimos vagones. Se encontró con niños solitarios, la mayoría de primero, que miraban por la ventana o pasaban el tiempo con alguna otra cosa. Se acordó de la primera vez que subió al Expreso, viajando tan solo como esos niños hasta que Ron se unió para acompañarlo. Y en eso iba pensando, en lo maravillado que se seguía sintiendo con todo ese mundo, que hasta sus padres le había traído de vuelta. 

Se asomó al siguiente compartimiento, esperando encontrarlo vacío. Volvió a fracasar. Pero en aquella ocasión no le importó. 

Había una chica rubia sentada, leyendo una revista de la forma más inusual posible, porque la estaba leyendo al revés, con unos estrambóticos anteojos. Tenía aros de rabanitos, la varita colgada detrás de la oreja, y un collar de lo que parecían ser corchos de cerveza de manteca. 

Nunca supo por qué se quedó mirando a aquella muchacha tan extraña. Tuvo que haber sido un tiempo considerable, porque ella volvió la vista, encontrándose con la intrusa suya. 

Ella ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. Al parecer, esas gafas no le permitían realizar un examen acabado de Harry, porque se las quitó, dejándolas encima de la revista, sobre su regazo. 

Fue una sensación novedosa. Ella tenía los ojos azules, una mirada soñadora, el cabello -que ahora podía apreciar mejor- como el algodón. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la sensación de calma que lo inundó de los pies a la cabeza nada más al conectar sus miradas. Todo el malestar y la angustia en que se había sumido tras la despedida de sus padres se esfumó. Una tranquilidad que no sentía desde hace mucho se introdujo en su cuerpo, relajando su respiración, sus músculos en tensión y sus pensamientos acelerados. 

Por un momento, se olvidó de toda la turbulencia de emociones que lo habían azotado el último tiempo. El mundo, finalmente, lo había dejado en paz. Y todo lo que existía en ese mundo eran aquellos soñadores ojazos azules…

“¡Harry! ¡Aquí estás!” el grito lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad de golpe. Se volteó al instante, encontrándose de sopetón con Ginny. Un par de puertas más allá, Neville estaba asomando la cabeza desde el interior de un compartimiento. “¿Qué estabas haciendo?”

“Buscándote, claro.” Ella soltó un bufido, y le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

“Ven, con Neville hemos hallado un lugar. Aquí esperaremos a que lleguen los demás”. La siguió hasta el compartimiento. Se preocupó de guardar su baúl en la rejilla, y de acomodar correctamente a Hedwig, para saludar a su compañero de cuarto con un humor bastante mejorado. Se sentía extrañamente radiante, y mucho más optimista ante la perspectiva de regresar. 

“¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones, Harry?” le preguntó Neville, cuando ya se sentó. 

Esta vez sólo pudo sonreír.

“Las mejores que he tenido en mi vida, Neville”.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron y Hermione no tardaron en llegar, hambrientos y algo azorados después de la reunión de prefectos. Ron estaba algo malhumorado, y Hermione le susurró que uno de los prefectos de sexto de Hufflepuff, un tal MacFadyen, la había tomado con él aparentemente de la nada. Pero en cuanto Ginny y Neville comenzaron a fantasear sobre el gran banquete que los esperaría en el Gran Salón, todo rastro de brusquedad desapareció de su amigo, y se unió a la tarea de imaginar platos deliciosos.

Al bajarse del tren en la estación de Hogsmeade, se vieron arrastrados por el mismo caos de baúles y gente que peleaba por subirse a una de las carrozas que los llevarían al castillo. Harry y Ginny se separaron momentáneamente de los otros tres, y entre el jaleo, Harry divisó a la chica rubia de ojos soñadores. Pudo distinguir, por la insignia de su túnica, que era una alumna de Ravenclaw.

Se mordió los labios. Moría de ganas por saber quién era ella, pero no estaba seguro de preguntarle a alguien abiertamente. Sin embargo, Ginny estaba tan distraída tratando de rodear una posa, para evitar que su baúl cayera en ella, que aprovechó el momento.

“Oye, Ginny…”

“¿Mmm…?” oyó por respuesta. 

“¿Quién es esa chica de allá?” movió lánguidamente la mano en su dirección, para que pasara lo más desinteresado posible. Ginny alzó la vista dos segundos antes de volver a lo suyo.

“Es Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw. Es de mi curso.” Contestó de forma vaga. “Aunque todo el mundo la conoce por Lunática Lovegood”.

“¿Por qué…?” pero su pregunta murió al instante, porque alguien se tropezó con el borde de su túnica entre la masa de gente, yendo directamente a la posa de barro que Ginny había sorteado con éxito. Harry alcanzó a agarrarlo del brazo, y cogerlo con fuerza a su lado. 

Ahora sí que se sorprendió de hallar a Cho. 

“¡Harry!” exclamó ella, sonriéndole sinceramente al verlo. “¡Casi caigo en ese charco de lodo! Si no me hubieras agarrado, probablemente estaría toda enterrada en el barro.” Y, por alguna razón, se sonrojó. 

“No te preocupes, Cho. ¿Te encuentras bien?” muy tarde se percató que su pregunta tenía un terrible doble sentido. Ella debió de percatarse, porque sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

“Estoy bien, gracias” murmuró con la voz queda. Él también asintió, sintiéndose algo incómodo. Para su alivio, Ron, Hermione y Neville acudieron en su ayuda, los dos primeros reclamando sobre sus respectivas mascotas, y Neville siguiéndolos con un calculado retraso, mostrando cierto aire cansado. 

“Nos vemos después. Espero verte de nuevo, Harry”. Se despidió ella, volviéndose a sonrojar. 

“Yo también, Cho.” Al momento de voltearse, Harry no pudo sino enfocar la vista en su larga cabellera negra y en su bien formado trasero… ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento? Parpadeó.

Ginny se volvió hacia su hermano, hastiada ya de la muchedumbre.

“Ron, ¿por qué no dejas de discutir, y te vas a poner a la fila de ese carruaje que está vacío? ¡Vamos, apura!” Ron llegó de dos zancadas junto a la carroza. 

“Hay una persona dentro, pero no le molesta compartir. Vengan, rápido”. Y sin más, subió. Los demás lo siguieron, ayudándose mutuamente para que subieran todos los baúles y las jaulas de los animales. Harry fue el último en sentarse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras colocaba la jaula de Hedwig sobre sus piernas. 

Al alzar la vista, se encontró de frente con los azules ojos soñadores de la chica rubia, Luna, que le sonreía de forma misteriosa.

“Hola, Luna, muchas gracias por compartir el carruaje con nosotros.” Empezó Ginny, haciendo la labor de mediadora. “Chicos, ella es Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw. Luna, estos son mi hermano Ron, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, y Harry Potter.”

Y mientras todos musitaban distintos saludos, agradecimientos y presentaciones, Harry sólo pudo escuchar el susurro de su voz volátil. 

“Hola, Harry Potter”.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La cena había ido bien. A James le gustaba pasearse por el mundo muggle de vez en cuando, y aprovechar todas las posibilidades maravillosas que éste podía ofrecer. Como la comida, especialmente, la comida francesa, a la cual el señor Potter era obsesivamente aficionado. 

No le sorprendió cuando aquella mañana le entregó una caja envuelta en papel blanco, en cuyo interior había un vestido negro con un par de zapatos de tacón que le hacían juego; Lily suponía por su aspecto que eran costosos y exclusivos, pero no le podían importar menos aquellos detalles. A él le gustaba verla vestida elegante, para variar, y no iba a ser ella quien le amargara la oportunidad. Podían jugar aquél juego también, el de ser una simple pareja de amantes hedonistas. 

Él también estaba estupendo, y no solo por su atuendo exquisito, sino que su ánimo y su expresión estaban empañados de luz. Era la alegría de tener a sus seres queridos a su lado, de poder señalarse a sí mismo como el padre de Harry, y convencerse que estaba llevando a cabalidad aquella tarea que lo había entusiasmado casi desde el primer momento en que supo de su venida al mundo. Le escribía cartas a Harry día por medio, contándole hasta el detalle más baladí, y Lily podía percibir por las respuestas de su hijo, que él también estaba tan o más emocionado que su padre. Ella no podía menos que reventar de felicidad, sabiendo que había contribuido en gran parte a construir esa familia para James. 

Y ahí estaban, en aquel restaurante francés, bebiendo una copa de vino, disfrutando de los pequeños grandes placeres que significaba estar vivo. 

“Lily” empezó él, captando su atención. “¿Deseas pedir algo más?” Desvío los ojos hacia su copa, que estaba a la mitad. Podía pedir otra botella, y la verdad es que lo quería. Se había convertido en un gusto adquirido. 

Después que el maître les hubo dejado una botella de lo que se consideraba la mejor cosecha de los últimos 10 años, James sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón una minúscula caja forrada de terciopelo negro. La arrastró hacia su mitad de la mesa. 

Interpretando sus intenciones, dejó la copa a un lado, y abrió la caja. En su interior estaba alojado un elegante y sencillo anillo de plata que tenía una piedra esmeralda en el centro. 

Arqueó una ceja. No recordaba que hubiera pasado nada interesante que mereciera tal reconocimiento. 

“¿Y esto?” al parecer, James estaba complacido con su sorpresa. Sacó el anillo, y se lo puso en el dedo. Su sorpresa aumentó al percatarse que le quedaba demasiado suelto, incluso para sus dedos más gruesos, como el pulgar y el índice. El anillo no era para ella. 

“No, Lily, no es para ti.” Dejó el anillo otra vez en la cajita. James la tomó. “Verás, esta piedra, como seguramente ya lo tienes, representa tus ojos. Debes saber que desde que te conocí, siempre me han encantado. Son mágicos.” Sí, lo sabía. Y no le importaba que James se lo repitiera de cuando en cuando, porque él había sido el único que había sabido mirar en ellos, sin perderse ni volverse demente. Era el único que había comprendido cuál era el enigma que se escondía en su mirada. 

Él sacó el anillo y se lo tendió. Ella lo cogió de nuevo, y entendiendo con un vuelco en el corazón, deslizó la joya por el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su amante. Se miraron fijamente, con la respiración acelerada. 

“Este anillo… representa que estoy atado a tus ojos. Que pertenezco a ellos, y por consiguiente, que te pertenezco a ti.”

Oh, oh. James nunca había sentido la necesidad de depender de alguien de la forma tan explícita en que lo estaba admitiendo ahora. Para él, su independencia y autonomía eran parte de las cosas que lo mantenían a salvo, alejado de la realidad que podría darlo de bruces con los horrores que le habían ocurrido. 

Ser independiente de cualquier lazo humano que lo atara al mundo cotidiano había evitado que se volviera loco, después de todas las cosas que Voldemort le había obligado a ver, a hacer y a creer. Y porque él mismo había dictaminado que estaba demasiado podrido para intentar construir una relación sentimental profunda con nadie. No le interesaba, y no la necesitaba. Sólo podrían ser estorbos a sus planes. Y ella había aceptado acompañarlo en aquella travesía, sabiendo todos los términos con antelación. 

Por eso es que había empezado a temblar de forma incontrolada. Le tiritaba la mejilla, como el día que dejó de ser virgen, y su corazón latía demasiado rápido y demasiado arriba, amenazando con obligarla a tirar todo lo que acababa de comer. La ansiedad la estaba matando. 

James sacó una segunda caja, forrada de terciopelo rojo. La abrió, mostrando un anillo de similares características, pero algo más pequeño y fino. Hizo todo eso sin despegar sus ojos avellanas de los de ella. 

Oh, no. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?

“Lily… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?”

¿Qué? ¿Qué?

“Sé que no te lo esperabas, pero escúchame con atención. He estado analizando las posibilidades, y es que yo…” dijo él, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos. James también estaba nervioso. “He estado pensando, y yo… no quiero estar lejos de ti. Nunca más. Quiero estar contigo y con Harry, siempre.” Miró el anillo un segundo antes de volver los vacilantes ojos hacia ella, que continuaba petrificada. “Además, si eres mi esposa, si eres una Potter, Harry podrá estar completamente seguro en la Casa.”

Podía entender la racionalidad de ese último argumento, pero la idea le aterraba. Perder su independencia, aquella de la que se sentía tan orgullosa, por aceptar pertenecerle hasta el grado de llevar su nombre, de ser la señora de James Potter...

¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado entre ambos? Era innecesario referirse a esos trece años suspendidos en el tiempo, pero en lo sustancial, entre ellos... ¿Por qué ahora James tenía la urgencia de declarársele de esa forma y perder la libertad de encamarse con quien quisiera?

Él, que había sido el precursor de aquel límite infranqueable. Él, que se había acostado con un número considerable de personas cuando había estado en Hogwarts, y después. Él, quien precisamente tenía novia para la primera vez que se liaron. Él, que se paseaba de la mano con una chica de día, y de noche le susurraba los planes podridos que tenía para con ella. 

Es cierto, que con el embarazo las cosas habían cambiado de forma importante. James había aceptado, le había suplicado, tener ese hijo que estaba esperando. Estaba segura que si hubiera sido otra persona, no habría tenido tantos reparos en deshacerse de ese proyecto de bebé. 

Claro, porque más que una pareja, siempre habían sido compañeros, cómplices en batalla, para pelear en la guerra, y hacerse pedazos si era más divertido. Y claro que era divertido revolcarse en el campo regado de sangre y de cuerpos, con el peligro a la vuelta de la esquina, sabiéndose posibles víctimas, y así, una vez más, salir injustamente ilesos del ataque que hasta ellos mismos habían provocado. 

Y también, para ser honestos, hace tiempo que no se acostaban con nadie más. Sólo le bastaba James, y no había tenido ganas de dejarlo por otra persona, porque sólo él le entregaba todo lo que necesitaba, a su retorcida manera. 

Continuó observando ese pequeño anillo, brillando desde su caja de terciopelo. James estaba inmóvil, aguardando. Frunció los labios al ver que no cambiaba de opinión. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello distraídamente. 

“Lo siento.” Masculló él, desviando la vista. “Pensé que sería una idea brillante.”

Se mordió el labio inferior. 

“James, escucha…” murmuró, agarrándole la muñeca antes que se levantara y se fuera. “Esto es inesperado, realmente no sabía que tú…” la expresión de James era tan dolorosa que optó por callarse. “Entiendo que quieras proteger a Harry hasta lo imposible, yo también lo quiero así.” Volvió a posar los ojos sobre el anillo, quisquilloso, brillante, desafiante. “Y te amo. Te quiero de formas que no pensé que podían existir.” Él se estremeció ante la declaración, como la gran mayoría de las veces que le decía aquello. “Pero no puedo casarme contigo. Esto… supera mis límites.” Le apretó la piel por debajo de la manga de la camisa gris, acariciando el nacimiento de alguna de las cicatrices que tenía en las muñecas. 

Tenía que comprenderlo. La idea de seguir soltera, de llevar el nombre con el que había nacido le seducía hasta las entrañas. Era parte de su identidad, de su autoestima, de la concepción que tenía de sí misma. Y él se había vuelto loco por ella precisamente por ese aspecto de su personalidad, su independencia. 

“Entiendo.” Musitó su amante, bajando los ojos. Cerró la caja y se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo. “Lo siento. Tenemos un trato, y lo estaba rompiendo.” En ese momento se acercó el mesero que los estaba atendiendo a preguntarle si necesitaban algo más. James negó y pidió la cuenta sin alzar la vista.

El silencio continuó instalado entre ambos incluso después de varios minutos caminando por la calle, siendo iluminados por las luces altas de los taxis y los buses rojos. 

“James”. Le llamó, parando en seco. Él se detuvo apenas un par de pasos adelante, con las manos en los bolsillos y la espalda tensa a través de su costoso traje de etiqueta.

No sabía qué decir. De pronto una ráfaga de dolorosos recuerdos se le vino a la cabeza. Casi 16 años atrás, cuando la vida era más simple y peligrosa. Cuando sólo habían miradas lascivas y camas revueltas. Cuando pensaba que en la escala de importancia de James, ella era la última cosa de la lista, y sólo podría permanecer a su lado mientras le fuera imprescindiblemente útil. 

Pero ahora resultaba que no, y eso también la asustaba. 

Ante su silencio, él emitió un suspiro tan lastimero que hizo encoger su corazón.

“Vámonos, Lily” musitó en un hilo de voz. “No queremos llegar tarde”.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7:

Estaba acabando de redactar la carta. Aquella era su sexta noche en Hogwarts, tercer día de clases, dado que habían llegado el viernes 01 de septiembre. No había casi ninguna novedad que informar, sólo que esperaba con ansias la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que este año le tocaba día viernes. Había escuchado toda clase de comentarios provenientes de gente de otros cursos sobre Dolores Umbridge, lo que había creado la molesta impresión de que no sería un curso muy práctico. Ahora entendía a lo que se referían sus padres, Sirius y Lupin cuando decían que las medidas adoptadas por el Ministerio eran insuficientes para enfrentar la amenaza de Voldemort. Era casi como si no le estuvieran poniendo empeño, y eso era lo más terrible, porque Harry sabía que el Ministro sí estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para frenar el avance del mago tenebroso renacido.

Puso punto final a la misiva, guardando la pluma en el estuche de madera que le habían regalado sus padres para su cumpleaños –uno de los 15 regalos–, que contenía cinco plumas muy elegantes, además de dos frascos de tinta negra, y uno de color azul, rojo y verde. Vaya a saber uno por qué sus padres creían que podría necesitar tinta de colores, si él ni siquiera dibujaba ni hacía nada parecido, pero se guardó sus impresiones. No quería que sus padres pensaran que era un desagradecido, por todas las cosas que le habían dado en el corto tiempo que llevaban desde su reencuentro.

Ron y Hermione aún no regresaban de su ronda de prefectos, y en la sala común ya no quedaba prácticamente nadie. El fuego estaba a punto de reducirse en cenizas, y sin embargo, aún no quería acostarse. Habían demasiadas cosas en su cabeza que no le permitirían conciliar el sueño.

Junto a sus amigos en Grimmauld Place habían hablado un montón de veces sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. A James no se le había escapado ni por si acaso ninguna información sobre la vociferadora que habían recibido antes de la mudanza. La única pista que tenían era la conversación que había escuchado entre su padre y su padrino, la que tampoco otorgaba noticias alentadoras. Era cierto que ahora contaban con una ventaja, eso había dicho Sirius, pero su padre no había sonado muy convencido. Él estaba consciente de la amenaza. 

Al final, siempre llegaban a la misma interrogante. El gran Por Qué. La presencia de Voldemort en la vida de James era particularmente importante, y tanto la razón como la intensidad de esa interferencia eran un misterio. ¿Habría desafiado su padre directamente a Voldemort en la Primera Guerra? No tenía mucho sentido que se lo ocultaran, de todas formas. 

Se pasó las manos sobre el rostro. A pesar de la promesa que su padre cumplía estoicamente, de protegerlo y dejar que todo el asunto lo manejaran ellos, la sola posibilidad de que Voldemort tuviera una fijación especial con su familia lo ponía terriblemente nervioso. No soportaría tener que perder a ninguno de ellos otra vez, frente a sus ojos. El miedo a la pérdida arrasaba con su razón. El recuerdo de los vacíos ojos de Cedric aún era demasiado presente. La imagen todavía no abandonaba sus pesadillas, las que si bien habían disminuido, continuaban siendo igual de terribles. Ahora que se hallaba lejos de la protección maternal, habían vuelto con su brutalidad habitual.

Sin embargo, había encontrado una inesperada fuente de tranquilidad. La había visto un par de veces desde el día de su llegada, sólo de pasada. Cuando menos se lo imaginaba, encontraba la mirada soñadora que le inyectaba la dosis de serenidad necesaria para olvidar todos los horrores que lo rondaban continuamente. A veces, cuando sus ojos se perdían en la mesa de Ravenclaw, quizá buscando una cabellera más oscura, alcanzaba a ver la sacudida de su cabello rubio, como si ella hubiera estaba mirándolo segundos antes, y no se habían cruzado sólo por capricho del destino. Ginny le había contado que tenía una obsesión con criaturas mágicas que no existían, pero Harry no creía que eso fuera malo en algún grado. Es más, hasta lo encontraba admirable. Él también desearía poder obviar la realidad a voluntad.

Hasta pensaba en la seria posibilidad de pedirle a Luna Lovegood que lo ayudara en esa tarea.

En ese momento, Ron y Hermione aparecieron por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

“Harry, aún estás aquí.” Observó ella, un tanto sorprendida. 

“Sí, estaba terminando de escribir a casa.” Murmuró, pestañeando para despejar sus pensamientos. “Aunque mis papás no iban a estar hoy, así que la enviaré mañana por la mañana. ¿Cómo estuvo la ronda?”

“Innecesaria.” Masculló Ron, dejándose caer sobre una de las mullidas butacas. “Podría haber utilizado ese tiempo para el entrenamiento.”

Hermione lo miró con reproche, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Incluso ella sabía lo mucho que significaban para Ron las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch para escoger al nuevo Guardián. 

“No te preocupes. El viernes en la tarde podemos practicar un rato.” Le aseguró a su amigo. 

“Gracias, viejo.” Le sonrió, y volvió a quedarse en silencio, pensativo. 

“¿Te sientes bien, Harry?” le preguntó Hermione, mientras sacaba un par de libros de su mochila. 

“Sí, no es nada. Sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas…” ella se sentó en la otra butaca, con los libros sobre las rodillas. 

“¿Aún le estás dando vueltas a lo que dijo Sirius, verdad?” asintió, sin dejar de sorprenderse por la facilidad que tenía su amiga para leerlo. Le devolvió la mirada, para hacerle entender que tampoco quería volver a hablar de ello. Ella le apretó la mano y le obsequió una sonrisa amistosa. Afortunadamente, había entendido.

“Oye, Harry.” Dijo entonces Ron, que tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, con la vista perdida en el techo por el cansancio. “Mamá me dijo que para Navidad iremos a la Casa Potter.”

“Sí, eso me dijo mi Papá también.” Continuó, agradecido por el cambio de tema. “Están empezando la remodelación ahora.”

“¿Por qué? ¿Sufrió un derrumbe o algo así?” inquirió Hermione, con su expresión curiosa. Se encogió de hombros.

“Ni idea. Tal vez quieren introducir algunos de los salones de entrenamientos y esas cosas.” Aventuró. Era lo más probable, conociendo a sus padres. 

“¿Y sabes en dónde está? ¿Cómo es?” Ron estaba visiblemente entusiasmado. Harry no le había tomado mucha importancia; para él, mientras estuviera con su familia, era suficiente. Pero ahora que Ron le preguntaba, también le empezó a entrar algo de emoción. 

“Sólo sé que queda en el campo, para evitar que los muggles se acerquen.” Ron se tiró contra la butaca otra vez, con expresión soñadora.

“Debe ser increíble. Apuesto que tiene una cancha para practicar al Quidditch.” Y la conversación se redirigió una vez más a las pruebas del puesto de Guardián del equipo de Gryffindor. Pronto a Hermione le entró el sueño, y anunció que se iba a dormir. 

Ron esperó pacientemente a que Hermione desapareciera escaleras arriba, y sólo cuando estuvo seguro que ya no podría oírlos, le espetó.

“A que no sabes a quién le estaba escribiendo una carta hoy.” Lo miró, esperando. “¡Viktor Krum!”

“Pero si son amigos, ¿cuál es el problema?” Ron pareció indignarse con su comentario. 

“¿Cuál es el problema? ¿¡Cuál es el problema?! ¡Oh, Harry!” y se cubrió la frente con el brazo, como si Harry lo hubiese ofendido gravemente. “¿Es que no lo ves?”

Harry intentó su máximo esfuerzo en evitar largarse a reír. Ron podía ser toda una reina del drama si se lo proponía. 

“La verdad es que no.” Su amigo volvió a indignarse. 

“¿No lo ves? ¿Quién se cree que es? Mandándole cartas y esas cosas. Hermione no tiene tiempo para esas tonterías, porque estamos en medio de una guerra, y con sus deberes de prefecta, y los estudios…” empezó a enumerar con los dedos, sulfurándose a cada instante que hablaba. Harry podía vislumbrar lo que se asomaba por ahí, pero no quiso decir nada, porque Ron no le daría jamás la razón. Optó por seguir el consejo de Hermione, e irse a dormir.

“Déjalo ya, Ron.” Lo cortó. “Hermione puede hacer lo que quiera.” El recuerdo de Luna Lovegood seguía allí, pero por alguna razón, la imagen de Cho atravesó fugazmente su cabeza. Parpadeó para despejarse el pensamiento. “Y quien sabe, tú también puedes… improvisar.”

Valía la pena haber dicho eso, sólo para ver la cara de perplejidad de Ron. Tendría que haberle sacado una fotografía.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se sentó sobre una caja, rotando el hombro que le había quedado resentido. Lily le acababa de dar una paliza contundente, pero antes que sentirse derrotada, estaba optimista. Para ser su tercer enfrentamiento, había resistido bastante, y eso era harto que decir tratándose de Lily. 

Paseó la mirada por lo que había sido el antiguo ático de los Black. James y Sirius habían hecho maravillas para instalar una pequeña arena de combate en aquel lugar. El espacio era más que suficiente, y con algunos hechizos extensores, como los que se utilizaban en las tiendas de compaña, la instancia había quedado bastante decente.

Las circunstancias del caso habían ameritado esa remodelación. James, Lily, Sirius y Remus necesitaban entrenar, además de instruir a Harry y a los demás miembros de la Orden. Tonks sabía que si querían vencer al Innombrable, tenía que aprender todo lo posible de James y Lily y sus técnicas de combate. Aunque como auror había recibido un entrenamiento de elite para atrapar magos oscuros, las artes de la lucha muggle le eran prácticamente desconocidas; apenas si había oído hablar de ellas. Y lo que James repetía constantemente era cierto; debían utilizar aquellas habilidades como ventaja frente al Innombrable. 

Sirius estaba a su lado, bebiendo de una botella de agua, con una toalla sobre los hombros. Remus llegó en ese momento, con su camisa blanca y pantalones ligeros. Tonks nunca lo había visto pelearse con nadie. Ella tampoco se lo imaginaba, de todas formas, siendo tan apacible y tan sereno. La tranquilidad que transmitía con su presencia era capaz de ahuyentar esos pequeños miedos que solían escabullirse de vez en cuando. No era lo mismo ser una auror, que estar efectivamente en una guerra peleando contra uno de los magos más temidos de todos los tiempos. 

“¿Cómo va, Lupino?” lo saludó Sirius. Por toda respuesta, Remus dirigió la vista a la arena. En ese momento iba entrando James; tenía los antebrazos vendados, vestía con ropa deportiva oscura, y no llevaba las gafas. Se veía un tanto perturbador sin ellas. Sus ojos oscuros estaban completamente al descubierto, y Tonks sentía que podían examinar a alguien aún más inquisitivamente que con las gafas. 

Remus torció el gesto al ver que su amigo Potter se dirigía a Lily. “¿Van a pelear?” preguntó a Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros. “No creo que sea lo más prudente.”

“¿Por qué?” le preguntó, un tanto curiosa. Tampoco había visto a James pelearse con Lily, aunque estaba segura que tenía que ser increíble. 

Lupin miró de nuevo a su pareja de amigos.

“James le pidió matrimonio. Ella le dijo que no”. Sirius escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo. 

“¿Qué?” dijeron ella y su tío en segundo grado al mismo tiempo. Sirius enfocó la vista en la pareja. 

“Por eso James estaba así al desayuno…” murmuró. Remus arrugó el ceño. “Déjalos. Ya sabes cómo son. Si la cosa se pone verdaderamente seria, intervenimos. Quizá hasta sea mejor que se pateen el trasero mutuamente.”

“¿A qué te refieres con ‘verdaderamente seria’?” le cuestionó al animago. Él sonrió travieso. 

“Ya lo verás.” Remus permaneció de pie a su lado, muy serio. Su alarma era preocupante, pero a pesar de ello, se preparó para ver una pelea alucinante. 

James intercambiaba un par de palabras con Lily. Ella asintió secamente, moviendo la cola de caballo que se había hecho para que el pelo no le estorbara. 

Y empezó. 

James se alejó unos pasos, poniéndose en posición. Lily le imitó. Se miraron fijamente por largos minutos, hasta que él comenzó a correr hacia ella. Era muy grande y veloz, pero ella sólo esperaba ahí de pie… y esperaba… y esperaba. Cuando James estuvo a menos de medio metro de distancia, Lily se desapareció. Se apareció a su espalda, lista para pegarle una patada en la cabeza, pero James reaccionó a tiempo y también desapareció para aparecerse un par de pasos a su izquierda, con el brazo en alto para atajarle la pierna. Antes que pudiera hacer nada, Lily se dio impulso con la otra pierna, dio una voltereta sobre sí misma, a lo que su contrincante inevitablemente la tuvo que soltar. Lily cayó en posición de rana, sobre las puntas de sus pies, en el suelo. 

“Cierra esa boca para que no entren moscas, Tonks.” Le susurró Sirius. 

“Wow.” Fue lo único que atinó a decir. Sirius le guió el ojo, e hizo el ademan de seguir observando. 

Lily estiró la pierna y barrió el piso, a lo que James la esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás. Ella aprovechó de ponerse de pie, pero James ya le había asestado un puñetazo que la pelirroja eludió por muy poco. En el segundo no tuvo tanto éxito.

Tonks cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca. El golpe sonó terrible, pero Lily no se detuvo. Se colocó a la defensiva, y rápidamente, salió disparada corriendo hacia delante. James detuvo su izquierda, y Lily aprovechó de darle un codazo en las costillas con la derecha. También sonó a fractura.

Y así fueron, empatando. Cada vez iban perdiendo más la paciencia, y los golpes iban siendo más graves e intensos. Evidentemente, ninguno mostraba signos de fatiga. Después de lo que pareció una media hora, Lily tenía un ojo morado y el labio roto. James tenía una inexplicable herida en la frente, y había acumulado varios moretones. Ambos cojeaban, y se oía el sonido de una respiración sibilante. 

Sirius estaba sentado al borde de su asiento. Remus, a su vez, continuaba de pie, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Tonks sabía que tenía agarrada fuertemente la varita, en caso que la situación se volviera incontrolable. 

Lily se desapareció y apareció detrás de James. Saltó para encaramarse a su espalda, agarrándose como una especie de insecto, un parásito. Ella cerró el brazo entorno al cuello de Potter, y comenzó a ejercer fuerza, ahogándolo. James se sacudió para todos lados, tratando de quitársela de encima. Hizo un evidente esfuerzo y se inclinó hacia delante, y lanzando a la mujer por encima de su cabeza contra la colcha que cubría el suelo. Tonks reprimió un respingo; estaba segura que esa caída debió de doler lo suyo. 

La pelirroja se quedó tendida muy quieta, tratando de recuperar la respiración que se le había cortado por el golpe. James, sin embargo, no dudó, y aprovechó la oportunidad para pegarle una patada en el costado, en las costillas, por lo que Lily no pudo más que soltar el aullido de dolor que había estado reprimiendo. Potter se volteó hacia el modesto público, dando a entender que la pelea había acabado, y que había ganado. 

Pero Lily se incorporó de la nada, sigilosamente, sin que James se diera cuenta. Barrió el suelo, y el hombre cayó de espaldas, atacado por la sorpresa. Ella se arrastró sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pecho, impidiéndole respirar correctamente. 

Entonces, de la nada, incluso ellos vieron el reflejo metálico que destelló en manos de Lily. James cerró los ojos. 

“¡NO!”. Remus fue el primero en reaccionar. 

“¡Expelliarmus!” la daga voló lejos. El mago volvió a sacudir la varita, y Lily se separó involuntariamente de James, siendo apresada contra la pared. Sirius se paró de un salto, corriendo para socorrer a su amigo. 

“¡Libérame, Remus!” bramó Lily. Daba un poco de miedo el estado en que se encontraba, casi fuera de sí, con los ojos levemente desorbitados, la cara roja, y el cabello que se le había soltado de la cola de caballo, desparramado para todos lados. Peleaba fieramente contra el hechizo. 

Sólo hasta que Sirius se llevó a James del ático, Remus terminó la maldición. Lily lo fulminó con sus ojos verdes que irradiaban chispas de rabia, pero Lupin no se inmutó ante su enfado. Él sólo había hecho lo correcto. Evans abandonó la habitación entonces, cojeando levemente. 

“Ella… no iba a hacerlo… ¿verdad?” murmuró tras unos minutos, mientras trataba de procesar lo que había sucedido allí. Lily Evans había sacado una de sus dagas, dispuesta a dañar de gravedad, con alevosía, a su pareja y amante, al padre de su hijo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ese tipo de cosas llegaran a pasar. Por no mencionar su negativa ante la propuesta de matrimonio… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí?

Lupin continuaba con la vista fija en la puerta por la que Lily acababa de salir. 

“Algunos hemos tenido que llevar los límites hasta sus extremos.” Contestó él. “Lily y James, sin embargo… Ellos han tenido que traspasarlos a veces.”

Su instinto de auror se disparó inexplicablemente. Aquellas palabras se encontraban sospechosamente contaminadas con un matiz oscuro. ¿A qué clase de límite se refería? ¿Qué es lo que habían roto?

Pero Remus continuaba ahí, firme y sereno. Él era tan bueno…

“Existe una razón para todo eso.” Continuó el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts.

“Pero…” Lily había sacado la navaja. Tonks no había visto rastro de duda en el mar esmeralda. De otra forma, Remus no los hubiera separado tan abruptamente. 

“Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es confiar.” Los ojos color miel se enterraron en los suyos. Transmitía tal seguridad, estaba tan convencido de lo que decía… ¿Cómo podía sino creerle? “¿Harías eso, Tonks? ¿Podrías confiar en el clan Potter?”

¿Quedaba otra opción? Todo el mundo confiaba ciegamente en ellos. Pero ahí había algo más, de eso estaba segura. Había sido espectadora de la invitación. ¿Realmente quería continuar? Si Remus daba su vida por ellos, si él estaba con ellos… ¿Por qué ella no? Remus Lupin era un hombre juicioso y racional. Nada malo podía pasar.

“Por supuesto.”

La sonrisa terminó de seducirla. Si él apostaba tanto por aquella manga, no había razón para sospechar. 

Sólo esperaba que con el tiempo, ese sentimiento renuente desapareciera, y se disipara en la calidez de la sonrisa lobuna. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Apareció por el baño del tercer rellano. 

Estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera, luego de haberse bebido el vial de poción que Sirius le había obligado a tragar, mientras continuaba revolviendo en la caja de provisiones del botiquín, buscando las pócimas y ungüentos necesarios para curar sus heridas. Al menos ya había cerrado la boca, después de haberlo regañado mientras bajaban las escaleras por el numerito que había montado en el ático. 

“¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás!” chilló su amigo, dándole una breve ojeada a la recién llegada. De verdad, estaba exagerando. Sirius sabía que se habían hecho pedazos de formas peores en otras ocasiones. “Ten, bébete esto.” Y le tendió un vial parecido al que le había pasado a él.

“¿Qué es?” refunfuñó Lily. Era evidente que todavía estaba muy picada. 

“Crecehuesos. Bébela ya, que tú también tienes un par de huesos rotos.” Ella no vaciló ni un instante, y se la bebió. Debió de percatarse de su cara de hastío al tener que soportar a un Black tan inusualmente alterado. Finalmente, Sirius sacó un frasco con un contenido verdusco. “Aquí hay un poco del ungüento que utiliza Madame Pomfrey para moretones y heridas, pero no será suficiente para los dos.” El hombre los miró, primero a él, y luego a ella, y al ver que ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, suspiró dramáticamente.

“De acuerdo, bajaré a preparar más. No traten de matarse mientras, que no tendremos tiempo suficiente para conseguir 2 ataúdes. Gracias.” Y con su habitual socarronería, se marchó escaleras abajo. 

Se quedaron los dos solos en el estrecho baño. 

Cogió el envase que Sirius había dejado encima del lavamanos. 

“Siéntate aquí.” Murmuró, señalándole a Lily el inodoro con la tapa abajo. Afortunadamente, ella no hizo escándalo, obedeciendo sin chistar. “Gírate hacia la puerta.” Le indicó, para que quedara de espaldas a él. Alargó la mano para coger el borde de su camiseta, y comenzar a subírsela. Ahí sí que reaccionó.

“Pero qué estás…”

“Shh, no seas idiota.” La calló. También estaba empezando a sentir el dolor, ahora que su cuerpo se había enfriado, y toda la adrenalina de la pelea se había evaporado. “Voy a ponerte un poco de esta crema en la espalda. Créeme, sé cuando digo que lo necesitarás más que yo.” Claro que lo sabía, porque en algunos momentos estaba realmente ofuscado, y el tonificado trasero de la pelirroja era más que perfecto para descargarse. 

Lily bufó, dándose por vencida, y se dejó hacer. Le hizo el cabello a un lado, tirándoselo hacia delante, y le levantó la camiseta hasta sacársela del cuello, pero sin sacarla de sus brazos, pudiendo cubrirse el pecho. Rodó los ojos. Como si nunca la hubiera visto desnuda. 

Ella se relajó poco a poco, acompasando su respiración, aunque sentía la electricidad en sus dedos al rozar la piel erizada por su contacto. Así estuvieron por algunos minutos, en silencio. James dejó que los pensamientos rondaran por su cabeza libremente, mientras admiraba la espalda amoratada de su amante.

“No ibas a hacerlo.” Murmuró. Lily tensó los hombros. 

“Suenas muy seguro.” Contestó ella ante su tono afirmativo más que interrogativo. 

Le enterró deliberadamente un dedo sobre el moretón más cercano. Ella reprimió el resoplido de dolor.

“Claro que no. Sólo iba a perforarte un pulmón.”

Incluso hasta sonaba adorable su excusa. 

“Me alegra que lo hayamos confirmado.” Masculló. “Debemos atenernos a las consecuencias. No todos los hombres a los que han rechazado en sus propuestas de matrimonio tienen la oportunidad de patear el trasero de la chica que les dio el esquinazo”.

“No podría agregar nada más.” Dijo ella, pero continuaba nerviosa. La posibilidad de la insistencia la incomodaba de forma sorprendente. 

Suspiró. Tal como Sirius había predico, la crema se acabó. Al menos había alcanzado a untarle el ungüento sobre todos los moretones y golpes de su espalda y costados. En un par de horas estaría completamente recuperada. 

“La verdad, Lily, tienes razón.”

Le había dado vueltas toda la noche, y es que Evans siempre le había atraído por ser tan escurridiza, por no pertenecer a ningún lado, y alejarse de la imagen de esposa que se queda en casa cuidando del hogar. 

Podía sonar terrible, y muy mal, pero esa postal de familia feliz le recordaba mucho a la suya propia, la que Voldemort había destruido hace casi 30 años atrás. Y albergar ese recuerdo, sólo haría mucho más presente, mucho más palpable y real, el hecho de que había visto morir a sus padres. Sin mencionar las otras cosas horribles que el malnacido le había hecho. 

Manteniéndose apartado de todo lo que le rememorara su antigua y corta vida de niño inocente, podría continuar con la cordura medianamente estable. La indiferencia se había convertido en su mejor herramienta para lidiar con todos aquellos traumas que continuaban atacándolo, incluso en su vida adulta. Y qué mejor que fortalecer aquella indiferencia, que con una compañera desquiciada, y una amante errante, que más que cuidarlo lo retaba a desafiar el peligro. 

Otra cosa, era el sentimiento que había desarrollado por ella. Porque había logrado atravesar la indiferencia, muy a pesar, y había decidido quedarse a su lado, aceptando convivir con un sujeto jodido. Lo mismo habían decidido Sirius y Remus. 

Y si bien aún no terminaba de entenderlo, no podía sino sentirse sumamente agradecido de todos ellos, por el cariño, la amistad y la lealtad. Le habían enseñado que existía algo por lo que valía la pena romper la indiferencia. Le habían enseñado que valía la pena luchar. 

Esa convicción había terminado de asentarse con el nacimiento de Harry.

Por eso, es que no podía exigirle a Lily más de lo que ella ya le había dado. Pedirle que llevara su nombre era más un capricho que una necesidad. Harry estaría igual de protegido estando ellos casados o no. 

Lily se giró para quedar de frente. Bajó los brazos. Su ojo estaba poniéndose más morado a medida que pasaba el tiempo. 

“James, sólo es un trámite.” Dijo ella. Le acarició suavemente su labio roto, sin sentirse mínimamente culpable por ello. 

“Lo sé.” Susurró. “Por eso no voy a seguir insistiendo.”

Ella se terminó de quitar la camiseta, tirándola al suelo. No pudo sino fijarse en sus senos, y sus pezones levemente endurecidos. 

“Te amo.” Apenas terminó de decir aquello, con su pequeña boca rota y sus ojos verdes brillantes, que la atrapó entre sus labios, estrechándola contra sí. Escucharla decirle eso lo encendía de una forma inexplicable, aún cuando no fuera capaz de responderle igual. Esperaba que sus acciones hablaran mejor que sus sentimientos estancados.

La empujó contra el lavamanos, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta del baño para que Sirius no volviera en cualquier momento a interrumpirlos en su exquisita reconciliación. 

Sonrió contra sus labios al sentarla sobre el lavamanos. Ella también debió de darse cuenta. 

A veces no era tan malo rememorar algunos recuerdos.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dolores Umbridge. 

Intercambió una mirada cauta con Ron. Él se estaba aguantando poner los ojos en blanco. A su otro lado, Hermione había alzado cuidadosamente una ceja, para que no fuera tan evidente su escepticismo. 

El nombre de la profesora estaba escrito con tiza rosada en el pizarrón. Ella estaba de pie al lado, vestida con una túnica del mismo color y accesorios que le hacían juego, esbozando una sonrisa tan grande como falsa. Era tan tétrica, que a Harry se le erizó el vello de la nuca. 

“Sean bienvenidos a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, nivel 5.” Comenzó, con su voz tan aguda que llegaba a ser desagradable. Umbridge comenzó por hacer una breve introducción al curso, poniendo un especial énfasis en que ese año rendían las Matrículas de Honor en Brujería, y que debían esforzarse para lograr un buen resultado. A Harry le pareció insultante que Umbridge no se refiriera al regreso de Voldemort, ni a una adecuada enseñanza práctica de hechizos defensivos, en vista que estaban en el medio de una guerra. Lo que sí le pareció curioso, eran las sonrisas particularmente artificiales que le dirigía cuando a él hacía una pausa en su discurso.

Al parecer, no fue el único que se percató de ese déficit en su formación, porque no faltó tiempo para que sus compañeros alzaran las manos. Al primero que le dio la palabra fue a Dean Thomas. 

“Pero profesora, ¿no sería más importante que nos enseñara a defendernos en el medio de una batalla?” la sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Umbridge lo suficiente para que soltara una risita que le hacía competencia a su voz chillona. 

“Señor Thomas, ¿acaso usted cree que va a ir a la guerra?” Dean abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo, ella no se lo permitió. “Por supuesto que no. Hay personas lo suficientemente calificadas para luchar contra el Innombrable. Su deber es combatir las artes oscuras, como el suyo es aprender lo suficiente para aprobar su MHB en mi materia.” Pero antes que pudiera pasar del tema, más manos se levantaron. 

“El Innombrable ha vuelto, ¿cómo no vamos a aprender hechizos nuevos? ¿Y si los mortífagos nos atacan?” preguntó Parvati Patil, abriendo mucho los ojos. “Así lo hicieron muchas veces durante la Primera Guerra.”

Los murmullos se tomaron el aula. Los chicos de Hufflepuff, con quienes compartían la clase, también empezaron a hablar con los de Gryffindor, y el volumen fue subiendo. Harry, Ron y Hermione optaron por guardar silencio, expectantes. 

La sonrisa ya no volvió a formarse en los labios de Umbridge. 

“Niños, niños.” Llamó, golpeando el pizarrón para llamar la atención. Los murmullos se detuvieron, quizá para ver qué pasaría a continuación. “El Ministerio de la Magia está trabajando a toda su capacidad para protegernos a todos de la mejor forma. Pueden estar seguros de que el Ministerio les concederá el amparo necesario...”

“Eso no es verdad.” La paró Harry. Ya había escuchado demasiadas estupideces como para seguir conteniéndose. “Este verano, una docena de dementores nos atacaron a mí y a mi familia sin ninguna razón. El Ministerio tampoco pudo dar ninguna respuesta satisfactoria.”

El silencio que se instaló en el salón fue sepulcral. Estaba consciente que la noticia se esparciría como la pólvora, pero todos debían saber que lo que pretendía hacer Umbridge estaba mal. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si cualquiera de sus compañeros se enfrentaba a una tropa de dementores? Estaba seguro que prácticamente ninguno sabría ni siquiera qué hechizo utilizar. Eran esos conjuros los que debían enseñarles en una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no leer un libro y aprenderse pasajes de memoria. 

Parecía que Umbridge se había tragado todas sus sonrisas y risitas. Estaba completamente seria, acentuando su cara de sapo. Su mirada era severa, y Harry casi podría apostar que se había ganado el primer castigo del año. 

“Señor Potter” habló la profesora, con la voz más aguda si es que eso era posible. “Debería cuidar mejor sus palabras, para no asustar a sus compañeros de forma innecesaria.” Caminó lentamente desde el pizarrón hasta el escritorio, hablando lentamente. “El incidente con los dementores fue un hecho aislado, y así fue como se le informó a su padre.”

Esta vez se oyeron algunos susurros. Una vez más, la alusión a James Potter provocaba diversas impresiones. Harry intentó ignorarlas, sosteniendo la mirada de ojos pequeños de la mujer. 

“Y si usted está tan preocupado por la seguridad de la comunidad mágica, quizá debería comentarle a su padre que sea un poco más solidario. James y Lily Potter fueron grandes soldados durante la Primera Guerra contra el Innombrable, y sin embargo, ahora se rehúsan a participar de los programas ministeriales. Debería consultarlo con su padre.” Terminó, dedicándole una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Maldición. Ahora las miradas recelosas se dirigieron a él. Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad. Es verdad que sus padres estaban luchando a su manera con la Orden, pero aquella era una agrupación secreta, y conforme a su naturaleza, no podía divulgar su existencia. De todas formas, su padre quedaría como un egoísta, y esa no era la idea. Su padre era la persona más bondadosa que había conocido en su vida, casi comparándose con Dumbledore. 

“Es Potter y Evans, profesora.” Atinó a decir, para quitarle esa sonrisa caprichosa de sus labios de sapo. 

“¿Disculpe?” 

“James Potter y Lily Evans. Mis padres no están casados.” Recalcó, para proteger esa faceta de su madre que tanto valoraba. Pero Umbridge no debió pensar lo mismo, porque juntó sus cejas delgadas, casi mirándolo con lástima. 

“Pero qué desafortunado.” Y sin más, dejándolo masticando ese comentario, ahora que había vuelto a tener el control de la clase, continuó hablando sobre su libro, y el posterior ensayo que iba a dar como deber del primer capítulo. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron había salido elegido como el Guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, ese era parte del contenido de la última carta de Harry –junto a otros comentarios respectivos a su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura que le merecían una atención especial por su parte y de James– quien estaba eufórico por el logro de su mejor amigo. El entrenamiento durante el verano había servido para el joven Weasley, en verdad. Todos se habían alegrado sinceramente por la nueva noticia; eran esas pequeñas cosas las que entregaban la motivación de seguir luchando.

Tomó el plato más cercano para llevarle a Sirius una porción del pastel de hígado y riñones de Molly. Su amigo se encontraba en la biblioteca aún, sumido en la traducción de unos viejos libros de Runas Antiguas que habían pertenecido a su hermano, Regulus, los cuales hablaban de los horrocruxes. Tanto él como James habían acordado que tenían que averiguar toda la información teórica posible antes de ponerse a buscar los lugares en que Voldemort escondía sus hipotéticos múltiples horrocruxes. Aunque James ya tenía un lugar en mente, y el viaje ya estaba fechado para la segunda semana de octubre.

En cuanto volvió al comedor para cenar, Remus ya le estaba guardando un puesto, entre él y Tonks. James estaba ubicado en la otra esquina, con toda la Orden sentada en el medio, sosteniendo una animada charla con Emmeline Vance. La dulce y morena Emmeline había sido atendida con ternura por el paso del tiempo, aunque se recordó que era un par de años menor que James y ella. Claro, sólo una persona que no hubiera tratado directamente con el James adolescente sería capaz de caer en sus encantos, justo como Emmeline lo estaba haciendo ahora. 

Meneó la cabeza, esforzándose por no poner los ojos en blanco. Y pensar que él había sido el de la idea de casarse. Tal vez había reconsiderado las ventajas de ser hombre soltero, y de variar en eso de los polvos. 

“Lily, ¿quieres un poco de pastel?” le ofreció Tonks, con el cabello azul ese día. Le sentaba muy bien. Asintió, mientras su estómago hacía un ruidito de protesta. No había caído en la cuenta de cuan hambrienta estaba. Hizo un par de comentarios sobre el tema que Remus y Tonks estaban discutiendo, sobre las nuevas políticas que Scrimgeuor estaba implantando dentro del departamento de Aurores, antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca con el primer bocado.

Justo antes de rozar sus labios, se detuvo. El aroma apetitoso del pastel había desaparecido. Y su aspecto delicioso también; ahora se veía un tanto repugnante. Olía a muerte. 

Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, intacto. Tal vez debía probar con los acompañamientos, que se veían más amigables. 

Alzó la vista, sintiendo esa familiar sensación de estar siendo observada. James había cesado en su conversación con Emmeline, y la miraba fijamente. Una mezcla entre reproche y desafío. 

¿Se había fijado?

Arqueó una ceja en respuesta. ¿Qué le importaba? Debe haber sido el pescado y patatas fritas que le había obligado a desayunar en la mañana en ese carrito a la orilla del Támesis. Particularmente, nunca le había gustado ese plato tradicional, pero como James había insistido, y la había invitado… Ahora debía mediar con las consecuencias.

Una sonrisa ladina se deslizó por los labios de su compañero. Alzó la copa de vino en su dirección, dedicándole el primer brindis de la noche. 

Por su parte, no sonrió. La ensalada de verduras estaba más aceptable.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8:

Septiembre ya estaba llegando a su fin. El otoño estaba llegando a pasos agigantados, lo que gran parte del alumnado estaba esperando, ya que el calor había alcanzado temperaturas no acostumbradas para el lugar. 

Harry estaba guardando sus cosas en el bolso deportivo después de una sesión de entrenamiento. Ginny se había ido hacía una hora atrás para juntarse con el chico con el cual estaba saliendo, Michael Corner, antes de irse a dormir. Esta vez, ni Ron ni Hermione lo habían acompañado por ponerse al día con los deberes. Es decir, en el caso de Hermione no, porque incluso llevaba tarea adelantada, pero Ron estaba un tanto atrasado, debido a sus labores como prefecto y como nuevo Guardián del equipo. Aunque, en compensación, también le otorgaban esa notoriedad de la que había carecido al ser un hermano más entre una numerosa familia, y la que Ron, por supuesto, disfrutaba enormemente.

Se acomodó el bolso en el hombro antes de abandonar el salón. Verificó que la varita estuviera bien sujeta en la funda de cuero que sus padres le habían regalado justo antes que comenzaran las clases. Era idéntica a la que tenían ellos, que se afirmaba a la cadera como un cinturón, junto con otros bolsillos y saquillos, para colocar dagas, cuchillos, e incluso una segunda varita. 

Se había adaptado uno de los salones del tercer piso como gimnasio para continuar con su entrenamiento, dado que Lily y James eran especialmente tenaces con ello. Debía admitir que era una habilidad envidiable, dado que los reflejos de sus padres habían sido vitales en su traslado desde la residencia Potter a Grimmauld Place durante el verano recién pasado. Pese a ello, se sorprendió cuando le informaron que iba a tener una sala a su entera disposición para seguir ejercitándose. 

A Harry siempre le había molestado que dijeran que gozaba de cierto favoritismo por parte del director, pero ahora, no podía sino encontrarles algo de razón. No sabía exactamente por qué Dumbledore había accedido a aquella petición, aunque Harry se había percatado de sus últimos encuentros con Lily y James, que Dumbledore trataba de molestarlos lo menos posible. Sirius decía que sus padres estaban cabreados con el director, porque cuando cayeron en el coma, Dumbledore no halló nada mejor que dejarlo en custodia de los Dursley, contra los expresos deseos de ambos. 

Era una razón de peso, considerando que él también encontraba que no había sido la mejor de sus ideas, pero algo le decía que no era razón suficiente. Los secretos continuaban rodeando a sus padres, y comenzaba a ser bastante irritante. 

Cuando abandonó el salón, la puerta se fundió con la piedra de la muralla, y apareció el tapiz de una bruja con serpientes en la cabeza que pretendía ser Medusa. Apenas hubo dado un par de pasos en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando escuchó cómo algo se estrellaba contra el piso de piedra en el otro pasillo, algo parecido a una araña de cristal por el sonido que hizo, seguido de un gritito de sorpresa. 

Apuró el paso para ver qué había pasado, desobedeciendo la orden de sus padres de preocuparse sólo de sus propios asuntos. En cuanto llegó al lugar de los hechos, el maullido de un gato le hizo desviar la vista a sus pies. La señora Norris, la mascota de Filch, se estaba escabullendo en la oscuridad, dejando a una alterada Cho, que miraba una caja de pipetas para guardar muestras de pociones hechas añicos en el suelo. 

Ella alzó los ojos al verlo. 

“Esa gata, no la vi venir, y me asustó.” Señaló el suelo cubierto de pequeños pedazos de vidrio. “Sólo atiné a tirar la caja…” se agarró el cabello, cayendo en la desesperación. “Snape me va a matar cuando se entere.”

Harry se llevó rápidamente la mano a la funda, sacando la varita. 

“No te preocupes, con un Reparo será suficiente.” Miró a su espalda, por si escuchaba los pasos arrastrados del celador de Hogwarts. “Pero debemos apurarnos, antes de que llegue Filch.” La chica asintió, y lo imitó, sacando la varita para conjurar el hechizo reparador.

En ese momento a Harry le entró la curiosidad.

“Oye, Cho…” ella lo miró de pasada, dando a entender que lo estaba escuchando. “¿Por qué estabas llevando estos viales de Snape?”

Cho suspiró pesadamente, moviendo la mano de forma lánguida.

“En la última clase de Pociones lo eché todo a perder, Harry.” Levantó la vista, para enterrar sus grandes y oscuros ojos en los suyos, provocándole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. “Me confundí con los ingredientes, el orden, los tiempos, todo… Snape botó todo el contenido de mi caldero, y además me castigó, para que la próxima vez estuviera más atenta.” Y sacó el labio inferior hacia fuera, para ilustrar su abatimiento. Sus conexiones cerebrales se paralizaron por un momento ante ese gesto.

“Maldito Snape…” masculló por lo bajo, pero ella lo escuchó, y sonrió. Hizo una sentadilla para coger él la caja. “Ven, te acompañaré hasta abajo, esto está muy pesado para que lo lleves tú.” Y sin admitir queja alguna por parte de la chica, bajaron juntos hasta el despacho de Snape. Se detuvieron en las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras, y recién ahí, Harry le pasó la caja de vuelta.

“¡Harry, eres el mejor! ¡No sé cómo podré agradecértelo!” valía la pena haberse dado la lata de bajar hasta las mazmorras sólo para ver la sonrisa radiante de Cho. 

“No es nada, no te preocupes.” Le quitó importancia a propósito, tratando de que no se le subieran los humos a la cabeza y empezara a hablar tonterías. Ella se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente habló.

“Ya sé. La otra semana es la primera visita a Hogsmeade. ¿Quieres…? ¿Podríamos…? Ya sabes, ir a tomar algunas cervezas de mantequilla… “ de repente, un calor espontáneo comenzó a subir desde alguna parte de su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en sus mejillas y en el bajo vientre. Se hubiera muerto de vergüenza de no ser porque ella también se sonrojó, y evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

“¡Claro! Sería perfecto, cervezas de mantequilla, es genial.” Balbuceó. 

“Entonces… nos veremos allí.” Dijo Cho, y él asintió mansamente. Estaba algo aturdido por lo que estaba pasando. 

“Nos veremos allí.” Repitió como un idiota. 

“Esto… muchas gracias otra vez por ayudarme con esto, Harry. ¡Me has salvado!” ella miró hacia atrás, confirmando que no viniera nadie. “Tengo que irme ahora. Que tengas buenas noches, Harry.” Y con un parpadeo de sus largas pestañas, se dio media vuelta en dirección a las mazmorras.

“Tú también, Cho.” Murmuró, perdiéndose una vez más en el contoneo de sus caderas. 

Quien hubiera pensado que conseguir una cita sería tan fácil.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se bebió de un trago el shot de vodka. Por supuesto que se había acostado con un chico de otra casa durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Sirius, James, Lily, Emmeline e incluso Remus se bebieron el pequeño vaso, lo que le causó una pizca de curiosidad. Remus no era una persona muy extrovertida a la hora de hablar de parejas y conquistas pasadas, y que ahora permitiera que los demás se enteraran, en el contexto del juego guarro que se le había ocurrido para pasar la noche, era al menos… curioso. 

Los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden que se encontraban en Grimmauld Place en ese momento habían concertado darse una noche libre de obligaciones y deberes para despejar la mente. No era irresponsable ni nada parecido, porque les habían avisado a Alastor y Kingsley, que estaban en la cocina hablando algunos asuntos. Ellos podrían encargarse ante cualquier emergencia, si es que los demás terminaban ebrios como una tuba. 

El juego que habían escogido era famoso durante su época en Hogwarts. En una ronda de personas, todos con alcohol en mano, uno de los jugadores tenía que decir la cosa más deschavetada que se le pudiera ocurrir. Si alguien había hecho esa cosa efectivamente, tenía que beber. El que no la había hecho, se abstenía, y terminaba ganando el juego por sobrio. Era irónico que los más osados acababan más ebrios. Como el turno que acababa de pasar, de Emmeline, quien había dicho “acostarse con una persona de otra casa en Hogwarts”.

Ahora era su turno. Trató de pensar en algo atrevido, que ni siquiera ella había experimentado aún, porque ya sentía que el vodka se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Se sentía especialmente animada, y sabía que pronto empezaría a tropezar con las paredes y los objetos, con más frecuencia que lo acostumbrado a su torpeza. 

“Bien…” se lamió los labios. Sirius ya había vuelto a llenar todos los vasos. “Yo nunca… he hecho ni he estado en un trío.” 

Emmeline pegó una risotada, tan fuerte y un tanto histérica, que se cubrió la boca con las manos, y negó con la cabeza. Remus se mantuvo incólume, con su vaso intacto. 

Sirius no sabía qué hacer con los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la cara. Miraba de reojo a James, quien había dado un resoplido de hastío y había exclamado “Ahora no”, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, por debajo de las gafas. Sólo Lily, para variar, agarró su pequeño vaso con firmeza, y los miró con reproche a ambos.

“Ahora se viene a arrepentir el par de cobardes”. Y sin más, se bebió el shot de un trago. Sirius la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, y para no ser menos, terminó por imitarla. Ambos miraron a James, quien se había cubierto la boca, tenía el otro brazo encogido debajo de la axila, y les devolvía la mirada contemplativa, como pensando cuál era el mejor curso de acción y estuviera analizando todas las posibilidades. 

Los demás estaban expectantes.

“Anda, Cornamenta. Si no estuvo tan malo...” Fue el comentario de Sirius que hizo retumbar la habitación con carcajadas. Al parecer, James se percató que frente a eso ya no podía hacer nada, y también se bebió el shot. 

Remus, por otro lado, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. 

“¿Qué? ¿Lo están diciendo en serio? ¿Ustedes…?” Ahora Lily era la que estaba tratando de contener las carcajadas. “¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?”

A Tonks le dolían los huesos de las clavículas y las costillas de tanto reírse. La expresión de indignación de Remus no hacía más que aumentar las ganas de continuar riéndose, pero sentía que por respeto a su mosqueo, debía intentar parecer seria. 

“Lupino, ¿estás celoso? Lo lamento, pero no alcanzamos a llamarte, sólo pasó y…” las risas de Emmeline, Lily y las suyas evitaron que Sirius pudiera seguir hablando. James se puso de pie y se fue, murmurando algo de que ya había sido suficiente dispersión y tenía que volver a trabajar. Su evasiva no hacía más que confirmarlo todo.

“Bueno, creo que James tiene razón…” continuó Emmeline, poniéndose de pie, y retirando los vasitos y platos sucios. Remus abandonó la habitación, bastante molesto, al parecer. Sirius no lo dudó dos veces y lo siguió. Tonks intercambió una mirada de advertencia con Lily, quien compartió su impresión con una mueca, y se propuso ayudar a Emmeline, que ya estaba bajando las escaleras. 

Tonks paseó la vista, verificando que no quedara ningún trasto sucio. Agarró la botella de vodka, que estaba a la mitad, y un último vasito que Lily había olvidado llevar al lavaplatos. 

Para su sorpresa, el vasito desprendía un olor muy particular. 

“Hey…” se giró, molesta de que alguien hubiera estado haciendo trampa. “¿Quién estaba bebiendo zumo de naranja?”

Pero todos se habían ido.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al menos aquella mañana de sábado había amanecido lo suficientemente nublada y fría como para beber unas merecidas cervezas de mantequilla. Ron y Hermione lo esperarían en otro lugar mientras se citaba con Cho. Todos esperaban que se encontraran al final de la visita autorizada, lo que habría significado que la cita había sido un éxito. Harry de verdad lo esperaba así, mientras iba caminando junto a Cho rumbo a Las Tres Escobas. 

Le sorprendió la facilidad con que empezaron a hablar de un tema que a ambos les apasionaba; la temporada de Quidditch. Pese a que los dos eran los buscadores de sus respectivos equipos, no había ningún tipo de rivalidad. Aunque Harry le aseguró a Cho que no la dejaría ganar el partido que tenían en dos semanas más, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, que abría la Copa. Ella se quedó un tanto pasmada en un primer momento, para luego sonreír de esa forma misteriosa que le aceleraba la respiración, y manifestar que ella no necesitaba ayuda, y que podría ganar por sí sola. 

Ese desafío lo hizo sentir… extraño. Porque si bien había empezado a experimentar ciertas sensaciones algo más primitivas en cuanto a las chicas respecta, cuando se trataba de Cho, esa pequeña calentura iba mucho más allá. Era algo más intenso y avasallador. Podía ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba, y fijarse solamente en ella, anhelando poder encerrarse en algún lugar apartado sin que nadie los molestara. 

Un último pensamiento racional bailoteó por su mente antes de entrar en la taberna, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba sufriendo por primera vez en sus quince años de la peligrosa lujuria. 

.  
..  
…

Aún estaba un poco atontado por lo que había pasado. Ella le había besado antes de ir corriendo tras sus amigas. Le había besado la mejilla, por supuesto, pero, ¡qué importaba! Le seguía ardiendo, y no solo la porción correspondiente a su rostro. 

La cita había ido perfectamente bien. Habían bebido un par de cervezas, en la parte más alejada de la taberna, hablando sobre un sinfín de cosas. Incluso habían hablado de su reencuentro con sus padres. Se había sentido lo suficientemente en confianza como para hablar de aquello. Sobre Cedric no habían dicho nada, porque la herida era reciente para ambos; apenas si estaba empezando a cicatrizar. Además, que desde la primera vez que se encontró con Cho en el día de su llegada a Hogwarts que no la había visto tan feliz y tranquila, como la recordaba de antes del fatídico accidente. 

Él no era nadie para romper esa serenidad, y lo dejó estar. Si algún día tenían que hablar sobre el tema, se daría tan naturalmente como se habían dado las cosas hasta ahora. No había apuros. 

Todavía estaba caminando algo aturdido por Hogsmeade. Había salido de la calle principal del pueblo, y estaba alcanzando el límite que les estaba permitido llegar a los alumnos, en el deslinde con la Casa de los Gritos. 

Se quedó parado ahí un momento, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. Debía pausar para meditar al respecto, y ver cuál era el siguiente paso. 

Inspiró profundamente. Un olor muy particular, totalmente distinto al de Cho, ingresó por sus fosas nasales. 

Se giró, justo para ver en ese momento a la rubia chiquilla de Ravenclaw que empezaba a poblar sus sueños. 

Se sintió ridículamente paralizado.

“Ehh, hola.”

Pero ella no le respondió, pasando corriendo por su lado como si no existiera. Harry no lo pensó dos veces; se puso a correr detrás de ella, sin importarle si su destino era la Casa de los Gritos. 

“¡Hey! ¡Luna!” la llamó, pero ella continuaba corriendo, sorteando los árboles. Se le cayó una bufanda naranja, que Harry recogió al vuelo. Entonces, Luna se detuvo delante de un árbol. Se acuclilló frente a un agujero en el tronco. 

“Aquí tiene.” Dijo ella a alguien. Harry pensó que estaba hablando sola, hasta que se acercó más, y descubrió que hablaba con una familia de ardillas. “Lamento haberme demorado, señora Mamá ardilla, pero tenía que asegurarme que su hijo estaba bien.” Luna dejó en el suelo a una cría de ardilla con una simpática venda en un brazo. La cría se apresuró por ponerse bajo el abrigo de su madre, para luego desaparecer ambos en el interior del tronco.

“No fueron muy agradecidos.” Comentó mientras Luna se ponía de pie. 

“No tienes que hacer las cosas con el objeto de recibir una recompensa por ello.” Recitó ella con su voz volátil. “Sino, por el simple placer de saber que estás ayudando a alguien que lo necesita.” Terminó con una sonrisa soñadora. “Hola, Harry Potter.”

“Hola”. Murmuró, hipnotizado por el profundo color azul de sus ojos. El rápido latir de su corazón producto de la carrera se acompasó a su respiración pausada. De pronto recordó que tenía su bufanda en la mano. “Ten. Se te cayó mientras corrías.” Y le tendió la prenda. Ella lució sinceramente complacida.

“Oh, muchas gracias.” Y se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello. 

Se quedaron mirando en silencio por algunos minutos. Ella no parecía incómoda por la situación, la que causaría desconfianza a cualquier persona, y Harry tampoco se sentía estúpido, como le hubiera pasado con cualquier otra chica. Sentía que Luna le daba permiso para perderse en la serenidad que emanaba de ella. 

Era extraño. Muy extraño. Pero le encantaba, y por él, podría quedarse eternamente entre aquellos árboles, junto a ella, mirándose. 

“¿Tienes que volver al castillo?” le preguntó, para asegurarse que podría compartir su compañía por algún tiempo más. 

Luna negó suavemente con la cabeza, haciendo saltar algunos bucles rubios. 

“No aún. Debo pasar a dejar en el correo algunas cartas para mi padre.” Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica para sacar un fajo de cartas anudadas con una cinta. “Son inscripciones para el grupo de observadores de blibbers maravillosos.”

Harry no tenía idea de qué rayos era un blibber maravilloso, pero no le importó. Seguramente era alguna de esas criaturas imaginarias.

“¿Quieres que te acompañe?” se ofreció. Por toda respuesta, ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Harry temió derretirse en ese instante.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al camino principal de Hogsmeade, sintió un pinchazo de curiosidad.

“¿Tu padre es el organizador del grupo de observadores?” ni siquiera sabía de dónde se le ocurrió preguntar aquello. Lo más lógico era preguntar qué era un blibber maravilloso, no seguirle la corriente.

“No, pero como editor de la revista, tiene que recibir los formularios, para luego despacharlos a la organización.” Contestó ella. 

Frunció el ceño. Algo se le estaba perdiendo.

“¿La revista? ¿Qué revista?” 

“El Quisquilloso. ¿Has oído hablar de ella? Mi papá es el editor y dueño.” Negó con la cabeza. “¿No? Que lástima. Siempre tiene reportajes muy interesantes.” Harry no estaba tan seguro de qué tan interesantes podrían ser esos reportajes, si tenían formularios para observar criaturas inexistentes, pero se guardó sus comentarios. 

Una idea brillante pareció cruzarse por la cabeza de Luna. 

“Oye, Harry. ¿Quieres unirte al club?” hizo todo su esfuerzo porque no se le saliera ninguna palabra. Luna se lo estaba proponiendo con toda la buena intención del mundo. Hasta se veía un poco entusiasmada. 

¿Quién era él para arruinar la pureza de ese rostro tan encantador?

“Claro, me parece una buena idea.” Contestó con una sonrisa tímida. La luz se esparció por los grandes ojos azules, rebosante de felicidad.

“Oh, ¡genial! Pero… ahora no tengo un formulario para que lo llenes.” Se lamentó, palpándose los bolsillos de la túnica.

“No te preocupes. Dime qué datos necesitas, y te los paso para que rellenes el formulario tú.” Tarde o temprano iba a arrepentirse de esa decisión, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Si tenía alguna excusa para seguir estar al lado de Luna, iba a tomarla. Era lo que estaba esperando desde que la vio en el compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts.

“De acuerdo, debes llenar con tu nombre, tu edad, y tu dirección. Si eres menor de edad, debes pedir autorización de tus padres.” Asintió, repitiendo los datos para memorizárselos. “Te los paso cualquiera de estos días, ¿te parece?”

Luna dio un saltito de emoción. A medida que llegaban a la oficina de correos de Hogsmeade, y Luna seguía hablando muy entusiasmada, diciendo que incluso le escribiría a su padre para anunciarle que Harry Potter quería ser parte del Club de Observadores de Blibbers Maravillosos, Harry tenía otras cosas en mente.

Como en la táctica que debería usar para que su padre lo tomara en serio al momento de pedirle que firmara el permiso. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“¿Hace cuánto que esta casa está abandonada?”

“No lo sé. ¿Unos cincuenta años, quizá?” 

“Huele horrible.”

Rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera le extrañó que Lily estuviera particularmente susceptible a esos detalles, sólo lo atribuyó a alguna manía suya. Ella olía toda clase de sustancias extrañas cuando preparaba pociones, no debía afectarse por el olor a humedad que desprendía la casa. Tal vez, hasta lo hacía sólo para fastidiarlo.

Habían seguido su poco amable consejo de escarbar en sus recuerdos. La pelirroja había tenido razón, después de todo; la búsqueda les llevó a ese lugar, una casucha situada en el bosque aledaño a la localidad de Pequeño Hangleton.   
La casa había estado descuidada por tanto tiempo, que las enredaderas se habían apoderado del lugar, mimetizándolo con el bosque. Una persona cualquiera nunca la hubiese encontrado de no estar buscando específicamente esa casa. Por eso se llevaron una sorpresa al descubrir que el lugar estaba fuertemente protegido por la magia de Voldemort.

Sirius, Remus y Lily continuaban inspeccionado las habitaciones del antiguo hogar de los Gaunt, mientras él era sacudido por la ola de recuerdos. 

Aún no era capaz de llamarlo por su nombre. Sólo se refería a él como <>. Tendrían que pasar algunos veranos antes que se atreviera a decirle Tom. 

Se cumplían dos años desde que estaba bajo su cuidado. El niño James de 9 años estaba en un permanente estado que mezclaba la confusión y el miedo. Todavía no sentía rabia. Todavía no sentía esa sed de venganza que lo motivaría en sus planes futuros. 

A base de un duro adiestramiento, tenía una pequeña idea de cual era su lugar. Sólo tenía que hacer lo que el Señor siempre le decía, y estaría bien. No le faltaría nada. No estaría en peligro. No tendría hambre, ni tampoco sufriría frío. 

Ya los había experimentado cuando le desobedecía, y no eran sensaciones que quisiera repetir. 

Durante el verano de 1969, el Señor había viajado a aquel pueblo. Siempre estaba viajando, y por supuesto, él lo acompañaba la mayoría de las veces. Decía que debía familiarizarse con sus asuntos. James no entendía por qué, pero para satisfacerlo, lo hacía. 

Siempre debía hacer lo que el Señor le decía. Esa era la primera regla. 

Mientras el Señor estaba trabajando en el interior de aquella casa que se caía a pedazos, le había permitido explorar el bosque, sin alejarse demasiado. En eso estaba, cuando una persona inesperada se cruzó en su camino. 

Una niña. Con un vestido azul, zapatos de charol, calcetines blancos con vuelitos, el cabello amarrado en una coleta corta, dejando sus bucles negros caer por encima de sus hombros. Tenía los ojos azules, y la piel blanca. 

Una niña muggle. De su edad. 

James sintió un extraño sentimiento de confort cuando la vio. Hacía mucho que no se encontraba con un niño tan cerca, siempre los veía a lo lejos. Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía estar con un par, con un igual. Aunque fuera una niña muggle. 

“Oye, nunca te había visto aquí.” Dijo ella. “¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Vives aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

La avalancha de preguntas fue tan inesperada que James no supo qué decir, ni por dónde empezar. Siempre debía responder que estaba con su <>, y que su nombre era James McDeere, por si algún adulto –y sobretodo un mago– le preguntaba.

Pero esa era una niña, y muggle, porque James no sentía ningún rastro de magia emanar de ella. De eso podía estar seguro. Así que podía responder con algún grado de verdad. 

“Me llamo James.” Murmuró. “¿Y tú?”  
“Madeleine. Pero todos me dicen Maddie.” 

“Hola, Maddie.” Ella sonrió. Le faltaba uno de los dientes de arriba. Por alguna razón, James lo encontró chistoso, dado que a él le faltaba un diente de abajo. 

“James, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Yo no tengo amigos aquí.” Se lamentó ella. Se sentó sobre uno de los troncos caídos, sin importarle si se manchaba su delicado vestido, y apoyó las mejillas sobre sus puños. “Venir a casa del abuelo es muy aburrido. Ahora más, porque mi mamá tendrá otro bebé.”

Él la siguió, sentándose a una distancia prudente de ella. Trató de pensar algo que decir, sobretodo por el asunto del bebé, la cual también había sido una de sus pretensiones cuando era muy pequeño. Cuando había hecho la petición a sus padres, ellos se miraron, y le sonrieron. Le dijeron que no podía tener hermanos, aunque no le explicaron la razón. Como consuelo, le prometieron que siempre estarían con él, que le darían todo lo que pidiera, y que podía tener todos los amigos que quisiera. 

A estas alturas de su corta vida, hubiera preferido el hermano. 

Una voz masculina detuvo sus cavilaciones demasiado am3argas para un niño de 9 años. 

“Maddie, ¿dónde estás? ¡Maddie!” y de entre los árboles, surgió un hombre. Alto, de hombros anchos, facciones atractivas, de mediana edad, porque veía las canas entre su cabello negro y las arrugas en el contorno de los ojos y la boca. Tenía un poblado bigote negro que hacía juego con sus ojos, también oscuros. James dedicó más de un segundo en mirarlo, porque ese hombre le parecía vagamente familiar

Maddie se paró de un salto. 

“¡Abuelo!” masculló ella. El hombre frunció el ceño.

“Madeleine, ¿qué te he dicho sobre venir al bosque tú sola?” la niña desvió los ojos a sus zapatos, pisando una hoja deliberadamente. “Más aún por aquí, tan cerca de la casa de los Gaunt… “ y el abuelo de Maddie no pudo disimular una mueca de profundo asco. Entonces sus ojos se desviaron a James. “¿Quién eres tú?”

“Es James, abuelo, mi nuevo amigo.” Contestó Maddie por él, visiblemente entusiasmada. “¿Puede ir a casa a jugar conmigo? ¿Puede, puede, puede?” le rogó, adoptando una expresión inocente, que no parecía ser la primera vez que usaba. Su abuelo batalló fieramente contra sus encantos.

“Pero… ¿dónde están tus padres, chico?” James tragó saliva. 

“Mi… papá… está por aquí, trabajando.” El hombre arqueó una ceja. 

“¿Estás seguro que no se enojará si te vas un rato? De todas formas, no vivimos demasiado lejos.” La oferta era demasiado tentadora. Se moría de ganas por jugar otra vez. 

Miró por encima de su hombro, en dirección a la casa donde se encontraba el Señor. Él siempre sabía donde estaba. Esta no podía ser la excepción. Su magia aún era inestable y no permanecía en su cuerpo a cabalidad, por eso es que solía dejar una estela a su paso, o eso es lo que el Señor le decía. 

Confiaba en que esa estela lo guiaría a su paradero. 

“Está bien. Papá no se enojará si estoy cerca.” Y con la sonrisa radiante de Maddie, los siguió a ella y su abuelo a través del bosque camino a su casa. Ella saltaba de un lado a otro como un conejo, particularmente emocionada por tener un amigo y por presentárselo a su familia. 

La caminata fue corta, o eso le pareció a James. Maddie hablaba un montón de cosas por minuto y James tenía que prestarle atención al cien por ciento, para no perderse ningún detalle. Casi estaba recordando lo que era estar en casa, con sus padres, con los hijos de los amigos de sus padres, con el tío Rufus y la tía Elladora. 

Casi estaba recordando lo que sentía ser James Potter. 

El hogar del abuelo de Maddie más que una casa, era una mansión señorial. Estaba arriba de una colina, y podía verse desde todos los ángulos del pueblo de Pequeño Hangleton. El caminito que llevaba a la puerta de entrada estaba flanqueado por unos setos altos y muy verdes. Maddie salió corriendo del caminito de gravilla hacia un hombre que estaba inclinado sobre unos rosales blancos. 

“¡Frank! ¡Frank, mira!” el hombre se volteó, sonriendo a la pequeña. 

“¡Señorita Maddie!”

“Este es mi nuevo amigo, Frank. James, éste es Frank, el jardinero de la familia.” Los presentó. 

El jardinero se quitó los guantes para estrecharle la mano. 

“Es un gusto conocerte, muchacho.” James asintió, algo azorado por la excesiva atención que Maddie le prestaba. “La señora Hutch ha preparado limonada para cuando volvieras, señorita. Ve, y lleva a tu amigo, que te debe estar esperando.” A Maddie no se le ocurrió nada mejor que agarrarlo de la manga de su sweater y arrastrarlo al interior de la casa. 

James alcanzó a ver cómo Frank le dedicaba una inclinación de su sombrero al abuelo de Maddie, acompañado de un solemne <>, quien correspondió a su saludo de la misma forma. 

“Frank estuvo en la guerra.” Le susurró su nueva amiga, al seguir su mirada. “Por eso cojea.”

James asintió. Sintió un pinchazo de tristeza al enterarse que los muggles también tenían guerras. No eran tan diferentes, después de todo. 

Entraron corriendo, atravesando toda la casa hasta salir a la terraza, donde dos mujeres estaban sentadas en torno a una mesita con bocadillos. La mujer de más edad era rubia, y los bucles grandes de su cabello la delataban como la abuela de Maddie. La otra mujer, de cabello oscuro, ojos azules y un enorme vientre, no podía ser otra más que su madre.

Maddie explicó que era su nuevo mejor amigo, y que lo había llevado para jugar, antes de salir disparada al columpio de neumático que colgaba de un viejo árbol, el cual brindaba sombra a toda la mansión. 

James alcanzó a oír unos vestigios de la conversación entre los adultos antes de sumirse completamente en su mundo infantil. 

“… Su padre no está lejos. Podremos acercarlo al mismo lugar donde lo encontramos si es que se hace muy tarde.” Decía el abuelo de Maddie. 

“¿Y dónde fue eso, querido?” inquirió la mujer rubia. 

“Cerca de la casa de los Gaunt.” Se hizo un silencio, mientras el ama de llaves le servía una taza de té. “Oh, no pongas esa cara, Cecilia. Hace años que se fueron de aquí, y no han vuelto.” Y para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca que le producía hablar de esa familia, el abuelo de Maddie se dirigió a su nuera. “¿A qué hora volverá Edward, Catherine?”

“Dijo que estaría aquí antes de la hora de la cena.” Contestó la madre de Maddie, acomodándose mejor en la silla. 

“Bien.”

“¿Desea que le traiga algo más, señor Riddle?” preguntó la señora Hutch. 

James apenas podía recordar la cantidad de cosas que hizo durante el transcurso de esa tarde con Maddie. Comió y bebió cantidades ingentes de caramelos y dulces, alentado por la madre y abuelos de su amiga. Para la hora de la cena, y justo después que llegara a casa el padre de Maddie, la señora Hutch fue a avisarle que su padre estaba afuera, esperándole para recogerlo. Llevaba algo de prisa, así que no podía quedarse a cenar. También murmuró algo sobre ser extranjero, pero a ese punto James no estaba oyendo. 

Maddie le hizo jurar una y mil veces que volvería al día siguiente, y James sentía cómo su corazón se hacía pedacitos mientras se lo aseguraba. No podía hablar correctamente, porque los nervios y el miedo se apoderaron de su ser, al regresar a la dura realidad de golpe. El Señor estaría furioso. 

Cerró la puerta de la mansión, y avanzó temeroso por el camino de gravilla. El Señor estaba de pie junto a la reja de la entrada, cubierto de pies a cabeza por su capa negra. Para esa época, Voldemort ya conservaba pocos rasgos verdaderamente humanos, por eso iba con la capa todo el tiempo. A nadie le infundiría confianza hablar con un sujeto con los ojos rojos. 

“Has tenido un día de dispersión, niño.” Le dijo el Señor en cuanto llegó a su lado. 

En ese instante, James supo que algo horrible iba a pasar. Porque el Señor no estaba enojado ni nada parecido. 

Estaba sonriendo. Y miraba con ojos depredadores la mansión. 

Empujó la reja, caminando hacia la puerta. 

“Quién hubiera pensado…” avanzó un par de pasos, con la capa ondeando a su alrededor, dando la impresión que estaba flotando. Al ver que James se había quedado quieto junto a la reja, se giró. “Ven, niño. Tienes que ver esto.”

Esa noche, Voldemort acabó con la vida de Tom Riddle Senior, su esposa Cecilia, su hijo Edward, la esposa de éste, Catherine, su nieto no nato, y su nieta de nueve años, Madeleine Riddle. 

Aunque para desgracia del señor Riddle, Voldemort empezó por el orden inverso. 

La mirada de terror de Maddie pobló sus sueños por años, hasta que finalmente dejó de ser un recurrente en sus pesadillas. Porque aún podía aparecer, si es que tenía una noche agitada. 

Su mirada azul empapada de pavor, y los gritos que seguían a continuación. 

Todavía podía oírlos.

“Lo encontré.”

Lily, Sirius y Remus se acercaron desde los distintos lugares que estaban inspeccionando hacia donde estaba él. 

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” le preguntó Sirius, dirigiendo la vista hacia el montón de trozos de madera enmohecida que estaba mirando. 

Tal como Voldemort había desarrollado la habilidad de percibir su magia, él sentía algo parecido en relación al señor Oscuro.

Sacó la varita, y la acercó lo más posible hacia el cúmulo de desperdicios. Cuando ya estaba a menos de un metro, no pudo seguir avanzando. 

“Hay un campo de energía que protege este sector.” señaló, rodeando el perímetro, siempre usando la varita como indicador. Realizó algunas florituras con su varilla, ante la atenta mirada de su equipo. “Esto es interesante. Creo que nunca había visto un lugar con tantas protecciones encima.”

“¿Es posible que el horrocrux esté ahí?” aventuró Lily. 

“Estoy casi seguro.” Murmuró, sin mirarla. Estaba demasiado absorto de su descubrimiento. “Pero propongo que lo dejemos aquí hasta que sepamos cómo destruirlo. No sabemos qué efectos podría causar si llevamos un objeto como ése con nosotros.”

“Además que levantaría las sospechas de Voldemort.” Reconoció Sirius, cruzado de brazos. 

“Eso también me preocupa.” Susurró, pero confiaba en que nadie podía oírlo. 

“Será mejor que volvamos a casa.” Comentó Remus, mirando el reloj de bolsillo que le había obsequiado su padre al cumplir la mayoría de edad. James nunca había usado reloj, porque el único que podría haber utilizado era el que portaba su propio padre cuando Voldemort le arrebató la vida. “Molly regresará en media hora, y podría levantar sospechas que ninguno de nosotros se encuentre en la base.”

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y abandonaron la casa. Comenzaron a caminar a través del bosque, para encontrar el lugar adecuado para emprender el vuelo.

Mientras avanzaban, James se dio cuenta que estaban moviéndose en formación de rombo, tal como habían aprendido durante los entrenamientos; Sirius abría la comitiva, Lily y Remus flanqueaban los costados, y él cerraba la formación. Quizá era porque también se habían colocado sus uniformes, lo que los contextualizaba en el estado de misión. Todos compartían la capa corta, los pantalones y las botas negras; sin embargo, se diferenciaban por el color de sus camisetas. Sirius usaba gris; Lily el verde oscuro, para que pudiera mimetizarse fácilmente con el ambiente, aunque no resultaba mucho si tenía la cabeza descubierta; Remus el marrón; y él, negro. Jamás podría utilizar otro color que no fuera negro. 

La formación de rombo se había ideado, además, para que pudieran formar equipos fácilmente ante una situación de emergencia; Lily sólo debía retroceder para reunirse con él, en tanto que Remus debía adelantarse para reunirse con Sirius.   
Siempre le había llamado la atención que nunca pudiera haber alcanzado el nivel de sincronización perfecta con Sirius, que era su mejor amigo y su hermano. Ante cualquier eventualidad, claro que podía emparejarse con él y destrozar a sus adversarios, pero habían pequeños detalles que nunca pudieron solucionar. 

Sirius jamás podría haber leído sus gestos, como Lily sí podía hacer. 

Esa regularización de sus movimientos podía traducirse en el sexo increíble que tenía con Lily, por la conexión existente entre sus cuerpos. James se había acostado con un número no menor de personas, y jamás había experimentado un follón tan bueno como con Lily. No sabía si su sincronización en batalla era un antecedente de su alucinante sexualidad, o viceversa, y precisamente por eso, es que a James le causaba tanta curiosidad que Sirius y Remus se complementaran tan bien al momento de luchar.

Ellos también deberían haberse percatado de ese aspecto. 

De todas formas, sus amigos jamás habían evidenciado ningún indicio de que estuvieran relacionados de una manera más allá de lo fraternal. O al menos, él nunca se había percatado de ello. 

Lily pisó una rama que se quebró con cierto estruendo, y desvió los ojos instantáneamente en aquella dirección. No había sido nada, así que continuaron avanzando, cada uno acompañado de sus pensamientos.

Aunque así fuera, él no podría más que alegrarse por ambos. Los lazos entre su familia se estrecharían aún más. Y no había otra cosa en el mundo que deseara más.

Los gritos de Maddie permanecían encerrados en sus recuerdos. Pero el presente era ahora, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir tal como estaba, avanzando, sin mirar atrás.

Estaba convencido de que sus padres hubieran querido algo así.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La habitación está demasiado silenciosa. El pasillo desierto. Los muebles cubiertos de tierra. En el centro, permanecía Cucumber, su conejo blanco que había desaparecido después de su primer año en Hogwarts. Su madre le había dicho que se había escapado, pero por alguna razón, ella nunca le creyó. Algo más le había pasado a su mascota, pero nadie le supo decir qué había sido.

Cuando estaba a punto de cogerlo, el conejo comenzó a brincar, y ella no pudo hacer más que seguirlo. 

“Cucumber, espera.” Alargó la mano para atraparlo, pero el conejo saltaba más lejos y más rápido. Mientras lo perseguía, avanzaban por el pasillo, atravesando las distintas habitaciones que habían a ambos lados. 

Entonces una risa de bebé reverberó por todo el lugar. Hacía más de 14 años que no la escuchaba, pero aún podía reconocerla. 

“¿Harry?” la risa provenía de una de las habitaciones, pero no se detuvo a inspeccionar, porque Cucumber continuaba avanzando, y ella debía seguirlo. 

Finalmente, el conejo entró por una de esas rendijas que utilizaban los perros para entrar y salir de los patios traseros hacia el interior de la casa. Ella tuvo que echarse sobre la puerta, que era muy pesada, para poder abrirla y entrar a la habitación. 

Tuvo la impresión que se trataba de una estancia real, por la decoración y el ambiente que se respiraba, pero no le importó. Siguió en la pista de Cucumber, hasta alcanzar la altura del trono real, donde alguien estaba sentado sobre una pirámide de… ¿cadáveres?

¿Quién estaba sentado ahí?

Alzó la vista. 

Entonces el abismo se abrió bajo sus pies y comenzó a caer a una velocidad de vértigo. El pánico se apoderó de sus entrañas, mareándola, y provocándole náuseas. 

Fueron las náuseas las que la despertaron. Tuvo que salir corriendo al baño, como ya estaba siendo un habitual de sus mañanas, para arrodillarse junto al inodoro y vomitar. Se pasó el dorso por los labios, y se quedó sentada ahí unos segundos, porque las piernas le temblaban demasiado como para ponerse de pie.

La presencia en la puerta del baño la hizo alzar la cabeza. 

Pensaba que él no iba a darse cuenta. 

Su expresión impertérrita daba muchas más pistas de las que pretendía ocultar. Pero antes que se le ocurriera alguna estupidez para decir, James ya había avanzando, y le estaba tendiendo un vial que contenía un líquido azul. 

Un líquido que Lily conocía muy bien. 

“No lo creerás en serio, ¿verdad?” le espetó, recibiendo la pipeta.

“¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?” le contestó de vuelta, dejando entrever una pizca de enfado. “Ya van siendo dos semanas en esto, Lily, y tú no enfermas a menudo, ni por tanto tiempo.” La mano que sostenía la pipeta comenzó a temblar. Tragó saliva. “Al menos, para estar seguros.”

Bajó la tapa del inodoro, y se sentó encima. Intercambió una mirada nueva con James, quien arqueó una ceja. 

Por segunda vez en su vida, se bebió la Prueba de Hera de un trago largo, y aguardó los 60 segundos que había que esperar para que la poción surtiera efecto. 

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Incluso podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de James, quien debía estar tan o más ansioso que ella. 

Cuando sintió que había pasado tiempo suficiente, dirigió el rostro hacia su compañero. Los ojos de James se abrieron de par en par, y acto seguido, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, en un evidente signo de derrota. 

Se apresuró por mirarse en el espejo, sintiendo el corazón retumbar en sus oídos. 

Sus labios se habían colocado azules. 

Oh, mierda.

Estaba embarazada.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El hombre revisaba los papeles minuciosamente. 

“Bueno, parece que todo está en orden.” Dictaminó después de leer el último documento. “Felicidades, señor y señora Evans. Van a ser padres.” Y les dirigió una sincera sonrisa de congratulación. 

A su lado, Lily esbozó una débil mueca. Él no lo hizo mucho mejor. El médico pareció percatarse de la incomodidad entre ambos, porque su sonrisa desapareció para adoptar una expresión mucho más seria. 

“Entiendo que puedan estar preocupados. Un embarazo a su edad, señora Evans, si me lo permite, a pesar de su aspecto jovial, es bastante riesgoso.” El doctor Watson abrió un cajón y sacó un talonario. “Deberé encargarle una serie de exámenes de rutina para asegurarnos que todo vaya bien.”

Salieron de la consulta del doctor Watson con un montón de papeles y órdenes de exámenes, de los cuales Lily no tardó en deshacerse en el primer basurero que encontró. Como los magos solían ser mucho más longevos que los muggles, un embarazo de riesgo para una bruja se consideraba recién a los 45 años. Con diez años menos, Lily era una mujer completamente fértil y saludable. 

Pero aquella era la última de sus preocupaciones. 

Caminaban en silencio, juntos pero sin tocarse, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. No podía conciliar el sueño hacía 3 días, y eso que se había esforzado lo suficiente para quedar agotado. Una nueva presión se había instalado en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar correctamente.

La ansiedad iba a matarlo. 

Llegaron a Grimmauld Place sin haberse dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto. James no sabía exactamente qué sentía respecto a Lily en estos momentos, pero lo que sí estaba seguro, era del sentimiento de culpa que desgarraba sus entrañas. Se sentía avergonzado de su irresponsabilidad. La pelirroja no podía sentirse muy diferente. 

Ambos subieron hasta el salón, porque desde la cocina se oían las alegres voces preparando Halloween, y la verdad, no querían hablar con nadie. Él se dejó caer en el sillón más próximo, mientras Lily caminaba como un ente en trance hacia la ventana que daba a la placita que convergía las casas de la calle. 

Su camisa negra no revelaba nada extraño a la altura del vientre, ni una pequeña panza, ni nada. A simple vista, nadie podría adivinar que Lily estaba embarazada. 

La culpa lo azotó de nuevo cuando ese pensamiento atravesó su mente. Se tapó el rostro, pretendiendo encontrar alguna solución al dilema que se le planteaba, pero como las veces anteriores, no tenía mejores ideas.

Un hijo.

Debería golpearse la cabeza contra el concreto para ver si es que así aprendía. La vez anterior le había costado la cordura, y ahora, apostaba que la iba a perder de nuevo. 

La opción más fácil estaba ahí. Deshacerse de la evidencia, olvidar que había pasado, y seguir adelante con su misión. Pero la cuestión era que no era tan fácil, porque él, muy en el fondo, no podía simplemente despachar su consentimiento para aquel acto. 

Porque la idea de tener otro hijo lo volvía loco de felicidad. 

Y, por supuesto, no sería para nada grave, de no ser quien era. De no llamarse James Potter, y llevar el peso de su pasado a cuestas. De no tener un loco psicópata obsesionado a rastras, con la vida de Harry amenazada en el intertanto. De no tener la certeza que si ese hijo nacía, Voldemort le pondría precio de caza sin perder tiempo. 

Y lo que más lo aterraba, de saber que quizá tampoco podría proteger a este hijo de los mismos peligros que habían golpeado a Harry. Aunque sufría con la idea de que su pequeño Harry estuviera constantemente en peligro, al menos, había demostrado defenderse y salir airoso en más ocasiones de las que era prudente. Incluso ahora, Harry contaba con un entrenamiento que sobrepasaba la media de cualquier mago adulto. 

Pero un bebé era un asunto distinto. Empezando, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la misma Lily ya se encontraba en una situación de vulnerabilidad y desventaja. Ella, fiera, jamás iba a estar de acuerdo, pero a su juicio, James ya consideraba la idea de volverse obsesivamente sobreprotector con ella, y tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para mantenerla a salvo. 

A ella y al bebé. 

Continuaba observándola. Pequeña, delgada, pelirroja, cargando a su hijo. Con la verde mirada ausente, como si hubiera perdido su chispa de depravada vitalidad. Como si fuera a desvanecerse…

Se apresuró por levantarse y rodearla con sus brazos por debajo del busto. Apretándola fuerte, sin importarle si le dolía. Si ella se quejaba, quería decir que estaba ahí, que seguí ahí, viva, a su lado. 

“No.” Lo detuvo, agarrándole los brazos. “No empieces.” Y acto seguido, se giró, para mirarle de frente. Casi agradeció la ferocidad de sus ojos, pero ella no pareció complacida con su alivio. “No empieces, James. Tú no eres así.” 

“Lily…”

“No, no me mires así.” Se alejó un par de pasos, y James sintió que el aire se le escapaba. La necesitaba sentir a su lado para poder continuar. “Esto no cambia nada, ¿me oyes? Sigo siendo un soldado, como tú, como Sirius, como Remus.” Se agarró los cabellos pelirrojos en un gesto de desesperación. “¡No cambia nada! ¿Lo oyes?”

Sólo atinó a seguirla, intranquilo con su lejanía. Ella lo paró en seco. 

“Maldito bastardo hipócrita. Hace dos días ni me mirabas, no me vengas con un renovado interés ahora.” Le dijo ella con su tono frío y mordaz, y le dolió que le recordara su tonteo con Emmeline. Ambos sabían que eso no significaba nada. Eso también evidenciaba que ella se encontraba en un estado distinto, porque Lily no solía ponerse celosa. Al menos, no lo demostraba. “No te creas que tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.” Le espetó, enterrándole un dedo sobre el pecho.

La amenaza quedada vedada.

“¿Qué no tengo ningún derecho? ¡Lily, ese hijo es tan tuyo como mío!” sus ojos ardieron como un fuego infernal. 

“¡Pues adivina! ¡Este cuerpo es mío, y yo decido lo que haga con él!” bramó la pelirroja, perdiendo los estribos. “¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer! ¡No te permitiré que me trates con deferencia, como la última vez!” 

Demonios. Si seguía gritando así, toda la Orden iba a terminar enterándose. Muy imperceptiblemente, sacudió la varita para conjurar un Muffliato que mantuviera el ruido encerrado en el salón.

Avanzó un par de pasos hacia delante, temeroso. Ella no hizo amago de moverse, quedándose quieta y firme. 

Alargó un brazo, despacio, tanteando el terreno. Se miraron fijamente, diciéndose todas esas cosas que no era posible decirse en voz alta. Finalmente, acortó la distancia que los separaba, y la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, enterrando la nariz entre sus cabellos, embriagándose con su aroma. Ella dejó los brazos inermes a ambos lados de su cuerpo unos segundos, para luego llevarlos a su nuca. 

La conocida corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal cuando ella posó los dedos en su piel. 

Lily levantó la cabeza, enterrando el mentón en su esternón. La calma inundaba el mar esmeralda, habiéndose aplacado la tempestad. 

Prepárate para los cambios de ánimo, le advirtió socarronamente su conciencia. 

“¿Qué vamos a hacer?” le cuestionó en un susurro. Relajó los hombros.

“Tienes 9 semanas. Tenemos hasta las 20 para tomar una decisión.” Respondió en un hilo de voz. Decidir. Eso era lo que más le dolía de todo el asunto. Si fuera un hombre normal, ni siquiera existiría una decisión que tomar. 

“Hasta entonces, es mejor que no se lo digamos a nadie. Es decir, si es que después de esas 20 semanas hay algo que anunciar.” Murmuró Lily. Asintió lentamente. 

“¿Ni siquiera a Harry?” 

“Ni siquiera a Harry.” Suspiró, abatid0.

“Está bien”. Lily se levantó de puntillas para besarle la barbilla, puesto que ese día no llevaba zapatos de tacón. Él la levantó, para que sus labios quedaran a la altura. 

Relajó los párpados, percibiendo como el sentimiento se iba apoderando de su cuerpo al observar a la mujer que tantas alegrías le había dado.

“James…” ella también relajó el semblante, dejándose llevar por la magia de su conexión. “Por favor… no te hagas ilusiones al respecto.” Asintió antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Pese a que lo acababa de prometer, fracasó. 

Esta vez, esperaba que fuera una niña. Una pequeña pelirroja, de ojos avellana, con el mismo carácter del demonio de su madre. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No podía creer cómo es que habían llegado a esos extremos. Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era correr y rezar para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba fuera de la Torre a las once de la noche de un día de clases. 

El dichoso plazo para enviar los formularios de inscripción al Club de Blibbers Maravillosos iba a vencer en dos días, y Harry aún debía pedir la autorización a casa. Luna se había prometido a pasarle la revista de El Quisquilloso que contenía el formulario para que lo enviara esa misma noche a Londres. Hedwig le estaba esperando en la pajarería de las lechuzas. 

Y ahí estaba, corriendo un riesgo estúpido por impresionar a una chica. Ya casi ni le molestaba el hecho de que Ron se hubiera quedado desternillándose de la risa en la sala común tras haberle contado sus planes. Hermione, por otro lado, no podía creer que se afiliara a una organización en la cual ni siquiera creía en la existencia de su móvil principal, el blibber maravilloso. Además, estaba picada que quisiera unirse a ese Club con tanto agrado, mientras que lo había tenido que obligar a ser un miembro de la PEDDO.

Pero ninguno de los dos entendía. 

¿Encontrarse con Luna casi a la medianoche? Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan emocionado por algo. La adrenalina empezaba a dispararse por sus venas. Sentía un extraño placer por toda la situación en general, y eso despertaba sus sentidos y avivaba su razón. 

Su cabello rubio desparramado le daba el aspecto de un espectro en la oscuridad. Ella ya le estaba esperando en aquella estatua olvidada del séptimo piso. En cuanto lo vio, le dedicó una sonrisa auténtica. Harry tuvo que evitar el impulso de detenerse de golpe sólo para observar aquella sonrisa. 

Le daban unas ganas locas de devorársela. 

“Hola.” La saludó, radiante. 

“Hola.” Le respondió ella. Contra su pecho tenía aplastado un ejemplar de octubre de El Quisquilloso.

“¿Te hice esperar mucho?” cuestionó, preocupado. Había salido con suficiente anticipación de la sala común para no perder tiempo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

“Acabo de llegar.” Se miraron. 

Una vez más, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Harry entendía que le sucediera aquello a él, pero no comprendía por qué Luna hacía lo mismo. ¿Encontraba algo enigmático en sus ojos verdes? Si le preguntaban a él, no creía que hubiera algo digno de interés, pero había que ver. Su padre estaba loco por su madre, y una de las razones eran sus ojos verdes. Siempre decía que desprendían una energía poderosa. Tal vez él transmitía la misma fuerza que su madre, y Luna se daba cuenta de ello. 

La escasa luz de la luna se colaba por una de las ventanas, y caía para robarle destellos blancos a su cabello.  
Era preciosa. Tan volátil, tan soñadora, tan pura, tan calmada, tan serena… Quizá no necesitaba una vida para conocerla bien. 

Ella era tan transparente como el agua. 

“Yo…”

Se oyeron los ecos de las pisadas por el fondo del pasillo. La burbuja se reventó. Y Harry sintió el alma caérsele a los pies. ¿Quién podía ser? 

Se apresuró por esconderse detrás de la estatua, apretando a Luna contra la pared. En otra ocasión, hasta lo disfrutaría, pero en ese instante, debía idear la forma de librarse de un castigo de proporciones. 

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la piedra. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo se le olvidó traer la Capa de Invisibilidad?

Luna le miró de una forma significativa, como preguntándole quién era. Harry alargó el cuello por encima del zapato de piedra del mago de la estatua para ver algo, pero no distinguió nada en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, lo que oyó le cortó la respiración. 

El frufrú de una capa que le sonaba terriblemente familiar.

En efecto, al momento de entrar en el pasillo, los destellos de luz recortaron la figura de Snape contra la negrura. 

Se volvió a mirar a Luna, moviendo los labios exageradamente para formar la palabra “Snape”. Y de todas las cosas que pudieron haber pasado, aquella no se la esperaba: Luna sacó la varita. Para rematar, la apuntó en la dirección en que Snape estaba caminando. 

Harry casi se desmayó. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía hacer? Le tomó la mano, para hacerla desistir, pero ella se resistió. Casi al borde de la desesperación, optó por pegar los labios en su oído, para susurrarle:

“¿Qué haces?” ella se volvió, y repitió el mismo mecanismo de pegar los labios en su oído. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su cálido aliento contra el cuello, pero trató de olvidarlo y concentrarse en la situación. 

“Lo distraeré. Confía en mí.”

Y confiar fue lo que hizo. 

Luna apenas susurró el hechizo, sacudiendo la varita. Un fuerte sonido metálico resonó prácticamente por todo el castillo; Harry creía que todo el mundo se iba a despertar. Entonces lo entendió; Luna había apuntado a la armadura que custodiaba el pasillo adyacente. 

Snape se paró en seco, sacó la varita, y se devolvió corriendo justo por donde había entrado. Harry aprovechó de tomar a Luna de la mano y correr en la dirección contraria, hasta un lugar mucho más seguro. Se detuvieron en el baño de niñas que estaba cerca de la entrada a la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Harry se agarró el pecho, sin creerse su suerte. Luna, a su lado, estaba riéndose.

“¡Eso estuvo muy divertido!” masculló, con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry la miró, creyendo que estaba loca. Pero entonces empezó a reírse también, tapándose la boca para que nadie los oyera. 

“Estuviste genial, Luna.” Murmuró Harry cuando recuperó la cordura. “De no ser por ese hechizo acertado, Snape nos hubiera pillado.” Guardó silencio un segundo, pensando. “Como signo de gratitud, pídeme lo que quieras. Te lo mereces por habernos salvado de un castigo horrible.”

Luna también se calmó, limpiándose los ojos. 

“¿Lo que yo quiera?” Harry asintió, dándole ánimos. 

Ella permaneció pensativa unos minutos. Se veía adorable con su expresión concentrada.

“Ya sé. Siempre he querido ver un Bumju.” 

Harry ya se esperaba algo así.

“¿Qué es un Bumju?”

“Son unos espíritus con apariencia de conejo que sólo se ven al amanecer. Sus orejas son grandes, que les sirven para volar. Les gusta estar a mucha altura, por lo que sólo se pueden ver…”

“En una escoba.” Terminó Harry por ella. Luna asintió.

“Nunca aprendí a volar, y tampoco tengo escoba.” Se excusó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. 

¿Verla al amanecer? Sonaba incluso más atrayente que a la medianoche, rompiendo una vez más las reglas que prohibían a los alumnos salir de sus salas comunes a determinadas horas. 

Podría acostumbrarse a esa sensación de peligro. 

“Está bien, Luna. Te llevaré a ver a los Bumju.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Me haces cosquillas.”

Oh, oh, Merlín. 

¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio?

“Pero aquí podrían vernos…”

El mareo hizo rotar el campo de visión. Su estómago se había endurecido. Pero no podía dejarse caer en aquél lugar, debía contenerse y aguantar la respiración. Se cubrió la boca y la nariz con la mano, para evitar que emitiera algún quejido involuntario.

Cerró los ojos y la garganta ante la oleada de náuseas.

Las risitas, los suspiros y los besos continuaban, y ella seguía ahí, maldiciendo a uno e ignorando a la otra, culpándose principalmente a ella misma por habérsele ocurrido bajar las escaleras y pasar delante del salón justo en ese momento. 

Las náuseas, el mareo, el dolor de cabeza, el asco y la pena se arremolinaron en sus entrañas, sintiéndose extrañamente rígida. Debía esperar a que los síntomas disminuyeran para marcharse de allí. Sólo esperaba que no tardara tanto en volver a sentirse medianamente bien. 

Los pasos provenientes del piso superior la distrajeron. Sirius estaba bajando, probablemente de haberle dado de comer a Buckbeak. 

Apenas su amigo puso un pie en el suelo, lo agarró de la manga de la camisa y le tapó la boca con las manos, jalándolo hacia el sector donde ella estaba escondida.

Sirius frunció el ceño, moviendo la cabeza, como preguntándole qué estaba pasando. Por toda respuesta, le hizo gestos para que escuchara. Él le hizo caso y guardó silencio. Cuando volvieron a oírse las voces y las risitas, él abrió muchos los ojos, y un sentimiento de lástima nadó en ellos. 

Lily desvió la vista al momento que le descubría la boca. No quería sentirse compadecida por nadie.

Se acercaron sigilosamente hacia el salón, alargando los ojos al interior. Uno de los sillones les daba la espalda. Alcanzaron a distinguir la mata de cabello negro de James, y las piernas y torso de Emmeline sobresaliendo por los costados, dado que estaba sentada sobre James. 

Estaban muy juntos. Susurrándose cosas al oído. Riéndose. Besándose.

Lily sintió cómo Sirius la arrastraba escaleras abajo, ahora que habían podido pasar delante de la puerta abierta del salón sin ser vistos. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, él la soltó.

“Creí que James ya no hacía esa clase de cosas.” Susurró, medio sorprendido y medio enfadado. 

“Así es como se comportan los psicópatas esquizofrénicos con trastorno bipolar.” Comentó con un tono que pretendía ser indiferente, pero que se impregnó de matices mordaces. Aunque el mareo disminuyó, se sintió aún más confundida. Quería llorar y gritar de rabia al mismo tiempo, además de enviarlos a todos al carajo. Su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente. 

Sirius se percató de ello, porque atinó a coger su abrigo rojo y la chaqueta de cuero que estaban colgados en la percha del vestíbulo, y abrió la puerta de calle para que salieran. 

Apenas hubo bajado la escalerita y puso los pies en la acera, se permitió dar dos largas bocanadas de aire para controlarse. Sirius la tomó de los hombros, mirándola fijamente. 

“Hey, ¿estás bien?”

Siguió respirando hasta que la angustia desapareció casi en su totalidad. Alzó los ojos hacia la preocupada mirada gris de una de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida.

“Sí, sólo sácame de aquí.” Su amigo le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, le pasó su abrigo, porque ya estaba helando, y emprendieron la marcha.

Finalmente terminaron en un pequeño parque que, paradójicamente, tenía juegos para niños. Lily y Sirius se sentaron en una banca, ligeramente apartados de la zona de juegos para poder conversar tranquilamente. 

“Qué bien se siente tomar algo de aire fresco, para variar.” comentó Sirius, mirando a su alrededor. Casi todas las hojas se habían caído ya de los árboles. La fría brisa indicaba que el invierno estaba cada vez más próximo. Se abotonó el abrigo hasta el cuello. “A ti también te hacía falta un poco. Estar encerrado en esa casa es de lo peor.”

Lily no podría estar más de acuerdo con lo que su amigo decía. Pero la causa de su actitud decaída no se debía sólo al espectáculo que habían presenciado en el salón, precisamente. 

“Podríamos comprar algunas rosquillas rellenas de chocolate cuando volvamos.” Murmuró, con la vista perdida en los pequeños niños que correteaban por el parque. Sirius sonrió. 

“Claro. Lo que quieras.” Se acercó un poco más hacia ella, mirándola inquisitivamente. “Siempre y cuando me digas lo que pasa, por supuesto.”

Era evidente que se había dado cuenta. No sabía si tenía algún sentido ocultárselo, porque de todas formas, conforme pasara el tiempo, lo notaría. Se sorprendió ante ese último pensamiento, y su aceptación inconsciente, sólo hizo que se sintiera aún más abatida. 

“Ya… lo que pasa.” desvió los ojos de los de Sirius. “Lo que pasa… es que… estoy embarazada, Sirius.” Apretó las manos entre sus piernas, bajando los ojos hasta el suelo. El silencio se mantuvo por sólo unos segundos. 

“Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas.” los dedos enguantados del hombre se posaron en su mentón, obligándola a levantar el rostro. “Es una noticia excelente, Lily. Muchas felicidades. Asumo que volveré a ser el padrino, ¿verdad?”

Le dedicó una breve sonrisa. 

“Es el turno de Remus, Canuto. No te pases.” Sirius lanzó una risotada levemente parecida al ladrido de un perro. Pero la sonrisa no tardó en abandonar sus labios, volviendo a adoptar esa actitud taciturna tan impropia de ella.

“Debo inferir que James y tú no están tan contentos, o sino no tendrías esa cara que te llega hasta el suelo. ¿Harry lo sabe?” negó lentamente con la cabeza.

“Lo supe hace algunas pocas semanas.” Enterró los codos en las rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. “Pero ahora es todo mucho más difícil. Ahora estamos completamente ocupados liderando la Orden, organizando los ataques, nivelando a los miembros, y totalmente enfrascados con la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Voldemort es nuestro enemigo abiertamente, en conjunto a todos sus patanes seguidores, y además, Harry… Sin contar la remodelación de la Casa Potter.” Subió los pies a la banca, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos, como hacía cuando era pequeña. “James tampoco está muy seguro. Está feliz, sí, pero también sabe que es muy peligroso y complicado.”

“¿Y tú qué quieres, Lily?” escuchó la pregunta de Sirius, que continuaba mirándola fijamente.

Observó a los niños pequeños. Debían tener entre 1 y 4 años. Corrían, se empujaban, jugaban con la tierra. Se lanzaban por los toboganes, se colgaban de los árboles, se enredaban en las escaleras de cuerdas… y siempre que alguno se veía realmente sobrepasado, se acercaba su madre o su padre, sonriente, a ayudarlo. 

Imaginó a cualquiera de esos padres como James. Estaría realmente feliz de poder jugar así con sus hijos, revolcarse por el suelo, jugar a la pelota, llevarlos sobre sus hombros… Le dolía pensar que ninguno de los dos pudo disfrutar esos momentos con Harry. 

“Siempre creí que no tendría hijos.” Susurró.” Nuestra vida sería peligrosa, excitante, rápida. Moriría joven, siempre lo creí así. No habría tiempo para familias, ni mucho menos para hijos.” Sirius comenzó a sobarle la espalda lentamente, en un gesto de silencioso apoyo. Siempre hacía eso para tranquilizarla. “Y ahora…” recordó la expresión de infinita alegría en el rostro de James cuando le confesó que quería tener a Harry, y sobretodo, que lo amaba. 

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Maldecía el estado, olvidaba lo sensible que podía llegar a ponerse.

“Ahora sí quieres tener este bebé.” Dijo Sirius, acabando la frase.

No. No estaba segura, y ésa era la cuestión. Era la idea más deschavetada que se le podía ocurrir, era ridícula, y muy irresponsable. Era evidente que cuando supo de su primer embarazo, las circunstancias eran casi idénticas, pero en ese momento, estaba convencida que podría haberlo logrado. Estaba tan convencida de ello, hasta la noche que Voldemort atravesó la puerta de su casa en el Valle de Godric, dispuesto a deshacerse de Harry. 

Nunca pensó que los 13 años le iban a pesar tanto. Más que por ella, por su hijo. Tan sólo pensar en todo lo que Harry había sufrido mientras estaba dormida, todos los malos tratos, los malos momentos, la incomprensión, el miedo, la intolerancia… se le encogía el estómago. Esta vez, no podía permitirse que a otro eventual bebé le sucediera lo mismo. El miedo de dejarlo solo, para que sufriera tanto o más que Harry era demasiado abismal. Le congelaba aquél resquicio de lo que podía considerar alma. 

Y había una alta probabilidad de que ello sucediera. 

Sirius la observó en silencio, quizás para asimilar sus palabras. Él también se había sentido terrible al quedar encerrado en Azkaban, sabiendo que tanto sus vidas como la de Harry, pendían de su actuar. La responsabilidad pesaría sobre sus hombros para siempre, aún cuando ellos le aseguraron que no lo culpaban de nada. 

La brisa levantó algunas hojas secas, arrastrándose por la gravilla. 

Sus sentidos desarrollados también lo percibieron. 

Se lanzó sobre Sirius, para luego tirarlo al suelo y rodar por la tierra, mientras el árbol que había estado justo delante de ellos caía sobre la banca en la cual estaban sentados segundos antes. 

En cuanto dejaron de rodar, se pusieron rápidamente de pie. Lily no podía ver nada a causa de la enorme polvoreda que se levantó por la caída del árbol. 

“Debo admitir que me sorprende un poco descubrir que tus habilidades continúan intactas luego de tanto tiempo”. Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Sirius se giró cuidadosamente para colocarse a su espalda, y así pudieran tener una visión global de 360 grados. 

“Debo admitir que Voldemort tomó su tiempo en mandar a alguien directamente.” Musitó cuando pudo apreciar la silueta de un hombre rubio platinado que sostenía un bastón entre sus manos. “Aunque hayas tenido que ser tú, Malfoy, su perra delicada”. A pesar del tono socarrón, los nervios agarrotaron su abdomen, su garganta y sus piernas. Más figuras encapuchadas se sumaban a ambos costados del hombre, encerrándolos. 

Por el rabillo del ojo, percibió cómo las madres y los padres se apresuraban por coger a sus hijos y salir corriendo para ponerse a salvo. El pensamiento de que pudiera ocurrirle algo a cualquiera de esos niños la ponía incómoda. Frunció levemente el ceño. La sensibilidad no era precisamente una de sus características, pero las hormonas estaban causando más estragos de los que se acordaba.

“Tan sucia como tu sangre, Evans.” Y sin decir más, atacó. Lily y Sirius atinaron a conjurar un potente campo de fuerza a su alrededor, al momento en que pensaban el mejor curso de acción. Lily había quedado demasiado shockeada; ¿Qué querían? ¿Cómo habían sabido que estaban ahí? ¿Los estaban siguiendo? ¿Sabían cuál era el cuartel general de la Orden?

Tres dagas volaron, enterrándose en tres oponentes distintos a medida que se dirigían a ella. Sirius desarmó al cuarto, quien llegó a su lado sin varita. Ella lo agarró del brazo con fuerza, se giró sin soltarlo, lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza, y lo remató con un Avada Kedavra. 

Aprovechó de respirar hondo, llamándose a la calma. Recordó las horas de intenso entrenamiento junto a James, y la enseñanza principal: tener la mente fría, controlar los impulsos y el miedo. Solo así podría salir ilesa de aquella emboscada. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sacar a Sirius y a ella de allí. 

Se concentró una vez más para lograr la precisión en su aparición, tal como estaba haciendo Sirius por su lado. Dividir la ofensiva resultaría más eficaz para eliminar un frente masivo pero desarticulado, como lo era el grupo de seguidores de Voldemort. 

Sintió una satisfacción demasiado profunda cuando golpeó en la nuca al mortífago que tenía más cerca, después de haberle enterrado media docena de dagas en la espalda, para asegurarse que no se levantaría otra vez. Estaba en su mejor elemento, y aunque una parte de ella estaba aterrada, la otra estaba disfrutando de poder disipar esa rabia y esa angustia que se habían introducido en sus venas. 

Había sido entrenada para eso, para convertirse en un soldado mortífero. Y la idea la seguía seduciendo hasta el día de hoy. 

Esquivó la maldición de un segundo mortífago, y lanzó un Avada Kedavra en su dirección sin vacilar antes de desaparecerse y aparecer nuevamente entre los mortífagos tres y cuatro. Utilizó al tercero como un escudo humano, para luego tirarlo a un costado como si fuera basura, y desviar la maldición del cuarto. En rápidos movimientos y sucesivas apariciones llegó a su lado, y le enterró otra daga en el cuello, sintiendo cómo la sangre le salpicaba encima. Cuando el cuerpo inerte cayó a sus pies, alzó la vista. Aún seguían allí los mortífagos cinco, seis, siete, y Lucius Malfoy observando a la distancia, a la espera de que cayera.

Se permitió mirar a su alrededor para observar cómo lo llevaba Sirius desde el otro extremo, pero en su lugar vio a un niño con el pie atrapado en la escalera de cuerda de los juegos, y a su histérica madre tratando inútilmente de sacarlo. Parecía que estaba dispuesta a arrancarle el pie si con ello podía escapar de la batalla. 

En cualquier otra situación no le hubiera importado. Que se las arreglaran solos. Pero ahora no. Por Harry, y por el niño que llevaba adentro y la obligaba a compadecerse de los demás infantes. Contra ese instinto no podía pelear tan duramente como contra su miedo. 

Tiró un vial de poción al suelo, levantando una densa neblina blanca a los pies de los mortífagos. Aprovechó el momento de distracción para correr hacia la madre y el niño para ayudarlos. Antes que la mujer hiciera cualquier intento de apartarla, creyendo que podría hacerles daño, ella ya tenía una daga en mano, apresurándose por cortar la soga alrededor del pequeño pie del niño. Cogió al niño en brazos para colocarlo en el regazo de su madre. Ella la miró fijamente, sin terminar de entender lo que estaba pasando ahí.

“¡Crucio!”

La maldición le pegó justo en la columna. Sintió esos cuchillos ardientes característicos que se enterraban por todo su cuerpo, retorciendo sus músculos, amenazando con quebrar sus huesos y fundir su conciencia. Lo único que pudo hacer fue frenar ese impulso involuntario de llevarse las manos al vientre para protegerlo. Si lo hacía, estaba perdida. 

Cuando la maldición cesó, jadeaba y sudaba por el esfuerzo que significaba conservar algo de razón. Alguien la jaló del cabello para levantarla del suelo. Sintió la varita enterrarse en su cuello, por encima del collar, y el Incarcerous inmovilizando su cuerpo y extremidades. Tan sólo gimió un poco cuando sintió la soga apretada a la altura del abdomen, pero afortunadamente, nadie la oyó, o si lo hicieron, lo atribuyeron a un malestar general.

Alcanzó a comprobar, para su tranquilidad mental, que la madre y el niño ya no estaban allí. Esperaba que hubieran utilizado el momento para escapar. 

Sirius estaba rodeado por cinco mortífagos, tenía la ropa rasgada y un corte que le cruzaba la frente. Aún así, tenía fuertemente agarrado a un joven mortífago espinilludo del cuello, preparado para rompérselo. 

“Mueves un cabello, y ella lo pagará.” Habló la voz de Malfoy en su oído. Intentó captar la mirada de Sirius y hacerlo desistir; si él escapaba, podría avisar a James más prontamente, después de haber hecho todas las gestiones necesarias para asegurarse que la encontraran. Pero Sirius no parecía responder a la fría racionalidad de sus ojos. Estaba furioso por lo que habían hecho, especialmente en su condición. 

Su joven rehén utilizaba sus últimos alientos golpeándole los antebrazos para que lo dejara libre, pero era un esfuerzo inútil. Black no iba a ceder ni un milímetro.

Finalmente, cerró los brazos más fuerte alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Se oyó la fractura, y el cuerpo se desplomó inerte en el suelo. Acto seguido Sirius alzó los brazos, dando a entender que se rendía. 

Maldito perro fiel. Iba a quedarse a su lado, incluso en aquella tortuosa travesía.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9:

“¿Has tenido novedades?”

Le miró de reojo, con su mirada frívola. La pregunta sonaba inusualmente obscena para venir de su persona, aunque sabía que estaba muy lejos de la realidad. El interés de Dumbledore era genuinamente honesto.

Y eso era lo que le causaba tantas sospechas. 

“No demasiadas.” Suspiró, posando la mirada a través de la ventana. No se veía absolutamente nada del exterior, porque la noche estaba muy oscura y cerrada. Le gustaba así. “Debe haber sido un hechizo o maleficio con algo más. Parece ser un encantamiento especialmente complejo.”

“¿Y hay algún antecedente de ello?” negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Pero estaba seguro que el director lo vio perfectamente. 

“Lo que he recabado con mi investigación no ha arrojado demasiadas luces. Puede que haya extraído información, pequeños detalles, de distintos lugares.” Guardó silencio algunos minutos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Siempre le habían gustado los retos intelectuales, y estaba en medio de uno singularmente complicado. Aunque le hervía la sangre que quien se lo hubiera planteado fuera una de las personas más desagradables del planeta. No solo porque tenía que admitir que el imbécil había sido brillante, sino que, para poder encontrar la solución, debía seguir la hilera de pensamientos de ese sujeto. 

Severus jamás pensó que tendría que meterse en la cabeza de James Potter. 

Porque además de encontrarlo repugnante, le repulsaba reconocer que tenía un poco de respeto. La vorágine de experiencias y conocimiento sólo podría compararse con la del Señor Oscuro. Y aquello no le causaba ninguna gracia.

“Estoy seguro que no puede ser imposible, Severus.” Lo detuvo Dumbledore, desde su silla detrás del escritorio. “Tenemos que hallar la forma de averiguarlo.” 

No terminaba de asentir afirmativamente cuando alguien golpeó furiosamente la puerta del despacho. ¿Quién tenía la urgencia de hablar con el director a medianoche?

Intercambió una mirada de advertencia con Dumbledore, al momento que aferraba fuertemente su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica. El anciano director suspiró, esperando que la tragedia no les golpeara tan fuerte.

“Adelante.” La puerta se abrió de una patada. La persona que entró lo hizo tan rápido, que Severus sólo supo de quién se trataba cuando lo golpearon contra la pared, botando todos los artilugios que coleccionaba el profesor en el proceso. Incluso los cuadros protestaron. 

Hablando del diablo…

“¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!” gritó James Potter sobre su cara. Nunca lo había visto en un estado parecido. Estaba fuera de sí, con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas, el sudor corriendo sobre los músculos tensos de su rostro, el cabello más alborotado de lo normal. Al parecer, había liberado a la bestia que llevaba en su interior. 

“No sé de qué estás hablando…” Potter lo separó levemente de la muralla para aporrearlo con más fuerza contra la misma. Se le cortó la respiración por el golpe.

“¡NO TE HAGAS EL DESENTENDIDO CONMIGO! ¡TÚ SABES DÓNDE ESTÁN!”   
“¡James!” lo llamó Dumbledore, saliendo precipitadamente en su dirección para separarlos. “¡James, detente un momento!”

“¡NO ME PIDA NADA! ¡MUCHO MENOS AHORA!” rugió Potter, y sin esperárselo, lo volvió a sacudir como a un niño, como a un muñeco de trapo. Llegaba a olvidar toda la fuerza bruta que poseía. Si lo hacía otra vez, iba a maldecirlo. “¡ESTA ALIMAÑA SABE ADÓNDE SE HAN LLEVADO A SIRIUS Y A LILY!”

¿Qué?

El subidón de adrenalina que experimentó descendió hasta el inframundo. ¿Se habían llevado a Lily? Hasta olvidó cómo respirar. 

“¿Se han llevado a Sirius y a Lily? ¿Quién? ¿Quién se los ha llevado, James?” lo apremió Dumbledore, visiblemente preocupado. 

En ese instante, Potter debió de haber reaccionado, y percatarse que ninguno de ellos dos tenía puta idea de lo que estaba pasando. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de soltarlo, con una evidente mueca de disgusto. 

Ni siquiera se preocupó de arreglarse la túnica. ¡Habla de una maldita vez!, masculló para sus adentros. La ansiedad lo estaba empezando a asfixiar. ¡¿Qué le había pasado a Lily?!

“No sé quién fue, pero me lo imagino.” Potter retrocedió un par de pasos, pasándose la mano por el cabello. “Hoy por la tarde, Lily y Sirius salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad poco antes de la hora del té. Se tardaron mucho en volver, hasta que a Tonks le avisaron del Ministerio que habían detectado un enfrentamiento mágico en zona de muggles.” 

“¿Hace cuánto fue eso?” las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que se lo propusiera. Potter le miró a través de sus gafas con su expresión desesperada. 

“7 horas aproximadamente.”

Oh, no. Eso sólo podía significar, que durante el transcurso de esas 7 horas, Potter debe haber estado buscando en todos los lugares que conocía que tenían una conexión con el Señor Tenebroso, sin obtener resultados. Por eso había terminado por acudir a él, como último recurso. 

El nudo en la garganta fue tan pronunciado que por un momento temió no poder hablar. 

“Oh, por Merlín… ¿Has avisado a la Orden?” Potter negó con la cabeza. Lucía como un niño perdido. Lo curioso de la situación, es que él no debía estar mejor. Dumbledore comenzó a idear múltiples planes sobre cómo proceder, y empezó a enviar Patronus a diestra y siniestra. Habló con algunos cuadros, quienes comenzaron a moverse hasta desaparecer y dejar el lienzo vacío. Pero él no estaba escuchando.

El Señor Tenebroso había cumplido su promesa. 

“Severus.” Lo llamó el director. Necesitó una mirada de sus ojos azules para saber qué era lo que le pedía. Asintió, y sin saber cómo, se levantó para abandonar el despacho. 

La Marca había comenzado a arder hacía 25 segundos exactamente. 

Dejó a un derrotado Potter sentado en una de las sillas antes de salir por la puerta. Bajó la escalerilla de piedra, hasta que en la entrada se encontró con Remus Lupin, quien también lucía muy ansioso.

“¡Severus! Cuánto me alegro de haberte hallado, ¿James está con el profesor Dumbledore?” lo miró por más tiempo del necesario antes de contestarle. 

“Gracias.” Y sin más, Lupin subió corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos. 

Era mejor que se apresurara. Sentía que el brazo iba a quemársele.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hacía tanto frío a esa hora entre la madrugada y la mañana, que muy agradecido hubiera dado media vuelta para meterse otra vez entre las mantas de su cama. Pero en lugar de eso, se cerró bien la capa a la altura del cuello, le dio varias vueltas a la bufanda alrededor de su cabeza, y teniendo bien sujeta su Saeta de Fuego, continuó caminando por el pasillo para abandonar la Torre de Gryffindor. Esta vez, decidió no llevar la Capa de Invisibilidad, porque a la hora que regresaría ya no necesitaría ninguna excusa por encontrarse levantado. La jornada académica habría empezado.

La noche recién estaba empezando a retroceder para dar paso al nuevo día. Y para su fortuna, parecía que aquel sería uno de los últimos días soleados de la temporada. Sonrío, complacido con las coincidencias. Aquello solo podría significar que ella de verdad irradiaba luz sobre todo lo que le rodeaba.

Hermione había negado la cabeza en señal de desaprobación al oír de su cita. Ella no entendía la fascinación que le provocaba toda la situación, ese adormecimiento de sus preocupaciones no poco fundadas. Admiraba realmente la fortaleza de su amiga por poder estar activa todo el tiempo, sin dejar de pensar nuevos métodos y teorías para explicar algunas de las interrogantes sobre sus padres y Voldemort. Pero él no podía estar así, funcionando permanentemente. Necesitaba escapar de la realidad de vez en cuando. 

Ron no se había complicado. Solo quería una foto para ver cómo era un bumju, y después de esa intervención, que había dejado a Hermione sin palabras, no hizo ningún otro comentario al respecto. El comportamiento de Ron también había cambiado un poco, al menos desde esa vez que había reaccionado exageradamente sobre el carteo entre Hermione y Krum. Se notaba más distraído, en el buen sentido, como si tuviera su propio mundo al cual escapar. Incluso podría jurar que una vez le vio sonreír de una forma algo boba. Quizá tenía relación con esas duchas extra largas tras los entrenamientos de Quidditch, o sus rondas de prefectos interminables, donde siempre lograba perderse de Hermione sin que ella se diera cuenta. 

Bajó las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, donde habían acordado que se encontrarían. Luna ya estaba allí, esperándole con su cortina de cabello rubio y su sonrisa de otro mundo. Se percató que llevaba unas extrañas gafas sobrepuestas sobre la cabeza, parecidas a las que usaban los nadadores profesionales para ver debajo del agua. 

“Hola” susurró ella cuando llegó a su lado, soltando vaho por la boca. Estuvo muy tentado de inclinarse sobre sus labios, pero en lugar de ello, le subió la bufanda para cubrirle la boca y la nariz, para que no respirara el aire frío. La chica rió con el gesto. 

“¿Ésas son para ver a los Bumju?” le preguntó, señalando las gafas. 

“Así es.” Asintió Luna. “Si quieres te las presto después.”

“Me encantaría, pero…“ se subió las gafas redondeadas por el puente de la nariz. “ Éstas son las únicas que puedo llevar, o sino no veo muy bien. ¿Vamos?”

Salieron a la helada mañana. El césped estaba escarchado, y el lago estaba amenazando con congelarse dentro de poco. Caminaron hacia un punto ciego del castillo, en donde nadie pudiera verlos desde el interior, y sin pensárselo demasiado, Harry montó la escoba, ayudando a Luna a subir detrás suyo.

“Sujétate fuerte.” Le aconsejó. Ella se colocó correctamente las gafas, y lo rodeó por la cintura. Empezó a sentir el calor expandiéndose desde su abrazo hacia el resto del cuerpo. Aunque dudaba que Luna fuera de esas chicas, Harry esperaba que ella se diera cuenta que era mucho más que un chiquillo flacuchento, y que el entrenamiento sí estaba dando frutos. Le faltaba mucho para parecerse a su padre aún, eso lo tenía claro, pero al menos ya no era un chico enclenque. 

Pateó el suelo y se elevó al instante. Como era de esperar, el frío aumentó con la altura, y complacido, se percató que Luna se pegó más a su espalda. Sonriendo, se dispuso a pasear por encima de las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

De cuando en cuando, ella señalaba una dirección con la mano, y él la seguía. Así fue como pasaron por los alrededores de la cabaña de Hagrid, rozando la superficie del lago, por encima de los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout, y prácticamente por toda la extensión de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El amanecer se hizo lugar entre el frío, dando paso a una cada vez más cálida mañana, realzando los colores de todo el paisaje. 

Harry podía escuchar a Luna reír y sonreír a su espalda, y aunque no supiera realmente los motivos, no podía sentirse mejor. La soleada mañana no hizo más que aumentar su felicidad. Nada podía estar mal, incluso si existieran personas desquiciadas como Voldemort que quisieran destruir todo lo que le provocaba felicidad. Si contaba con toda aquella luz e inocencia de su lado, no habría nada que no pudiera derrotar. Sólo tenía que creer, como Luna le estaba enseñando a hacer. Por primera vez en su vida, pudo ver que el día en que todo acabara, llegaría. 

“Creo que ya se han ido.” Murmuró Luna en su oído después de un par de horas. “No volverán hasta mañana.”

“¿Los viste?” le preguntó, girando el cuello lo suficiente para que ella le escuchara. 

“Sí. Muchas gracias, Harry.” Y ella se acomodó mejor, abrazándolo más fuerte. Parecía estar tan bien ahí, como si encajara perfectamente. No quería que ese momento mágico terminara tan luego.

“Ven, te llevaré a dar una vuelta.” Se dirigió al campo de Quidditch. Comenzó a dar algunas vueltas largas alrededor del estadio, rodeando las torres y los aros. El viento les golpeaba la cara a ambos, ahogando las carcajadas que provocaban los cambios repentinos de dirección y de velocidad. 

El cielo azul del norte los amparaba debajo de toda su grandeza, mientras volaban entremedio de las nubes, respirando el aire limpio y gélido. Se sentía insignificante y completamente liberado a la vez, exonerado de todas las presiones que pudieren haber recaído sobre sus hombros. El nuevo mundo llamaba su nombre, invitándolo a ser parte del gran paisaje, a fundirse con el cielo, y ser uno solo.

No existía nada que pudiera arruinar ese instante. 

Volvió a dar otra voltereta. No se atrevía a girar, ni subir o descender en picada por miedo a que Luna se cayera de la escoba, así que se contuvo con el número de piruetas que quería mostrarle. 

“Harry…” dijo ella de repente. “¿Ese que viene allí no es tu amigo Ron?”

Una figura completamente roja iba corriendo en dirección al estadio. Harry se apresuró por descender a tierra, al mismo momento en que Ron llegaba junto a ellos. Daba la impresión que había saltado de la cama; tenía el cabello muy desparramado, la bata a medio poner, y el pijama revuelto y arrugado. Pero su expresión no tenía ni el menor rastro de sueño, sino que todo lo contrario. 

“¿Qué sucede, Ron?” le preguntó preocupado a su amigo, mientras trataba de recobrar la respiración. 

“Harry… Dumbledore y McGonagall te están esperando en la sala común…” jadeó Ron. A Harry se le cortó el habla. ¿Los habían descubierto, después de todo? Esta vez sí que no iba a librarse del castigo.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijeron algo?” inquirió, preocupado. A su lado, Luna le tomó la mano, aunque por las mangas de las túnicas no se notaba.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

“No lo sé, pero Harry… Tu padre estaba con ellos.” La seriedad en los ojos de Ron le provocó un escalofrío. Sólo sintió los fríos dedos de Luna cerrarse en su mano. “Tienen algo que contarte.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Caminó entre el personal de la subdivisión del Comité de Disculpas de los Muggles del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas. Estaban haciendo un peritaje para determinar qué había ocurrido exactamente en el lugar. Media Oficina de Aurores también estaba ahí inspeccionando; sus compañeros Robert Mills y Desdémona Napier fueron enviados en una misión junto a dos desmemorizadores, para ir casa por casa de los testigos muggles, en busca de algún testimonio o pista que pudiera ayudar a esclarecer los hechos. 

De todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Tonks jamás había visto un despliegue similar entre los Departamentos. La coordinación era abrumadora; los Departamentos involucrados se habían instalado en el lugar de los hechos con todos sus equipos y personal, iniciando una investigación sin precedentes. Sin embargo, había escuchado de dos funcionarios más veteranos, que ese había sido un escenario habitual en los tiempos de la Guerra contra Voldemort. Se le encogió el estómago de sólo pensar que situaciones así se volvieran cada vez más normales. Era lo que significaba estar en guerra.

“¡Hey, Tonks!” la llamó una voz. Era su compañero y amigo de la Oficina, Michael Swire. Llegó corriendo a su lado, con la túnica morada de los aurores revoloteando a su alrededor. “Ten. Desdémona me acaba de enviar esto.” Y le pasó un informe. 

“¿De qué se trata?” inquirió, dándole una leve ojeada. 

“Dice que encontraron una testigo que interactuó directamente en el enfrentamiento.” Se colocó a su lado, buscando una hoja determinada. “Aquí, Holly Holmes, y su hijo John. La señora Holmes dijo que su hijo se había quedado atrapado en los juegos.” Ambos miraron en aquella dirección. “Y que ‘ …la mujer pelirroja acudió en su ayuda, cortando la soga que se había enredado alrededor del pie de su pequeño hijo. Entonces la mujer fue abatida por esos sujetos encapuchados, haciéndola gritar del dolor.’ Ella aprovechó de escapar con su hijo y ponerse a salvo, así que no supo nada más.” La mano le había empezado a temblar. Lily había ayudado a una mujer y su hijo, permitiendo por esa distracción de la batalla, que la atraparan.

James tenía que saber eso. 

“Gracias, Michael. Se lo pasaré a Scrimgeour para que le eche un vistazo.” Y le dedicó una tibia sonrisa. Pero el apuesto auror no hizo ningún amago de marcharse.

“¿Te encuentras bien?” le preguntó, sin dejar entrever una gran preocupación, como si no quisiera que ella se enterase que le importaba en alguna medida. 

“Sí. Yo… estoy bien.” Le quitó importancia con un aleteo de la mano. Swire no parecía muy convencido, pero lo dejó estar. Sin embargo, le agarró la manga antes que se diera media vuelta y se fuera.

“Oye… ¿vendrás esta noche?” había una súplica escondida en los ojos azules de Michael. Tonks tragó saliva. 

“Lo siento, pero he quedado de cenar con mis padres hoy, no puedo.” Y desvió la mirada, por si acaso Michael percibía la mentira. 

El auror la soltó algo renuente.

“De acuerdo. Podremos dejarlo para otra ocasión.” Murmuró. Ella asintió, y sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo más, se marchó.

Michael le agradaba, pero no podía permitirse una noche de juerga con el ambiente que se respiraba en la Orden. James estaba demasiado afectado, y eso repercutía en Remus. Tonks no podía dejar a Lupin lidiar con la situación por sí solo. Debía acompañarlo en su dolor. Sin mencionar el impacto que había causado en su madre la noticia del secuestro de Sirius. Había quedado bastante shockeada.

Scrimgeour estaba hablando con un hombre que le daba la espalda. Tardó un par de segundos en percatarse que se trataba de nadie más que Ojoloco Moody. Su jefe intercambió un par de frases más con Moody antes de marcharse, y Tonks aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse, teniendo cuidado de no agarrarlo desprevenido, y sorprenderlo. No quería ser blanco de ningún hechizo.

“¡Ojoloco!” lo saludó al llegar a su lado. El mago se giró hacia ella con el leve cojeo de su pata de palo, dedicándole una mueca en señal de saludo. “¿Qué estás haciendo? Sólo el personal autorizado puede estar aquí. Creí que estabas retirado.” Después del accidente con Crouch hijo, Moody había optado por tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones de todo el mundo. 

“Ah, ya sabes. Scrimgeour me ha llamado como asesor externo.” Dijo, mientras le guiñaba su ojo humano. Tonks esbozó una sonrisa. “Estaba ayudando a Rufus a reconocer los cadáveres de los mortífagos. No había ni uno solo conocido.”

Frunció el ceño, pensativa.

“Nos llamó la atención el hecho de que algunos eran muy jóvenes.” Su maestro asintió dándole la razón. 

“Al parecer, varios, si es que no todos, estaban actuando bajo los efectos del maleficio Imperius. Por eso que no pudieran defenderse de forma efectiva frente a los ataques de Evans y Black. No sabían cómo.” Terminó Moody.

Habían demasiadas interrogantes al respecto. ¿Por qué en ese lugar? ¿Acaso los mortífagos habían descubierto la localización del cuartel general y habían seguido a la primera persona que había salido? O quizás hasta los estaban esperando…

Moody se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella, con esa actitud de quien está a punto de revelar información ultra-confidencial. 

“Sé lo que estás pensando.” Le dijo, mirando a todos lados por si acaso descubría a alguien intentando escucharlos. “Es imposible que conozcan la ubicación del cuartel. Dumbledore es el único guardián del Fidelius; podemos confiar que con él estamos seguros. Nadie pudo haberlo descubierto. Ni siquiera el Innombrable.” Dictaminó, emanando determinación en cada palabra. 

Tonks asintió, luego de reconsiderarlo. 

“Dicho de esa forma, tiene algo más de sentido.” Alastor le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, como lo solía hacer durante su entrenamiento en la Academia, al llegar a una conclusión por ella misma. 

“Estaremos mucho mejor cuando el cuartel se instale en la Casa de los Potter, de todas formas.” Le confidenció. Estaba al tanto de eso, aunque no sabía qué diferencia podía hacer en relación a las protecciones del lugar, comparado con la casa de los Black. “Aunque me temo que con este incidente, la remodelación va a tomar más tiempo.”

“¿Remodelación?” inquirió, algo desconcertada. Lo único que sabía era que la casa estaba abandonada desde hace una pila de años. La expresión de Moody se volvió amenazadora. 

“¿Cómo? ¿Es qué no lo sabes? ¿Tus padres no te lo han contado?” negó, algo molesta. Su madre nunca había querido hablar demasiado sobre la guerra porque le traía demasiados malos recuerdos, y su padre había optado por seguirle la corriente. “Pero niña… Voldemort asesinó a los padres de James en esa casa, cuando era un niño, delante de sus ojos. Por eso que James no volvió a pisar esa casa hasta ahora.”

Se quedó de una pieza. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. 

“Yo…” pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas. Se produjo un pequeño revuelo, dado que James y Remus habían aparecido en el sector de investigación. Scrimgeour los había alcanzado en ese momento. 

Al verlos, Tonks recordó el informe que llevaba en las manos. 

“Discúlpame, Ojoloco, tengo que decirle algo a James. ¡Nos vemos!” se dirigió velozmente hacia los tres hombres. Remus se veía mucho más ojeroso y cansado que lo normal, pero James parecía haber envejecido cinco años en una noche. Daba la impresión que llevaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Por primera vez, Tonks sintió algo parecido a la compasión hacia su persona. 

La mayor parte del tiempo James era bastante intimidante, pero ahora Tonks entendía a qué se debía. Nadie se merecía que le arrebataran su familia de esa manera. No después de habérsela quitado cuando era un niño. 

Esperó que su jefe se marchara, porque resultaría sospechoso que ella se inmiscuyera en el medio, sobretodo porque se suponía que no se conocían. Scrimgeour se marchó finalmente, abandonando el perímetro de la investigación, y sólo entonces Tonks se acercó a los hombres.

Ambos estaban murmurando entre ellos. 

“Hola.” Los saludó cálidamente. James no dijo nada, pero Remus le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa. Aquello la enterneció de sobremanera, porque sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando a Remus sonreír en ese momento. Valoraba mucho el gesto. “¿Ha habido… noticias?”

James seguía ahí, quieto como una estatua de piedra, en un estado similar a como si hubiera recibido el beso del dementor. Toda la vitalidad se había esfumado. Por su parte, Lupin negó pesadamente con la cabeza. A ella tampoco se le ocurrió nada que decir. 

“Lo siento.” Murmuró. Entonces extendió el brazo hacia James, entregándole el informe. 

“¿Qué es esto?” masculló él con la voz increíblemente ronca. 

“Detalla las circunstancias en las que… Lily fue atrapada. Creí… creí que sería de ayuda.” Potter le arrebató los papeles de las manos, sin darle ni siquiera las gracias, pero Tonks se lo perdonó. A medida que leía, el escaso color que conservaba iba desapareciendo de su rostro. Cuando terminó, estaba lívido. 

“Gra-gracias.” Y dicho eso, se esfumó. Remus le dirigió una mirada cargada de angustia antes de seguirlo. 

Los observó marcharse, para luego ponerse a trabajar de cabeza en el caso. Tenía que haber algo concreto que pudiera hacer para ayudar. 

Ella también se sentiría en ese estado de desesperanza si le arrebataran al amor de su vida de su lado.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La puerta se abrió de golpe. 

“¡Harry, ahí estás!” exclamó Hermione, acercándose apresuradamente. Ron entró justo después, con el Mapa del Merodeador en las manos. 

Ella se sentó a su lado, sin importarle el frío ni la suciedad del suelo. Se había escondido en el túnel de la estatua de la bruja tuerta del tercer piso que llevaba a Honeydukes. Nunca pensó que lo hallarían ahí, pero claro, había olvidado lo del Mapa.

“Harry…” inició Hermione.

“No.” La cortó.

“¡Ni siquiera sabes qué voy a decir!” se quejó ella. 

“No me importa. Probablemente me tratarás de convencer de que Papá tenía razón.” Su amiga quedó con la palabra en la boca. La vio intercambiar una mirada con Ron, quien alzó una ceja. 

“Tú si que sabes todo, ¿eh?” le pinchó, pero Harry no le hizo caso, enterrando la frente entre sus rodillas. 

“Escucha, Harry…” empezó de nuevo Hermione, esta vez, suavizando su tono de voz. “Mira, sé que te gustaría estar con tu padre y Remus en estos momentos, pero tu padre tiene razón. Él sabe que estás a salvo aquí, y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo, que tu padre se moriría si te llegara a pasar algo. Más aún ahora. Él sólo quiere mantenerte a salvo.” 

Pero es que ella no lo entendía. Su peor miedo se había vuelto realidad. 

“Por supuesto que lo sé. Se encarga de repetírmelo cada vez que me ve.” Masculló. “Pero… es que no lo entienden. Hermione, pensé que mis padres estaban muertos durante 13 años. Pensé que no los volvería a ver jamás, que no los conocería, que no podría estar con ellos, nada. Sólo tendría los recuerdos de las demás personas que los conocieron.” Tanto ella como Ron estaban mirándole expectantes. Era la primera vez que se refería al tema abiertamente.

“Pero entonces… ellos aparecieron. ¡Estaban vivos! ¡Mis padres! No me importa cómo es que lo consiguieron, pero ellos están aquí, conmigo.” Se palpó el pecho, aunque no supo por qué. “Ron, Hermione… ¿se imaginan la alegría que sentí cuando los vi, después de 13 años? Cuando ellos estaban ahí, mirándome, sonriéndome, hablándome… ¡era real! ¡Ellos estaban ahí!” no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar ese momento en la enfermería, cuando compartieron el primer desayuno. Jamás imaginó que alguien se pudiera sentir tan feliz. Los ojos de Hermione empezaron a nublarse poco a poco.

“Estar todo este tiempo juntos ha sido… espectacular. Son los mejores padres del mundo, porque son mis padres. Y Sirius, y Remus… todos son geniales, porque son algo que nunca pensé que tendría, una familia. Mi familia.” Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos. 

“Y ahora… Voldemort se llevó a mi Mamá y a Sirius.” Las manos le empezaron a temblar tan fuerte que cerró los puños. “Y Papá me está obligando a quedarme aquí, mientras mi Mamá y Sirius son prisioneros. ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué me quede aquí sentado, yendo a clases como si nada, mientras ese maldito sujeto tiene prisioneros a mi Mamá y a mi padrino? ¡A mi familia! ¡A mi Mamá!” Todavía recordaba ese primer abrazo que le dio su madre tras el reencuentro. En ese instante, no quería volver a separarse de ella otra vez en su vida.

“Oh, ¡Harry!” Hermione lo abrazó, mientras las lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos. Ron también se unió al abrazo. Y aunque no lo quiso, un par de lágrimas también se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Porque ellos también eran parte de su familia, la primera que tuvo. Jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a Ron o Hermione por su culpa. 

Ni a Luna, se escabulló un pensamiento indiscreto.

“Pero Harry…” Ron se separó, mirándole fijamente. “¿Cómo crees que se siente tu padre? Él también debe haber sufrido mucho, sobretodo cuando pensó que el Innombrable iba… a deshacerse de ti, y que él no podía hacer nada por detenerlo.”

Hermione se pasó la manga de la túnica por la cara, secándose los ojos. 

“Ron tiene razón. Piensa en lo mucho que sufriría tu padre si se entera que algo te pasa por haberte dejado ir en una misión tan peligrosa.” Era mucho pedir, pero se esforzó en imaginar un poco más allá, y colocarse en el lugar de su padre. “Sobretodo en estos momentos. Él también tiene que estar sufriendo mucho por la situación de tu madre y Sirius, sobretodo por tu madre.” 

Trató de imaginar la hipotética situación… y las emociones lo llevaron al límite. Su padre, que desde pequeño había sido víctima de terribles tristezas. Porque puede que ambos tengan muchas similitudes, pero para desgracia de su padre, los abuelos Potter jamás regresaron. Ellos se quedaron en la tumba. 

Asintió, pasándose las manos por los ojos. 

“De acuerdo. Tienen razón.”

Toda la situación se había desencadenado porque hacía un par de horas atrás, cuando James tuvo que contarle la terrible noticia, Harry insistió en ir con él a rescatar a su madre. A lo que James, obviamente, se negó de forma rotunda. Eso dio pie a una desgarradora discusión entre padre e hijo, que terminó con James obligándolo a quedarse en el castillo, bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore, provocando que Harry se esfumara enfurecido.

Aunque había perdonado a su padre, no se sintió mucho mejor. La rabia dio pasó a la tristeza, y eso lo hizo sentirse abatido y deprimido. Sólo esperaba que su padre y Lupin tuvieran éxito. 

Rogaba porque así fuera.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta abierta, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer quieto y escuchar la reunión. Si fuera por él, ya se habría marchado a buscar por cada centímetro de Inglaterra si era necesario, pero incluso en aquellos momentos se contuvo. Tenía que ser eficaz si quería encontrar a Sirius y a Lily… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El estómago se le apretó ante ese pensamiento.

En ese momento, Kingsley estaba dando el reporte de los aurores por el sur de Inglaterra. No había ninguna señal de Voldemort ni de sus mortífagos. 

“Tal vez tengan mejor suerte en Escocia.” Comentó Lupin en un susurro. Estaba al frente suyo, apoyado del otro extremo del marco de la puerta. “Ya sabes, la mansión de los Avery se encuentra allí.” Negó con la cabeza antes siquiera de considerar la posibilidad. 

“No. Snape dice que los Avery no estarían involucrados en algo así, luego de la traición.” Suprimió el impulso de maldecir por tener que confiar en lo que decía esa alimaña grasienta, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. “Acorde a él, es una operación extremadamente confidencial. Sólo muy pocos lo saben, para evitar que la información se filtre.”

“¿Y no tiene ninguna sospecha sobre quien pueda saber algo?” exclamó Lunático, dejando de prestar atención por completo a la reunión. 

Le tiritó el músculo del labio superior.

“Eso es lo único que tiene, Remus. Sospechas. Tampoco puede ser muy inquisitivo a la hora de preguntar, para que las sospechas no se dirijan en su contra.” De eso estaba seguro. Snape tenía tantas ganas de encontrar a Lily como él, por el supuesto rollo de su amistad, aunque James sabía que había motivos menos nobles detrás. Pero en ese instante no le importaban, siempre y cuando los encontraran. 

Remus soltó un resoplido de hastío.

“¿Y los mortífagos que reconocieron la noche del renacimiento de Voldemort? ¿Es que los aurores no han ido a interrogarlos? ¡Alguno de ellos debe saber algo!” exclamó, visiblemente cabreado. Remus estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, y aquello sólo podía ser consecuencia de la preocupación. Él también estaba asfixiado por la preocupación y el miedo, pero después del numerito que había montado en el despacho de Dumbledore, no podía dejarse dominar por las emociones otra vez. Debía tener la cabeza fría para pensar con claridad. 

“Están gestionando las órdenes desde arriba, puesto que no tienen pruebas reales de su participación. Si tuvieran la certeza, podrían ir a interrogarlos sin autorización.” Contestó mecánicamente. 

Lupin pegó un puñetazo en la pared para liberar su frustración. Molly, quien estaba sentada más cerca de la puerta, volteó la cabeza para mirar atrás. Al ver que se trataba de ellos, les obsequió una sonrisa compasiva, y se volvió para seguir escuchando la reunión.

“¿Qué no tienen pruebas fehacientes? ¡James, esos sujetos mataron y torturaron personas hace 14 años! ¿¡Qué otras pruebas necesitan!?” no le contestó, porque tampoco tenía mucha idea. En ese momento odiaba a Fudge, a Dumbledore, e incluso a Scrimgeour, pese al ofrecimiento que les había hecho, por sus leyes de mierda. Nunca estaban de su lado, siempre tenía que respetar sus procedimientos del carajo, y jamás le favorecían de alguna forma. Parecía que sólo existían para la ventaja de otros. 

Pero no quiso seguir pensando en eso. Remus posó la vista en Kingsley, tratando de concentrarse en el reporte, visiblemente superado por la situación. Él, de todas maneras, no pudo hacer lo mismo. Fiel a la promesa de Lily, no le había contado a nadie sobre el embarazo. A nadie más que ellos dos, incluido Harry, les importaba ese asunto, por eso no lo había querido difundir. Prefería guardarse la angustia para sí.   
No podía imaginar lo alterado que se pondría Remus si se enteraba. Era mejor quedarse callado sobre el asunto, aunque eso no suponía ningún alivio. Cada minuto que pasaba se atormentaba más por la situación. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Voldemort? ¿Qué… qué les estaría haciendo? Se las tenía jurada hace tanto tiempo, que no sabía qué podría estar pasando. ¿A eso se refería con el mensaje de la vociferadora negra?

Y el bebé… aquella pobre e inocente criatura. 

Pero, ¿en dónde diablos estaba cuando al parcito se le ocurrió salir a dar una vuelta, sin invitarlo? El único momento de ese día que recordaba haberse despreocupado totalmente fue cuando estuvo con Emmeline, pero aquello sólo duró un par de horas, eso no podría… Había querido olvidarse por un segundo de todos sus problemas, ¿es que ni eso podía hacer? 

Dejó quieto ese carril. No podía estar pensando en esas cosas ahora. Debía enfocarse en encontrar a Lily, Sirius y el bebé.

Consultó a Lupin por la hora. Las 11.24 pm. En 6 minutos más tenían que barrer los cielos con el equipo de aurores que Scrimgeour había puesto a su disposición de manera “extraoficial”. Eso mismo le informó a Remus, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de la pared para ponerse en marcha. 

Perdió el equilibrio en un parpadeo. Se hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo si el fuerte brazo de su amigo hombre lobo no lo hubiera atajado. 

“James, ¿hace cuánto que no duermes?” le regañó éste en el oído, mientras lo volvía a colocar contra la pared. 

“Ehh… la última vez… fue…” 

“¿Desde que…?” farfulló Remus en un tono que bordeaba la histeria. A toda respuesta, le dedicó una media sonrisa, o eso intentó. “¡James, eso fue hace 2 noches!” le reclamó.

“No me fuerces. No he podido quedarme quieto…” por supuesto que no. Tenía que idear la forma de salvar a su hijo, a la mujer que lo volvía demente, y a su hermano. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en tirarse a descansar?

“¿Y has comido?” guardó silencio. No se acordaba. Remus lo zarandeó. “Ay, James… Por eso estás tan pálido. Debes comer y descansar algo antes de continuar. Si no, no podrás usar tu capacidad al 100.” Le susurró con cierto aire melancólico. 

“Pero… los aurores…” 

“Yo iré con ellos. Dime cuáles son los lugares y los guiaré.” Se ofreció. Vio lo asustado que estaba por perder a un tercer miembro de su familia por culpa de la pena. 

“Está bien. Puede que tengas razón.” Acordó. Remus le dedicó una sonrisa de alivio.

Pensó que caminar le ayudaría a encontrar algún sosiego. Pero no fue así; solo lo hizo sentirse más vacío y cansado. De todas maneras, se fue deambulando entre las calles y callejones hacia la Residencia Potter. Incluso le sorprendió a sí mismo encontrarse con aquel paradero, pero supuso que sus pies lo llevaron a ese lugar por costumbre. No lo pensó demasiado y entró, para dirigirse al salón de entrenamiento. 

El lugar estaba justo como lo habían dejado desde la mudanza. Se dejó caer contra una pared, resbalando hasta el suelo.

Se lo había prometido a Remus, pero estaba seguro que lo último que haría sería descansar. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que Lily, Sirius o el bebé se encontraran con vida, pero prefería partir desde esa base. La idea de que pudieran estar muertos era inconcebible; no podía barajarla, porque su cerebro no parecía procesarlo. No iba a creerlo hasta que lo viera, y la verdad, es que no era algo que quisiera contemplar.

La ausencia de ambos lo volvía demente, alcanzando el borde de la esquizofrenia. Jamás imaginó que Lily le iba a hacer tanta falta. No podía dormir sólo porque ella no estaba a su lado. No oiría su respiración pausada, no sentiría el aroma de su cuerpo, no se enredaría entre sus cabellos, no sentiría su peso encima, no la abrazaría, no recibiría su beso de buenas días en cualquier parte de la cabeza… porque ella no estaba. 

Se sentía derrotado. Las ideas se le acababan, y el tiempo también.

Y Harry… No podía quitarse de la cabeza su mirada enfurecida, tan malditamente parecida a la de su madre, cuando le ordenó permanecer en el castillo por su propia seguridad, y prohibirle acompañarlo en la búsqueda de su madre, su padrino… y sin saberlo, de su hermano. Sabía que sus intenciones eran las mejores, pero por nada del mundo, James se iba a permitir que a Harry le sucediera algo por su culpa. Primero se moría.

Como la rabia de amar… Cuando tenía quince años, si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a amar hasta quemarse, hasta consumirse, y quedar convertido en cenizas; que iba a amar hasta que sus venas se derritieran y su sangre alcanzara el punto de ebullición, habría dicho que estaban leyendo demasiadas novelas shakesperianas. 

Pero lo que estaba sintiendo era real, y era tan intenso que le hacía daño. El dolor que lo contraponía, envenenaba su alma y lo mantenía en la línea de la agonía, sin dejarlo avanzar, ni retroceder. 

Sacó la daga que siempre llevaba guardada en la bota. Se arremangó la manga de la camisa del brazo izquierdo hasta el codo. Las cicatrices cruzadas de la muñeca lo saludaron una vez más. 

Levantó la daga.

Qué gracioso.

Nunca pensó que volvería a hacer aquello. 

.  
..  
…

Retrocedió un paso, permitiéndose contemplar el escenario, pensativo.

Era bueno. Era muy bueno. Mil veces mejor que como lo había imaginado. El abanico de posibilidades se abría a su merced. Se le hacía agua la boca de sólo saberlo.

Por eso es que tenía que tomarlo con calma y no apresurarse. Perdería toda la gracia. Debería aguantar tan solo un poco. El placer de devorar a la presa era inmensamente más exquisito tras haber jugado con la comida. 

La situación no podía resultar más patética. El bastardo seguía creyendo que podía tener oportunidad. Y continuaba intentándolo, con ella, a sabiendas de que podía perder. De que iba a perder. 

Y que él estaría esperándole al final. Preparado para lo que siempre tuvo que ser. Sin desestimar, que podrían compartir el conocimiento de la vida eterna. Sobrevivir al Avada Kedavra era una hazaña que lo seguía intrigando. 

Si lo había logrado, era una razón de peso para seguir queriendo tenerlo a su lado. Nadie más lo merecía. 

Le dedicó una mirada al hombre encadenado a la pared desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, para luego desviarla hacia la mujer de labios azules que estaba tirada en el suelo agarrándose el estómago. Se pasó los dedos por los labios, sintiendo una electrizante corriente de placer. 

Verla caer había sido un éxtasis como ninguno. Ella siempre se había sabido tan buena, cuando en realidad, sólo era una muggle sobrevalorada. Una persona cualquiera, sin ningún poder especial. 

Se carcajeó mientras abandonaba la habitación. Le esperaba una masacre dantesca el día que acabara finalmente con ella y con el vástago inmundo que albergaba en su interior.

…  
..  
.

Se sentía confuso y desorientado. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué hora era. Vagamente recordaba quién era. 

De lo que sí estaba seguro, era que esa asquerosa sensación de lujuria no le pertenecía. Se repugnó al descubrir que estaba tan duro que dolía. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse. Ambas manos descansaban sobre un pequeño charco de sangre. 

Claro, ahora lo comprendía todo un poco mejor. Había perdido la consciencia. 

Conjuró las vendas del botiquín del baño. Se vendó fuertemente los brazos, sin limpiar ni cerrar las heridas. Quería que cicatrizaran solas, para recordarle el dolor. Limpió el suelo, limpió la daga y la guardó en su lugar. 

Luego se restregó los ojos y se aferró el cabello, más o menos desesperado. La había visto caer… Él ya lo sabía. 

Bien, eso era algo bueno, después de todo. Aún tenía tiempo para encontrarlos, mientras elaboraba su enfermizo plan. 

Se puso de pie, apoyándose de la pared tras el esfuerzo, porque sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Haría caso a Remus y comería algo. 

Después de hallar a Lily, quizás empezaría a preguntarse qué tan grave era el hecho de que podía meterse en la cabeza de Voldemort y confundir sus personalidades.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Mi…”

Su murmullo era tan bajo, que era patético que siguiera intentándolo. Nadie iba a oírla. Y si lo hacían, no iban a hacerle caso. Pensaban que ya estaba delirando. 

Ninguno se había imaginado que sería fácil quebrarla, pero incluso ellos pensaban que se había excedido en la medida. Por eso ni siquiera la miraban, presas de la culpa y el asco. 

Una última noche. Sólo una noche…

Un tibio espasmo recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el ramalazo de dolor dentro de su vientre deformemente abultado. Se había agrandado de forma anormal para un embarazo de tres meses y medio. Pero el dolor ya no significaba nada. Antes, hace un par de días, se alegraba de poder percibirlo, porque le recordaba que estaba viva. 

Pero ahora ni esa mentira le quedaba. 

“Mi… mi… co…”

Podría haber hecho un balance de sus acciones, y mirar en retrospectiva hacia el pasado. Pudo haber expiado sus pecados, pedir perdón por todas las cosas que había hecho, y es que había hecho cosas horribles. Pudo haber deseado ser normal. Pudo haber jurado que si vivía iba a ser una niña buena, tranquila y obediente. Pudo prometer y prometer al vacío que si tuviera una segunda oportunidad tomaría un camino totalmente alejado de aquél, plagado de dolor y sufrimiento, de sangre y muerte, de destrucción y caos. Sin embargo, ni aunque lo hubiera querido, no hubo tiempo para ello. Sólo para aguantar. Y resistir. Y seguir intentándolo, mientras sentía cómo iba perdiendo. 

La noche que cayó ante los pies de Voldemort a causa del dolor que amenazaba con fundir su razón le atormentaba incluso de día. 

Aún así, no le tenía miedo. A un grandísimo pedazo de mierda como ése siempre le profesaría una aversión más intensa que el simple miedo.

De todas formas, todo aquello que había temido perder se lo habían arrebatado ya. Fue amable de su parte cumplir su promesa.

Había sido derrotada de la forma más absurda, porque ella misma había proporcionado el arma que le había dado el golpe de gracia. Porque nunca se imaginó que podría aplicársele a ella en esa condición. 

Podría herirme. Y quiero que sea verdad.

Su deseo más profundo se había cumplido. Estar cerca de James Potter definitivamente la había llevado a conocer su fin, pero estaba lejos de arrepentirse por ello. Sólo…

Una noche. 

“…co… llar…” quiso moverse, pero no pudo. Pensar en moverse, aunque fuera sólo para permitir que el aire pasara a través de su garganta herida y llenara sus pulmones, expandiéndose el tórax fracturado, envió una corriente de dolor por todo su circuito sanguíneo. Quemaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, para dejar un ardor que duraría horas, hasta que se atreviera a respirar de nuevo. 

Bien. La sangre ya estaba contaminada. No quedaba mucho tiempo. 

Contabilizaba en su mente todas las etapas que iba atravesando, aunque eso no le ayudara en nada para dar la bienvenida a la nueva tortura. El bebé aún no estaba muerto, eso lo sabía, pero la criatura estaba sufriendo en aquella placenta envenenada, deteniendo su proceso de desarrollo. 

Cuando elaboró aquella poción quedó nadando la interrogante sobre quien moriría primero, si el bebé o la madre. El veneno actuaba primero sobre el feto antes que la mujer, pero le mantenía vivo lo suficiente para sentir el proceso de descomposición de la madre. 

La vida era una puta de aquellas. 

Rió mentalmente. 

“…collar…”

“¿Li…ly?” la palabra fue precedida de un escupitajo. 

Ay, Sirius. 

“¿Lily? ¡Lily!” escuchó al hombre arrastrarse hasta llegar a su lado. Apenas si dejó escapar los gemidos por sus extremidades fracturadas, y una que otra hemorragia en curso. Sirius era un chico fuerte, las maldiciones Cruciatus no habían sido capaz de quebrantar su temple, como hubiera pasado con otra persona. Tal vez se debía a que él mismo encerraba una maldición. “Lo siento, yo… estaba tratando de quedarme despierto… me dormí…” se disculpó apresuradamente. No lograba diferenciar sus facciones, porque su rostro estaba cubierto de una capa de sangre seca. Aunque bien podrían ser sus propios ojos empañados de sangre. Era uno de los efectos de la poción. 

Cualquiera de las dos cosas era igual de probable. 

“Co… llar…”

Sintió las grandes manos temblorosas de Sirius posarse sobre el vientre. 

“Lo lamento… No pude mantenerte a salvo, ni a ti ni al pequeño…” se disculpó su amigo con la voz quebrada. Quería decirle que no. Que ninguno iba a rendirse tan fácil.

Con mucha dificultad, se llevó la mano al cuello desnudo.

“Co… llar…”

Quería que lo entendiera. No podía hacer mucho más, porque las fuerzas y el cuerpo no la acompañaban. 

Esperaba que tuvieran el tiempo suficiente. 

Para una última noche.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10:

Si un año atrás le hubieran dicho que se encontraría en la misma situación, probablemente se hubiera encerrado en una torre para evitar todo contacto humano. Pero no podía hacer eso, y ahora debía estar ahí, soportando las miradas y los susurros de todo el mundo.

Tras 6 días, la información se había filtrado, y El Profeta había utilizado la primera plana de la edición de ese día para anunciar a los cuatro vientos el secuestro de Sirius Black y Lily Evans por el Innombrable. Apenas había agarrado el ejemplar le prendió fuego; no necesitaba leer lo que ese periódico amarillista pudiera decir.

Como si ya no fuera suficiente lidiar con esa angustia que se había estancado en su pecho, impidiéndole comer, hablar y respirar correctamente. Su padre le había enviado una carta esa misma mañana prometiéndole que hundiría al dueño de todos esos periódicos en la miseria, y que luego lo invitaría a verlos caer en desgracia. Sonaba bastante macabro, pero a Harry no le importó, incluso hasta le pareció una perspectiva optimista sobre el futuro. Tampoco podía pedirle a su padre que mantuviera a raya su humor sombrío, con lo desolado que se debería sentir. Lo extrañaba más que nunca en esos momentos.

Ron y Hermione habían tenido que asistir a una reunión de prefectos, y él había decidido visitar la biblioteca, para intentar distraerse haciendo deberes. Pero las miradas se volvían más inquisitivas y los susurros más intensos. Lo que más lo desesperaba era esa compasión y esa lástima que nadaba en la gran mayoría de los alumnos cuando fijaban la vista en su persona. 

Los murmullos se escuchaban desde todos lados.

“He escuchado que el Ministerio no tiene ninguna pista desde el día del secuestro.”

“Oí que su padre se ha vuelto loco.”

“Pobrecito, y después de todo lo que ha sufrido…”

Era suficiente. No podía seguir soportándolo. Aquellas palabras no hacían más que alimentar sus peores miedos. Agarró sus cosas, metiéndolas como pudo en la mochila, apresurándose por salir de la biblioteca. 

Caminó por el pasillo, haciendo ojos y oídos sordos, mirando fijamente el suelo. No quería volver a escuchar a nadie hablando sobre su vida, nadie tenía ningún derecho de meterse en sus asuntos privados. Sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz, quería ser un adolescente normal, ojalá siendo ignorado por todos, y sobretodo, quería tener a su Mamá a su lado, teniendo como mayor preocupación la comida de la pronta cena navideña.

Trató de liquidar rápido ese último pensamiento, porque la sola idea de pensar que la primera Navidad que pasaría con toda su familia, fuera sin su madre y Sirius, le daban ganas de tirarse en el suelo a llorar.

No se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Sólo sintió la colisión, el porrazo que se dio contra la piedra, y un gritito ahogado. Parpadeó. Estaba en una esquina, y al doblar, guiado por el mero movimiento mecánico de sus pies, chocó con la persona que iba en dirección contraria. Quien resno ultó ser otra persona más que Cho Chang.

“¡Cho!” exclamó, apurándose por ayudarla a levantarse del suelo y recoger sus cosas. “¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta por dónde iba, yo…”

“Ay, no te preocupes, Harry. Estoy bien.” Lo tranquilizó ella, obsequiándole una sonrisa sincera. Harry recordó que no la veía desde su cita en Hogsmeade.

“¿Cómo has estado?” nunca supo cómo logró decir aquello, ni por qué. Ella pareció sorprenderse por el curso de la conversación, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

“He estado bien, pero… Harry, tú…” la detuvo negando con la cabeza, intuyendo hacia dónde se dirigían sus intenciones. 

“No… no quiero hablar de eso, Cho.” La cortó. No le importó ser un poco pesado, pero es que ya era demasiado. Para acentuar su estado, en ese momento un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff pasaron por su lado, dirigiéndole miradas compasivas, como si estuvieran viendo a un cachorrito abandonado. 

Resopló.

“Estoy tan cansado de todo esto.” Se pasó las manos por el cabello, tratando de mantener a raya su desesperación. “Sólo quiero desaparecer un rato de aquí.”

“Hey, si quieres, podemos ir a un lugar que conozco.” Le propuso ella. La miró fijamente a los ojos.

“¿Dónde? ¿Hay mucha gente?” le cuestionó. La vio arrugar el ceño mientras pensaba. Le sorprendió encontrar adorable su gesto. En ese instante reparó en que tenía el largo cabello negro tomado en el costado izquierdo con una pinza para el pelo, dejando caer su cabellera en desnivel por su hombro. El flequillo le había crecido, y jugaba con tocar sus largas pestañas, dándole una apariencia un tanto desarreglada, y salvaje. 

Oh, Merlín. ¿En serio podía albergar pensamientos como aquellos en ese momento?

Parecía que sí.

“Estoy segura de que muy pocos conocen su existencia.” Dijo Cho finalmente. La posibilidad lo animó como nada lo había hecho en varios días. Hace 6 días exactamente. 

“Pero… ¿puedes hacerlo? Quiero decir, ¿no ibas a estudiar, hacer deberes, o algo así?” inquirió, señalando la mochila pesada que llevaba encima. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, sacudiendo su cabellera.

“No, he repuntado en clases de Pociones, y eso era lo único que me tenía complicada.” Y se permitió sonreír, orgullosa de su pequeño triunfo. 

Ante eso, Harry no tenía mayores reparos. Si hubiera sido otra ocasión, se habría resistido más, pero ahora de verdad necesitaba escapar de las miradas y los susurros. Iba a volverse loco si no lo hacía. 

Charlaron medianamente animados mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Harry pensó que seguirían bajando, pero en lugar de ello, Cho se dirigió a la salida, hacia los jardines. Arrugó el ceño, un tanto extrañado. El frío aire de principios de diciembre le sentó bastante bien al golpearle la cara. 

Cho caminó por el borde del castillo hacia los invernaderos donde la profesora Sprout impartía su clase de Herbología. Pasaron del invernadero que usaban generalmente para las clases, hasta llegar al último, que estaba medio escondido en el límite entre el castillo y el Bosque Prohibido.

Lucía descuidado, y esa impresión no mejoró en cuanto entraron; las mesas estaban vacías y cubiertas de tierra de hojas. Había sacos de tierra por aquí y por allá, maceteros apilados, regaderas oxidadas, varias palas y rastrillos rotos, bancos desvencijados, y un pequeño armario que en otro tiempo fue blanco, que estaba cerrado con un candado. 

Cho fue a sentarse sobre uno de los bancos, que estaba en la esquina del fondo, escondido detrás de las mesas. Para su sorpresa, había otro banco al frente del de ella. Harry la imitó, dejando la mochila en el suelo. 

“Este invernadero es usado como bodega. Nadie suele venir por aquí, excepto Filch de vez en vez, cuando necesitan reponer algún material de las clases de Herbología.” Le contó ella de forma despreocupada para tranquilizarlo. Se había echado hacia atrás hasta apoyar la espalda contra la pared. 

Harry también se echó hacia atrás, mirando el techo del invernadero. Estaba cubierto por enredaderas, dejando que muy poca luz se filtrara hacia el interior. Por eso el lugar, además de callado y abandonado, era bastante oscuro.

“¿Cómo conoces este sitio?” susurró, bajando la mirada hasta posarla en ella. Cho desvió la vista, removiéndose un poco incómoda. 

“Él… me lo enseñó. Solía venir aquí cuando quería estar solo.” Contestó en un débil murmullo. 

“Oh.” Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Trató de evitar que Cedric se inmiscuyera demasiado en sus pensamientos, porque lo único que haría sería deprimirlo aún más. “Es un buen lugar.” Añadió para cambiar el tema. Cho asintió. 

El silencio que siguió fue tan abrumador que Harry pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Al fijar nuevamente la mirada en su compañera, percibió cómo los latidos aumentaron la frecuencia al percatarse que estaba completamente solo con ella. 

Tirada sobre el banco, la falda se le había subido por la rodilla, que chocaba con la suya, mostrando la piel suave y lisa. Tenía la capa y la túnica abiertas, sin sweater y sin la corbata bicolor azul y plateada, dejando ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración pausada, tensando los botones de la blusa blanca mientras lo hacía; debajo de ella, Harry podía apreciar unos generosos senos, los cuales se insinuaban por los primeros botones desabrochados de su blusa. Sólo entonces Harry recordó que Cho tenía un año más que sus compañeras, 16 años.

Tragó saliva, perdido en ese botón que aguantaba toda la tensión de la situación. 

“Harry…” le llamó ella. 

Levantó la vista, dirigiéndola hacia sus ojos. Algo había oscurecido su mirada, más de lo normal. Sus labios rosados estaban levemente entreabiertos. Incluso podía ver las pecas de su nariz. 

“Harry…” volvió a llamarlo, con la voz extrañamente enronquecida. Sintió cómo la erección chocaba contra sus pantalones por allá abajo, oculta por la túnica. “Te habían dicho, que… este año volviste… muy guapo.”

Sintió que la boca se le secaba. Su corazón estaba dando saltos cada vez más desesperados, y su estómago se encogía hasta adoptar el tamaño del puño de un niño pequeño. 

Atinó a negar con la cabeza. 

Ella alargó la mano hasta posarla sobre su mejilla. Todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentró en el contacto de sus dedos, sintiendo que la piel le hervía. El mundo, en ese instante, sólo se reducía al tacto de sus dedos fríos. 

Tenía 7 pecas.

Sentía su respiración sobre el rostro, entrechocando con la suya. El aroma inconfundible de su perfume impregnaba sus fosas nasales, mareándolo con su esencia. Se atrevió a posar la mano sobre su pierna, por encima de la falda. Estaba tan caliente como su propio cuerpo. 

“Cho…” susurró con esfuerzo. Se sorprendió del grado de gravedad de su voz. Ella también, porque emitió un sonido parecido a un quejido, provocando que su erección se moviera inquieta y dura. 

“Oh, Harry…” gimió ella sobre sus labios, tan cerca, que Harry casi podía saborear la humedad de su boca. Apenas estaba consciente de que iba a dar su primer beso, y en qué circunstancias. El pensamiento de que si no lo hacía ahora no lo iba a hacer nunca fue el que finalmente lo impulsó hacia delante.

Lo único que importaba en ese momento, era que todo lo demás había desaparecido de su mente. 

Todo lo que no fuera besar a Cho Chang, enredarse en su lengua, degustar su sabor, mordisquear sus delgados y rosados labios, e impregnarse de su aroma. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El día siguiente había amanecido frío y gris, poblado de espesas nubes que anunciaban lluvia. 

Se había olvidado del curso del tiempo encerrado en el Invernadero con Cho. Cuando miró el reloj, descubrió que habían pasado varias horas, y que la cena ya había empezado. Se apresuraron por coger sus cosas y volver al Castillo, sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra. Al llegar al vestíbulo, Cho se excusó diciendo que no tenía hambre, y se marchó subiendo las escaleras hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw muy apurada, como si quisiera apartarse de él lo más rápido posible. Eso sólo lo hizo sentirse abatido y desgraciado.

El vacío que había experimentado todos esos días no tardó en volver, con una profundidad mayor que antes. Estuvo consciente de las miradas preocupadas de sus dos amigos mientras jugueteaba con la comida, quienes optaron por respetar su silencio y no hacerle ninguna pregunta. 

Aquella mañana se había levantado con aún menos ánimo que los días anteriores. 

Pero se llevó una enorme y grata sorpresa al descubrir, que de pie en el vestíbulo, su padre le devolvía la mirada con un intento de sonrisa. 

“Papá.” Musitó con la voz ronca, como si llevara días sin hablar. Antes que Ron y Hermione, que se dirigían al Gran Salón en su compañía, se hubieran percatado de su detención abrupta, bajó rápidamente las escaleras para abrazar a su padre con fuerza. Se veía mucho más pálido, delgado y demacrado que la última vez que le había visto, hacía una semana. 

Se estaba consumiendo en sí mismo, y aquello no podía ser ninguna buena señal.

James le devolvió el abrazo, envolviéndolo con la capa negra que se arrastraba por el suelo. A pesar de todo, ser estrujado por los fuertes brazos de su padre seguía dándole la sensación de seguridad frente a cualquier evento. Su calor, su olor, el mero gesto de encontrar sosiego en su abrazo, pese a que su padre estaba lejos de hallarlo para sí mismo, no eran más que signos de lo mucho que Harry necesitaba a su padre en ese instante, y a nadie más. 

Se sentía mucho más tranquilo con él ahí. 

“Merlín, Harry… Te he echado tanto de menos estos días...” masculló su padre contra su cabeza, con la voz quebrada, como si fuera a echarse a llorar. Pero cuando alzó los ojos, no encontró ningún rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. 

“Me alegro mucho que estés aquí, Papá.”

“Lamento no haber estado más presente. He estado… ocupado, tratando de localizarlos.” A ese punto, ya se habían acercado sus amigos, quienes también fueron recibidos por un efusivo saludo de James. “El departamento de Aurores ha puesto a mi disposición un escuadrón permanente para efectos de investigación y rastreo. Incluso la Orden se ha puesto a ello con principal preferencia, pero Voldemort ha estado inusualmente inactivo desde el secuestro.” Lo dijo todo con el rostro impasible, pero Harry podía leer el sufrimiento que se marcaba en todos los poros de su piel. “Remus me ha relevado por hoy. Insistió en que necesitaba… algo de descanso.” Se toqueteó distraídamente el anillo de piedra esmeralda que llevaba por encima del guante en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. 

“¿Vas a quedarte todo el día?” inquirió, levemente esperanzado ante esa posibilidad. Su padre curvó las comisuras de sus labios, tratando de dedicarle una sonrisa, pero no lo logró. 

“Exacto. Dumbledore me ha autorizado para estar contigo. También tienes permiso para saltarte las clases.” Entonces se puso dubitativo, mirando a Ron y Hermione. “Lo siento, chicos, pero creo que ustedes no entran dentro de los términos del permiso.” Dijo con aire abatido, sintiéndolo de verdad. 

“No te preocupes, James. Los acompañaremos en las comidas, ¿Verdad, Ron?” 

“Claro, no hay problema.”

Así fue como los cuatro ingresaron al Gran Salón para desayunar. James les dijo que Dumbledore había adecuado la sala que estaba escondida detrás de la mesa de los profesores para que pudieran comer sin ser objeto de miradas indiscretas. Esperaron a que bajaran Fred, George y Ginny, y los siete se dirigieron a la sala, charlando y riendo, tratando de mantener el humor arriba. Los gemelos realmente lograron sacarles más de una sonrisa, mostrando los nuevos productos que estaban creando para su futura tienda de bromas. James les contó algunas de las aventuras que había tenido con Los Merodeadores durante su época en Hogwarts, y así fue como la hora se pasó volando. Prometieron encontrarse allí a la hora del almuerzo, para seguir conversando. 

Harry y su padre se despidieron de Ron y Hermione en el vestíbulo, quienes debían ir a clases de Transformaciones. Hermione le prometió que se aseguraría de tomar buenos apuntes para prestárselos más tarde, para que no se preocupara. Su padre, por su parte, le comentó que él podría enseñarle de forma personalizada la materia, dado que los cursos básicos de Transformaciones que se impartían en Hogwarts se los sabía al revés y al derecho; no por nada se había convertido en animago a los quince años.

Salieron a los jardines, paseando con aire desganado, dado que ninguno de los dos sabía dónde ir. Parecía que se iba a poner a llover en cualquier momento.

Ahora que caminaba junto a su padre, se dio cuenta que llevaba un atuendo distinto al que solía utilizar. La larga capa negra que arrastraba por el suelo ocultaba un elegante y simple traje negro de dos piezas, con chalequillo y corbata incluido, todo del mismo color. Daba la impresión de que quería demostrar algo vestido de esa manera, tan estoica y formal, aunque Harry no estaba muy seguro de entender qué. 

“¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid? Hace harto tiempo que no lo veo.” Dijo entonces su padre, fijando la mirada en la cabaña del guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. 

Fue él quien golpeó la puerta cuando llegaron. Se escuchó la voz de su amigo decir ‘Un momento’, seguido de un trajín de sonidos de diferentes naturalezas. Harry aguardó junto a su padre, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y el rostro del guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas los recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

“¡Harry! ¡James!” exclamó, y antes de que padre o hijo pudieran hacer algo, fueron estrechados en un abrazo de oso de Hagrid. 

Después de almuerzo, sus amigos se marcharon a clases de Pociones. Agradeció nuevamente que su padre lo haya salvado de tener que asistir a aquella clase, porque no tenía ninguna intención de soportar a Snape y sus comentarios mordaces. 

Volvieron a salir a los terrenos, paseando por el borde del lago, hablando de distintas anécdotas y vivencias personales. Aunque Harry podía percibir que su padre estaba mucho más intranquilo que durante el transcurso de la mañana. 

Se sentaron hombro con hombro sobre un tronco caído, en la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, alejados de la cabaña de Hagrid, y de cualquier alumno que pudiera verlos. Su padre guardó silencio, y por alguno minutos, lo único que Harry escuchó fue el sonido del viento pasar entremedio de las copas de los árboles, botando hojas. Hasta el Bosque se había quedado callado.

“Papá… ¿qué pasa?” masculló, sintiendo que más silencio iba a volverlo loco. James parpadeó antes de dirigir la vista en su dirección. Su expresión era extrañamente seria. Nunca lo había visto así, y por un momento creyó que lo peor había pasado, y que su padre procedería a contárselo.

“Verás, Harry… Aún no estoy muy seguro si deba contarte esto o no. Tengo muchas dudas.” Pausó. Harry sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no vomitar el almuerzo que intentaba digerir. “Pero creo que debes saberlo, para entenderlo todo. Mereces saber el por qué de todas las cosas que nos han pasado durante todo este tiempo.” La ansiedad disminuyó al darse cuenta que no iba a decirle nada horrible sobre el paradero de su madre y su padrino. 

Finalmente, los secretos se iban revelando. 

Su padre se pasó las manos por el rostro, cubriéndose los ojos mientras pensaba. Le transmitió un poco de su angustia, pero no lo suficiente para amedrentarlo. Las ganas de saber eran más fuertes.

“Harry…” dijo entonces su padre, mirando el horizonte, pero sin ver nada en realidad. “Recuerdas cuando te conté… que Voldemort había asesinado a mis padres… ¿Verdad?”

“Sí.” Respondió sin pensar. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Era como si sus destinos estuvieran malditamente interconectados por las desgracias. 

“Y recuerdas que te dije, que después de eso, mi tutor legal se hizo cargo de mí todos esos años, hasta que cumplí los 17, ¿cierto?”

“Sí, sí me acuerdo. Era el señor McDeere, Víctor McDeere.” Contestó. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué le estaba contando todo eso, quizás el señor McDeere tenía algún problema o le había pasado algo, y necesitaba de su ayuda. 

James dirigió los ojos hacia él. Harry no recordaba haberlo visto tan pálido, como si estuviera enfermo. La desesperanza de su mirada era abrumadora. Hasta creyó percibir algo parecido al miedo. 

Oh, por Merlín. ¿Qué podía causar esa angustia en su padre? El corazón se le empequeñecía con su sufrimiento. 

“Bueno… en realidad, Víctor McDeere es una falsa identidad.” Su padre se lamió los labios, muy nervioso. “Era Voldemort. Voldemort fue quién me llevó aquél día, el mismo que asesinó a mis padres. Voldemort…” suspiró largamente, como si no pudiera hacer otra cosas para amortiguar el sentimiento de derrota. “Fue quien me ‘crió’ todos esos años, Harry.”

No se oyó nada. Ni siquiera oía su respiración. Podría haber muerto, porque estaba seguro de que tampoco tenía pulso. 

¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir su padre? ¿Qué Voldemort lo había ‘criado’? ¿Es que había escuchado bien?

“Sí, suena increíble la primera vez que lo oyes.” Continuó su padre con cierta ironía. “Pero por desgracia, es verdad.”

“¿Có… cómo?” logró decir con una voz que sonaba extraña. No parecía suya. James parpadeó. 

“Hacía un tiempo que Voldemort saboreaba la idea de tener un heredero. No para sucederle, por supuesto, porque como bien sabemos, él no tiene ninguna intención de morir.” Su padre apartó la mirada, y lo agradeció. No sabía si podía soportar con el tormento de su alma reflejada en sus ojos en ese instante. “Pero sí a alguien para dejar a cargo mientras él estuviera preocupándose de otros asuntos. Como un segundo al mando.” 

‘Quería a alguien sangrepura, poderoso, y joven, para poder instruirlo desde pequeño.’ El viento volvió a aullar, levantando pequeños remolinos de hojas secas por doquier. Se iba a largar a llover en cualquier momento. ’El elegido resultó ser el hijo de Charlus y Dorea Potter.’

‘Voldemort estuvo planeándolo durante años. De algún modo, logró modificar el testamento de mi padre, introduciendo una cláusula que decía expresamente, que si algo le sucedía a él o a mi madre, Víctor McDeere cuidaría a su hijo y administraría todo el patrimonio Potter hasta que éste cumpliera la mayoría de edad.’

‘Creo que logró echar una maldición Imperius sobre mi padre para que lo dejara entrar a la casa voluntariamente. Lo demás… ya te lo puedes imaginar.’

“Pero Papá, ¿qué hizo contigo todos esos años? ¿Qué… qué te hizo?” preguntó cuando halló de nuevo su voz. A medida que su padre hablaba, la historia iba cobrando mayor verosimilitud, aunque no dejaba de estar sorprendido.

Su padre esbozó una sonrisa triste.

“No vale la pena repetir esas cosas, Harry. Sólo es necesario decir que él me entrenó, para que pudiera ser, en un futuro próximo, su persona más confiable. Intentó hacerme una persona tan fría y cruel como él.” A Harry lo recorrió un escalofrío. No podía ni terminar de comprender la cantidad de situaciones a las que su padre fue expuesto para lograr ese cometido.” Quiso desligarme de todos los lazos que me ataban al mundo, para que funcionara como una máquina, cuya única lealtad le pertenecía a él.”

‘Pero falló.’

‘Quizás su error estuvo en apartarme de mis padres cuando ya tenía algo de consciencia -7 años-, o tal vez, en enviarme a Hogwarts como un niño normal, cuando yo no era muy normal. Pero lo importante es que falló.’

Una genuina sonrisa atravesó los labios de su padre.

“Sirius, Remus, e incluso aquél traidor fueron el cable que me devolvió la cordura. Su amistad fue demasiado trascendental para recordarme que no estaba solo; que el mundo seguía siendo un lugar amable, y que las personas buenas, como mis padres, también seguían existiendo.”

“¿Ellos lo saben?” inquirió en un hilo de voz. Su padre asintió. 

“Lo mejor de todo, es que cuando se los conté, ellos no me dejaron, sino que todo lo contrario. Permanecieron a mi lado, hasta el día de hoy.”

‘Sirius y Remus son mis mejores amigos. Más que eso, son como mis hermanos. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Por eso es que siempre que vayamos, a dónde sea que vayamos, ellos estarán con nosotros. Son nuestra familia, Harry.’ Había demasiada vehemencia en las palabras de su padre. Asintió, dándole la razón. Él también los consideraba su familia.

“Y, por supuesto, está tu madre. Cuando terminamos el colegio, todos nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Dumbledore había creado la Orden, y aceptamos unirnos. Yo ya había tomado una decisión; pelearía contra Voldemort, por todas las cosas horribles que había hecho. Por haber intentado borrar toda la humanidad que había en mí. Y, por encima de todo, porque protegería a los que amo.”

‘Aquello, como lo podrás imaginar, Voldemort no lo toleró. No vio con buenos ojos mis amistades, que me habían alejado del camino que él había escogido para que yo siguiera. Tampoco encontró ningún buen antecedente en la relación que tenía con tu madre.’ 

‘Las relaciones se volvieron hostiles.’

‘Pero todo se complicó aún más cuando descubrimos que tu madre estaba embarazada.’

Tragó saliva. En ese momento, su padre se giró para mirarle de frente, tomándole los brazos. Posó su intensa mirada en la suya, para que sus ojos se encontraran. 

“Harry, quiero que entiendas que no hay una persona que ame más en este mundo que a ti.” Volvió a tragar saliva. Los dedos de su padre lo aferraban con la fuerza de unas tenazas. “Y que no hay nada que no haga para mantenerte a salvo.”

‘El día que me enteré que iba a ser padre, muchas cosas cambiaron en mí. Estaba muy asustado, eso es verdad, porque habían infinidad de cosas que podían salir mal. Pero también fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Porque finalmente me di cuenta de que podía ser un hombre normal, a pesar de todas las atrocidades. Porque podía tener de nuevo a mi propia familia.’

‘Tu madre, Sirius, Remus, pero sobretodo tú, Harry, me recuerdan que aún puedo ser un humano, un hombre, y no el monstruo en que Voldemort quería convertirme.’ 

Sentía cómo la mirada de su padre le empezaba a escocer los ojos, acumulando lágrimas. Probablemente en otra circunstancia menos visceral las habría podido contener, pero estaba tan superado por un sinfín de emociones distintas e intensas, que no pudo aguantar más. 

“Cuando tu madre quedó embarazada, ideamos un plan para desaparecer, abandonar esta guerra estúpida, y vivir en paz. El Fidelius ya no funcionaba bien por la traición de Pettigrew, por eso había que moverse rápido. Tu madre ya te contó toda esa historia, ¿verdad?” Asintió secamente, rememorando sin quererlo aquella noche llena de tensión y de emociones encontradas. 

Su padre suspiró, botando todo el aire que probablemente había estado reprimiendo. 

“Esa es la razón de por qué Voldemort se empeña tanto en perseguirnos. No puede aceptar el hecho de que lo haya abandonado por todos ustedes. Por eso, en venganza, quiere destruirnos. Por eso nos la tendrá jurada siempre. La vociferadora negra el día de la mudanza era suya. Para recordarnos que no olvida… ni perdona.” Acabó su padre con un susurro quedo, como si se sintiera avergonzado. 

Se quedó muy callado. Sus labios parecían estar unidos por pegamento, porque no los podía separar para decir nada. Estaba abrumado por la cantidad de cosas que se había enterado, mientras intentaba procesarlas, al mismo tiempo, en que sacaba una serie de conclusiones por su cuenta.

Ahora entendía por qué su padre sabía cocinar tan bien. Por qué sabía remendar ropa. Por qué sabía curar heridas, tratar enfermedades simples como resfriados, dolores de cabeza y cólicos estomacales. Por qué sabía administrar una casa. Por qué tenía tantas heridas y cicatrices repartidas por todo el cuerpo. Por qué era tan serio todo el tiempo, menos con aquellas personas que había reconocido como sus seres más amados. Por qué le tenía esa aversión a Dumbledore. 

Por qué estaba sufriendo tanto en ese exacto mismo momento. 

Siempre había sabido que su infancia con los Dursley había sido horrible. Pero no podía imaginar qué tanto más espantoso tenía que haber sido estar bajo la custodia del Diablo en persona. 

Sintió que algo dentro suyo se quebraba, algo que no sabía que había estado ahí hasta ahora. 

Su padre continuaba mirándole, expectante, a la espera de que reaccionara. 

Papá…

“Oh, hijo mío.” Exclamó, atrapándolo en un fuerte y necesitado abrazo. “Sabía que no tendría que haberte dicho esto ahora, eres tan pequeño. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto…” James lo apretujó contra sí, enterrando el rostro contra su hombro.

El calor que emanaba de su padre le era indiferente. Parecía que nada cálido volvería a brotar en su interior. Estaba helado. La tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse.

“No, está bien.” Logró balbucear, sabiendo que si no decía algo, su padre iba a preocuparse aún más. “Siempre prefiero la verdad antes que me oculten cosas.” Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios, esperando que las lágrimas se fueran por dónde habían vuelto. 

Una profunda tristeza empezó a extenderse por su pecho. Trató de detenerlo, porque su padre jamás le permitiría que lo mirara con compasión. Él también lo detestaba. 

No podía imaginar todos los horrores que su padre había tenido que pasar para llegar a ese instante. Para poder estar con él ahí, incluso desafiando a la muerte. 

No se lo merecía. Nadie merecía tanta tristeza y tanto horror en su vida.

Se mordió los carrillos internos, tratando de tragarse la pena. Tenía que ser fuerte. 

“Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo contigo, Harry.” Sintió retumbar las palabras en la caja toráxica de su padre. “Pero ahora tengo que irme. Quedé de reunirme con Remus antes de hacer la ronda con los aurores, que es las 5.30.” Se separaron. 

Asintió. 

“Está bien.” Pero su padre no lo soltó. 

“Voy a encontrarlos, Harry. Y tú serás el primero en saberlo. Te lo prometo.” La determinación en su mirada espantó un poco a la pena. Era la mirada de aquél que siempre vuelve a levantarse después de la caída. De aquél que sabe que siempre hay que seguir adelante.

Y si era su padre el que se lo decía, él no iba a amilanarse. No se lo podía permitir.

Volvió a mover la cabeza asertivamente. 

Nunca había estado más orgulloso de su padre que en ese momento. 

“Vamos a lograrlo, Papá. Todos juntos.” James lució algo perdido con su comentario, pero finalmente, le dedicó una media sonrisa cargada de algo parecido a la esperanza.

“Así es, Harry.”

La lluvia empezó a caer.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abrieron la puerta bruscamente, sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar. Apenas los vieron entrar, el hombre intentó abalanzarse sobre ella para protegerla, pero ya lo había mandado a encadenar contra la pared, completamente inmovilizado. Él mismo reforzó las cadenas, por cualquier eventualidad. Lucius lo estaría vigilando personalmente, por si acaso la situación se descontrolaba.

Se acercó a ella. No lo miraba con miedo, la muy estúpida. Si sólo supiera…

“Sujétenla.” Ordenó a los otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban. Amycus y Crabbe la tomaron de los brazos cada uno, y la obligaron a ponerse de pie. Sonrió al percatarse que las piernas apenas la sostenían. Le mantuvo la mirada fijamente, sin parpadear. Escarlata contra esmeralda. Veía la misma ridícula insolencia que en su estúpido hijo, la misma mirada esmeralda. 

Podía entender por qué a él le resultaba tan atractiva, dado que ambos eran igual de prepotentes.

Sacó el diminuto frasco del bolsillo de su túnica, y se lo mostró, permitiéndole reconocerlo. Cuando lo hizo, su rostro abandonó toda templanza, siendo sustituida por aquello que esperaba ver, el miedo más puro y absoluto.

“No…” masculló ella, removiéndose inquieta. Los mortífagos no cedieron ni un milímetro. “No… no…”

Le quitó el corcho al frasco con una sacudida de su varita. ¿Habría imaginado ella, alguna vez, cuando le solicitó esa pócima, que podría ser usada en su contra?

Era deliciosamente irónico.

Su mano enguantada tomó el mentón de la bruja (porque, evidentemente, él nunca la iba a tocar directamente), obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Escuchaba los estridentes gritos de Black. Las Cruciatus de Lucius se sucedían sin cesar contra su primo político. Si Sirius Black no pensaba continuar con la pureza de su estirpe, entonces no importaba mucho si seguía vivo.

Le apretó la boca para que la abriera, dejándole el espacio suficiente para verter el contenido de la poción. Cuando vació el frasquito por completo, le tapó la boca y la nariz. 

“Traga.” Ordenó. El pavor nadaba en los ojos verdes, mientras se sacudía para todos lados, como si estuviera pataleando en medio de un naufragio. Negaba, cerraba y abría los ojos, pero nada funcionaba, y aunque su intención no era asfixiarla, si ella así lo quería… 

Finalmente, tragó. Se aseguró tres veces de que lo hubiera hecho y no lo había engañado. Los mortífagos la soltaron y ella se desplomó, cayendo de rodillas. Complacido, observó cómo la poción empezaba a actuar casi de forma inmediata; la piel se le comenzó a tornar violácea, y sus venas y arterias a colorarse moradas.

No lo dudó.

“Crucio.” Los gritos que rebotaron por toda la habitación fueron como un canto divino. Lucius detuvo su propia sesión de tortura, para permitir que Black también fuera espectador. Ella gritaba mientras se retorcía en el suelo, y lo único que hacía era aferrarse el vientre desesperadamente. 

No pudo evitar reír. Reír, reír sin parar, mientras la mujer pelirroja se desgarraba la garganta gritando.

Los gritos y las carcajadas sonaban como uno solo.

.  
..  
…

 

Se despertó riendo. Fue lo primero que oyó, y en ese mismo instante se detuvo, horrorizado y asqueado de sí mismo. 

Estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor, con las sábanas pegadas en torno al cuerpo y las extremidades. El cuerpo le dolía increíblemente por tener los músculos en tensión por tanto tiempo. 

Intentó tranquilizarse. Tratar de recordar quién era. En dónde estaba. Por qué tenía los brazos vendados, y por qué estaba durmiendo solo. Cuando tuvo plena conciencia de su identidad, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de ponerse a llorar de angustia. 

Era la segunda vez que tenía ese sueño, si es que podía llamarse así, en menos de veinticuatro horas. Lo que, sin duda, no auguraba nada bueno. Había tenido pesadillas toda la noche, y suponía que se debía en parte a la conversación que había sostenido con Harry la tarde anterior en Hogwarts. 

Revivir tantos malos recuerdos había sido más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Y eso que se había guardado detalles bastante escabrosos. Habían cosas que, simplemente, un hijo jamás debería escuchar de su padre.

Pero ahora tenía horrores más presentes de los que preocuparse. Le desesperaba no tener certeza respecto a ese sueño. Si se le repetía tanto, era porque se trataba de un suceso reciente, el cual le causaba gran placer a su ex tutor. 

Tic, toc, tic, toc. El tiempo está corriendo. 

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

“¿James?” llamó una voz femenina desde el otro lado. “¿James, estás bien?” por un momento llegó a pensar en su delirio que vería los ojos verdes de Lily, mirándole preocupada, asegurándole que sólo era una pesadilla. Pero en su lugar, apareció la rizada y larga cabellera negra de Emmeline. 

“¿Estás bien?” repitió, con expresión preocupada. “Oí… risas.”

Emmeline lo había estado evitando desde que se había enterado del secuestro de Lily y Sirius, pero a él no podía importarle menos. La bruja se sentía profundamente avergonzada y arrepentida, eso se notaba a una legua de distancia, como si el hecho de haber estado liándose con él al momento de la tragedia lo volviera todo aún más terrible. 

“Sí… estoy bien.” Susurró, asegurándose de esconder los brazos vendados debajo de las mantas. Ella evitaba su mirada, pero no sabía si era porque se sentía incómoda en su presencia, porque se hallaba medio desnudo, con el torso descubierto, o por ambas cosas. En ese instante, respecto a ella, no albergaba ni un solo sentimiento. 

La atracción carnal que había sentido hacía algunos días había desaparecido para no volver jamás. Emmeline Vance le era completamente indiferente. 

“Puedes irte. Estoy bien.” Le repitió, preocupándose de sonar autoritario. Ella asintió. 

“Te he traído estas cartas; ha llegado correo para ti esta mañana. Pensé que podía ser importante.” Y le dejó las dos cartas encima de la cama, antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer. 

Un tanto sorprendido, alargó una mano para coger el correo. La primera carta era de Carmilla De Large; iba dirigida a él, y le preguntaba por Lily, dado que había visto la noticia en la edición internacional de El Profeta. Estaba bastante preocupada, y le había ofrecido su ayuda y la de su esposo para cualquier cosa que necesitara, insistiéndole que si sabía algo sobre el paradero de Lily y Sirius, por favor se lo hiciera saber. James sopesó lo primero, pensando. No había nada que ligara a Voldemort a Rumania, así que podía descartar ese país como un lugar donde buscarlos. Apartó la carta a un lado.

La segunda misiva tenía un sello con forma de llave. El sello de los Baskerville, se cruzó el pensamiento por su cabeza. Meditó bastante tiempo antes de dejar la carta a un lado, sin abrir, junto a la primera. Cualquier cosa que Alanna Barma pudiera decirle, no podía procesarlo en ese momento. Se prometió que volvería a echarle un vistazo en cuanto pasara la emergencia. 

Volvió a restregarse los ojos antes de colocarse las gafas y levantarse. El reloj continuaba corriendo en su cabeza.

Cada segundo le dolía más que el anterior. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eres patética.

Oh, sí. Podía estar segura que se veía ridícula en esa posición. Si no hubiera dejado de sentir sus extremidades, podría hacer el intento de moverse y adoptar una postura menos incómoda. 

Pero no podía. Prácticamente ninguna parte del cuerpo le respondía ya. Sólo tenía sus pensamientos cada vez menos lúcidos, y el retorcijón. Tenía que ser un dolor espantoso para que incluso habiendo perdido la sensibilidad, pudiera sentirlo con intensidad. 

Ahí venía otra vez. Se retorció, incapaz de gritar, aunque el dolor era suficiente para ello. Era como si quisiera romperle la piel para salir al exterior, si es que así podía librarse de toda la tortura que le significaba estar encerrado allí dentro. 

Pobre criatura. 

Continuó torciéndose, amenazando con quebrarle otra costilla. Esta vez vio luces blancas, y se preocupó. 

Cerró los ojos, o eso intentó, y se aferró a la vida con todas sus fuerzas. Pensó en James, en Harry, en Remus, en Sirius, y en aquella criatura que estaba pudriéndose dentro suyo. Quiso llorar, pero ni siquiera le quedaban las ganas. 

Sólo sabía que no se podía rendir. Que lucharía con el último hálito de vida, ese que estaba tardando menos en llegar por segundos. Simplemente, no podía terminar ahí. No podía, no podía, no podía. Había desafiado demasiados oponentes, hasta el Diablo y la Muerte, para acabar tirada en ese suelo mugriento, empapada de su propia suciedad, siendo menos que un humano.

Recordó las clases de primaria, cuando le enseñaron sobre los campos de concentración nazi y el exterminio masivo de miles de personas. Se preguntó si todas esas personas, esos hombres, esas mujeres, esos niños y niñas, también lo sintieron mientras se les venía la muerte encima. Si ellos también sentían que la vida se les escapaba de entre los dedos. 

Recordó que le había repugnado ver sus cuerpos esqueléticos, sus expresiones tristes y avergonzadas, vestidos con harapos, las cabezas rapadas, y los grilletes que se cerraban en sus muñecas y tobillos. Estaba segura que ahora se veía mil veces peor que todos ellos juntos.

Se atragantó con su propia carcajada. 

La puerta se abrió un poco para luego volver a cerrarse. No escuchó ningún paso. 

El lanudo perro negro depositó una piedra verde sobre su mano fracturada y bañada de sangre fresca. Luego caminó, cojeando de su pata delantera derecha, para llegar hacia su rostro y lamerle la mejilla.

Oh, Sirius. No lo lamentaba tanto por ella sino como por él. 

El perro se acurrucó en su cabeza, emitiendo un sonido lastimero. Tendrían que haberle dado una enorme paliza al ver un animal deambular por la casa. Pero, a pesar de ello, agradecía que nadie recordara que tenían un animago no registrado como rehén.

Ese error les costaría muy caro.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aferrar la esmeralda en su palma. La apretó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, sin importarle si se la enterraba contra la piel. 

Había estado recordando, desde el momento en que la metieron allí y le arrebataron su collar, en aquellas palabras. Reunió toda la energía que le quedaba, que no era mucha, para conservar el conocimiento, y aprovechar aquella única oportunidad. No tendrían otra.

Recitó las palabras en latín, asegurándose que fuera capaz de pronunciarlas, aunque fuera en un susurro quedo. Supo que lo había logrado, porque la garganta comenzó a arderle por el esfuerzo.   
Un nuevo retorcijón atacó su vientre, pero aguantó el dolor, sin permitirle desconcentrarla de su conjuro. El breve calor que inundó su mano era un indicio de que estaba funcionando, así que continuó hasta el final. 

Encuéntrame.

Su ubicación geográfica exacta había sido enviada a James Potter, a través del hechizo localizador que tenía la piedra esmeralda de su collar.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Entró a la cocina revolviéndose el cabello corto de la nuca. 

Tenía la túnica revuelta, la camisa muy arrugada y los botones mal abrochados, porque se había saltado uno por la prisa de abotonarse otra vez. Pero lo más intenso era el olor. Lo sentía por todos lados, en su boca, en su piel, en sus manos, esa loción masculina que se le adhería y no se le quitaba, a menos que tomara una ducha.

Todo indicaba que había tirado un polvo de aquellos. Afortunadamente, nadie parecía darse cuenta, o si lo hacían, tenían la discreción que a ella le había faltado, y no decían nada. Había sido rápido, porque con todo lo que estaba pasando, no había mucho tiempo para sexo. Las piernas le habían quedado algo resentidas y lacias, dado que lo habían hecho contra la pared. 

No había podido evitarlo. Cuando llegaba a ese punto de estrés supremo, no había retorno. Y es que tampoco podía resistirse a los exquisitos y devoradores besos de Swire. 

Remus alzó la cabeza al verla entrar. Estaba inclinado sobre un mapa, que tenía varios sectores marcados con rojo. Lucía ojeroso y muy pálido. 

La preocupación y el cansancio eran una muy mala combinación. 

“Hola.” Susurró con la voz extraña. Estaba segura de que tenía cara de imbécil. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recuperar la compostura. “Me haré un chocolate caliente, ¿quieres uno?”

“Gracias Tonks.” Murmuró Remus cuando recibió la taza humeante. Se sentó al frente suyo. 

“¿Dónde están todos? No he visto a nadie.” Comentó, echando un vistazo alrededor. 

“Todos tenían algo que hacer. James está en su cuarto tratando de descansar. No ha tenido noches muy buenas.” Se lamentó su amigo. Frunció los labios, sin saber qué decir, porque sabía que James y Remus no se habían quedado quietos desde el día del secuestro, y ya les había dicho todo lo que les tenía que decir en una situación como aquella.

Por toda respuesta, bebió un sorbo de su chocolate. Estaba hirviendo.

“¡Ay!” chilló cubriéndose la boca con la mano, mientras se paraba de un salto, botando la silla, y volteando la taza sobre la mesa. Remus levantó el mapa en el acto para que no se manchara. “¡Lo siento! Estaba muy caliente y me quemé…” se excusó, maldiciendo por milésima vez su torpeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bruta?

“No te preocupes.” Masculló Lupin mientras enrollaba el mapa para hacerlo desaparecer. Se pasó la mano por el flequillo, en un gesto muy parecido al que hacía James cuando estaba exasperado. No había imaginado que pudiera verse tan atractivo haciendo eso. “¿Te encuentras bien? Por ese dejé mi taza a un lado, para que se enfriara.” Dijo, posando los ojos color miel en los suyos.

“Sí… estoy bien.” Limpió la mesa con una sacudida de su varita. Ahora tendría que prepararse otra taza. “Lo siento.” Repitió, increíblemente avergonzada. 

“No ha sido nada.” Le aseguró el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts con su habitual aire calmado, mientras se sentaba otra vez. Se apresuró por prepararse la nueva taza, para sentarse a la mesa, teniendo mucho cuidado esta vez. 

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos.

“¿Hay alguna nueva pista?” preguntó después de un rato. El mago meneó la cabeza negativamente. 

“Nada muy significativo. El Profeta sólo arruinó más las cosas con su reportaje. Los mortífagos están siendo aún más recelosos en su comportamiento. Tendrá que pasar un tiempo antes de que alguno cometa una estupidez que los delate.”

Tenía los ojos pegados en su tazón, sintiendo cómo la desesperanza de Remus se le pegaba. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de un dolor horrible y agónico. Quería hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. 

“Y no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo.” Sentenció el mago después de una pequeña pausa, con la voz rota y la vista perdida. 

Esperaba que hubiera algo que le ayudara a aliviar su carga emocional. 

El silencio se rompió por una estampida proveniente de los pisos superiores. Sonaba como si estuvieran tirando los muebles por las escaleras, seguido de un ejército de personas. Remus se paró rápidamente, alertado por el movimiento. Ella lo imitó, con la varita preparada.

James apareció por la puerta. Tenía el cabello alborotado, las gafas torcidas sobre el puente de la nariz y la ropa a medio poner.   
Pero era la primera vez en una semana que Tonks lo veía tan despierto.

“¡Ahí estás!” le espetó a Remus, como si llevara horas buscándolo. 

“¿Qué pasó, James? ¿Qué tienes?” inquirió su amigo, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. 

“Ya sé dónde están.” Y acto seguido, se empezó a abotonar una capa corta entorno al cuello. 

Tonks se quedó de una pieza. 

“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!” inquirió Remus, con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal. James no le respondió, sólo le tiró una capa similar a la que él se había puesto recién. 

“No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Remus. Vamos, apresúrate.” Lo apremió. Entonces James dirigió su vista hacia ella. “¿Nos acompañarás?” no lo dudó ni un segundo, sintiendo a la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas. 

“Por supuesto que sí.” Antes que terminara de hablar, James ya le había tirado una capa a ella también. 

“Andando entonces.” Y sin más, abandonó la cocina, subiendo las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo. Tonks vaciló medio segundo sobre quitarse la túnica de auror o no, pero entonces se le ocurrió que la túnica púrpura podía llamar demasiado la atención, y por eso James le pedía que guardara las apariencias. Siguiendo esa lógica, cerró los ojos y se mentalizó para que su cabello se oscureciera. Al verse en el reflejo de la encimera de la cocina supo que lo había logrado; tenía el corto cabello negro.

Rápidamente se quitó la túnica y se colocó la capa, agradeciendo que llevara ropa oscura ese día.

“¿Qué hay con los aurores?” oyó que le preguntaba Remus a James cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Éste se volvió, deteniendo la máquina, mirándole con desesperación. 

“No podemos quedarnos a esperarlos, Lunático. Tenemos que irnos ahora, ¡ya! Antes de que sea muy tarde.” La urgencia de sus palabras era apremiante. 

“No te preocupes, yo los llamaré para que nos encuentren allá.” Dijo, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de hacia dónde se dirigían. James se vio satisfecho con eso, y sin perder más tiempo, abrió la puerta y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Remus y ella lo siguieron.

Avanzaron hacia uno de los callejones estrechos, donde se encontraban los contenedores de la basura. Fue entonces que Tonks vio que James llevaba su taza de chocolate en la mano, el cual había tirado al suelo. 

“¡Portus!” dijo, apuntando la taza con la varita. 

“¿A dónde vamos?” le preguntó Remus. Pero James no alcanzó a decir nada, porque la taza había empezado a brillar. Tonks se apresuró por tocar la superficie de loza, preparándose para un nuevo viaje con traslador.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11:

Volvió caminando al castillo, casi arrastrando la escoba por el suelo. Ron había optado por ducharse en los vestidores, porque se había lanzado al barro en medio del entrenamiento, y si entraba así, iba a ensuciar medio castillo. La maniobra le mereció los elogios de todos el equipo, así que había valido la pena. 

Se sentía un poco mal, pero solo un poco, por no estar más alegre por los progresos de Ron como Guardián del equipo de Quidditch, pero su amigo lo entendía. Después de la conversación que habían sostenido los tres hasta altas horas de la noche anterior, no podía hacer más que entenderlo. 

Tras ver partir a su padre, el shock no se le fue por un largo rato. Aún estaba petrificado por la revelación cuando se encontró a Ron y Hermione para cenar. De algún modo pudo repetir las infames palabras de su padre mientras sus mejores amigos lo escuchaban sin perderse una sola palabra. Y su reacción había sido similar a la suya. 

“Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.” Murmuró Hermione tras unos minutos en silencio. Si bien no era la respuesta que esperaba, sí era una respuesta predecible viniendo de Hermione, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con ella; no explicaba nada, solo abría un montón de nuevas interrogantes. 

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró. La abrió de nuevo, y se volvió a arrepentir.

“Pero, ¿cómo es posible?” Dijo finalmente, luciendo muy sorprendido. “¿Cómo nunca nadie se dio cuenta de que el Innombrable andaba dando vueltas por ahí con el hijo de los Potter? Alguien tendría que haberse percatado de algo. Incluso los mortífagos deberían haberlo declarado en los juicios del Wizengamot, si esa información les ayudaba a salvar el pellejo de Azkaban.”

“No creo que haya sido tan imposible.” Le rebatió Hermione. “Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que el Innombrable estaba planeando hasta que comenzó a atacar abiertamente contra los muggles y nacidos de muggles para hacerse del poder.” Ron pareció encontrarle la razón, quedándose callado. “Aun así...” Prosiguió Hermione mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. “¿Dumbledore tampoco encontró que algo extraño estaba pasando con tu padre, Harry? Me parece raro que no se haya preocupado personalmente de tu padre después de la muerte de tus abuelos.” Eso Harry también se lo había estado preguntando. Suponía que el testamento y la existencia de aquella cláusula que le había conferido la calidad de tutor legal a Víctor McDeere había disipado todas las dudas relativas al cuidado del pequeño James Potter.

Aunque un pensamiento amargo se le cruzó por la cabeza; Dumbledore tampoco se había esforzado demasiado por preocuparse de su persona, nada más lo había dejado a su suerte en casa de los Dursley, arreglándoselas solo. Además, no era la primera vez que a Dumbledore se le pasaban detalles importantes, dado que tampoco se había percatado de que sus padres seguían vivos, sumidos en un coma que les carcomía la juventud. Si Sirius no se hubiera fugado de Azkaban, sus padres seguirían dormidos. 

Había quedado demostrado que Dumbledore no era tan omnisciente como le había hecho creer en un principio. 

“No lo sé. Dumbledore se vino a enterar de la verdad en Junio pasado, cuando se aparecieron en el cementerio.” Masculló con la voz cansada. Ron seguía meneando la cabeza, sin creérselo, mientras que Hermione continuaba divagando. 

“¿Quiénes saben de esto?” Inquirió ella, con su mejor tono de curiosidad. 

“Además de Voldemort y Dumbledore, mi madre, Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrew, y nosotros tres.” Enumeró, esforzándose por contabilizar correctamente, sin que se le quedara nadie. 

Su amiga asintió con lentitud. 

“Harry... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría significar si la gente se entera de esto?” preguntó, cautelosa, pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado, como si quisiera evitar que se alterara aún más.   
“¿Qué quieres decir?” farfulló. Ella apretó los labios, incómoda. 

“Tu padre ha sido uno de los principales personajes que lleva la resistencia contra el Innombrable, junto a Dumbledore, Moody y otros. No solo en la Orden.” Miró a ambos lados, teniendo la precaución de que nadie fuera a oírlos. “Sino que públicamente. La gente lo ve como un héroe, como una víctima, por todo lo que le ha pasado… y le sigue pasando. Si se enteran que fue… criado, por ningún otro que el Innombrable, todo podría tergiversarse, y aquella imagen de héroe y víctima se podría derrumbar.” 

“Como un fraude.” Añadió Ron. 

Se quedó callado. Nunca solía importarle lo que la gente pensara o dejara de pensar, pero desde el punto de vista desde el cual lo ponía Hermione, tenía cierta incidencia. Para él tenía todo el sentido del mundo, porque sabía todo lo que su padre había sufrido, pero para alguien externo, era probable que no fueran a tragarse la historia con tanta facilidad. 

El asunto era aún más complicado, no sólo por la credibilidad de su padre, sino por la pretendida convicción que pudiera haber creado en otras personas. Deben haber cientos de magos y brujas, quienes en sus peores momentos, se pararon a ver la imagen de James Potter, huérfano, una de las primeras víctimas de la guerra, y al darse cuenta de que su padre seguía luchando, ellos también podían hacerlo. Ellos podían seguir su ejemplo y dedicar sus esfuerzos para derrotar al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. Si se descubría que su padre era tan cercano de Voldemort, se podían generar muchas dudas, echando por tierra la esperanza de todos esos magos. Y minando las fuerzas destinadas a derrotarlo. 

“Tienes razón.” La cabeza empezó a dolerle. “Estoy seguro que voy a volverme loco si esto no para.”

“No te preocupes por eso.” Le aseguró Ron. “Iremos a verte a San Mungo y te llevaremos dulces.” Le agradeció infinitamente a su amigo por sacarle esa pequeña carcajada. Hace tanto tiempo que no se reía que el sonido de su risa le sonó extraño. 

“Sí… gracias.”

“Debes relajarte un poco, Harry. Llevar todo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros no es sano.” Hermione le acarició el brazo. “Recuerda que tú no estás solo, nosotros estamos contigo. Estamos juntos en esto.” Le gustaba ver la fortaleza en los ojos de Hermione. La convicción de su mirada le prometía que ella jamás iba a abandonarlo, aunque tuviera todo el mundo en contra. Se lo había demostrado con creces el año anterior durante su experiencia con la primera parte del Torneo de los Tres Magos. “Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.”

“Sí, Hermione tiene razón. Aún cuando el Innombrable sea una especie de abuelo tenebroso para ti, o algo así.” Insistió Ron. Aunque lo decía en broma, la posibilidad de que eso no estuviera tan alejado de la realidad le dio escalofríos. 

Su amiga le dedicó una mirada recelosa a Ron. 

“A todo esto, Harry…” dirigió la mirada hacia ella. “Hoy en el baño de niñas escuché a Parvati decirle a Lavender, que su hermana Padma había visto a Cho entrar ayer al castillo, y que tú venías acompañándola.” Se quedó helado. “Cuando me vieron me hicieron un montón de preguntas, pero yo no tenía idea de nada.”

Ron lanzó un silbido de admiración. 

“No tenía idea de que las noticias volaban tan rápido en el mundo de las chicas.” Hermione se encogió de hombros. 

“Cuando lo gritas tan estridentemente en un lugar en el que pueden oírte, es obvio que alguien más se va a enterar.” Su amigo guardó silencio unos segundos. 

“Voy a tener eso en cuenta para la próxima.” Murmuró tan bajo que solo Harry, que estaba sentado a su lado, lo escuchó.   
“Ah, sí, eso…” se rascó la cabeza, un tanto desanimado. “Con Cho nos fuimos a los Invernaderos, y bueno…” ¿qué más daba? Después de todas las cosas que estaban dando vueltas por su mente, aquello era lo último en la cadena de importancia. “Y nos estuvimos besando un largo rato. Por eso llegué tarde a la cena.” 

Ron y Hermione cruzaron una breve mirada. 

“¿Y lo dices así como si nada?” le espetó el pelirrojo, un tanto enfadado. “¿Qué tal estuvo?”

“¡Ron!” lo regañó Hermione. 

“¿Qué?” se quejó éste. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

“Bien, supongo. Después se asustó un poco, y se fue corriendo, como si escapara de mí.” Resopló. Ron le pegó un codazo, arqueando las cejas. 

“Eres todo un semental, ¿eh?” Chasqueó la lengua.

“Si fuera así, ella no se habría apartado así de mi.” Dio un largo suspiro. “No entiendo lo que le pasa.” 

“Oye, Harry…” empezó otra vez Hermione con su tono de precaución. Devolvió los ojos hacia ella, aburrido. “Pensé que a ti te gustaba Luna ahora.”

“¡Uhhh!” avivó Ron la llama. Hermione le dirigió una nueva mirada de reproche, pidiéndole que se comportara. 

“Sí, es verdad.” Respondió después de algunos minutos. Él también lo había estado pensando vagamente. “Luna me gusta de verdad.” Se sorprendió de haberlo dicho en voz alta, dado que hace un par de meses atrás nunca hubiera admitido abiertamente que le gustaba nadie. Tal vez se trataba de esa nueva confianza en sí mismo que sus padres le habían inculcado durante el verano. “Y Cho… es linda, y muy guapa, y me gusta, pero no me gusta estar con ella todo el tiempo, sólo… ya sabes…” hizo un ademán con la mano, esperando que lo entendieran. 

“¿Para besarse?” aventuró Ron. Asintió.

“¿Sólo te gusta para tontear?” se dedicó a pensarlo un par de minutos. 

“Suena horrible como lo dices, pero sí, solo para tontear.” Y se preparó para recibir la avalancha de reclamos morales provenientes de Hermione. Pero eso no sucedió. No parecía haberse alarmado demasiado con su honestidad tampoco. 

“Supongo que si eso te hace sentir bien, está bien, Harry.” Se encogió de hombros. Sólo era lo que estaba pasando. Luna le movía el piso, le entregaba un poco de luminosidad a su alma, y lo tranquilizaba. Cho, por otro lado, sólo lo entretenía. 

Le sorprendió un poco no sentirse asqueado de sí mismo por pensar así. Sirius le había contado, en una de sus noches de desvelo en Grimmauld Place, que sus padres habían tenido muchos novios y novias antes de quedarse juntos. Ellos habían sido amigos en un principio, y luego se convirtieron en pareja. No tenía nada de malo experimentar antes de encontrar a alguien que lo complementara en tantos sentidos, de la manera en que sus padres se complementaban mutuamente. 

La conversación siguió su tendencia liviana por un rato hasta que volvieron a hacer especulaciones sobre la relación entre su padre y Voldemort. Cada una era más oscura y macabra que la anterior, y quizás eso se tradujo en las terribles pesadillas que tuvo durante la noche. Por la mañana se sentía horrible.

Y seguía sintiéndose horrible ahora, porque aquél día no había recibido ninguna noticia de su padre sobre el paradero de su madre y Sirius. 

Como todo el mundo seguía insistiéndole, sólo tenía que esperar. Esperar a que algo pasara, mientras él continuaba ahí, entrenando para un partido que no le importaba, como si pudiera continuar adelante con su vida, mientras una parte de sí se hallaba perdida y en peligro. 

Estaba claro que era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. 

Suspiró. Se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con una visión agradable. 

Un par de metros adelante, iba caminando ella, con sus soñadores ojos dirigidos al techo. Parecía que estaba buscando algo que él no podía apreciar. 

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, apenas consciente de lo que hacían sus pies. Era extraño, pero parecía que ella también era arrastrada hacia él, porque no estaba mirando al frente y se movía en cualquier dirección por mero instinto.

“Hola, Luna.” Susurró cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. La rubia terminó de hacer su inspección antes de bajar la cabeza lentamente y dedicarle una sincera sonrisa. 

“Hola, Harry.” Contestó la chica con su voz volátil y soñadora. Sus palabras se introdujeron en su cabeza, actuando como un bálsamo para el desastre que había en ella. Por primera vez en días, respiró profundamente, pudiendo oxigenar su cuerpo como era debido, limpiando las toxinas que lo estaban contaminando. 

“¿Qué… estabas haciendo?” le cuestionó a Luna, ladeando la cabeza. Una leve sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios de forma involuntaria, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que ella le dijera le parecería fascinante. 

“Durante la época de Navidad, el castillo se llena de nargles.” Contestó ella. “Trato de no quedarme debajo de ellos para que no se me metan por la nariz.” 

“Oh, parece grave.” Luna asintió, encontrándole la razón. “¿Y por qué pasa en Navidad?” 

“Es el muérdago. Viven en él.” Su respuesta le sonó tan adorable que se le estrujó el corazón, botando un poco de la pesadumbre. 

“Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a evitar el muérdago y los nargles.” Luna sonrió, mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes. 

“Gracias Harry, pero no es necesario.” Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció, y eso le dolió físicamente en alguna parte del cuerpo que no logró identificar. “Sé que estás muy ocupado. No nos hemos visto desde que me llevaste a ver a los bumju.” 

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándoselo. Se le estaba pegando mucho ese gesto de su propio padre, que también estaban adoptando su madre y Remus. 

“Sí, no tengo cabeza para salir por ahora. Lo siento. Siento haberte dejado un poco abandonada después de ese día.” Ambos sabían por qué. Bajó la vista, sintiéndose extrañamente molesto consigo mismo. La mano pequeña de dedos fríos se deslizó a través de su mano enguantada. Una corriente de calor lo recorrió.

“No te preocupes. Las cosas pueden ser terribles, muy terribles a veces, pero, ¿sabes?” levantó la vista. La tranquila luz de sus azules aguas calmas lo dejó embobado por unos segundos. “Siempre se ve la luz al final del túnel, aún cuando no puedas verla ahora. Mientras sigas caminando, más cerca estarás de hallarla.” Luna dio un paso hacia él, acercándose. Su inconfundible aroma ingresó por sus fosas nasales, envolviéndolo y sumergiéndolo en un estado onírico que era, extrañamente, mucho más real que la propia realidad. “Y el camino por el túnel siempre es más fácil cuando vas acompañado.” Luna le apretó la mano. 

Algo hizo click en su interior. 

Ahora podía verlo. Ahora le hacía mucho más sentido la promesa de Hermione. Ella, Ron, su padre, Remus, incluso Luna… todos iban caminando a su lado en la oscuridad, avanzando para encontrar la tan anhelada luz. Nadie le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, pero al menos, existía la promesa de que acabaría. Y que ellos estarían con él cuando eso sucediera, sin importar las resultados. 

Se inclinó sobre ella para depositar un casto beso en su frente. La risita de Luna le calentó el alma. 

“Gracias, Luna.” 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se había preparado para el momento en que sus pies tocaran la tierra. Flexionó levemente las rodillas, separando las piernas, para frenar el impulso de la aparición y evitar caer al suelo. Cuando miró a ambos lados, se percató que James y Remus también habían aterrizado de pie. 

Paseó la mirada alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar. Habían llegado a un sitio eriazo, cubierto de maleza alta, rocas y basura, completamente descuidado y totalmente idóneo para efectuar todo tipo de ataques sorpresa. Unos cincuenta metros adelante, empezaba una villa de casas muggles para obreros; casas de murallas pareadas, dos pisos, con pequeños áticos, muy estrechas y pequeñas, construidas con materiales ligeros, que incluso a la escasa luz de los faroles anaranjados, se podía apreciar que no estaban en un buen estado.

Un suburbio emprobrecido de la Inglaterra muggle. Tonks jamás hubiera imaginado que Sirius y Lily pudieran estar cautivos en un lugar como ese; los aurores y la Orden habían preferido buscar en mansiones abandonadas en los campos, en los bosques del Norte, en las fronteras con Escocia e Irlanda, en edificios antiguos de las grandes ciudades, principalmente guiados por el instinto de James y Dumbledore, quienes aseguraban que aquellos lugares podían ser los escogidos por el Innombrable para mantener a sus valiosos rehenes.

Pero no un lugar rodeado de muggles. Y no precisamente la mejor clase de muggles.

“Andando.” Masculló James, empezando a caminar entre la maleza. Remus lo siguió sin chistar, y ella se apresuró por no quedarse atrás. Apenas avanzaron un par de metros, divisó una plazuela al final de la villa, en donde los troncos talados a hachazos de los árboles, específicamente, los pinos, evidenciaban que los habitantes de la villa ya se habían hecho de sus árboles navideños.

Tonks se sorprendió un poco al recordar que ya estaban en diciembre. El frío calaba hasta los huesos, soltaba vaho por la boca al respirar, y el cielo nocturno estaba poblado de espesas nubes. No tardaría en caer la primera nevada de la temporada.

Remus aspiró por la nariz un tanto ruidosamente. 

“¿Cuál casa es?” le preguntó a James. Había dejado de dudar de la apresurada decisión de Potter, y de cuestionarse si acaso se encontraban en el lugar correcto, limitándose a seguir sus órdenes de la mejor forma posible, como un hermano menor a su hermano mayor. Aunque a Tonks le parecía que era más como un subalterno a su superior. 

“Es la última de la villa.” Se detuvieron al borde del sitio eriazo. De las casas los separaba una calle angosta que ni siquiera estaba pavimentada. James levantó la varita. “La casa está protegida por algunos hechizos, pero no serán un real problema. Nos escabulliremos por el sótano, y subiremos, sin que nos vean, hasta el segundo piso.” Recitó, sin despegar los ojos de la casa en cuestión. 

“¿Ahí es donde están?” susurró Remus en un hilo de voz. James asintió, cruzando la calle hasta posicionarse a menos de dos metros de la casa. Con la varita y la palma de la mano izquierda extendida, comenzó a moverlas como un indicador, esperando que le revelara toda la información pertinente a la protección de la casa.

“Hay 7 personas; cuatro en el primer piso, y tres arriba.” Les dijo el mago. “Pero habrá que tener cuidado. Cualquier alarma que se active por las personas que están dentro, obliga la aparición inmediata de los mortífagos para combatir a los enemigos.”

Tonks tragó saliva. Sus sentidos le vaticinaban que se acercaba una masacre segura. Respiró hondo.

“Creí que era un plan que tenía muy pocos involucrados.” Le rebatió Remus, sin ningún atisbo de emoción en la voz. 

“Así es. Pero si la Marca Tenebrosa te llama, tienes que pelear sin importar en dónde estés ni adónde te lleve.” Contestó James. Tonks miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Si eso llegaba a pasar, los aurores que ella había llamado no tardarían en llegar. Se había echado a sí misma un hechizo localizador para que no les fuera difícil seguirla. 

Desde la casa vecina se escuchaban gritos escandalosos que atravesaban las paredes. Una pareja estaba teniendo una discusión de proporciones que hacía eco por todo el barrio. Sin embargo, la casa a la que ellos tenían que entrar estaba sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios. 

Sin previo aviso, James dio un paso adentro. Se pegó a la pared de espaldas, y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. El cambio de presión en el pecho le indicó que había atravesado la barrera de hechizos protectores, lo que no hizo más que acelerar el latido de su corazón. No había vuelta atrás. 

El mago avanzó pegado a la pared hasta la escalerilla de concreto que conducía al sótano. Con un Alohomora no verbal abrió la puerta de madera desvencijada. Entraron rápidamente al interior, y ella se preocupó de cerrar la puerta a su espalda. 

El sótano estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Tonks no se veía ni sus propios pies.

“Lu…” pero no alcanzó ni a terminar de pronunciar el hechizo antes de que Remus le cubriera la boca con la mano, volviendo a aspirar por la nariz. No tenía cómo saberlo, pero estaba segura de que James clavó sus ojos en ellos.

“¿Qué pasa?” oyó que susurraba. Remus dirigió la vista hacia arriba, al suelo del primer piso.

“Hay un hombre-lobo.” Abrió los ojos de par en par. Oh, diablos.

“¿Quién? ¿Greyback?” inquirió James. Lupin aspiró de nuevo. 

“No. No sé quién es, aunque parece ser más joven. Y en cualquier momento va a percatarse de que estamos aquí.” Sin saber por qué, Remus fijó los ojos en ella. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué la miraba? 

James tampoco parecía haberse dado cuenta de cuál era el problema.

“Está bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos.” Encontraron la escalera que conducía al primer piso. Con mucho cuidado, los tres se agolparon contra ésta, cuidadosos de no hacer ningún ruido, y de no chocar con los muebles antiguos y otros cachivaches que habían abandonados en aquel sótano. Especialmente ella. 

James abrió la puerta lentamente. La oscuridad seguía reinando a su alrededor.

“Están en la cocina.” Masculló el mago. “Vamos a salir justo debajo de las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es caminar pegados a la pared izquierda hasta llegar a las escaleras, subirlas, y alcanzar la última puerta por el pasillo, a la izquierda. ¿Entendido? La prioridad es llegar hasta esa habitación, donde están Lily y Sirius.” Tonks no tenía idea de cómo James sabía todas esas cosas, pero asintió. Esperó que éste diera la señal antes de salir, guiando la pequeña comitiva que ella cerraba. 

Sus pasos se volvieron imperceptibles sobre el piso de piedra. Tal como el mago les había dicho, encontraron la escalera, cuyos escalones estaban forrados por una alfombra polvorienta y desgastada. Comenzaron a subir, con la espalda pegada a la pared para tener una visión panorámica. Se escuchaban algunas voces desde la cocina, pero no parecían haberse dado cuenta que tenían tres intrusos dispuestos a llevarse a sus rehenes. 

Tonks, quien ya estaba por la mitad de la escalera, alcanzaba a ver las puertas de las habitaciones del segundo piso, que estaban cerradas. Se estaba preguntando en dónde se suponía que estaban las tres personas que debían estar en ese piso, cuando de súbito, se abrió una puerta.

Un hombre en la mitad de sus treinta, con una apariencia roñosa y de rostro poco amable, se encontró de lleno con su mirada. Tonks lo identificó como Amycus Carrow, por las fotografías que manejaban en el departamento. 

Todos se quedaron paralizados una milésima de segundo. El mismo Carrow quedó demasiado pasmado de verlos allí como para decir algo. 

“¡Avada Kedavra!” gritó James. La maldición verde pegó en el centro del pecho del mortífago, desplomándose al instante. 

“¡Mierda!” gruñó Remus, quien se apresuró por subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, empujando a James en el intertanto. Dos mortífagos aparecieron de la nada, enfrascándose en una pelea con ellos. Tonks intentó subir a ayudarlos, pero cuando estaba a tres peldaños, una maldición pasó rozando su oreja derecha para estrellarse en un cuadro que estaba delante de ella, el que se hizo añicos. 

Se volvió hacia atrás, hallando a una pareja de mortífagos que pretendían subir. El sonido de voces, maldiciones y otras batallas le anunciaban que los aurores habían llegado, justo para encontrarse con los mortífagos que iban apareciendo. Sólo esperaba que el tiempo fuera suficiente antes de que el mismo Innombrable apareciera.

“¡Desmaius!” blandió la varita en dirección al que estaba delante. Éste la esquivó, enviando una maldición asesina en respuesta. Era calvo, blanco, y muy grande. Tonks no lo conocía de nada, pero su aspecto feroz era suficiente para atemorizarla. 

Desvió la maldición, volviendo a insistir con el hechizo de desarme. No podía moverse demasiado, porque la escalera era estrecha, y el espacio que la separaba del mortífago muy escaso. Intentó con otra maldición que pegó en el brazo derecho del mortífago, haciendo desaparecer sus huesos, volviéndolo completamente inservible. Casi celebró esa pequeña victoria, porque el mortífago era diestro, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo. El segundo mortífago apuntó la escalera. 

Los escalones desaparecieron, convirtiendo a la escalera en una rampa gigante, que descendía en picada hacia el primer piso. Tonks alcanzó a agarrarse de uno de los barrotes de madera de la baranda antes de rodar escaleras abajo. El mortífago calvo, a quien el hechizo también pilló desprevenido, se llevó la varita a los dientes antes de agarrarse, también, con el brazo que le quedaba útil, unos cuantos barrotes más abajo. Todo el barandal crujió por el peso de los dos cuerpos colgando, mientras los hechizos y maldiciones seguían volando en todas direcciones.

La cara del mortífago quedó a escasos centímetros de su bota, y Tonks no dudó en golpearlo directamente, aprovechando que no podía defenderse. Le pegó dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta que ya no distinguía ningún rostro humano entre tanta sangre, esperando que el mortífago se soltara de una vez. Pero éste siguió colgando como un peso muerto, sin ceder en su agarre.

Apuntó la escalera. 

“¡Bombarda!” Toda la baranda explotó, provocando que el mortífago cayera en redondo hacia el primer piso, botando a su compañero como un pino en un juego de bolos. Estuvo a unos pocos segundos de seguirlo, porque ella también había perdido el soporte, pero antes de caer encima de los mortífagos, alguien la agarró del cuello de su capa justo a tiempo, alzándola, y colocándola de pie en el suelo estable del segundo piso. 

“¿Te encuentras bien?” era Lupin. Se veía agitado, pero en perfecto estado. Habían tres cuerpos en el suelo, además de Carrow. James se estaba deshaciendo de un quinto, demostrando su amplia habilidad en batalla. 

Asintió, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Tres mortífagos se aparecieron con sus capuchas y máscaras frente a ellos, mientras que otros cinco hacían lo mismo delante de James. 

Tonks se puso en guardia, esquivando una maldición asesina. Si bien el pasillo era estrecho, tenía un margen de movimiento más amplio que en la escalera. 

“¡Depulso!” exclamó Remus, y dos mortífagos salieron disparados por la ventana que había en el pasillo, que daba a la parte delante de la casa. El tercero que quedó intentó cruciarlo en el intertanto, pero Tonks lo desarmó y lo congeló, empujándolo por la escalera hacia abajo. 

Dos mortífagos más aparecieron, uno encapuchado de ropas elegantes y una mujer de aspecto salvaje. Al mismo tiempo, se oyó una explosión a sus espaldas, y un incendio la separó de Remus, quien quedó al otro lado del fuego junto a James. 

Estaba sola de nuevo. 

Conjuró el hechizo burbuja para evitar que el calor y el humo la asfixiara, aunque eso no evitó que la capa corta se le chamuscara en el borde. El mortífago y la mujer iban a tratar de llevarla contra el fuego a toda costa. La lluvia de maldiciones no tardó en llegar, las cuales empezó a esquivar con una habilidad que incluso a ella le sorprendió. De todas formas, después de unos minutos, sintió que el brazo le ardía y también la pierna. 

“¡Desmaius!” exclamó dos veces, pero los mortífagos se rieron de ella, desviando el hechizo con facilidad. Eso la enfureció, sintiendo cómo el miedo se derretía con el fuego. Siguió moviéndose con agilidad, como en una especie de coreografía improvisada, mientras el calor la estaba ahogando por minutos. Todavía no había aprendido la técnica de aparición sucesiva, la cual usaban James y Lily para sorprender a sus oponentes, pero aún así, se atrevió a mezclar los golpes entre sus hechizos. Eso sí sorprendió a los mortífagos. 

El espacio reducido también le ayudaba. 

Le pegó un puñetazo limpio en la mandíbula al hombre, provocando que la máscara cayera al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, se volvió para enviar volando a la mujer contra la puerta por la cual había salido Carrow, desapareciendo en su interior. 

Se encontró de frente con las finas facciones de Yaxley, a quien había visto paseándose por el Ministerio en varias ocasiones. Sangraba de la nariz. 

“Estúpida mestiza…” pero antes de que pudiera blandir la varita en su dirección, y en consideración a la escasa distancia que los separaba, Tonks le agarró la muñeca con que sujetaba la varilla. Se la dobló en un rápido movimiento, escuchando los huesos que se quebraban. Le pegó un rodillazo en la ingle para hacerlo bajar la guardia, y le dio un codazo en todo el rostro, lo que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos hacia la ventana. La túnica se le enredaba entre las piernas, y Tonks agradeció su capa corta. 

Sus gemidos fueron ahogados cuando lo empujó contra la ventana, lanzándolo por los aires hasta aterrizar en la maleza robusta del sitio eriazo. 

Suspiró. Estaba completamente sudada y acalorada por el incendio, que no hacía más que avanzar, consumiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. 

De la nada algo se le pegó a la espalda. Un brazo se cerró en torno a su cuello, y una zancadilla la hizo caer al suelo, a pocos centímetros del fuego. La mujer había aparecido, con su cabello rizado y ensortijado, acentuando su indomable aspecto. 

Se subió arriba de su pecho, impidiéndole respirar y empujándola contra el fuego. El hechizo burbuja empezó a chisporrotear cuando el fuego intentó traspasarlo. 

“¿Acaso creíste que eras la única que podía conocer algunos trucos de pelea muggle?” se burló ella, con unos dientes demasiado grandes, y los ojos muy fieros. Le sorprendió su gran fuerza física, por que lo no podía tratarse de cualquier bruja. 

Le inmovilizó las manos, enterrándoselas contra el suelo de madera caliente. De todas formas, no tenía idea de dónde estaba su varita. 

La bruja acercaba cada vez más su rostro al suyo. 

“La Luna llena está a la vuelta de la esquina.” susurró la mujer, cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos, se habían vuelto amarillentos. “Desprendes un olor muy distintivo…”

A Tonks le llevó un segundo entenderlo todo, sintiéndose dominar por el horror. Ella era la licántropa a la cual se había referido Remus. 

“Pensaba encontrar un compañero interesante, pero dado que estamos… Una amiga tampoco me vendría nada de mal.” sus dientes se volvían más grandes a medida que hablaba. Le agarró un abrazo muy fuerte, llevando su muñeca a la boca, dispuesta a morderla. 

Aún no era Luna llena, pero no sabía qué podía pasar si la mordía una licántropa en esas condiciones. Sólo le quedó cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo peor. 

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el calor había desaparecido de súbito.

El chillido la hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Se incorporó rápidamente, respirando agitadamente, para encontrarse con que Remus había salido desde alguna parte, y estaba aporreando a la licántropa contra la pared. La había aferrado del cuello con mucha fuerza, porque Tonks veía que sus pies no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo. 

Ella intentó liberarse, golpeando el brazo de Lupin, pero éste no desistió ni un poco. Sólo escuchó el crack de la tráquea femenina al romperse, y el sonido de su cuerpo inerte al golpear el suelo. 

Apenas si podía procesar lo que había visto. 

Lupin se giró hacia ella. 

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó con la voz ronca, pero Tonks no fue capaz de contestar. Se asustó por la expresión feroz de su rostro, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y los ojos levemente amarillentos, como la mujer-lobo. Sólo atinó a asentir, mientras trataba de recuperar el control de su respiración. El fuego se había extinguido.

Se apuntó a sí misma con la varita

“Finite.” Y la burbuja se rompió. El ruido de una puerta siendo aporreada la hizo volver medianamente a la realidad. James estaba tratando de abrir la última habitación, ahora que el pasillo estaba despejado. Las paredes, el suelo y el techo estaban chamuscados.

“Vamos” la apremió Remus. “¡Alohomora!” farfulló al llegar al lado de su amigo, pero no pasó nada. James lo apartó de un empujón, retrocediendo. Su expresión era la de un enajenado. Tonks estaba segura de que en cualquier momento perdía los pocos estribos que conservaba. 

“¡Aléjense!” y blandió la varita como un látigo, dando una pequeña sacudida al finalizar. La puerta salió de sus goznes. Entraron los tres precipitadamente a un cuarto oscuro, con las ventanas tapeadas. El olor a encierro, sangre y putrefacción era tan fuerte que le provocó náuseas. Como pudo se cubrió la nariz para amortiguar el hedor, mientras acostumbraba a sus ojos a ver en la densa oscuridad. 

Avanzaron un par de pasos sigilosos. James y Remus llevaban la luz en sus varitas, rastreando cada centímetro de la habitación. Los charcos de sangre que saltaban a la vista no auguraban nada bueno. 

Entonces, ahí, en un rincón, un pálido hombre de cabello negro acunaba sobre su regazo, con un solo brazo, a un cuerpo que se movía y retorcía de una manera perturbadora. El otro brazo permanecía inerte a su lado.

“¿Sirius?” preguntó cauteloso James, dirigiéndose hacia al rincón. La mirada gris estaba escalofriantemente lúcida e inundada de preocupación. 

“Llévatela… llévatela ahora…” murmuró Sirius con la voz extremadamente ronca, como si tuviera la garganta apretadísima y le costara mucho trabajo hablar. “¡Llévatela ahora, antes que sea muy tarde!”

Sólo en ese momento Tonks se atrevió a mirar a la persona que se movía sobre sus piernas. La repugnancia y el pavor se mezclaron en una sola poderosa emoción. 

Lily se estaba retorciendo; su piel se había tornado de color violáceo, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, y los labios incoloros, desde los cuales pendía un hilillo de sangre. La piel se le había pegado a los huesos de los pómulos, de las clavículas y las manos, las que aferraban su estómago deformemente abultado, en donde se notaba que algo se movía dentro de ella. La camisa rota y sucia que había sido blanca en el pasado, estaba manchada de una sustancia de color marrón en el pecho. Tenía los pantalones empapados, y la sangre manaba de entre medio de sus piernas. 

“Oh, por Merlín.” Se le escapó a Remus a su lado. James se apresuró por arrodillarse junto a ella, colocándole la palma sobre la frente. Lily no lo reconoció. 

“La envenenó.” Dijo Sirius antes de que James abriera la boca para preguntárselo. “Le dio una poción que la envenenaba a ella y al bebé.” 

“¿Qué?” saltó Lupin. “¿El bebé? ¿Cuál bebé?”

Tonks se había perdido, con la mirada fija en el vientre abultado. ¿Sirius había dicho bebé? ¿Qué bebé?

James sacudió la cabeza, instando a Sirius para que siguiera hablando. 

“Él dijo que ella había creado esa poción para él antes, en el pasado.” Balbuceó Sirius. 

“James, ¿de qué está hablando?” siguió Remus en sus trece. “¿De qué bebé está hablando Sirius? ¿James? ¿James?” pero James no le hacía ningún caso. Estaba en una especie de trance, con los ojos fijos en su compañera, quien apenas respiraba. 

“¿Dijo algo más?” cuestionó James a su mejor amigo, ignorando olímpicamente a Remus. Sirius negó con la cabeza, derrotado. 

“James, qué está…” 

“Suficiente, Remus.” Lo paró James. Tonks desvió la vista a Remus. Su rostro se había desencajado. Toda la ferocidad de su expresión se había esfumado, y ahora volvía a ser el tierno Remus, siempre tan amable, siempre tan atento, siempre tan preocupado por sus amigos… Que daba la impresión de que iba a ponerse a llorar de desesperación en cualquier momento. Tonks sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba por toda la situación.

James tomó delicadamente a Lily en brazos, levantándola con cuidado. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero Lily parecía más muerta que viva. Nunca había visto nada semejante. 

“Sólo hay un lugar al que podemos ir ahora.” Musitó Potter con la voz fría. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La marca había comenzado a picarle el brazo apenas unos minutos antes de comenzar la cena. La intensidad del llamado era tal, que Severus estaba seguro que de no encontrarse en Hogwarts, donde la aparición no estaba permitida, se hubiera desaparecido automáticamente.

Así había continuado durante veintisiete minutos.

Había tratado de advertirle a Dumbledore, pero no podía hacerlo sin que su compañera de asiento aquella noche, Dolores Umbridge, se percatara. Por el momento, le bastaba para tranquilizarse que Dumbledore intuía que algo estaba pasando. La mirada de alerta de sus ojos azules se lo confirmaba.

Se esforzó por continuar comiendo, fingiendo que nada pasaba, pero no podía tragar ni el más pequeño bocado. La ansiosa espera estaba alterando cada fragmento de sus nervios. 

¿Qué cosa tan grave había pasado como para que el Señor Tenebroso demandara su presencia tan urgentemente?

“Ejem.” Se oyó una vocecita chillona a su lado. Severus la ignoró bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de zumo de calabaza, sin prestarle mayor atención. 

Sus ojos vagaron inconscientemente desde la mesa de Slytherin hacia la de Gryffindor, en donde estaban sentados los alumnos de quinto año. 

“Ejem.” Como hace casi diez días atrás, Harry Potter lucía la misma actitud alicaída. No había podido observarlo más de cerca, porque el día que le tocaba clases, Potter padre se había aparecido por el castillo para conversar con el muchacho. Ni Dumbledore ni él barajaban la más mínima idea de qué habían hablado padre e hijo, pero a todas luces, parecía que aquella charla no había animado al chico. ¿De qué habría tratado todo?

“Ejem.” A veces intentaba imaginar lo que pasaría si Harry Potter se enteraba de toda la verdad. 

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en perder la cordura?

“¡Ejem!” Dejó caer el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre el plato con estrépito. ¿Es que esa mujer se esforzaba por ser cada vez más desagradable? Tener que aguantar su presencia rosa y el aroma dulzón de su detestable perfume era más que suficiente. 

“¿Necesitas un poco de zumo para despejar la garganta, Dolores?” le preguntó a la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ella rió falsamente, como solía hacer habitualmente. Respiró hondo internamente, extrayendo paciencia desde lugares inimaginables. 

“Oh, ¿qué dices, Severus? Estoy perfectamente, muchas gracias.” Asintió, sin darle más vueltas. La marca seguía quemándole la piel. “¿Severus?” Oh, no. No podía ser todo tan fácil. Esta vez respiró de verdad, preparándose para enfrentar ambos dolores. 

“¿Sí, Dolores?” Era gracioso lo acertada que había resultado ser la decisión de sus padres de colocarle aquél nombre a Umbridge.

“El estudiante Harry Potter ha estado bastante distraído estos últimos días.” Comentó ella, haciéndose la desinteresada. Aquella bruja era más idiota que una puerta. ¿Acaso no había leído El Profeta hace un par de días? Qué demonios, si era un secreto a voces que el Ministerio controlaba ese periódico amarillista… Jamás ganarían la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro si contaban con empleados tan imbéciles dentro de su personal.

“Me pregunto por qué será.” Masculló, con ese tono peligroso que encerraba la más absoluta ironía. “Probablemente el hecho de que su madre… y padrino, hayan sido secuestrados por el Innombrable tenga algo que ver. Podría ser eso.” Apretó los dientes. La quemadura del brazo se estaba volviendo intolerable. El Señor estaba estallando en cólera. 

“Oh, Severus. Por supuesto que sí. Pobre niño.” Murmuró con un fingido aire de lástima. A pesar de que estaba intentando mantener la consciencia, el instinto que subyacía bajo su piel se disparó. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer Umbridge?

Dirigió la vista hacia ella por primera vez. Sus ojos oscuros estaban cubiertos por una lámina indescifrable.

¿Qué demonios…?

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de golpe. Una persona empezó a correr directamente hacia su posición entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Severus no tenía idea de quién era, solo que por su contextura se trababa de una mujer, que tenía el pelo corto oscuro y llevaba ropas oscuras. 

Reconoció a Tonks cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia. Le bastó echarle una mirada para saber que venía de una batalla; tenía hollín en la cara, junto a algunos cortes, y el sudor brillaba en su frente y nariz. Llevaba el cabello revuelto, tenía la ropa chamuscada, y desprendía olor a quemado y a humo. 

La auror se apretó el costado al detenerse frente al Director, tomando dos grandes bocanadas de aire antes de hablar. 

“Los… encontramos.” Farfulló ella entre jadeos. Severus abrió mucho los ojos, reprimiendo el impulso de llevarse la mano al antebrazo izquierdo. “A Sirius… y a Lily.” No se dio cuenta cuándo se había colocado de pie, pero Dumbledore ya se le había adelantado. Tenía aquella inusual expresión imperturbable y seria, lo que denotaba la gravedad del asunto. 

“Snape, James dice… Dice que tú puedes ayudar a Lily. Dice que tú podrás salvarla.” Tuvo que contener el reflejo de saltar por encima de la mesa, precipitándose para rodearla, mientras le pedía a Tonks que le indicara en dónde estaba Lily. 

“Deben estar por llegar. Nos aparecimos en la entrada de los terrenos.” Le contestó la joven cuando la alcanzó, caminando a paso rápido a través del Gran Salón. No se había percatado del silencio sordo que se había apoderado de la multitud. “Me dijeron que me adelantara para dar el aviso. James no quiso arriesgarse trayéndola en escoba.”

“Los elfos pueden llevarlos hasta la enfermería.” Dijo entonces Dumbledore, uniéndoseles al momento en que daban la curva hacia el vestíbulo. 

Severus se detuvo de golpe. Los vio entrando al castillo justo en ese segundo; Lupin llevaba encima a Black, cuyo aspecto deplorable no tenía nada que envidiar al que tenía cuando se había fugado de Azkaban. Pero Severus sólo tenía ojos para Potter, y para Lily, su Lily, en brazos de él, como el noble y valiente caballero que ha rescatado a la virtuosa doncella en peligro.

Sólo que Potter no tenía nada de nobleza, y Lily no era ninguna doncella por la cual mereciera la pena arriesgar la vida. Por eso Severus no entendía por qué estaba dispuesto, ahí mismo, en ese instante exacto, a ofrecerle su alma al mismísimo Lucifer, con tal de mantenerla fuera del alcance de la muerte. 

Incluso cuando ese estómago anormalmente abultado significaba que estaba profundamente jodido. Otra vez. 

“Rápido, a la enfermería.” Atinó a decir cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Potter, y éste, por primera vez en su puta vida, le hizo caso sin reclamar.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Subió la última escalera saltando los peldaños de tres en tres. La comida se le iba a devolver por la boca, pero no le importaba. Tampoco le importaba el agudo dolor de sus costillas, ni haberse quedado sin aire, ni la tensión lacerante de sus músculos. Empujó las puertas de la enfermería con fuerza, escuchando los lejanos jadeos de Ron y Hermione a su espalda, tratando de seguirle el paso. 

“¿Cuántos meses?” oyó que decía la voz de Snape. Provenía de una de las camas. 

Su padre respondió al mismo tiempo en que llegó hasta ellos. 

“Tres meses y medio.”

El resto del intercambio de palabras entre su padre y Snape dejó de tener sentido. Harry apenas reconoció a su madre en esa pobre persona. Su padre la había colocado sobre la cama mientras se retorcía, gimiendo y emitiendo relinchos de dolor. Las mantas blancas no tardaron en mancharse de sangre.

Tenía la piel morada pegada a los huesos. Sus ojos verdes estaban inyectados en sangre, hundidos en las cuencas. Estaba botando sangre por la boca, deslizándose por sus labios incoloros, pero lo que más lo desconcertaba y lo ponía inquieto, era la sangre que manaba entre medio de sus piernas, junto a ese enorme vientre que se movía. 

“El feto no sobrevivirá.” Dijo la voz de Snape. Harry desvió la vista hacia su padre, cuya expresión era indescifrable. Por todos los demonios, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando?

“No me importa.” Contestó su padre después de pensarlo algunos segundos. “Sálvala a ella.” Fue su sentencia. Snape guardó silencio. 

“Me llevaré esta muestra de sangre para examinar el veneno. Madame Pomfrey le dará un poco de esencia de díctamo para bajar la inflamación de las vías respiratorias y evitar que siga ahogándose.” Harry devolvió los ojos a su madre. Ella no estaba consciente de nada lo que pasaba a su alrededor. “Volveré en una hora con el antídoto.” Y sin decir más, Snape abandonó la enfermería, más tieso de lo que lo había visto nunca, pasando a su lado como si no existiera. 

Madame Pomfrey apareció en su lugar, sosteniendo una pequeña jeringuilla que contenía un líquido espeso color ámbar. La dejó encima de la mesita de noche, para agarrarle un brazo a su madre, palpando la parte interna en busca de sus venas y arterias. 

“Señor Potter, ¿podría ayudarme a quitarle estas ropas, por favor?” le pidió ella sin mirar a James, en un desplante magnífico de profesionalismo. Su padre se apresuró por ayudar a la enfermera, empezando a desvestir a su madre. “Tiene las venas inflamadas, por eso le daremos una pequeña dosis, para no saturarlas. Si se amorata demasiado, continuaremos con el dorso de la mano, o el empeine…” 

“Harry.” Lo llamó una voz, pero él estaba demasiado absorto observándolo todo. Su padre apenas se había dado por aludido de su presencia. 

No entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Las palabras de Snape no tenían sentido alguno; ¿por qué hablaba de un feto, como si su madre estuviera embarazada? Si eso fuera verdad, él lo sabría.

“Harry…” se volteó ante la insistencia. No se había fijado que en la cama de al lado estaba Sirius, y que lo estaba llamando. Estaba demacrado, con la barba rala de días, y una expresión extraña. Pero además de eso, se veía bien. No parecía tener ninguna herida más seria. 

“Sirius.” Susurró, y lo abrazó sin pensarlo. Su padrino le correspondió con su brazo izquierdo, en tanto que el otro lo mantenía quieto sobre su regazo. “¿Estás bien?” logró balbucear, mirándolo directamente a los ojos grises. Éstos transmitían una cantidad tan contrapuesta e intensa de emociones que resultaba doloroso mantener la vista por mucho tiempo. Sirius sólo asintió, todavía un poco aturdido.

“¿Dónde estaban?” le preguntó a Lupin, quien estaba de pie, haciendo guardia al otro lado de la camilla. Se notaba que habían tenido que librar una batalla de proporciones para poder rescatarlos porque tanto Lupin como su padre y Tonks mostraban signos de lucha. 

Él resopló. 

“Una casa muggle en el condado de Durham.” Remus se pasó las manos por el pelo, mirando a Sirius. 

Un grito de Lily hizo eco por toda la habitación. A Harry se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo. 

“Mi mamá…”

“Ella estará bien, Harry.” Le aseguró Lupin con vehemencia, convencido de que sería así. Pero había algo que no encajaba. Si su madre iba a estar bien, a pesar de todo, ¿por qué había tanta pesadumbre en los rostros de ambos?

“Pero ella está…” La tranquilidad de Lupin se transfiguró. Desvió los ojos a Sirius, quien expelía culpa por cada poro de su piel. 

“Lo siento, Harry… Lo siento, lo lamento tanto…” Su angustia era tan densa que daba la impresión de que iba a echarse a llorar. 

Entonces… La verdad lo golpeó abruptamente. Las palabras de Snape y su padre cobraron todo el sentido del mundo, porque no podrían haberse referido a ninguna otra cosa. El secuestro, el estado de su madre, la expresión de Sirius, y finalmente, las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza.

No me importa. Sálvala a ella.

Se dejó caer en la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Sirius, mareado y abrumado. Los ojos de ambos adultos estaban clavados en él. Tanta información iba a terminar por volverlo demente.

“¿Tú lo sabías?” le espetó a Sirius. 

“Me enteré un par de minutos antes del secuestro.” Contestó su padrino con la voz suave y enronquecida. Fijó los ojos en Remus.

“¿Y tú?”

“Lo supe hace un rato.” Musitó éste en respuesta. 

Se levantó de un salto. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, y procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. 

Ni Sirius ni Remus intentaron detenerlo cuando abandonó la enfermería. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nunca una espera había sonado tanto a tortura. Los gritos, imaginarios y reales, resonaban en aquellas paredes frías. El dolor y el sufrimiento se respiraban en el ambiente saturado de emociones. 

Estaba cansada. El cuerpo le dolía. Los brazos y las piernas le pesaban como pequeños sacos de arena. Las heridas y los cortes que le habían provocado durante la batalla estaban empezando a arder. Sin embargo, aquella pasaría a ser, si no la última, la primera noche más larga de su vida. 

Suspiró, botando vaho por la boca. Se abrazó a sí misma en el fútil intento de generar calor. No entendía cómo Harry podía estar ahí, sentado en el suelo, apoyado de la muralla de piedra. Tenía la mirada perdida, sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos. 

No podía culparlo. Las cosas se habían salido de control, y de pronto, no sólo su madre y su padrino habían sido secuestrados, su hermano no nato también. Y jamás podría conocerlo. Porque la fortuna había hecho una cruel apuesta: la madre o el hijo. El desafortunado mediador resultó ser el padre, quien se inclinó por la opción con más posibilidades, la madre. 

Hermione y Ron estaban sentados a ambos lados de Harry, manteniendo su silencio y sintiendo el frío de diciembre. Ninguno había intentado consolarlo en cuanto él les contó lo que estaba pasando. Porque ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para una noticia de esas dimensiones. Nadie lo estaba realmente. Ella no había podido abrir la boca desde que entró al cuarto oscuro y vio a Lily debatirse entre la vida y la muerte. 

También tenía sus propios asuntos de los cuales preocuparse; Scrimgeour le había enviado un memorándum avisándole que mañana tenía que estar a primera hora en su despacho en la oficina de aurores, para una amonestación por desobedecer órdenes de un superior. Haberse lanzado a la aventura ella sola, sin esperar a sus compañeros, era una infracción al Código de los Aurores que merecía una sanción. En ese instante, no le importaba demasiado; las cosas podrían haber sido de otra manera menos auspiciosa si ella hubiera esperado esos valiosos segundos que demoraría el equipo de aurores en llegar. Tenía la conciencia tranquila por la decisión que había tomado, y eso era lo primordial. 

Remus salió al pasillo. Esperó ver su rostro sumido en la más absoluta angustia, retorcido por la desesperanza de aquella noche. Por eso se llevó una sorpresa cuando se encontró con su expresión artificialmente relajada, casi como si estuviera drogado. Probablemente la cantidad de emociones habían provocado un pequeño cortocircuito, desconectándolo momentáneamente de la realidad, y sumiéndolo en un estado de shock. 

Se acercó de tres largas zancadas, alcanzándolo antes de que llegara junto a Harry.

“¿Cómo está Lily?” le preguntó muy ansiosa. Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Snape le había suministrado el antídoto. Remus se pasó las manos por el pelo y la cara, como si estuviera despertando. 

“El antídoto está funcionando. Queda esperar que su cuerpo elimine todo el veneno cuando…” la voz se le cortó. Tonks sabía por qué; tenían que provocarle un aborto a Lily. El veneno había actuado sobre el bebé, quien luego comenzó a envenenar a la madre. La única forma de poder salvarla, era extrayendo a la fuente del veneno, el bebé. 

La angustia de James podía escucharse desde allí. 

Asintió, dándole a entender que lo había captado.

“¿Y Sirius?” 

“Se quedó dormido. Madame Pomfrey le brindó la Crecehuesos para la fractura de hombro. Mañana en la mañana estará recuperado. También le dio una poción para dormir sin sueños, porque necesita descansar, descansar mucho. Se quedará en enfermería un par de días porque Madame Pomfrey quiere tenerlo en observaciones.” Le contó con la voz monocorde y los ojos un tanto desenfocados. 

“¿Por qué?” inquirió, frunciendo el ceño. Lupin estaba actuando demasiado extraño.

Su compañero de batalla volvió a restregarse el rostro. La somnolencia debía ser poderosa.

“Al parecer… las torturas a las que fue sometido… le provocaron una pequeña lesión en la parte posterior del hipotálamo.” Su voz se quebró al final, y Tonks se llevó una mano para taparse la boca. No pudo evitarlo. Su cabeza tampoco se pudo contener, y comenzó a hacer una estimación aproximada de cuántas maldiciones Cruciatus tenía que recibir una persona para que tengan una incidencia en el cerebro. Eran demasiadas. 

El famoso matrimonio de aurores Longbottom había perdido la razón, y habían recibido una cantidad obscena de maldiciones. Se le encogió el estómago al pensar que su primo no estuvo tan lejos de llegar al mismo final. 

“¿Y eso… qué significa?” 

“Hasta ahora, nada muy grave, sólo que tendrá problemas para regular la temperatura corporal. Por eso Madame Pomfrey quiere mantenerlo en observaciones, por si aparece alguna otra secuela.”

Miró por encima de su hombro. Harry seguía sumido en su propio mundo, mientras que sus amigos estaban acurrucándose junto a él para mantener el calor, antes que pararse y marcharse. Recordó que ella también estaba congelándose. 

“Iré a las cocinas a decirle a los elfos que nos traigan café, chocolate caliente y algunos pastelitos. También a pedirles algunas mantas, y que vengan a poner un hechizo calefactor en este sector.” Masculló mientras se frotaba los brazos. 

Remus pareció despertar brevemente de su trance.

“Te acompaño.” Se ofreció. Si eso le servía para sentirse mejor, no sería ella quien se lo impidiera, así que le contestó con una honesta sonrisa. Le explicaron a los chicos sus planes, y les aseguraron que no tardarían en volver, antes de caminar juntos por el silencioso pasillo. 

Lupin estaba muy callado. Avanzaba a su propio ritmo, dando pasos muy largos. Ella tenía que apurarse para poder seguirle el paso. 

“Esto… Remus…” lo llamó, casi corriendo detrás de él. “Si quieres estar solo, está bien, sólo dímelo.” El hombre se detuvo de golpe, y Tonks casi chocó contra su espalda, porque no podía apreciarlo por la oscuridad. Una pequeña ventana, por la cual entraba una angosta pero potente franja de luz, era la única iluminación del lugar. 

Él se volteó con lentitud. De verdad estaba comportándose muy raro. 

Una vez más se restregó el rostro, meneando la cabeza.

“No se trata de eso…” murmuró con la voz ahogada. “Quiero decir, sí, pero quiero estar solo por otras razones. Aunque… Lo siento, debe ser todo muy confuso. Lo siento, Tonks.” Se disculpó, y por un instante, fue capaz de ver un vestigio del Remus amable y diplomático de siempre. 

Pero ese instante fue demasiado efímero. 

“No tienes que disculparte por nada, Remus.” Le aseguró. Alargó una mano para sobarle el brazo, en un gesto que pretendió que fuera de apoyo. “Está bien que te sientas así. Ha sido una noche muy difícil.” Le susurró, tratando de consolarlo. 

“No.” La voz ronca hizo erizar sus cabellos. Algo muy sutil cambió en él, y ella fue capaz de percibirlo. Antes de que pudiera retroceder un paso, él ya estaba dirigiendo los suyos en una dirección poco amigable; contra la pared. “Tengo que disculparme, esta actitud no tiene excusa… Mis pensamientos, yo…” Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba acorralada entre él y la fría muralla, al lado de la pequeña ventana. Sin embargo, ya no tenía que quejarse del frío, porque el calor que él expelía alcanzaba para calentarla. 

“Remus, ¿qué…?” las palabras se derritieron en su boca, porque Remus invadió aún más su espacio personal, oliendo su cuello. 

“¿Creíste que nadie se daría cuenta de tu olor a sexo?” le preguntó él con un tono de voz ronco, el cual resonó en su caja toráxica y repercutió entre sus piernas. “Lo sentí en el momento en que entraste a la cocina de la Orden esta noche. Y ella también lo sintió. Tu olor estuvo a poco de delatarnos.” Sintió que el rubor subía por sus mejillas, pero Remus no se dio cuenta, porque seguía demasiado concentrado en su cuello. 

¿De qué estaba hablando? 

Oh.

La voz de la mujer licántropo resonó en su cabeza abrumada por algodones.

Desprendes un olor muy particular.

“Es culpa de la proximidad de la Luna llena.” Dijo entonces Lupin, enderezándose, pero sin alejarse. “Será en un par de noches más. Y por eso…” ladeó la cabeza. Sus parpados se habían caído, y volvía a tener esa expresión inusualmente relajada dado el estado de las cosas. “Mis sentidos se desbaratan, volviéndose más agudos. Sentidos como el olfato…” respiró hondo, impregnándose de su aroma. Se veía muy peligroso, y no sabía por qué eso la estaba poniendo tanto. “Los instintos se descontrolan, aún más si tienes un insumo tan grande como la dosis de adrenalina, de emociones y de tentaciones… de esta noche.” 

Increíblemente, estaba empezando a sudar. Por Merlín, eso no debía estar pasando ahí.

“Pe-pero… la poción Matalobos…” susurró con un hilo de voz. Tenía la boca seca.

“¡Ah, la poción! Lo había olvidado, con todo lo que estaba pasando. Apenas hoy recordé que la Luna llena estaba cerca, cuando tu olor empezó a darme vueltas. No me dejaba concentrarme, como si quisiera…” volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia su altura. “Como si quisiera que te devorara.”

Su corazón dio un salto. Estaba respirando muy fuerte, casi jadeando. Y estaba segura que sus bragas se habían mojado. 

Tenía los ojos fijos en aquella mirada feroz, de pupilas dilatadas, anunciando la proximidad del peligro. Era la misma mirada que había visto hacía un par de horas atrás, cuando asesinó a la mujer licántropo rompiéndole el cuello. Parecía que Remus estaba dispuesto a dar rienda suelta a su yo más salvaje ahí mismo, durante aquella madrugada cargada de tensión, en las paredes de su antiguo colegio. 

Tenía miedo, y se empezó a colocar nerviosa, sintiendo la respiración caliente del cada vez más lobo y menos hombre. Pero también estaba derritiéndose por la excitación del momento. ¿Había una mezcla más adictiva que el peligro de muerte y sexo? No lo creía. Había sido una de las razones por las que se había convertido en auror. 

Quería… pero, ¿cuan arrepentido estaría Remus cuando recuperara el control y la razón de sus actos? Cuando volviera a ser el mismo hombre tierno y amable, aquél que no se atrevería siquiera a insinuarle todas las cosas que le había dicho. 

“Remus…” balbuceó. Estaba tan cerca que el aire a su alrededor estaba caliente. Sentía sus pezones erectos contra las copas del sostén. Iba a admitirlo; le gustaba, le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo había visto en esa reunión de constitución de la Orden, sentado junto a Sirius. Le encantaba su dulzura, su amabilidad, que fuera tan tierno y preocupado por sus amigos. No tenía un físico particularmente trabajado como James y Sirius, pero ahora podía darse cuenta que, a pesar de su delgadez, tenía músculos fuertes. Algo tenía que ver con ser licántropo, de eso estaba segura, lo que, por cierto, no le importaba.

Incluso ahí, cuando estaba amenazándola con devorarla en más de un sentido, no le importaba. Y si se colocaba así de peligroso e irresistible cada vez que la Luna llena estaba cerca, no lo dudaría ni por un segundo. 

Como ahora. 

Lupin le enterró una pierna entre las suyas, rozando deliberadamente su entrepierna. Se le escapó un jadeo. 

Aferró sus brazos. Él se dio cuenta de que había ganado, porque se dispuso a bajar hacia su boca con decisión. Ella ya lo estaba esperando, saboreándolo con antelación. Cerró los ojos, para probar el sabor de sus labios con mayor intensidad.

Esperó algunos segundos. Pero nada pasó. 

Abrió los ojos.

Remus se había quedado quieto. La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminó parcialmente su rostro; entonces se percató que toda la ferocidad y la anormal serenidad habían desaparecido. El torbellino de innumerables emociones lo sacudió de forma violenta. 

Se separó de ella un par de metros. Volvió a restregarse la cara, maldiciendo en voz baja. 

“Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Tonks. No quería hacer esto, yo… lo siento. Perdóname.” Y sin mirarla, se devolvió por donde había venido, peleando con sus propios monstruos. 

Le bastaron algunos minutos para volver en sí. 

Primero, se dejó caer contra la pared.

Segundo, resopló frustrada. Se había quedado con las ganas. Con hartas ganas.

Tercero, un mechón de pelo cayó por encima de su rostro. Se agarró el mechón, usando la luz de la Luna para observar que el cabello le había crecido, se le había puesto lacio, y se había colocado del color del vino, todo eso mientras era sacudida por el exquisito éxtasis provocado por Remus en su fase pre-transformación. 

De algún modo, se convenció mientras caminaba hacia las cocinas, iba a terminar lo que había empezado allí. 

Aunque tuviera que enfrentarse al mismo lobo.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12:

Madame Pomfrey quitó la última sábana manchada, tirándola junto al montón de ropa sucia que estaba en el suelo. 

“Con esta estamos listos. Ahora sólo hay que dejarla descansar.” Dijo la enfermera, pasándose el antebrazo por la frente, para secarse el sudor. Su delantal blanco estaba salpicado de sangre. 

El cielo claro que empezaba a vislumbrarse por la ventana era el único indicador de una nueva mañana cargada de incertidumbre. 

“Será mejor que descanse usted también, señor Potter. Ha pasado las últimas diez horas de pie. No se preocupe, la señorita Evans ya está fuera de peligro. Se pondrá bien.” La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa tibia antes de marcharse, cerrando el biombo que cubría la cama de Lily para darles mayor privacidad.

Se quedó de pie, sin moverse.

Acostada en la camilla estaba Lily. Había dejado de retorcerse, de gritar, de quejarse de dolor, de apretar los dientes, y de sufrir. Principalmente, había dejado de sufrir. 

Ahora dormía, tras las extenuantes 10 horas que habían pasado. Su piel había abandonado ese color carmesí, y había vuelto a ser blanca. Pero se había ido al otro extremo, porque se había puesto tan pálida que incluso le destacaban las venas y las arterias más de lo usual, le habían aparecido dos bolsas moradas bajo los ojos, y sus labios seguían incoloros. Madame Pomfrey decía que eso era normal, por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. 

Mientras la vestían con la camisola blanca de los pacientes, había podido apreciar los nuevos moretones y cicatrices repartidos por su cuerpo. Entre ellos se encontraba su mano derecha, vendada con un ungüento especial, por la herida que le provocó conjurar el potente encantamiento de localización. Los restos de la piedra esmeralda, casi pulverizada, estaban envueltos en un pañuelo blanco encima de la mesita de noche.

Su compañera había demostrado lo fuerte y valiente que era. Pero habían límites que, simplemente, nadie podía soportar. Él habría dado todo con tal de recibir aquél dolor por ella. No lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo en cambiar su lugar y padecer la tortura. 

Todo por mantenerla a ella, y a su bebé, lejos de cualquier agonía. 

Empuñó la mano, pero eso no evitó que las lágrimas empezaran a acumularse en sus ojos. Hacía más de 25 años que no había derramado una lágrima, por nada ni por nadie. Ni siquiera por su situación paupérrima.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde. No lo logró. No pudo salvar a su pequeño, o pequeña, como le habría gustado llamarla. 

Las rodillas finalmente cedieron para dejarlo caer en la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Estaba exhausto. Estaba cansado de todo eso, de vivir así permanentemente. Era demasiado para cualquier humano que se preciara de tal, cual era su pretensión más profunda. 

“Lo siento…” susurró con la voz ronca, porque llevaba horas sin decir una palabra. “Lo siento… lo siento…” se enterró los dedos entre los cabellos todavía llenos de hollín y de algunos escombros por la batalla que había librado hace casi 12 horas atrás. 

Se sintió abrumado por la desesperanza. El miedo a la pérdida lo llevó a un lugar inimaginable. Tenía el corazón oprimido y le costaba trabajo respirar. Lily estaba ahí, a menos de un metro de distancia, podía verla, tocarla, sentirla, pero aún así, ese terrible sentimiento de pavor se apoderó de él. 

Nunca había estado tan consciente de lo trascendental que se había vuelto ella para su vida. Su percepción sobre ella había cambiado hace muchos años, mucho antes de que él lo hubiera admitido a sí mismo al enterarse de que estaba embarazada de Harry. 

Se había engañado. Se había convencido de que la pelirroja era tan prescindible como cualquiera, sólo que ella le era un poco más útil que los demás. Probablemente ella también lo entendió así en un principio, antes que se diera cuenta que se había enamorado de él, así como era, con todos sus defectos, con todos sus traumas, con todos los peligros que arrastraba consigo. Que lo amaba hasta el punto de tener un hijo con él.

Y ahora, que la veía ahí, apenas viva, él también se dio cuenta. Se había enamorado de ella. De una manera intensa, avasalladora, e irracional. Ahora podía concebir el pensamiento de que la amaba, y aquella revelación era tan liberadora como destructiva. 

Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo de la enfermería, mientras se hincaba junto a su cama. Le tomó la mano. Estaba muy fría. 

El plan que había ideado durante años se iba derrumbando paso a paso. Ya no le importaba obtener ninguna satisfacción de su venganza. Sólo quería destruir a Voldemort, borrar su existencia de la faz de la Tierra, y evitar que siguiera provocando tanto mal. 

Sólo así podría respirar tranquilo. Sólo así podría mantener a salvo a su familia. A su Lily. A Harry.

Le acarició la mano, tocando sus dedos pequeños y muy delgados, más huesudos de lo normal. Había perdido peso.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, sin despegar sus ojos de ella, esperando que pasara algo, lo que fuera. Hasta que lentamente, ella comenzó a mover los párpados. Sabía el esfuerzo que le debía estar costando eso, así que se contuvo y guardó silencio, esperando.

Finalmente abrió los ojos. Una ola de alivio inundó su cuerpo al encontrarse sumergido una vez más en sus ojos esmeraldas. Casi se desmayó de la emoción. 

“Hola.” susurró de forma inaudible. Ella curvó sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa. 

“… la” murmuró a su vez con la voz apretada. Se quedaron mirando algunos segundos, sin decir nada. Estaba demasiado reconfortado como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarla, para grabar en su memoria cada uno de los detalles de su rostro. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta que su nariz era tan pequeña? Y sus labios tan delgados, y sus pómulos afilados, y sus cejas tan rojas como su cabello…

Tenía los ojos levemente desenfocados, y por su expresión soñolienta e inusualmente tranquila, dedujo que se debía sentir un poco aturdida. Sólo le bastaba mirarlo para saber que todo estaba bien. 

Aunque la realidad fuera otra más cruel. 

Poco a poco fue cerrando los párpados nuevamente, vencida por el cansancio extremo. Le acarició el cabello con delicadeza infinita, como si fuera de cristal. Justamente como a ella no le gustaba que la trataran. 

Se inclinó hacia delante, depositando un casto beso sobre su frente. 

“Descansa, amor mío. Todo estará bien.” Le prometió, degustando el vacuo sabor de sus palabras. 

Nada estaría bien cuando ella despertara y se percatara que su estómago había vuelto a ser plano. 

#

“También te envía esta manta.” Dijo mientras se la extendía. 

“¡Una manta! Justo lo que necesitaba. Hace un poco de frío aquí, ¿no crees?” le preguntó Sirius a Remus. Su amigo no dijo nada, y Tonks continuó ignorándolo. 

“Y por último, te envió estos chocolates.” Le tendió una caja de cartón cuadrada, fundada con papel crepé color violeta. Los ojos de Sirius brillaron genuinamente de infantil emoción. 

“¿Será…?” abrió la caja. “¡Oh, Meda, eres la mejor! Son mis bombones favoritos, rellenos con licor de menta y un toque de hidromiel.” Sin pensárselo demasiado, se metió dos a la boca. “Envíale mis agradecimientos a tu madre, y dile que vaya a verme a Grimmauld Place.” Murmuró apenas con la boca llena. Tonks sonrió, aliviada de no encontrar ni rastro del hombre mortalmente serio y preocupado que los había recibido la noche anterior. 

“Sirius, no creo que sea bueno que ingieras alimentos con alcohol…” empezó Remus, pero para su sorpresa, Sirius también le ignoró. 

Parecía que todos se ignoraban mutuamente esa mañana. 

“No lo sé, creo que no le trae muy buenos recuerdos.” La expresión de Sirius se desfiguró.

“No la culpo.” Se lamentó, dejando la caja de bombones encima de la mesita de noche. 

Un extraño silencio se instaló entre los tres. Sirius se sumergió en los pensamientos amargos de su terrible niñez; Remus continuaba con la vista fija groseramente en la ventana, sin mirarla ni dirigirle la palabra, haciendo prácticamente como si no existiera, como si nada de lo que había ocurrido en la madrugada hubiera pasado de verdad. 

Pero sí había pasado. Lo tenía grabado a fuego en la piel. 

“Tengo que marcharme ya.” Anunció. Tenía que partir, porque su audiencia con Scrimgeour estaba apuntada para las 9 am en punto, y para no empeorar las cosas, más le valía llegar a tiempo. “Puedo venir a verte después, cuando salga del trabajo.”

“Oh, está bien.” Musitó su primo. Parecía que de verdad quería que se quedara más tiempo. “Para cuando vuelvas puede que Lily haya recobrado la conciencia.” Remus se giró al oírlo hablar de Lily, y a ella se le olvidó momentáneamente su molestia con él.

“¿Aún no despierta?” inquirió con un hilo de voz. Sirius negó suavemente.

“No. Se lo pregunté a Madame Pomfrey cuando vino a darme las pociones. James no se ha despegado de su lado en toda la noche.” Le costó trabajo tragar saliva. La expresión apremiante de Sirius bastó para encoger su estómago de nuevo. Remus no supo muy bien qué hacer frente a eso. 

“Sólo nos queda esperar.” Murmuró. Sirius asintió sin mirarlo. 

Su espíritu empezó a apagarse en oleadas de angustia. Se despidió torpemente con una inclinación de la cabeza, y casi se tropezó al enrredarse el pie con la túnica de auror.

El miedo creciente no desapareció en cuanto cerró las puertas de la enfermería. Después del fogoso encuentro con Lupin, la calentura le bajó, siendo reemplazada por una ansiedad y un miedo que nunca antes había experimentado. Recordar a esa Lily moribunda en la putrefacción, a Sirius tan delgado que parecía un cadáver, la maldad de todos los mortífagos que había batido la noche anterior, los cuales no tuvieron ningún miramiento en atacarla, en intentar asesinarla… No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. 

Caminó a paso rápido por el pasillo, esperando que la ansiedad disminuyera, pero su corazón latía demasiado rápido y el pecho se le contrajo inexplicablemente. Tuvo que detenerse para tomar una bocanada de aire y obligarse a calmarse. 

El pánico, pensó. Se apretó el pecho con ambas manos, presionando para que el dolor interno se fuera. Si seguía así iba a darle un ataque que no podría controlar, así que debía manejar las cosas con calma. 

Por primera vez pensó que era muy joven para ese trabajo. Luego se acordó de todas las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar Harry, y sintió vergüenza. 

Cuando pudo controlar el temblor de sus manos, revolvió entre los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un pequeño saco de terciopelo verde. Desató la cinta plateada, descubriendo un montón de caramelos envueltos en papeles de colores brillantes. No lo dudó un segundo, y se metió uno a la boca.

Casi al instante se sintió mejor. Su cuerpo se relajó artificialmente, e incluso llegó a sonreír. Guardó cuidadosamente el saco de tela y continuó caminando para encontrar la salida del castillo.

Desdémona le había dicho que sólo podía tomar uno a la vez. Si comía más de uno al día podría desarrollar una adicción, y a varios aurores eso les había pasado la cuenta. Sólo tomaban unos pocos para poder controlar los nervios, y ya se sentía mejor, así que todo estaría bien. 

Todo estaría bien.

# 

Remus no se había separado de Sirius un solo segundo desde el momento en que pisó la enfermería la noche anterior. Escuchaba su charla falsamente animosa detrás del biombo, mientras su padrino parecía arrasar con un nuevo plato de comida; había sido sorprendente comprobar cuántos kilos había perdido en 8 días. 

Se había enterado de la secuela que perseguiría a su padrino por toda la vida, y lo único que deseaba, era que lo dejaran en paz. Sirius ya había sufrido suficiente, y se merecía vivir tranquilamente. 

No quiso importunarlos con sus reclamos, de los cuales no tenían ninguna responsabilidad, así que pasó de largo hacia la camilla donde su madre seguía durmiendo. 

Se había pasado toda la noche sentado en el suelo, sin pegar un ojo, tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Cuando finalmente lo comprendió, gracias a los comentarios cautos de Hermione y las silenciosas palabras que Ron gritaba con sus expresivos ojos, se levantó para entrar y encarar todos sus miedos. Todo aquello que no quería oír, pero lo necesitaba para no colapsar. 

Su padre apenas se levantó cuando lo vio entrar. Si había pensado que él había tenido una mala noche, la de su padre tenía que haber sido, al menos, el cuádruple de peor. Jamás pensó que lo iba a ver en ese estado de vulnerabilidad, totalmente destruido y arrasado por el dolor lacerante.

Estaba consumido por su propio sufrimiento; los ojos rojos, las ojeras que destacaban incluso por debajo de los lentes de las gafas, bordeando sus mejillas, las cuales estaban hundidas. Tenía los labios resecos, una herida en proceso de cicatrización al borde de la boca, un ojo morado, un corte en la cabeza que había dejado de sangrar después de haber goteado y haber dejado un caminito de sangre seca; todas secuelas de la batalla. Su piel estaba pálida, carente de todo color y de toda vitalidad. Su postura encorvada denotaba la derrota que estaba viviendo. Tenía la ropa raída, rota, sucia, con sangre, con tierra, y chamuscada.

No se parecía en nada al guerrero de porte altanero e indestructible que lo había visitado aquella mañana de Junio, luego de una noche tan terrible como maravillosa; la del regreso de Voldemort y del regreso de sus padres. 

Su autoridad estaba desparramada por el suelo, pisoteada, mancillada, como un vil recordatorio de lo que había sido. Se veía frágil, como un niño que espera en la miseria a que alguien lo recoja. 

James Potter era la viva imagen del desamparo más absoluto. Parecía que nada en este mundo podría sacarlo de aquella oscuridad.

Le chocó verlo en ese estado. Su padre no era invencible. Su padre sí era humano después de todo, tanto para bien, tanto para mal. Y Voldemort se estaba aprovechando de ello una vez más, para destruir su templanza y arrastrarlo a las tinieblas. 

Harry no alcanzaba a dimensionar la conexión, la intimidad, la relación que debía existir entre dos personas para que el sufrimiento de la una repercutiera directa y visiblemente en la otra de esa manera, tan dolorosa y agónica. Aunque le bastó un segundo para darse cuenta que sí lo concebía; él estaba tan relacionado con sus padres como lo estaban ellos entre sí. El dolor de uno era el dolor del otro. Por eso él estaba tan desquiciado por el sufrimiento como su padre. 

Por un momento se le olvidó el motivo de su visita, y estuvo a muy poco de dar lo que le quedaba de cordura para salvar la de su padre. Pero respiró hondo, y se concentró en recaudar fuerzas desde algún lado para encararlo. Sintió la rabia volver y acumularse, lista para disparar.

“Harry.” Murmuró James con la voz ronca. Dio un par de pasos torpes en su dirección para atraparlo entre sus brazos, pero Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, para dejar en claro que no quería recibir ese abrazo. Su padre quedó paralizado, atontado, sin entender lo que había pasado. Que lo recordara, jamás le había denegado contacto físico. “¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede?”

“Tú lo sabías.” Escupió con dificultad, porque la rabia no lo dejaba hablar bien. “¡Tú lo sabías!” No le importó perder el autocontrol y ponerse a gritar de inmediato, porque ya no podía aguantar más. Que todos escucharan, le daba exactamente igual. 

“Harry…” susurró su padre, alargando una mano para tocarlo, pero Harry retrocedió, reuniendo todo el coraje que podía obtener para mantener las distancias de su padre.

“¡Tú sabías que mi mamá estaba embarazada, y no me lo dijiste!” farfulló apresuradamente, esforzándose por pronunciar cada palabra con la rabia necesaria, que no se conducía con la que sentía en realidad. Aunque no estaba seguro, ya no estaba seguro de nada, y eso era lo que más lo desesperaba. Se sentía furioso, y miserable, demasiado impotente por todo lo que había pasado. Sirius y su madre estaban postrados en una cama de hospital, y si bien estaban vivos, el precio a pagar había demasiado alto. Muy en el fondo, sabía que todavía no alcanzaba a entender realmente todas las consecuencias del asunto, pero algo le aseguraba, su instinto quizá, que pronto comprendería a cabalidad. Aquello no era más que la promesa de un sufrimiento futuro. 

Su padre le sostuvo la mirada, con sus ojos apagados y rodeados de sombras. Luego desvió la vista al suelo, pero Harry no estaba seguro si era por vergüenza, culpa, o más tristeza. Le echó una mirada a hurtadillas a su madre antes de contestar. 

“Nadie lo sabía.” Musitó un susurro ahogado desde el fondo de su alma, mientras se restregaba los ojos por debajo de las gafas. Sólo entonces Harry reparó en un hecho que le había pasado por alto; su padre tenía ambas manos vendadas por gruesas vendas, las cuales se escondían debajo de las mangas de su camisa. ¿Le habría pasado algo en la batalla? “Íbamos a esperar. No tenía sentido anunciarlo mientras estuviera capturada, porque no…” se le cortó la voz. 

Una extraña presión se instaló sobre su pecho. Comenzó a costarle trabajo respirar, como si el espacio para que sus pulmones se expandieran hubiera sido violentamente restringido. ¿Qué significaba eso?

“Lo supiste… todo el tiempo…” sus palabras no lograron parecer acusatorias. James levantó la barbilla. A pesar de la tragedia de su rostro, un retazo de determinación se deslizó de forma efímera por sus facciones.

Sí, lo sabía. Y cargó con el peso de esa verdad durante los 8 días en que su madre y Sirius estuvieron secuestrados. 

“Pero… ¿por qué no lo dijiste, Papá?” la pregunta escapó de sus labios antes que se la propusiera formular en voz alta. 

La mueca que se instaló en la boca de su padre fue mucho peor que cualquier mirada desesperanzada.

“¿Para qué, Harry? ¿Qué sentido tenía?” la socarronería de su voz fue hiriente, como si un poco del dolor que envenenaba sus venas se arrastrara hasta el exterior. Harry estuvo seguro que no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. “¿Preocuparlos hasta la demencia a todos?”

“¡¿Pero no fue eso lo que hiciste tú?!” bramó, sin tener control sobre su propia boca para filtrar lo que pudiera salir de ella. “¡Sufrir en silencio… hasta perder la razón!” la expresión de James era impasible, y eso sólo hacía que Harry se pusiera más furioso. 

“Era mejor que volverlos locos de preocupación a Remus y a ti. Con una persona bastaba.” Volvió a posar la mirada en su madre, sin despegar los ojos de encima. “Puedo soportarlo… estoy entrenado para eso.” Su excusa era patética. Estaba tan encolerizado que se le pasó por la cabeza lanzarse sobre su padre y agarrarlo a puñetazos para que reaccionara, pero entonces… Una pesadumbre apareció sobre sus entrañas. Su padre se había atribuido la completa responsabilidad, convencido de que tenía que soportar el sufrimiento completamente solo. 

“¿Cómo iba a pretender, que mi pequeño, mi adorado pequeño, tolerara un dolor como éste? Con saber que tu madre y tu padrino estaban capturados era suficiente.” Dijo de pronto, dirigiendo la vista en su dirección. “No me podía permitir que tu miseria aumentara, Harry. Simplemente, no me lo podía permitir. Soy tu padre, y mi deber… es cuidarte y protegerte. Si podía ahorrarte un dolor tan profundo, por supuesto que lo iba a hacer. Para mi…” su voz se quebró. Daba la impresión que iba a ponerse a llorar porque tenía los ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos, pero las lágrimas jamás aparecían, maldita sea. Su aspecto era más desgraciado que nunca. “No hay una persona… más importante que tú.” 

Ahí se quedó, completamente desarmado por ese último comentario. Detestó que su padre utilizara esa excusa para inocuizarlo. Él ya no era un niño pequeño que no pudiera entender los horrores de una guerra, porque ya mismo estaba experimentando varios. Había vivido cosas que un adulto no podría ni imaginarse en sus peores pesadillas. 

‘¿Y las de tu padre?’

Se mordió los carrillos internos por la impotencia. Por más que intentara justificarse, su padre siempre lo superaría. Incluso en los horrores vividos. Y siempre, trataría de protegerlo de aquella crueldad.

Se miraron fijamente. La mirada sobrecargada de su padre lo hizo sentir enfermo, mas se la sostuvo imprudentemente. Hasta que empezó a marearse y a tener naúseas. Necesitaba dormir. 

“Bien.” Dijo después de un rato. No había resuelto nada, pero no sabía qué otra cosa podría obtener en esas condiciones. “Entonces me quedaré aquí contigo, esperando que mi mamá despierte.” Y se sentó de forma obstusa, dando a entender que no cambiaría de opinión. 

James continuó mirándolo por unos minutos con un deje de curiosidad. También se sentó en silencio. 

Harry, por su lado, se quedó pensando en dos cosas. La primera, en lo terrible que era pasar de largo sin pegar una pestaña. Se sentía horrible físicamente, y sólo quería tirarse a dormir. La segunda, sin embargo, se trataba de un problema que sólo ahora estaba cayendo en la cuenta que existía. 

La sobreprotección de James. 

Inocentemente se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarse qué otra clase de información le habría ocultado con la evasiva de que lo estaba protegiendo. 

Y por un momento, deseó no habérselo preguntado. 

#

Todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Eso le gustaba, la sensación de calma, de no tener que preocuparse por absolutamente nada. Desde aquella perspectiva, el mundo era ideal. Podía quedarse así para siempre. Aún cuando sabía que ese estado de las cosas tenía que cambiar. Por supuesto, el movimiento lo construía todo, lo iba moldeando a su paso, dándole una identidad. 

Despierta.

¿Tenía identidad? No lo sabía. No lo recordaba. Lo único que existía era ese recóndito lugar de su mente, tan lejos, y tan cerca. El único lugar en el que existía, susurrándole en suspiros. 

Poco a poco, aquella conciencia comenzó a acercarse, despertando a todos los otros sentidos, avivando la sensibilidad y la percepción. 

Estaba agotada. Cada parte de aquel cuerpo que estaba redescubriendo que le pertenecía le pesaba como el plomo. Jamás sería capaz de mover siquiera un dedo. Recostada como estaba sobre su espalda, era la única posición en la que podía permanecer, mientras sentía que se iba hundiendo cada vez un poquito más en el colchón. 

Y de pronto… el dolor sordo. Preludio que le prometía un sufrimiento que aniquilaría su razón. El ardor empezaba a picar en algunos lugares específicos, despacio, mientras aguardaba el momento para dejarse sentir con toda su intensidad. No lograba imaginar cuan dopada podía estar, si es que aún percibía el resquicio de dolor. Aquella no era ninguna buena señal, porque significaba lo peor; que la agonía sería tremenda. 

Sin embargo, había algo distinto, diferente. Algo… algo que faltaba…

Despierta.

La luz golpeaba sus párpados de forma tan insistente que se vio obligada a intentar levantarlos. Al principio le costó trabajo, porque parecía que los tenía pegados a la línea inferior de las pestañas, pero finalmente los alzó lo suficiente para permitirle observar justo el escenario que tenía al frente. Un muchacho de cabello negro estaba sentado en una silla, con la cabeza gacha, mirando hacia el suelo con aire taciturno. 

Se quedó mirándolo por algunos minutos, intentando comprender aquella sensación cálida en su pecho, haciéndola sentir extrañamente completa. Sólo podía significar una cosa. 

Casi como si el joven hubiera escuchado su pensamiento, alzó la vista y la llevó en su dirección. El chico se paró de un salto.

“¡Mamá!” exclamó Harry, acercándose a ella. Antes que pudiera articular los músculos alrededor de su boca para pronunciar su nombre, otra figura se cruzó en su campo de visión. Un hombre, muy parecido al chico, aunque mucho más maltrecho. James. 

Su corazón dio un vuelco de aquello parecido a la alegría furiosa al ver a los dos hombres de su vida. 

Pero el movimiento hizo notar otro vacío más grande. 

Se llevó rápidamente la mano hacia el vientre, sin saber nunca cómo le respondieron tan rápido esos brazos de hierro. 

Plano, totalmente plano, como lo había estado hasta hace un mes y pico. Casi ni parecía que algo –alguien–había estado moviéndose para sobrevivir allí dentro. Aferrándose a la vida, como su propia madre hacía todos los días, cada mañana, cuando se levantaba. Como lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento. 

Como lo hizo hasta su último aliento. 

El James de aspecto miserable se le acercó entonces, con sus ojos llorosos y grandes, y la pena tatuada en toda la cara. 

“Lo siento…” fue el susurro que liberó su pánico, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola perder el poco control que había recuperado. James continuó hablando, dando explicaciones más que razonables, que eran más que justas, razones que ella también habría compartido y contra las que jamás se hubiera opuesto; razones que hubieran convencido a la persona más inteligente del planeta, porque era lo más sensato que se le hubiera podido ocurrir a nadie. Pero ella ya no le escuchaba. 

El dolor la había apartado de la realidad, para darle el último golpe. 

La tristeza más absoluta que podría sentir una madre al perder a un hijo. 

#

Aquellos 3 días no menguaron la desolación. 

Durante el primero de ellos Lily continuó durmiendo, despertando a ratos por un escaso período de tiempo sólo para beber agua y sorbetear algunas cucharadas de pociones y una papilla especial recetada por Madame Pomfrey. La enfermera le repetía que ese comportamiento era normal, pues necesitaba descansar para que su cuerpo recuperara la energía y se sanara a sí mismo. Remus, Harry, y Sirius, quien había sido dado de alta al día siguiente, se turnaban para acompañarlo en su vigilia, tratando de convencerlo en vano que se marchara a dormir y cambiarse de ropa. 

Después de aquél día, Lily permanecía despierta por ratos más largos, contestando con monosílabos a las preguntas que le hacía todo el mundo, con la mirada sombría y apagada. Apenas sonreía un poco cuando estaba Harry, esforzándose por parecer que estaba bien en su presencia. Luego se encerraba en su propio mundo con aire taciturno. 

También se percató que se relajaba de manera visible cuando Sirius estaba a su lado. Podía entender aquella reacción, puesto que el trauma que ambos habían vivido encerrados en aquella casucha era demasiado violento, y necesitaban la compañía del otro para superar el shock. Si bien tenía un par de ideas aproximadas sobre lo que había sucedido en ese cuarto, James no se había atrevido ni siquiera insinuarle a Sirius que le relatara detallamente los acontecimientos, mucho menos a Lily. Daba la impresión de que su mejor amigo tampoco estaba dispuesto a soltar ninguna palabra por el momento, y a James no le quedó otra alternativa más que respetar su decisión, viendo cómo requerían la compañía mutua como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

En la noche de ese tercer día, estaba sentado a su lado, vigilándola mientras comía. Debía alimentarse con porciones pequeñas varias veces al día, y aquélla era la primera merienda que recibía con alimentos más sólidos. Por eso estaba observándola en silencio, procurando que se comiera todo, porque sólo de esa forma se recuperaría. 

El corazón se le comprimía cada vez que la veía coger la cuchara con su mano pequeña y vendada, llevándose el adminículo a los labios, en movimientos mecánicos y automáticos. Apenas estaba consciente de lo que hacía. 

Estaba aislándose del mundo hasta que pudiera encararlo. James lo sentía latente entre ambos, y por eso, no sabía hasta cuándo podría soportarlo.

El sonido de unos pasos firmes resonar por las baldosas frías lo distrajeron. Se suponía que a esas horas no se podían seguir recibiendo visitas en la enfermería. El cuerpo se le erizó por completo, anticipándose ante cualquier posible peligro. Pero al descorrer las cortinas del biombo sus músculos se relajaron, aunque no por completo. 

Se trataba de Dumbledore y Snape.

“Buenas noches.” Los saludó el director con un asentimiento respetuoso hacia ambos. Snape permaneció a su lado sin emitir ningún signo de saludo. Parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por lucir entero como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera concentrarse en eso. 

James tampoco hizo nada. Pero a su lado, Lily dejó de comer. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de pronto, fijos en Snape. Supuso que era eso lo que colocaba tan incómodo al profesor de Pociones. 

“Lily, James…” comenzó Dumbledore, sin haberse dado cuenta de la tensión entre Lily y Snape. “Hay algunos temas que queremos discutir con ustedes.” Y Dumbledore lo miró brevemente. James le sostuvo su mirada azul por algunos segundos. Lo primero que Voldemort le había obligado a odiar, había sido la amabilidad de aquellos ojos. “El primero de ellos es que necesitamos saber si elaboraste alguna otra poción de esta naturaleza para Voldemort, de acuerdo a sus requerimientos. Será realmente útil saber cuáles son los efectos de dichas pociones, y tener los antídotos preparados en caso que las vuelva a utilizar.” 

Aunque por el sólo hecho de que Dumbledore le recordara lo evidente a la pelirroja, el lado racional de James le encontró toda la lógica a aquella petición. Se necesitaba claridad al respecto para responder a los ataques del hijo de puta de Voldemort. 

Sólo que aquél no era el momento más adecuado para exigirle nada a Lily.

“No es necesario que tenga que ser ahora, por supuesto.” Agregó el director, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente. Lily guardó silencio algunos segundos antes de contestar. Tras la primera impresión de ver a Snape ahí, volvió a sumirse en la indiferencia.

“Está bien. No deben ser ni diez pociones. Lo tendré en cuenta.” Dumbledore pareció genuinamente satisfecho con su respuesta, así que no insistió con el tema. 

“La segunda cuestión, es sobre tu salud. Madame Pomfrey está sorprendida con el nivel de… rapidez, de tu recuperación. Si sigues así, te daré al alta en menos de una semana.” Le causó curiosidad que Dumbledore manejara información de la propia enfermera con mucha mayor precisión que ellos mismos, porque Madame Pomfrey no les había dicho nada al respecto, y James no había visto a Dumbledore en la enfermería desde la noche uno. 

Lily se quedó callada, mirando su plato. Luego alzó la cabeza. 

Si continuaba viendo esa expresión de indiferencia en sus ojos esmeraldas iba a volverse demente.

“Eso es… bueno.” El director le dedicó una sincera sonrisa. 

“Por supuesto que sí, y todos estamos muy contentos de que así sea. Pero me temo que tendré que pedirte algo más.” No todo podía ser tan fácil. 

“¿De qué se trata?” les espetó a ambos, sintiendo que algo empezaba a verse mal.

“Severus podrá explicar la situación mejor que yo.” Y Dumbledore le cedió la palabra a Snape. Lo miró fijamente, retándolo a que dijera algo. El profesor tomó aire antes de empezar a hablar. 

“Estamos completamente seguros que eliminamos el 100% de la fuente… del veneno.” James sintió que le pegaban un puñetazo en la tráquea. ¿Acaso alguien se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle a ese sujeto grasiento a relacionarse con otras personas en situaciones complicadas? Está bien, él tampoco era la empatía personificada, pero resultaba obvio que el tema era absolutamente delicado. Sobretodo porque la “fuente” a la que se había referido Snape como si se tratara de un insecto o una bacteria había sido… había sido… su…

Desvió la vista a Lily por centésima vez. Ella había perdido el poco color que había recobrado. 

“Pero no existe certeza de que el veneno haya abandonado el cuerpo de Evans en su totalidad. Puede que aún esté alojado, en una pequeña proporción, en alguna otra parte de su organismo.” Bueno, eso tenía sentido, después de todo. 

“¿Qué… es lo que hay que hacer?” cuestionó Lily. Había un deje de determinación en su voz, lo que inundó a James de una esperanza renovada. 

“Por ahora, prevenir. La recuperación va bien, así que deberemos tomarte una muestra de sangre cada cierto tiempo para hacer un análisis de sus componentes y asegurarnos de que no haya ningún patógeno extraño.” Continuó Snape, dirigiéndose a ella. 

“¿De cuánto es el intervalo?” 

“Al principio, durante los primeros meses, 15 días. Luego ya veremos si podemos aumentar el intervalo a 30 días, y luego a 1 año.” La pelirroja cerró los ojos, como si algo le doliera. James también lo entendió. Tener que hacerse un chequeo médico tan seguido entorpecía sus planes y su libertad de acción. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de salvarla. No iba a escatimar en esfuerzos y oportunidades por asegurarse que estuviera completamente recuperada. 

“Está bien.” Accedió ella tras pensárselo algunos segundos. Pero Snape continuaba demasiado rígido.

“¿Quién va a tomar las muestras y hacer los análisis?” se le ocurrió preguntar. Su antiguo compañero de curso evitó su mirada.

“Yo.” 

Millones de alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza. Cruzó una mirada con Lily, quien parecía lucir tan escéptica como él. 

“Estoy seguro que no hay otra persona mejor calificada para hacerse cargo del asunto.” Intervino Dumbledore, pendiente de cada palabra y reacción entre los tres. Y tenía razón, porque había sido Snape quien preparó la poción que le salvó la vida. 

“Si es lo que tiene que hacerse, se hará.” Dijo entonces Lily, sin darle más vueltas. 

En ese momento James supo que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Debía confiar en su juicio, porque Lily, como la gran pocionista que era, sabía que Snape también era un pocionista competente que actuaba con profesionalidad, precisión y seriedad cuando se trataba de pociones. Hasta sería un buen docente si fuera un poco menos desgraciado a la hora de dictar las clases. 

Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa sensación de intranquilidad. Todo ese rollo le daba un muy mal presentimiento, y él había aprendido a escuchar a su instinto cuando trataba de advertirlo sobre algo o alguien. Tendría que ponerse especialmente suspicaz durante aquellas reuniones. 

“Excelente.” Exclamó Dumbledore, excesivamente alegre para la situación. “Ahora que todo ha quedado resuelto, no te importunamos más, querida Lily. Te dejaremos descansar tranquila. Que pasen buena noche, y tengas una muy pronta recuperación. Vamos, Severus.” Lo apremió el director, indicándole el camino de regreso. Snape tampoco les dirigió la palabra al marcharse. 

Los dos se quedaron callados, procesando lo que había pasado ahí. No paraba de conjeturar los escenarios más rebuscados, pensando en todo lo que podría pasar. Pero los resultados eran demasiado ilógicos e incompletos, como si le faltaran partes al supuesto plan calculador del director de Hogwarts.

Lily había dejado la cuchara al lado del plato. Había comido un poco más de la mitad, lo que significaba un gran avance. 

“¿Vas a comer más?” le preguntó, para llevarse el plato. Pero ella no respondió. Continuaba mirando hacia delante, sin parpadear, con la vista fija en algún punto indefinido de la habitación, como si estuviera en trance. A James no le estaban gustando nada aquellas reacciones. 

“Lily…”

“¿Qué pasó aquí?” murmuró ella antes de permitirle terminar la frase. No entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo, hasta que se percató que ella le había agarrado la mano. Y tenía dos dedos sobre las vendas de su muñeca, las que no se había cambiado. 

Se puso helado. Pensó que, de todas las cosas que estaban pasando, ésa sería la última sobre la cual Lily se preocuparía. Pero estaba equivocado. Ella era mucho más perspicaz en ese aspecto. Notaría cada detalle que hubiera cambiado desde su ausencia. 

Trató de liberar su brazo, pero no pudo. El agarre de Lily parecía de acero. 

“Lily, yo…” empezó con la voz pastosa, sin mirarla de frente. Lily exhaló un suspiro que parecía haber estado aguantando hace mucho tiempo. 

“Habíamos quedado… Pensé que no volverías a hacer esto.” Musitó ella con un hilo de voz demasiado frágil y tembloroso. Buscó su mirada, para encontrarse con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas. De inmediato, apartó el plato a un lado, y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo su rostro delicadamente con las manos. 

“Cariño, no… no llores, no vale la pena.” Intentó tranquilizarla, preocupándose de tratarla con la más infinita delicadeza. “No tienes que preocuparte por esto, fui un idiota, no significa nada…” trató de convencerla. No podía decirle que se había sentido tan desesperado que no encontró otra manera de liberar la presión y el miedo más que haciéndose daño. Recayendo en un hábito recurrente de sus días más oscuros. 

Pero Lily parecía no escuchar. Le cogió la mano derecha, le subió la manga del sweater y le desabrochó el botón del puño de la camisa hasta el codo. Ahí, en dónde empezaban las vendas, ella las desató y comenzó a desenvolver su brazo. 

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, desde la nuca hasta el coxis. Jamás se había sentido tan desnudo como en ese momento. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que apartara el brazo y lo escondiera, pero se resistió al impulso instintivo, sabiendo que su compañera necesitaba hacer aquello. 

Cuando Lily terminó de quitar la venda inmunda, la tiró a un lado, y deslizó suavemente las yemas de los dedos sobre la cicatriz más reciente. Por segunda vez en su vida, James sintió que estaba siendo violado, porque la intromisión que significaba el dedo de Lily sobre su cicatriz, desbarataba todos sus sentidos y los niveles normales de su organismo. Sintió que le subía la temperatura hasta alcanzar la fiebre, empezó a sudar, le dolía la cabeza, y le dieron náuseas. 

Cerró los ojos muy fuerte, tratando de disminuir los síntomas de su enfermedad. Se repitió mentalmente que quien lo estaba tocando era su compañera, su cómplice, la mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida, la madre de su hijo amado, aquella que sólo le haría daño si él se lo permitía. Y así siguió repitiéndolo como un mantra, hasta que los síntomas pasaron. 

Abrió los ojos. Lily alzó los suyos justo a tiempo.

“Hay…” se despejó la garganta. “Hay algo… que necesito decirte.” No contestó nada, porque aún estaba un poco mareado. Sólo esperó a que las palabras llegaran. 

“Fue… es doloroso.” Musitó ella, moviendo apenas sus delgados labios. “Me duele… más de lo que pensé.” James sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba. A él también le dolía. Le dolía más de lo que había imaginado. 

“Pero… creo que… es justo.”

Esas palabras lo atravesaron como una apuñalada. 

“Y yo sé que tú también lo sientes así.”

Sí… no… Tampoco podía engañarse. Había querido convencerse que se trataba de hechos totalmente aislados, pero ahora que ella se atrevía a verbalizar el pensamiento, no le quedaba otra alternativa que estrellarse de frente con la verdad. 

No había querido acordarse. Aquella memoria estaba conteniéndose, esperando el momento justo para dejarse caer. Pero siempre lo supo. Siempre supo que tendría que pagar el precio, y que sería así de alto. Ella tenía razón, porque siempre lo habían sabido. Era lo justo. No se podía equiparar de otra forma. 

Vida por vida. 

La deuda estaba finalmente saldada. 

Pero no podría sentir menos alivio por eso. 

Lily lo estaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Estaba asustada. 

“James…” lo llamó con aquél tono afiebrado que conocía tan bien. Le bastó escucharla decir su nombre para separar la distancia y enterrarse en ella. “Lo… lo siento…”

“Shh.” La calló posando un dedo sobre sus labios, mientras las lágrimas le caían por sus mejillas hundidas. “No hay nada que perdonar, cariño…” susurró sobre su rostro. “No hay nada… que perdonar…” repitió un par de veces más, acariciándole el cabello. 

Porque ellos jamás podrían perdonarse a sí mismos por lo que habían hecho. 

#

“Todo parece estar en orden.” Declaró muy satisfecha Madame Pomfrey. “Puedes vestirte.” No necesitó que se lo repitieran, antes de colocarse esa horrenda camisola blanca. “Ahora pueden volver a entrar, caballeros.”

Harry, James, Sirius y Remus desfilaron a través de la cortina del biombo, cada uno con mayor grado de preocupación. Intentó sonreírle a James, transmitiéndole la seguridad de que todo estaba bien, pero su expresión era estoica. Sirius se colocó instintivamente a su otro lado, seguido por Harry. 

“Me complace mucho decir que no tengo más razones para mantener a la señorita Evans aquí en la enfermería.” Anunció la bruja enfermera. “Ha respondido muy bien al tratamiento suministrado por el profesor Snape, y continúa recuperándose muy rápido. Dependiendo de los resultados de los exámenes, de aquí a 3 semanas, aproximadamente, podría volver a sus actividades normales.” El alivio inundó el rostro de cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Ella también se sintió agradecida, porque estaba aburriéndose de pasar todo el tiempo postrada en esa cama. 

“¡Eso es fantástico!” exclamó Harry, con un vestigio de alegría infantil. 

“¿Cuándo podrá darle el alta?” inquirió James, con la emoción centelleando en sus ojos hundidos.

“Mañana estará bien. Me gustaría tenerla bajo observación esta noche, sólo por precaución.” Le respondió la enfermera.

“Muchas gracias, Madame Pomfrey.” Le agradeció sinceramente por los atentos, devotos y estrictos cuidados que le proporcionó. La enfermera le dedicó la primera sonrisa en todo el tiempo que llevaba internada, y se marchó, dejándolos solos. 

“Muy bien. Mañana podremos irnos todos juntos a Grimmauld Place.” Dijo James, dirigiéndose a los demás. “Harry, será mejor que tengas preparado tu baúl hoy en la noche.” 

“¿Ah?” fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de su hijo, quien lucía algo aturdido. Sirius se rió. 

“¿Nadie te lo ha dicho todavía? Dumbledore te autorizó a irte antes de vacaciones de fin de año.” Le explicó su padrino con sorna, mientras se frotaba los brazos. Harry frunció el ceño. Se veía absolutamente adorable. 

“¿De verdad? ¿Y cuándo planeaban decírmelo?” farfulló, visiblemente molesto. 

“Descuida, Harry. Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.” Murmuró, acariciándole el cabello. “Quiero que estemos el mayor tiempo juntos durante estas vacaciones.” Había estado esperando ese momento desde que lo había despedido el 1º de septiembre en el anden 9 y ¾. Pero tras la experiencia reciente, y habiendo llegado a pensar que no lo vería otra vez, el ansia de tenerlo a su lado era aún mayor. Y así le pasaba también con James, Sirius y Remus. 

La expresión de Harry se suavizó levemente. 

“Por supuesto que sí, Mamá. Tendré preparadas mis cosas para hoy en la noche.” Le contestó su pequeño hijo con cierto anhelo. Le cogió la mano y le besó los nudillos. 

“Gracias, Harry.” A Harry se le colocaron las orejas coloradas y miró para otro lado. Ella le soltó la mano con delicadeza, sabiendo que Harry aún era tímido con los gestos de cariño.

“Los Weasley anunciaron que pasarán las fiestas con nosotros en Grimmauld Place.” Les contó Remus, tratando de aligerar la tensión permanente en la que parecían estar insertos. “Molly tenía la idea, por supuesto, si a ninguno de ustedes les molesta, de hacer una pequeña fiesta para recibir el Nuevo Año.”

“Nunca he estado en una fiesta de Año Nuevo.” Comentó Harry, con el tono de voz de quien no le molesta la idea. Sirius le palmeó el hombro. 

“Te has perdido gran parte de tu vida, pequeño. Las fiestas de Año Nuevo siempre son para morirse.” 

“¿Eso significa que no tienes problemas?” le preguntó Remus. Sirius se encogió de hombros. 

“Por mí no se resten. Mientras tengamos suficientes tragos fuertes para entrar en calor, cuenten conmigo.” Y le guiñó el ojo. Agradecía que su amigo siguiera siendo tan irreverente, para recordarle su propia socarronería. 

Lily intercambió una mirada con James, esperando ver su expresión de desaprobación producto de su ser antisocial, pero en su lugar, había una sonrisa genuina de algo parecido a la ternura. Le sorprendió, porque eran pocos los momentos en que James demostraba ternura, y la mayoría de ellos eran dedicados a Harry. Sin embargo, la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento, estaba cargada de algo parecido al… ¿enamoramiento? 

“Podemos decirle a los Granger, si se animan a venir.” Comentó. A ambos les habían agradado los padres de Hermione. Eran inteligentes y de un humor rápido y ácido, típico inglés. Era extraño, pero la perspectiva de conversar con Jean y Hugh, los padres de Hermione, y Molly y Arthur le parecía emocionante. Compartir experiencias de crianza, hablar de cuando sus hijos eran pequeños, y referirse a Hogwarts y todo eso… era una prueba irrefutable de que había vuelto al mundo de los vivos. Y de que estaba madurando increíblemente rápido. 

“Demás que Tonks se nos une también.” La atajó Sirius a su lado. En ese instante, Lily se percató que la joven auror de cabello rosa no estaba ahí. Quería agradecerle por haber arriesgado su vida en el rescate. 

“¿Dónde está Tonks?” inquirió. 

“Creo que está cumpliendo una sanción en la Oficina de Aurores. Ya te lo puedes imaginar, Scrimgeour la regañó por haberse ido a la aventura sin su equipo. Remus estuvo hablando con ella, así que supongo que sabe más al respecto. ¿No es así, Lupino?” Sirius se dirigió a su amigo, pero éste último no estaba tomando atención. De repente parecía muy abstraído. 

“¿Remus?” lo llamó de nuevo James. Lupin parpadeó, un tanto sobresaltado. 

“Lo siento, ¿qué?” Sirius y Harry se rieron. Lily sintió cómo ese sonido reverberaba con calidez en su interior.   
“Déjalo ya. La Luna llena fue hace un par de noches atrás. Aún debe estar un poco aturdido, ¿no es verdad?” intervino James dándole una mano.

“Gracias, Cornamenta.” Musitó el aludido, masajeándose los párpados. “En fin, ¿qué estaban diciendo?”

“Te estaba preguntando sobre Tonks y su sanción.” Le rememoró Sirius con cara de risa. El rostro de Remus se volvió súbitamente pálido, pero nadie más pareció notarlo. A ella esos gestos no le pasaban por alto. Lo conocía muy bien. 

“Sobre eso, tengo una duda referente al día del… ya sabes, del rescate.” Lily ladeó la cabeza. Lupin le hablaba directamente a James. “¿Cómo supiste efectivamente en dónde estaban? Porque sólo llegaste diciendo que lo sabías, pero nunca nos contaste cómo.” 

Sirius clavó sus ojos en ella. 

“Eso tiene que ver con tu collar, ¿no?” 

Asintió lentamente. Alargó el brazo para coger el pañuelo blanco que estaba en su mesita. James se lo alcanzó antes que pudiera girarse. 

“Fue el collar el que nos salvó.” 

“¿Cuál collar?” preguntó Harry. Lily desenvolvió el pañuelo, mostrándole el polvo color esmeralda. Harry frunció el ceño. “Esa… es la piedra que tenía tu collar, ¿verdad?” asintió de nuevo. “¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo los ayudó a escapar?” Lily miró a su vez a James. Su compañero se aclaró la garganta, subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz.

“Yo puedo explicar eso.”


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13:

Ambos están acostados en su cama, mientras él está sentado en el sillón, mirando.

Sí, Lily y Sirius están acostados en su cama, y aunque entiende por qué no le han invitado, no puede sacarse ese regusto amargo de la boca cuando los ve estando tan juntos y tan abrazados. Como si el mundo fuese a acabarse si no están en la misma habitación, mirándose, y asegurándose que el otro está bien.

No puede hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí, observando, como el voyeur que solía ser. Tienen las mantas hasta la barbilla, porque aún no han hallado la forma de conjurar los hechizos calefactores con efecto permanente con que los elfos domésticos mantuvieron la Casa de los Black temperada por generaciones. Kreacher tampoco ha soltado una palabra al respecto. Por él que Sirius se muera de frío, literalmente.

Sirius le acaricia el cabello distraídamente a Lily. Ella no hace nada, apenas se mueve o dice algo. Esa contemplación mutua que mantienen en silencio es lo que más lo incomoda. Siente como si estuviera interrumpiendo algo tan íntimo y secreto entre los dos, aunque se trate de un acontecimiento horrendo como lo fueron los 8 días que estuvieron cautivos. Sobre experiencias traumáticas y terribles James tenía ya un doctorado, no habían muchas cosas que pudieran sorprenderlo, por lo que entendía mejor que nadie ese shock y la necesidad de esconderse bajo la cama esperando desaparecer. Pero aún así… no lo soportaba.

Lily removió el brazo derecho y lo sacó fuera de las mantas. 

"Me dio calor." Se excusó.

"Lo siento." Murmuró Sirius, subiendo la manta aún más arriba para cubrirse la nariz.

"Lo sé." Contestó Lily, y volvieron a quedarse callados.

El silencio cómplice entre Lily y Sirius iba a volverlo loco. Se disculpó con una excusa barata, cogió la bandeja de la comida, y se dispuso a bajar a las cocinas, esperando encontrar un poco de sosiego. De camino contrario iba Remus.

"Me agrada saber que están comiéndose todo." Comentó su amigo licántropo con una auténtica sonrisa al echar una mirada a los platos vacíos, cogiendo la bandeja. "¿Cómo siguen?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"Igual de habladores... y de herméticos." Remus parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por el tono de su voz.

"Oh, James…" comenzó con condescendencia, pero James lo cortó de una.

"Sí, sí lo sé, lo tengo más que claro, pero Lunático…" se quitó las gafas y se restregó los ojos, dejándose caer hacia atrás para chocar con la muralla a su espalda. "Me siento como un intruso… como un…"

Como si no perteneciera a mi propia familia, acabó en su mente. Aquél era el pensamiento que lo abrumaba por sobre todos. La sensación de expulsión y, el inevitable sentimiento de abandono que traía aparejado. Aquello no lo hacía sentirse mejor.

"Trata de pensar racionalmente." Dijo Lupin, haciendo desaparecer la bandeja con un toque de su varita. "Tú sabes que ellos te quieren, y que no te están apartando porque quieran hacerlo conscientemente. Necesitan estar juntos para acallar esa escalofriante e incómoda alarma, de que si no lo están, al otro le va a pasar algo grave." Suspiró. "Tú y yo sólo podemos imaginar cómo fueron realmente las cosas, James." Asintió mansamente, porque no se le ocurría qué responder. Todo estaba dicho. Tal vez sólo debería respirar profundo y seguir el consejo de Remus, de racionalizarlo. Así le dolía menos. "Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es darles todo nuestro apoyo, y estar ahí con ellos cuando lo necesiten. Si el pequeño precio a pagar por ello es que nos aparten un poco, bueno, no es demasiado." Lunático también tenía algunas dudas al respecto. Él también se había dado cuenta de las sonrisas forzadas de Sirius y su intento por reírse de su nueva condición. 

Resopló. 

"Voy a hacer… algo." Murmuró. Pensándolo mejor, habían varios asuntos que había dejado botados por la búsqueda de Sirius y Lily, entre ellos, la suspensión de la mudanza, y la manera de coger el horrocrux que estaba alojado en las ruinas de la antigua casa de los Gaunt sin morir en el intento. Tal vez era hora de retormarlos, porque imaginaba el montón de cartas sin abrir que debería tener, desde el día del secuestro y contando.

"Podrías ayudar a Harry." Sugirió Remus.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Como lo dejaron irse antes de la fecha oficial de vacaciones, algunos profesores le enviaron deberes. Está abajo, intentando terminarlos rápido. Traté de ayudarlo con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero… no había mucho en que pudiera ayudar." Terminó Lupin, rascándose la cabeza.

"Será mejor que Papá vaya al rescate." Y con mucho más ánimo, y aquella sonrisa boba que sólo le dedicaba a Harry, bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina.

.

..

…

Ambos están acostados en su cama, mientras él está sentado en el sillón, mirando.

No puede hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí, observando, como el voyeur que es. Atento de cada detalle, de cada movimiento, de cada suspiro. El espectáculo que se le va a ofrecer es como ninguno, así que debe estar completamente concentrado para disfrutar de la escena.

Sirius le acaricia el cabello distraídamente a Lily. Ella no hace nada, apenas se mueve o dice algo. Tienen las mantas hasta la barbilla. Los dedos de Sirius se deslizan por las mejillas de la pelirroja, siguiendo los rasgos afilados de sus mejillas, delineando el contorno de su nariz, dibujando la línea de sus labios delgados y deliciosos. Ella los entreabre. Él aprovecha de meterle el dedo pulgar en la boca.

Ve cómo Lily saborea la intromisión de Sirius con una habilidad obscena. Le desagrada. No le está gustando tanto cómo había imaginado. Se remueve en el sillón. 

Ahora es ella quién lo está acariciando. Pasa las uñas por el costado de su rostro duro para enterrar las manos entre sus largos cabellos negros. Está acostada encima de él, con una pierna sobre las suyas, y medio cuerpo arriba. Sus narices entrechocan. James puede oír la respiración agitada de ambos desde su sillón. Sus puños se entierran en los apoyabrazos.

Por eso ambos están tan juntos siempre, esperando el momento justo para liarse y dejarlo fuera. Porque esta vez, no lo van a invitar, y él tampoco se siente con la desfachatez suficiente para colarse en el medio. Porque esta vez, Sirius ha llegado primero.

Black la coge de la nuca, para asegurarse de que no se le vaya a escapar. Pero Lily está recostada completamente arriba suyo, con las piernas entrelazadas entre las de él, enterrada en él, sin ninguna intención de marcharse. Ahí es cuando James observa el beso más apasionado que ha visto en su vida, con una lujuria tan enferma que le dan ganas de vomitar. Y más ganas le dan cuando Sirius baja una mano para meterla debajo de las bragas de su amada, escuchándola jadear como jamás lo había hecho antes…

Se incorporó tan bruscamente que no se dio cuenta hasta que volvió a dejarse caer contra la almohada.

Oh, por la grandísima mierda de Merlín.

Estiró un brazo hacia el lado, palpando la figura de Lily, quién dormía en posición fetal. Su respiración calmada le indicó que estaba profundamente dormida, y no estaba ni cerca de percibir la turbación que lo había llevado a despertarse de un salto.

Volvió a incorporarse, sentándose, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Se colocó las gafas, con los ojos fijos en la mujer que yacía a su lado. Sí, se convenció, era ella, y lo que acababa de pasar sólo era un mal sueño.

Pero eso no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse del todo. Se levantó, agarró a la rápida un sweater y se dirigió al Salón. Era de las pocas habitaciones de la casa en Grimmauld Place que tenía ventanas que daban a la calle. Pensó en tomar la escoba y salir a patrullar un rato por los cielos, esperando encontrarse con algo que valiera la pena, pero desechó la idea. Las alarmas iban a sonar, todos iban a preocuparse, y Harry y Lily estaban en casa. No era un plan muy sensato. 

Suspiró. No le gustaba ese sentimiento de estar encerrado. Necesitaba salir y dar vueltas, volver a su estado natural, aunque fuera dentro del espacio seguro que significaban los terrenos de la Casa Potter. Al menos allí podría dar todas las vueltas que fueran necesarias sin peligro de que alguien lo atacase.

Bufó enfadado consigo mismo, cruzado de brazos frente al ventanal. Tampoco le gustaba que la mente le jugara esas bromas. Sabía que Remus tenía razón, que sólo necesitaba darles tiempo a Sirius y a Lily para recuperarse, que el shock todavía era muy grande, y el trauma seguiría ahí para siempre, teniendo que aprender a vivir con ello. Aún así, los instintos le jugaban en contra. Era alarmante lo posesivo que se podía llegar a colocar. Incluso le sorprendía a sí mismo, porque nunca le había gustado esa idea de tener a nadie.

Sin embargo, luego de su reciente revelación, no había podido evitarlo. Sentía que todos los impulsos arrebatadores que había neutralizado durante su relación se habían ido al carajo; ya no soportaría verla con nadie más, no la compartiría con nadie, y él también estaba dispuesto a hacer ese voto de monogámica exclusividad. Ya había tonteado bastante como para saber que Lily era la mujer de su vida, y su amor enloquecedor iba a consumirlo si no lo demostraba de una maldita vez. La necesitaba, en todos los sentidos que eso significaba, pero por ahora, la necesidad física era más bestial y pulsante que nunca. Sabía que si no se lo manifestaba, si no la tenía pronto, continuaría teniendo sueños estúpidos en que se le escapaba y se enrrollaba con cualquiera. Aunque dicho sea de paso, había que admitir que Sirius no era cualquiera, y el sueño no era totalmente aleatorio. Habían razones más que suficientes para que su mente recreara ese escenario.

Ah, pero justo, justo ahora, no podía hacer nada de eso. Si bien Madame Pomfrey les había dicho que Lily se había recuperado increíblemente rápido, él no iba a arriesgarse a tener sexo con ella en al menos un mes. El trauma era demasiado grande, y él tampoco la iba a forzar, de ninguna manera. Lo primero era su bienestar, tanto físico como mental, y luego de eso, ya vería cómo se las arreglarían.

Lo único que tenía por el momento era su mano y la perspectiva de unas pajas monumentales. Debía contentarse con eso, y comportarse como una persona, no como un animal en celo. Lo que iba a ser bastante difícil.

"James."

Se volteó un tanto sobresaltado. Por todos los infiernos, claro que iba a ser difícil. 

Se reprochó de inmediato por tener aquella clase de pensamientos cuando Lily precisamente no buscaba esa reacción, pero verla ahí, con aquella camisa azul que le quedaba grande, vestida nada más que con las bragas, mostrando sus largas piernas desnudas, descalza, y el cabello revuelto, dispararon el deseo por todo su cuerpo. Estuvo a muy poco de cogerla y tomarla ahí mismo.

"Lily, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" le espetó, un tanto molesto. Dejando de lado la seducción, vestida tan ligera podría resfriarse y hacerle peor a su recuperación. 

"Miré a mi lado y ya no estabas." Respondió con la voz rasposa de quien recién se ha despertado. "¿Por qué estás levantado?"

Vaciló un segundo antes de contestarle.

"Tuve un mal sueño." Murmuró, girándose hacia la ventana. Se crispó cuando la sintió pegada a su espalda, abrazándolo por la cintura. Oh, por Merlín, él ya no era de hierro. El calor de su cuerpo pequeño lo desestabilizaba demasiado. 

"Oh. ¿Era alguna clase de sueño relacionado con…?"

"No." La cortó antes de que terminara. No quería que se preocupara por tonterías. "Sólo fue un sueño idiota, sin sentido." Se volvió a reprochar. Se supone que él tenía que contenerla, no ella a él. Se dio la vuelta, mirando su rostro pálido y soñoliento. 

"Estás preocupado por algo. ¿Qué es?" ella alargó la mano para acariciarle el cabello, pero James la agarró antes.

"No es nada. De verdad. No es nada de qué preocuparse, nada de lo que tú tengas que preocuparte." Le aseguró, adoptando un tono de voz serio y enérgico. Lily lo observó a los ojos fijamente por algunos minutos, como esperando encontrar el real motivo de su turbación nadando en ellos, pero al no hallar nada, desistió.

"Está bien. Entonces vuelve a la cama conmigo." Y sin más, ella se volvió hacia la puerta, tirando de su mano, pero James se quedó quieto. En su lugar, él tiró suavemente de ella, para que cayera enterrada justo en su pecho. Antes de que Lily pudiera replicar y preguntar qué estaba pasando, se inclinó hacia delante y enterró los labios en los suyos. La cogió de la nuca y de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

De un modo sutil, intentó dejar entrever parte de aquél nuevo sentimiento llamado amor que había descubierto que albergaba hacia ella. Sus besos siempre habían sido apasionados, violentos, demandantes, nada más una excusa mientras se desvestían. Pero ahora, trató de ser lento, cuidadoso, y gentil. No le pidió permiso, porque él era el dueño, pero se dedicó a profundizar ese beso con cautela y sentimiento. Ella apenas se movió, porque no le quedó espacio acorralada entre sus brazos, y por eso se encargó de hacerla sentir a salvo. Eso era lo que ella requería en esos instantes. Y eso era lo que necesitaba transmitirle en ese momento, que era suya.

Por supuesto que se excitó como si estuviera en el infierno, pero se contuvo. Por ahora, sólo tendrían eso.

Se separó lentamente cuando la escuchó emitir un gemido hondo y ronco, desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Si lo escuchaba de nuevo, estaba seguro que iba a descontrolarse. Un pequeño hilillo de saliva quedó uniendo sus labios. Lily tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas arreboladas. A él se le habían empañado los lentes de sus gafas. 

"Ven, vamos a acostarnos." Murmuró ella, aún con los ojos cerrados y una semi sonrisa idiota. Subieron la escalera abrazados, y así se quedaron dormidos. No volvió a tener sueños estúpidos otra vez. 

#

Tocó la puerta con la punta del pie, porque tenía las manos ocupadas.

"Adelante." Cantó la voz desde el interior. Afortunadamente la puerta estaba medio abierta, así que se giró de espaldas y la empujó mientras caminaba. "¡Cariño!" exclamó su madre en cuanto lo vio entrar con la bandeja. "¡No tendrías que haberte molestado!" hizo levitar la bandeja hasta depositarla sobre sus piernas, cubiertas con una manta. Su madre había querido guardar un reposo cuasi estricto, para poder levantarse sin que nadie le reprochara nada el día de Navidad. Su padre, Sirius y Lupin estaban mucho más tranquilos con esa idea, así que ahí estaba leyendo. Escándalo en Bohemia, de Arthur Conan Doyle, fue lo que Harry alcanzó a leer en la portada.

"¿Dónde está tu Papá? Cuando me desperté ya se había ido." Le preguntó, mientras cogía el tenedor para atacar su tortilla.

"Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero que no tardará en volver. Me pidió que te preparara el desayuno." Aguardó a que su madre comiera el primer bocado antes de continuar. Su padre le había transmitido esa manía por preocuparse de que comiera harto para mejorarse rápido.

"Mmm, Harry, ¡esto es delicioso!" exclamó ella, cerrando los ojos mientras saboreaba la tortilla de huevo y tocino. Atacó una de las salchichas con hambre. "De verdad que heredaste el talento de tu Papá para cocinar, ¿eh?" masculló con la boca media abierta antes de engullir un tomate y un champiñón. Sonrió alegremente ante su auténtico entusiasmo, encantado con que le gustara lo que había preparado para ella. "Sin ustedes dos, me moriría de hambre."

"A ti… ¿no te gusta cocinar?" le preguntó intrigado. Lily terminó de masticar y limpiarse los labios antes de contestar. 

"No realmente. La comida me queda un poco… desabrida, sin gusto a nada. James es quién cocina siempre. Yo lo ayudo con lo que requiera, por supuesto. Siento que cuando cocinamos juntos, todo lo que preparamos queda realmente bueno." Musitó antes de beber un sorbo de zumo de calabaza. "A veces pienso que tu Papá debería tener su propio restaurante." Harry intentó seguir ese salto cuántico de un tema hacia el otro, y de entender de dónde había salido ese pensamiento. Su madre acababa de decirlo así como si tal cosa, como si constantemente tuviera ese plan en la cabeza y ahora sólo lo manifestara en voz alta. Era gracioso y extrañamente adorable. Aunque la idea de fondo no dejaba de parecerle algo descabellada. Si había algo que Harry no imaginaba a su Papá haciendo, era dirigiendo una cocina para paladares exigentes.

"Ehhh…" no se le ocurrió otra cosa para decir.

"Sí… con toda la propaganda que nos hacen, todo el mundo querría ir. Le iría muy bien. Creo que se lo plantearé como una posibilidad para cuando termine la guerra." Continuó ella, aunque daba la impresión de que simplemente, estaba pensando a viva voz. Harry se prometió estar presente en ese momento, porque estaba seguro que la expresión de su padre sería un poema. También les avisaría a Sirius y Lupin para que se deleitaran con la escena. 

"Tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber a dónde ha ido tu Papá. En todos estos días, jamás mencionó que tenía que salir, ni que tenía algo pendiente por hacer." Dijo ella de pronto, olvidando la idea de convertir a su padre en chef.

"Tal vez fue a buscarte un collar nuevo." Comentó Harry. Se había acostumbrado tanto a mirarla con ese collar, que era raro verla con el cuello despejado.

"No creo, Harry. Tendría que haber ido muy lejos. ¿Recuerdas la historia que nos contó?" lo atajó Lily.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, no se le iba a olvidar aquella historia, que era increíble, para variar. Resultaba que la piedra de esmeralda guarecía un antiguo conjuro localizador. Su padre se lo había regalado a su madre cuando ni siquiera eran pareja, sino que compañeros de batalla. Se trataba de un viejo artilugio de los magos musulmanes, que utilizaban en la antigüedad para encontrar a sus esposas, generalmente porque se trataba de matrimonios arreglados y en ocasiones las mujeres no querían casarse y se escapaban.

La piedra se recogía en un lugar sagrado en Marruecos, y se tejía con una antiquísima técnica que mantenía a la piedra especialmente protegida entre los hilos. No habían dos collares iguales, porque los artesanos los elaboraban con un diseño único para cada uno. Pese a su deleznable origen, posteriormente ese tipo de collares fueron utilizados para la localización de los hijos y otras personas que pudieran necesitar ayuda.

La particularidad del collar que había tenido su madre era que el conjuro sólo podría ser activado por ella, si es que ella quería que la encontraran, con su sangre. Sólo su sangre bañando la piedra, y la leyenda necesaria, activarían el conjuro. Eso aseguraba que su madre lo utilizaría en una situación verdaderamente extrema. La ubicación geográfica exacta se revelaría a su padre, que fue precisamente lo que sucedió. La fractura ya curada del hombro de Sirius fue el precio que pagaron para recuperar el collar, porque los habían despojado de todas las pertenencias que llevaban encima al llegar a ese horrendo lugar. 

El mentado collar sí era mágico, después de todo. Por eso parecía que brillaba solo, y por eso su madre siempre lo llevaba puesto, sin importar qué. Sabía que algún día le salvaría la vida.

Su padre había confesado esa tarde en la enfermería que jamás se había sentido tan contento y satisfecho de haberle dado ese collar. Sino, sería otra historia la que se estaría contando.

"Sí, pero no puedes decir que no es un artículo útil. Deberías tener otro." Masculló Harry. Lily sonrió de forma luminosa.

"Pequeño, soy yo la que debe cuidarte, no al revés." Le peñizcó una mejilla. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, le habría molestado y se habría sentido incómodo. Pero con su madre no podía enojarse jamás. "No te preocupes tanto, Harry. Estaré bien, te lo prometo." Ya se había devorado todo el desayuno, así que dejó la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche.

El libro quedó al descubierto de nuevo.

"¿Te gusta Sherlock Holmes?" inquirió, cambiando diametralmente de tema. Su madre lo observó unos segundos antes de acentuar su sonrisa y responder. 

"Sí, me gustan sus aventuras. ¿Alguna vez lo has leído?"

"En el último curso de primaria leímos Estudio en Escarlata, pero nada más." Reconoció. Nunca le habían llamado demasiado la atención las historias del excéntrico detective. Lily miró el libro con cierta añoranza.

"Estos libros tienen un significado especial para la historia de mi familia. ¿Quieres que te la cuente?" ahora fue su turno para sonreír. Atesoraba infinitamente aquellas historias de sus antepasados, tal como el relato que le había contado su padre sobre el origen del apellido Potter. Lo hacían sentirse conectado con sus raíces, parte de algo más antiguo y legendario que le predecía. Se acomodó a los pies de la cama, preparado para oír la historia que iba a narrarle. 

'Mi madre, Irene Bingley, tenía 9 años para el martes negro de octubre de 1929, cuando cayeron las bolsas mundiales. Mi abuela, Elizabeth Knightley era una señorita, venía de una familia adinerada, y por eso se casó con William Bingley, mi abuelo. Pero con la Gran Depresión lo perdieron todo. Mi mamá pasó de tener sirvientes a no tener casi para comer. Fue un período muy duro, pero a pesar de ello, los abuelos Bingley pudieron salir adelante, y eso que después tuvieron que soportar las privaciones de la guerra. Mi madre, alentada por su propia madre, sabía que eran tiempos de cambio. Durante la guerra se enlistó para servir como enfermera, y ahí fue donde conoció al Sargento Roger Evans, quien había recibido un balazo en la espalda. Era una gran mujer, divertida, encantadora y valiente. Yo siempre he pensado que ella también tenía algo de magia, porque a veces era demasiado irreal para el mundo devastador en el que le tocó vivir. Le gustaba inventar cuentos, crear mundos de fantasía, y jugar con Petunia y conmigo cuando éramos pequeñas. Tal vez porque la abuela Elizabeth, quién creció siendo una señorita y aprendió a trabajar ya siendo adulta, era una ávida lectora y le leía mucho cuando mi madre era una niña. Y uno de los libros que le leía eran los de Arthur Conan Doyle, especialmente este cuento: Escándalo en Bohemia. A mi abuela Bingley le gustaba mucho este libro porque aparece uno de los pocos personajes que podían competir con la inteligencia de Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler. La Mujer, la llamaba. 

Mi segundo nombre es Irene. Lily Irene Evans. Porque Papá quiso nombrar a Petunia con el nombre de la abuela Evans.'

"Tu padre me dijo que te contó la verdad." Harry se puso rígido. No pensaba que la historia iba a tomar esa dirección.

"Sí… él me contó." Murmuró.

"Cariño, ven aquí." Y le indicó que se acostara junto a ella. Dudó una fracción de segundo, sabiendo que su madre aún estaba convaleciente, pero terminó cediendo ante su insistencia. "Harry, yo entiendo que esto sea difícil de comprender… porque parece desesperanzador que el mundo sea tan cruel." Dijo ella en un susurro, bajando la intensidad de su tono de voz. Harry supuso que estaba acordándose del bebé. "Pero es probable que tu padre no sea ni la sombra de lo que es ahora, sino fuera por nosotros. Por ti, por mí, por Sirius y Remus, quienes decidimos quedarnos a su lado, a pesar del peligro. A pesar de lo que pudiera… pasarnos." Y Harry no supo si estaba consciente de ello o no, pero su madre se llevó instintivamente una mano al vientre.

Estaba abrumado por la mirada de su madre. Había imaginado que se encontraría con una persona devastada, tal como había encontrado a su padre la primera mañana en la enfermería. Pero su madre estaba de pie, emanando una fuerza descomunal. Su espíritu estaba tan inamovible e imperturbable como antes, y quizá un poco más. Comenzó a preguntarse quién era realmente la piedra angular de aquella relación, y tras haber observado a ambos padres, ya no había duda de que la fortaleza provenía de su madre. Por la desesperación tan angustiante que había sentido su padre al pensar que podría perderla, cayó en la cuenta de que su padre continuaba peleando por ella. Por él. Por su familia.

"Harry… yo sé que eres mi hijo, y daría mi vida por ti. No tengo ningún motivo para pedirte nada, porque tú eres mi pequeño niño aquí, siempre serás mi adorado bebé, y no me hace ninguna gracia tener que involucrarte en estas cosas. Yo te protegeré de todos los peligros que existen y existan en el futuro, Harry. Ten por seguro que sí."

Lo entendía, y no había razón para que su madre se lo explicara como a un niño. Él lucharía por su padre, siempre, para siempre, ante todos, contra todos. Él, como su madre llevaba haciendo desde hace mucho antes, eran los guardianes de su padre, aquellos que lo mantenían alejado de las tinieblas. Él, su madre, Sirius y Remus. Todos darían su vida con tal de cuidar a su padre, y él no iba a ser menos.

"Está bien, Mamá. Yo entiendo. Siempre voy a luchar, hasta el final, hasta que no quede nada, aún cuando todo parezca perdido." Le sostuvo la mirada a Lily, aquellos ojos verdes que había heredado. Esperaba que algún día, sus ojos reflejaran la misma determinación que los de su madre en ese momento.

Su madre realmente era una gran mujer.

"Te diré algo que siempre decía mi madre" murmuró Lily después de unos segundos, sin apartar la mirada de la suya. "Y ella debe haber tenido razón, porque su vida tampoco fue muy fácil:

Siempre habrá otro día de sol."

Sus rodillas se doblaron en cuanto recibió el puñetazo en el estómago. Le cortó la respiración, y amenazó con vomitar lo que había desayunado, pero todo ello fue eclipsado por el dolor agudo.

"Tienes que ser más rápida." Dijo él mientras se volteaba, dándole la espalda. Lo maldijo un millón de veces antes de colocarse de pie de nuevo. Las piernas le tiritaban. "Sabes que ellos no serán complacientes contigo. Porque eres mujer. Porque eres una sangresucia. Porque eres una traidora…" dio una vuelta por el salón mientras hablaba, regresando al punto de partida.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué ahora no estaba usando camiseta. Así no podía odiarlo tanto, no mientras estuviera mirando ese pecho desnudo, con músculos más que sobresalientes pero no inflados artificialmente. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Lo comprobaba todos los días.

James se colocó delante de ella. Intentó darle otro puñetazo en el estómago, pero logró esquivarlo. Sin embargo, descuidó su rostro, por lo que le llegó un puñetazo en la cara. Esta vez gritó por el dolor en su quijada. James la agarró de su mandíbula con fuerza. Gimió.

"No, no tienes que decir nada. Para ellos será un deleite escucharte gritar." Dijo a meros centímetros de su rostro. Si no estuviera tan adolorida ni tan furiosa, hasta estiraría los labios para alcanzar los suyos. Pero hoy no sería una sesión de entrenamiento con final feliz. Hoy sería duro. "Tienes que ser fuerte y aguantar, olvidar el dolor. Abrázalo, hazlo tuyo. El dolor te hará fuerte." Sopló sobre sus labios temblorosos, adoptando la misma expresión que cuando la besaba. Pero en lugar de eso la apartó de un empujón hacia atrás. Tuvo que trastrabillar varios pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

Tal vez esa era su nueva estrategia. Provocarla por el hecho de que seguía sintiéndose atraída hacia él, aún cuando le estuviera dando la paliza de su vida. Sabía que eso la colocaría más colérica. Y vaya que estaba funcionando. 

"Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, Evans. Convénceme que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo, y que de verdad vale la pena que te esté intentando enseñar combate en vez de culearte fuerte en el suelo." La furia subió en oleadas por todo su cuerpo, diluyendo la sensación pulsante del dolor. Instintivamente se acomodó de medio lado, con una pierna adelante y la otra atrás, tal como él le había enseñado. Levantó los puños a la altura de su rostro, para protegerlo de más golpes. Y asestó hacia delante.

Pero James detuvo su puño con la mano izquierda.

"Eso fue predecible." Con ese brazo absurdamente fuerte que tenía, comenzó a doblar su brazo. Intentó contenerlo, pero James era demasiado fuerte, y no tardó mucho para que ella desistiera y dejara de oponer resistencia. "Creo que aprovecharíamos mejor el tiempo culeando. Vamos, quítate la ropa. Es lo único en lo que eres buena realmente." Le escupió en la cara con un poco de sangre. James rió, antes de pegarle otro puñetazo. Esta vez las piernas no la sostuvieron y terminó en el piso. 

"Con esos brazos debiluchos no iremos muy lejos. 150 lagartijas, ¡ahora!" con un poco de dificultad y sin chistar, comenzó a realizar el ejercicio, mientras James caminaba a su alrededor, contando cada una de las 150 repeticiones, obligándola a hacerlo de nuevo si no lo hacía correctamente. El cuerpo le temblaba de forma descontrolada, y sus brazos dolían como nunca habían dolido antes.

Era cruel, el hijo de puta. No es como que no lo hubiera sabido, pero daba la sensación que era un gatillante para liberar su sadismo. Cuando estaban juntos, no se comportaba. No tenía que seguir pretendiendo, fingiendo ser algo que estaba lejos de alcanzar. La oscuridad salía a brotes, contagiándola, atrayéndola, llevándola a lugares terribles e inimaginables. 

Pero lo prefería así. Encontrarse lo peor, para estar preparada para cualquier circunstancia. Necesitaba fortalecerse, alcanzar el mismo nivel que tenía él, y eso sólo se podía lograr por medio del entrenamiento. Del arduo y duro entrenamiento diario.

Para cuando terminó las 150 lagartijas, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No se podía parar, y sabía que si no lo hacía rápido sería peor. James se acuclilló a su lado y la cogió con brusquedad por el pelo, obligándola a despegar la cabeza y el torso del suelo. Enterró la nariz entre sus cabellos, inhalando profundamente. 

"Huele a… desesperación." Se deshizo de su agarre, sentándose en el suelo. Él continuaba acuclillado muy cerca, sin decir nada, observándola. Sus ojos vagaban por su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente por el esfuerzo físico, tensando la camiseta ajustada; se detenían en el sudor que le corría por ambos lados de la cara, por la frente, por las mejillas, por el cuello, bajando por sus clavículas, y que se perdían entre sus senos; en su labio roto, en los moretones del cuerpo, en su expresión de sufrimiento.

Ella, a su vez, observó cómo la lujuria se desataba en los ojos de su entrenador. Maldito animal enfermo.

"Ven aquí…" no alcanzó a murmurar esas palabras lascivas cuando ya estaba rodeándola por la cintura, lo que sería el detonador de su deseo oscuro. Porque cogiéndola de la cintura, se percataría de lo flacucha y liviana que era, y de que frente a él, realmente no podría oponer ninguna resistencia. Que podría someterla como se le viniera en gana.

Porque cogiéndola de la cintura, sintiéndose sujeta por aquellos brazos fuertes y musculosos, contra su pecho fuerte y desnudo, el aroma masculino introduciéndose por sus fosas nasales, atrapada en su calor y su excitación salvaje, se le entregaría sin reparos y no quería hacerlo. No ahora.

Antes de estar completamente encerrada entre sus brazos, levantó el codo y le pegó en la cara. James no lo vio venir, así que la soltó mientras se cubría la nariz rota. Consecuente con sus enseñanzas, no gritó.

Aprovechó de colocarse de pie rápidamente, y antes de que James pudiera hacer otro movimiento, le pegó una patada en la entrepierna. Le importaba una mierda si lo dejaba estéril. 

Su compañero cayó de espaldas y lo pateó de nuevo en el mismo lugar. Cuando levantó la pierna para una tercera patada, él la agarró del tobillo y la lanzó contra el suelo. No entendía cómo James lograba tener tanta fuerza, porque se estrelló de cabeza contra el piso de madera. Todo le daba vueltas y no podía orientarse para poder levantarse. Palmeó a ciegas alrededor para encontrar el suelo firme.

Pero él la encontró primero.

"Quería dejar las patadas para otro día, cariño, pero dado que insistes…" la sacudió, cogiéndola con ambas manos de la camiseta. Apenas logró distinguir la expresión de James entre la sangre que le corría por la boca y la barbilla, y le manchaba el torso desnudo. Era una visión perturbadora.

Volvió a lanzarla contra el suelo, y le pegó una patada en el estómago. Se retorció de dolor, colocándose en posición fetal, intentando protegerse el vientre.

"¡NO!" gritó con un miedo visceral. Pero por más que lo intentaba, él no se detenía y los golpes continuaban llegando, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Ya no estaba entrenando, de eso estaba segura.

"¡NO, A MI BEBÉ NO, A MI BEBÉ NO!" rugió, protegiéndose incisivamente el vientre, encogiéndose cada vez más. Pero él no hacía caso, él no la estaba escuchando, él…

Voldemort no se detenía. Le sonrió con su boca sin labios, con sus ojos rojos brillantes, con su rostro pálido centelleando en la oscuridad, antes de patearla de nuevo.

"¡NO!" el llanto de un bebé fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de despertarse.

El corazón le latía a mil y tenía los sentidos tan alerta como podían estarlo al despertar, creyendo que Voldemort volvería a patearla. Pero nada sucedió. Estaba en su cama, en la habitación que compartía con James en Grimmauld Place. El mismo James dormía de manera apacible a su lado, nada más diferente de aquél otro James, más salvaje y más traumado, que no se controlaba en lo absoluto. Un James que aún no experimentaba la dicha de ser padre. 

Se levantó a coger un vaso de agua. Aún sentía los latidos en sus oídos y el llanto sordo, alejándose hasta convertirse en un eco. Sin pensarlo, llevó una mano a su abdomen, esperando sentir algo, sabiendo lo iluso que era. No había nada.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el sentimentalismo y la sensibilidad, que tanto la habían aquejado en los días anteriores. Como si realmente hubiera pensado en tener ese bebé. Aunque una cosa distinta era esa condición suspensiva, a que efectivamente le hubieran arrebatado la posibilidad de decidir. Nada menos que de una forma horrible.

Continuaba teniendo esa sensación de que estaba incompleta, de que le faltaba algo. Era una evocación incisiva, que dominaba sus pensamientos y no podía mantener a raya con la racionalidad. No era tanto tristeza, tampoco desesperanza, pero sí era algo de angustia, ese sentimiento perpetuo de que estaba vacía. 

Sabía que sentirse así era una desfachatez, lamentar la pérdida de algo que no podía tener, que no merecía tener. Incluso aquella vida no le pertenecía, la había arrancado con violencia, no era justo que esa vida robada generara más vida. No era justo. No tenía derecho.

Volvió a inspirar hondo, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia aquella única persona que sí lograba calmarla. Harry.

Porque todo lo valía por él, por su pequeño y amado hijo. Por él robaría las vidas que fueran necesarias, pensó mientras se tocaba el estómago. Por él nunca miraría atrás.

Dormía tan desparramado como su padre, enrredado entre las mantas de la cama, con el cabello aún más revuelto. Apenas si había cambiado un poco de cuando era un bebé, en que todas las mañanas amanecía con sus piernitas colgando entre los barrotes de la cuna. Siempre se había preguntado cómo lograba hacer eso.

Se cruzó de brazos, apoyada del marco de la puerta, contemplándolo.

Harry se esforzaba cada día por ser un poco más valiente, por cuidarla y protegerla, y no podía sentirse más orgullosa por ello. Pese a todas las atrocidades que Petunia le había obligado a pasar, seguía siendo un niño alegre, un niño bueno, y eso la hinchaba de alegría y la hacía sentir como nada parecido antes. Harry estaba eximido de todos los rasgos psicopáticos de sus padres, aunque eso lo había sabido desde el inicio. Era exactamente la bondad que podía ablandar el corazón negro de su padre. 

Con Harry, por primera vez podía asegurar que había contribuido con algo bueno al mundo.

Volvió a tocarse el vientre sin darse cuenta. Harry se removió en su sueño, acostándose boca abajo. Los Weasley llegarían dentro de un par de días, así que debía aprovechar que podía vigilar el sueño de su niño en paz.

Suspiró. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí de pie, con la vista perdida en su hijo tan dolorosamente crecido, pensando e imaginando tantas situaciones y momentos que se perdió, sin quitar la mano de su estómago. ¿A qué edad se habrán dado cuenta que Harry necesitaba gafas, como su padre? ¿Qué estaría haciendo la primera vez que se le cayó un diente? ¿Se habrá asustado? ¿Le habrá dejado dinero el hada de los dientes? Cuando se despertaba asustado en las noches, ¿a quién acudía? ¿Se quedaba escondido en la alacena bajo las escaleras? ¿Cómo le habrá costado aprender ir al baño? ¿Petunia lo habría regañado mucho? ¿Qué expresión habría tenido su carita al sentir los primeros brotes de magia? ¿Qué habría sentido al enterarse que era un mago?¿Al ver a Hagrid? ¿Al ver Hogwarts? ¿Se habría quedado sin respiración un minuto entero, como ella misma?

Los brazos cálidos la rodearon de pronto por la espalda, cerrándose sobre sus manos.

"Es hora de volver a la cama." Susurró James en su oído.

Se limpió las lágrimas antes de asentir y seguirlo.

#

Cogió las dos tazas humeantes que estaban sobre la encimera para acercarse a la chimenea. Tras la sencilla y deliciosa cena navideña, Sirius se había ido a sentar en las butacas junto al fuego, abrigado con una gruesa y elegante capa. Todos los demás se habían esfumado de la cocina, y sólo estaban Ron, los gemelos y Ginny sentados a la mesa, jugando al Snap explosivo.

"¿Chocolate?" le ofreció a su padrino, acercándole una de las tazas. Sirius se volteó sobre su hombro, aceptando la taza con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Harry" y se sentó en otra butaca frente a él. Por encima del borde de su bebida, se dedicó a observar al adulto frente a sí, quien no hacía otra cosa que mirar las llamas danzarinas. Tenía bolsas moradas bajo los ojos, producto de las innumerables noches en vela que había pasado. Harry había escuchado de pasada, entre los murmullos de su padre y Lupin, que Sirius no estaba durmiendo bien. Le costaba conciliar el sueño, y no pasaba mucho para que se despertara de un salto. Más de una vez se había despertado alterado por una pesadilla. Harry no quería pensar qué cosas tan horribles tendrían que haber pasado él y su madre para que Sirius, una de las personas con mayor entereza que conocía, tuviera pesadillas. "¿Dónde están tus padres?" le preguntó su padrino, alejándolo de sus lastimeros pensamientos.

Se encogió de hombros.

"Ni idea. Deben haber subido a buscar algo."

"Fueron a esconder tus regalos. Ya verás que James bajará vestido de Santa Claus por la chimenea." Se rió al imaginar la posibilidad. "No es como si no lo hubiera intentado, ¿sabes? La primera Navidad que pasamos contigo…" Sirius sopló la taza antes de beber un sorbo. "Quiso hacerlo, disfrazarse, llegar en un trineo, estacionarse en el techo de la casa del Valle de Godric, y bajar con una bolsa de regalos para ti, obviamente." La voz del animago estaba cargada de nostalgia mientras recordaba aquella anécdota. "Lily lo detuvo a último minuto, porque decía que eras muy pequeño para darte cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Lo convenció de que esperara algunos años, hasta que tuvieras conciencia…" y sus palabras se perdieron en su garganta. Sin despegar los ojos de la taza, bebió otro sorbo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry trató de pensar algo para decir, porque esa pausa resultaba un tanto incómoda. Era nochebuena, después de todo, necesitaba alegrar el ambiente. Pero no se le ocurría nada. 

No se había percatado de lo hondo que había calado en su padrino el secuestro hasta ahora. Casi toda la atención se había centrado en su madre, por razones obvias, pero Sirius estaba cambiado. Seguía riéndose atronadoramente, haciendo chistes, burlándose de la gente, pero cuando nadie lo estaba mirando, se dejaba atrapar por la melancolía. Tenía la mirada ausente, perdiéndose en algún oscuro y lejano lugar de su mente.

Su madre tenía a su padre para agarrarla y mantenerla cuerda. Pero Sirius no tenía a nadie cercano a ese nivel.

Su cerebro nunca había trabajado tanto para encontrar un tema que espantara la pesadumbre del rostro de su amado padrino. Cualquier cosa que lo alejara de los recuerdos dolorosos, puesto que no tenía otra solución para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Una idea pasó fugaz por su cabeza. 

"Oye Sirius…" empezó despacio, bajando la voz, como si no quisiera la cosa. Haciéndose el difícil. El mago adulto cambió la postura de inmediato, irguiéndose y prestándole atención. "Verás, yo…" se rascó la cabeza. "Ehh… estoy saliendo con una chica y… y necesito consejos." Se murió de la vergüenza, manteniendo los ojos pegados en el suelo. Pero cuando miró de reojo a su lado, y vio esa sonrisa pícara deslizándose por los labios de Sirius, y sus ojos entrecerrados con malicia, supo que había acertado. La vitalidad inundó de nuevo las facciones de su padrino.

"Vaya… ¿te lo tenías bien guardado, no?" soltó una risita nerviosa. "¿Se lo has dicho a James?"

"¡No, claro que no! P-por eso te estoy preguntando a ti…" se apresuró a decir. Sirius arqueó una ceja.

"Tu padre tenía bastante éxito con las chicas cuando estaba en Hogwarts, quizá deberías acudir a él." 

"Igh, no. Es mi Papá, ¿recuerdas? Y mi Papá está con mi Mamá. Y de ahí salí yo. No necesito escuchar precisamente sus experiencias." Tenía un punto ahí. Sus padres eran sus padres y ya. Sirius soltó una carcajada espontánea y auténtica, sin intención de fingir. Incluso Harry sonrió por haber dicho lo que dijo.

"Ya, si tienes razón. Y también tienes razón en preguntarme a mí, porque si a James le iba bien, ¡a mí me iba mejor!" Harry estaba seguro que las historias de Sirius tenían que ser épicas. "Pero antes dime, ¿quién es la afortunada? ¿O es afortunado?"

"No, no, es una chica." Valía la pena estar en esa situación, sólo para ver la emoción con que hablaba Sirius. "Es de Ravenclaw."

"Ahhh, ya veo. Te gustan las chicas inteligentes, ¿es pelirroja?" Frunció el ceño.

"No, es… tiene el pelo negro." Sólo Ron y Hermione sabían de Luna, y no se iba a arriesgar a exponer sus sentimientos por ella, que eran tan indescriptibles que no podía expresarlos en palabras. Por ahora le interesaba saber lo básico para pasar al siguiente grado.

"¿Y la señorita de Ravenclaw tiene nombre?"

"Estás apostando demasiado." Sirius volvió a reír. Estaba más relajado, sonriendo, desinhibido. Se inclinaba hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Ya se había terminado su chocolate caliente. "Llamémosla… C."

"¿C? Por Merlín, Harry, me vas a hacer buscar en todas las listas de alumnos de Hogwarts por una chica de Ravenclaw que tenga nombre con C…" se lamentó su padrino.

"No voy a decir más." Se opuso. Ya había dicho demasiado.

"Está bien, está bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?" ahora estaba rojo de vergüenza. Sirius lo captó al vuelo. "Oh, ya veo. Quieres evitar un Potterazo, ¿verdad?" volvió a fruncir el ceño. "No me malentiendas. Todos te amamos hasta la locura. Eres un pequeño malcriado, pero no puedes negar que…" el animago miró para ambos lados en actitud alerta, percatándose que nadie los estuviera escuchando. "Que llegaste un poco antes."

Oh. Nunca había pensado en eso.

"Tu padre nunca lo va a admitir, porque para él eres su niño dorado que llegó justo cuando tenía que llegar, pero ¡mírame! ¡Me hiciste padrino siendo tan joven y atractivo!" y acto seguido, le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, desordenándoselo aún más. Se le pasó un poco la alarma, pero era verdad que sus padres aún eran muy jóvenes, lo que sólo podía ser un indicio de que cuando él nació, eran demasiado jóvenes. "Mira, yo sé que hay cientos de pociones que evitan la concepción, tanto para hombres como para mujeres, pero es una responsabilidad un tanto grande, porque tienes que saber prepararlas, no son fáciles, y debes ser extremadamente meticuloso a la hora de ingerirlas, en ciertos horarios y días." Harry asintió. Lamentó no tener una libreta y pluma cerca para anotar los primeros consejos de educación sexual que estaba recibiendo. "Pero los muggles han inventado algo muy útil que se llama preservativo, que es muy sencillo de usar. Se trata de una funda de látex que te pones en el…" Sirius se quedó callado, pensativo. "Mejor, te voy a enviar unos cuantos para que los pruebes y un folleto en que explican el modo de uso. Eso puede ser mucho más ilustrativo de lo que puedo decirte ahora, sobretodo porque no tengo ningún preservativo a mano."

"De acuerdo." Aceptó Harry. No había sido tan complicado como había imaginado. 

"Eso por una parte. Ahora, en relación al desempeño sexual… Mmm." Sirius se rascó la barbilla, mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas. "Es una cosa de práctica. Es decir, si estás con una chica, no puedes llegar al acto como tal de inmediato, porque eso sería doloroso para ella. Hay una serie de etapas previas que debes atravesar antes de la penetración, porque el placer femenino es un tanto diferente al masculino. Es más delicado, de sensaciones, no es tan directo como lo puede ser para un hombre." Volvió a hacer una pausa. "Es un poco extraño describirlo… Creo que había un libro, que aún debe estar aquí, en que se explican las artes amatorias. Déjame buscarlo mañana y te lo paso." Asintió como un buen niño. "Y no se te vaya a pasar por la cabeza decirle a James que te lo estoy dando, porque me matará. Él todavía cree que tienes 6 años." 

"Prometido." 

"Buen chico." El mago se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose la capa sobre los hombros. Aprovechó de atizar los leños, para mantener vivo el fuego. "De ahí me contarás cómo te va."

Harry se quedó en silencio para procesar la información. Estaba seguro que se había puesto en buenas manos, porque Sirius había tenido muchas experiencias en el pasado como para asegurarle el éxito. Aún así, nunca le había conocido alguna pareja significante. Siempre se trataba de personas sin rostro que se enrrollaban con él, pero nadie había había sido lo suficientemente importante para quedarse, para dejar alguna marca. En todos los recuerdos, estaban sus padres, Lupin y él, y nadie más.

"Sirius, tú… ¿tú nunca has tenido una relación con alguien?" le preguntó de lleno, sin rodeos. Sirius pareció sorprenderse, pero Harry consideraba que se tenían la suficiente confianza como para hacer ese tipo de preguntas, sobretodo después del interrogatorio en que lo había sumido para intentar conocer la identidad de Cho. 

Un segundo después, se arrepintió de haber ido tan lejos, porque el ambiente relajado se volvió a tensar. Los ojos grises vagaron de nuevo hacia el fuego.

"L-lo siento, no quise…"

"Tuve algunas novias en el pasado, pero sólo eso." Contestó en un susurro, y luego suspiró. "Soy una persona muy independiente, con otras prioridades… como cuidar de James y de ti." El animago alargó la mano para apretarle la nariz. Harry parpadeó. "Estoy seguro que cuando la guerra acabe habrá tiempo para novias, pero por ahora, mi familia es lo más importante." Aquella última frase la dijo con un aire solemne que Harry no se atrevió a rebatir. 

"Oigan ustedes dos." Ron los llamó de pronto. "¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Estábamos teniendo una amena charla padrino-ahijado." Sirius le palmeó la espalda con una de sus manos enormes. "¿Por?"

"Nos falta gente para la siguiente partida de Snap. ¿Se suman?" Harry intercambió una mirada con el animago y asintieron. 

Mientras se levantaban y se acercaban a la mesa, Sirius inquirió:

"Harry, ¿has visto a Remus?"

#

Estaba riéndose sola. No quería que la vieran en ese estado, porque entendía que el ambiente en general era de expiación, de consuelo y de una extraña austeridad. No era lugar para una joven con una incipiente borrachera.

Es que había querido escapar; escapar de la responsabilidad, del horror, del miedo, de la presión que significaba estar metida en esa guerra cruenta. Escapar de la incertidumbre, escapar del dolor, escapar de la inseguridad. Escapar de sí misma, de sus propios oscuros deseos. Escapar de sus celos desternillantes e irracionales, porque era más que evidente que Remus y Sirius pasarían todo ese tiempo pegados como si fueran uno solo. James tenía que cuidar de Lily, porque era su pareja y amante, y además cuidar de Harry, y Remus debía cuidar de Sirius porque era su… amigo. Y Sirius, su primo, sangre de su sangre, era una persona increíble, que era capaz de soportar vejaciones inhumanas con tal de proteger a quienes amaba y sus ideales. Ojalá pudiera ser tan valiente, o la mitad de valiente, como su primo.

Pero por aquella determinación había pagado un precio demasiado alto. Por eso era normal que Remus anduviera a sus espaldas, enfermo de preocupación, asegurándose que Sirius no tuviera frío, haciendo lo imposible por quebrantar la opacidad de su mirada, por atravesar su dolorosa indiferencia, por devolverle vitalidad a su sonrisa forzada. 

Y era lo más normal que continuara ignorándola, que se haya olvidado de su súbito deseo por ella, de su necesidad animal por devorarla.

"Tonks, ¿estás bien?"

Se había sentado en el primer peldaño de la escalera que iba al tercer rellano. Estaba usando un vestido púrpura ajustado, medianamente corto, con un escote generoso, que se había comprado hace unos meses para poder ir a las cenas formales del Ministerio y le combinara con la túnica de auror. Tendría ese efecto si no tuviera puesto encima ese ridículo sweater con motivos navideños que no pegaba para nada con su vestido sugerente. 

Todos estaban en la cocina o en el salón. En ese lugar apenas se escuchaba el ruido de los platos y la cuchillería, de las voces y las conversaciones. Sólo había necesitado su quinto vaso de ponche navideño.

Alzó la cabeza. Ah, tenía que ser él, con su aspecto de leñador… ¿De adónde se le había ocurrido vestirse así?, y ¿por qué demonios la calentaba tanto? Maldito Lupin.

Le devolvió la mirada, incapaz de articular una palabra coherente.

"De pronto desapareciste de abajo, y no estabas en ningún lado…" estaba tan ebria que ni siquiera se puso a pensar en el hecho de que al decir aquello, Remus evidenciaba que estaba pendiente de ella y de lo que hacía. No, por supuesto que no, y en su lugar, le espetó:

"¿Para qué me buscabas? ¿Para asegurarte de seguirme ignorando?"

Lupin parpadeó y miró hacia abajo, enterrando la barbilla en el pecho. Se quedó así unos segundos, quieto, sin emitir palabra. Luego ladeó el rostro, mirando la pared cubierta con el feo papel tapiz verde. No sabía que incluso la pared podía ser más interesante que ella.

Finalmente la volvió a mirar. Tenía una media sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca. Se le habían caído un par de mechones de cabello castaño sobre el rostro, jugando con tocar su nariz afilada. ¿Qué demonios encontraba tan divertido? ¿Y por qué demonios tenía que verse tan seductor así, con ese ridículo sweater tejido y sus jeans oscuros?

Pero antes de que abriera la boca para seguir quejándose, él la cogió de la mano.

"Ven."

Tiró de ella para que se levantara. Se tuvo que apoyar de la baranda, porque el ponche estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza, pero él no le dio tiempo, porque ya la estaba arrastrando escaleras arriba.

"¿Qué estás…?"

"No hagas ruido y ven." Subió los escalones a tropezones, sin hacer más preguntas.

Incluso estando así de ebria se dio cuenta que Lupin la estaba llevando a su habitación.

#

"Realmente no pensé que Carmilla fuera a preocuparse tanto." Murmuró Lily en cuanto terminó de leer las cartas.

"No le respondí, porque preferí que lo hicieras tú… cuando volvieras." Contestó. "Aunque supongo que ya se habrá enterado. El Profeta ha estado muy interesado en nuestros pasos." Y eso no le gustaba nada. Todavía tenía que ejecutar su venganza por liberar la información del secuestro, en primer lugar. Por poco arruinaban cualquier rastro que pudiera guiarlos hacia su paradero, y eso no se los iba a perdonar.

Estaban en una de las esquinas del salón, apartados de los demás. Casi todos continuaban en la cocina, sentados alrededor de la mesa, y uno que otro estaba en su habitación, en el baño, había subido a buscar algo, o algo así. 

No sabía cómo habían terminado solos en el salón, pero sentía que se lo merecían, pasar tiempo de calidad como pareja. Harry estaba con Sirius, y estaba bien que su amigo compartiera con su ahijado. No podía acapararlo para sí, también debía compartir el tiempo con Harry entre todos aquellos que lo querían.

Lily se veía hermosa esa noche. Llevaba una blusa verde de escote pronunciado, espalda descubierta y mangas de puño alto, con botones de plata. Su cuello estaba adornado por un nuevo collar de plata co una piedra de obsidiana. Era discreto y no demasiado llamativo. Debía llevar luto, aunque fuera de manera simbólica. Tenía puestos unos pantalones a la cintura ajustados de color negro, y botines con tacón a juego. Simple y sensual.

Se había maquillado de forma sutil para no estar tan pálida, pero para James, era la mujer más bella del planeta.

"Lo haré pronto." Dijo ella, guardando las cartas dobladas. También tenía que contarle que había recibido varias misivas de la Condesa de Baskerville, pero no quería romper la magia y tranquilidad del momento con esas noticias densas. Debían descansar todavía. "Gracias." 

Se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz con la mano izquierda. Lily lo observó mientras lo hacía, y él no parpadeó. Le resultaba extraño que se fijara en un gesto tan común y ordinario como era su manía de subirse las gafas. Lily le tomó delicadamente la mano.

"Todavía llevas este anillo." Comentó, mirando la sortija de plata con la piedra de esmeralda que llevaba sagradamente todos los días en el dedo anular. El calor de su tacto era agradable. 

"Sí, sigo manteniendo lo que dije ese día." Musitó. Ella examinaba el anillo, tocando la piedra. Al parecer, ya no le tenía tanto miedo como aquella vez. "Tus ojos fueron lo primero que me cautivaron, cuando ni siquiera imaginaba que podría tener una vida contigo. Son tan misteriosos, tan enigmáticos… nunca han dejado de sorprenderme. Siempre tienen algo nuevo que enseñarme."

Se miraron. Lily estaba muy seria, y le sostenía la mirada sin parpadear. Se vio absorbido por la intensidad de sus ojos, atrapado en su mar esmeralda, tan calmo. Le gustaba verla incandescente, incendiaria, como si nadie fuera capaz de apagarla, como si la tormenta se desatara sin piedad, como si fuera a destruir los siete infiernos. Todo lo hacía rabiosamente, con lujuria por la vida. 

Pero jamás la había visto así, tan imperturbable. El estoicismo era su característica, no de ella.

"Cuando…" murmuró ella con la voz apretada. Se acercó un poco más, porque apenas la alcanzó a escuchar. La pelirroja se aclaró la garganta. "Cuando estaba en esa casa con Sirius…"

El pulso se le aceleró. Por Merlín, iba a referirse a los días de su captura. No estaba preparado para eso. 

"Cuando estaba en esa casa con Sirius… pensé que iba a morir." Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Casi ni respiraba. "Pensé que no lo iba a lograr. Me iba a morir en ese suelo inmundo. Voldemort finalmente me había derrotado, me había sacado del camino, me rompió."

"Lily, no…" ella negó con la cabeza. Quería que escuchara lo que iba a decirle, aunque él no estaba seguro de soportarlo.

"Pero nada de eso importaba." Continuó su amante, firme y serena. James admiraba más que nunca su entereza. "Lo único que yo quería antes de… era pasar una última noche contigo. Y con Harry." Le apretó la mano. Intentó hacer algún gesto de consuelo, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba paralizado por esa revelación. 

"Sólo una última noche. Eso era suficiente."

Calló.

Estaba sudando. Estaba nervioso. No necesitaba saber más. Esos pensamientos lo asolaron a él durante años. Pensando que no servía de nada seguir luchando, que daba igual todo, que si se moría nada cambiaba. Durante años, durante meses, por días seguidos, tuvo ese mismo pensamiento. Que se iba a morir, que era su fin, y sólo Merlín sabía lo agradecido que estaba por eso.

No necesitaba escucharla decir lo mismo.

"Pero una noche no es suficiente." Su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco. "James, una noche no es suficiente para estar contigo. Necesito vidas enteras para disfrutar a tu lado." Los labios le temblaron.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

"Yo te hice una promesa hace mucho tiempo, hace años ya. Te dije que iba a estar a tu lado siempre, sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar lo turbio que se pusiera el panorama. No dejaría que Voldemort se interpusiera entre nosotros, que te arrebatara de mi lado, a menos que así tú lo quisieras. Que iba a dar mi vida si era necesario para mantener esa promesa, y vaya…" sus ojos se colocaron brillantes. "Y vaya que he descubierto cosas mientras estoy aquí parada, cumpliendo mi palabra."

Petrificado era poco para describir cómo se sentía en ese exacto momento. Lily le apretaba tanto la mano que casi no estaba irrogando sangre hacia sus dedos, pero era lo último de lo que se estaba preocupando.

"Tuvimos un hijo, James." Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, que contagió a Lily. Sus ojos estaban cada vez más acuosos. "Un hijo maravilloso, que es prueba de lo increíble que somos juntos. De lo que podemos hacer juntos."

Un hijo que era la razón por la que se levantaba cada mañana.

Ella tomó aire. Respiraba cada vez más rápido, como hiperventilada. James no entendía qué estaba pasando.

"James, tú eres el único."

Nada más existía en el mundo que la mirada esmeralda de la mujer de sus sueños, de sus pesadillas, de su vida y de su muerte.

Nada más.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Y estaba seguro que estuvo a punto de tener un paro cardiorespiratorio cuando la vio hincar una rodilla en el suelo.

Tanta templanza, tanta entereza, tanta determinación, con el porte honorable de un guerrero, como un caballero que se arrodilla ante su rey.

Todavía tenía su mano firmemente agarrada, sin despegar su mirada de la suya.

"James… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" 

Sintió un pitido en los oídos, que eclipsó todo sonido. Todo pensamiento racional se borró de su mente. Dejó de respirar. Su corazón no bombeaba sangre. Olvidó cómo hablar, en dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo, quién era.

Esperó un minuto entero, con ella expectante. Hasta que la vida le golpeó de repente, reactivando todo su sistema, sacudiéndolo con una energía que jamás había experimentado. Sintió que las comisuras de sus labios se expandían hacia sus mejillas por voluntad propia, sin que él tuviera el control, mientras el Sí surgía desde lo más hondo de su garganta, desde su pecho, desde su alma, con la alegría más rabiosa que había sentido en su existencia. 

Alcanzó ver las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas sonrosadas, y la sonrisa de radiante felicidad, antes de coger a Lily de la cintura y levantarla en un solo ademán, para besarla como si no hubiera mañana. 

#

Wow. 

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir porque aún no recuperaba la respiración. Completamente. Estaba enterrada, no en modo figurativo, en el colchón. No se podía mover.

Wow.

Giró la cabeza. A su lado, Remus se cubría la frente con el antebrazo. También estaba tratando de respirar con normalidad. Estaba cubierto de sudor de los pies a la cabeza.

"Merlín, ¿esto es lo que querías?" le espetó jadeando.

¿Lo que ella quería? No es como que hubiese sido la única. De otro modo no lo hubieran hecho, y no estaría con un pseudo infarto, habiendo saboreado las estrellas.

"¿Qué clase de pervertido soy?" continuó reclamando Lupin, hablándole al techo.

Tonks se giró con lentitud y algo de dificultad. Apenas podía moverse luego de esos 2 -sí, 2- orgasmos que habían inutilizado todos sus músculos. Todavía no podía creerlo.

Se apoyó cuidadosamente sobre el codo, mirando el torso desnudo, mojado y bien formado de su compañero. Una que otra cicatriz cruzaba su piel, algunas más recientes y otras más antiguas.

"Hey, no hay necesidad de ponerse tan grave." Tenía la lengua traposa y más torpe de lo habitual. "No es como si fuera menor de edad o algo así. Y estuvo bien." Más que bien, susurró en su cabeza. Estuvo alucinante. Increíble. 

Lupin la miró de reojo por debajo de su brazo, con la expresión de quien no se esperaba esa respuesta. Más bien parecía aguardar algo que lo ayudara a calmar su dilema moral.

"Esto no puede ir más allá de… esto." Susurró él. Ahora fue su turno de ponerse más seria; el cuerpo la acompañó y logró sentarse, tratando de lucir más compuesta. Pero estaba lejos de conseguirlo, dado que su cabello era un desastre, había sudado por lugares que no sabía que podían hacerlo, había gritado y susurrado cosas que ni siquiera ella sabía que conocía, y estaba desnuda tratando de cubrirse con la mitad de la sábana. La otra mitad estaba en el suelo.

"No entiendo por qué no." Le rebatió. Remus también se incorporó, apoyando la espalda en el estropeado respaldo de la cama. Tonks todavía escuchaba la madera crujir bajo las manos de Lupin. Un escalofrío la recorrió al pensarlo. "Es decir, tú me gustas, y yo… también te gusto. Somos adultos y ninguno de nosotros está comprometido, ¿Verdad?" la duda la asaltó por un segundo, pero fue disipada por la mirada de Lupin. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Yo no veo ningún problema."

"Por supuesto que no. Eres muy joven para darte cuenta. Tonks, escucha. Estamos en guerra y yo soy licántropo. Podría hacerte daño. A veces no me puedo controlar. La otra noche…" Oh sí, la noche a la salida de la enfermería. Se estremeció de sólo recordarlo. "La otra noche podría haberte devorado si no me hubiese detenido a tiempo." 

Oh, bendito sea Merlín. La voz se le enronqueció y un destello de ferocidad bailoteó en sus ojos. Sintió cómo el deseo la invadía de nuevo, palpitando entre sus piernas.

"Todo estará bien. Ya sé que con la guerra…" el miedo estaba muy lejos como para que pudiera alcanzarla allí. Estaba demasiado drogada. Sacudió la cabeza."Pero soy auror, y estoy bien entrenada. Ustedes, tú, también pueden entrenarme. ¡El otro día estuvimos increíbles! Y siempre puedo mejorar…" su voz se apagó. Remus la miraba con cierta esperanza poco fundada. Como si quisiera creerle que de verdad iba a funcionar.

"¿Y qué pasa con la licantropía?" se mordió el labio inferior. No se le podían ocurrir las respuestas para todo.

"Tenemos la poción Matalobos. Si somos cuidadosos con la prescripción y las dosis no tenemos que preocuparnos."

"No podemos confiar ciegamente en la poción Matalobos. Si cualquier cosa sale mal y te hago daño, yo…" se notaba que esa posibilidad lo atormentaba de una forma terrible. "Y los chicos. Después del secuestro… los anda trayendo muy mal. Tengo que cuidar de ellos. Tengo que cuidar de James, de Sirius. No puedo dejarlos solos ahora, Tonks, lo siento. Ellos son mi familia." Aunque le doliera el pecho, lo entendía. Por supuesto que después del secuestro las cosas se habían puesto bastante feas, y Tonks no le podía exigir su atención cuando habían personas que lo necesitaban más, como Sirius. Lily tenía a James para apoyarse, y ellos sí que tenían problemas enormes con los que lidiar como pareja. Ella misma sabía, había visto cómo Sirius dependía de Lupin para sanar.

No podía ser tan egoísta.

"Sí… lo sé." Musitó, bajando la mirada por primera vez en toda la discusión. Trató de no mostrarse demasiado triste, mientras intentaba localizar su ropa. Tendría que esperar a llegar a casa para deprimirse, y quien sabe, seguir bebiendo. Comerse algunos caramelos más de los necesarios. En realidad, no importaba.

Los dedos arrastrándose suavemente sobre su mejilla la sacaron de su ensoñación. Remus se había acercado, enviando oleadas de calor a su alrededor. 

"De todas formas… no sé cómo lo voy a hacer para aguantarme las ganas de arrastrarte hasta la cama cada vez que te vea." Se estremeció de arriba a bajo, sintiendo cómo empezaba a mojarse de nuevo. Lo que dijo fue más rudo de lo que esperaba, pero no le importó, porque sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Le gustaba de verdad.

Antes de que Lupin posara la mano en su baja espalda y la empujara contra él, ella ya se había colocado encima de su erección, tomando el control. 

Esta vez quería estar arriba.


	15. Capítulo 14: Feliz Navidad

Capítulo 14:

“¡Feliz Navidad!”

“¡Harry, ven aquí, ven a abrir los regalos!” lo instó Sirius cuando pisó la cocina aquella mañana. El olor a canela y jengibre los despertaron a él y a Ron; la señora Weasley estaba ofreciendo galletas recién horneadas.

Sirius estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, rodeado de regalos, con un sombrero de duende en la cabeza. Su padre estaba apoyado de la pared al lado del gigantesco árbol navideño, usando el típico sombrero rojo de Santa Claus. Y su madre estaba sentada a su lado en el sillón cercano, con cuernos de reno y una nariz roja. Supuso que estaba personificada de Rodolfo el reno. Ginny estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo pastel junto a Bill y el señor Weasley. Los gemelos todavía no amanecían. 

Harry se sentó al lado de su padrino, quien le puso un paquete envuelto en papel dorado encima de las piernas. Se sintió particularmente observado mientras lo abría, descubriendo un pijama verde con el estampado de una escoba, estrellas y pequeñas snitches en el centro del pecho. 

“¡Ohhh! ¿Recibiste un pijama? ¡Yo también recibí un pijama!” gritó Sirius demasiado emocionado al respecto, sacudiendo la prenda en el aire. El suyo era azul con el estampado de un tren. “¡Gracias Mamá, gracias Papá!” añadió, dirigiéndose a James y Lily. Su padre reprimió una risa, pero la sonrisa de su madre era especialmente radiante. 

“Tienes que probártelo, Canuto, porque era la talla más grande que había.” Le dijo su madre, con el mismo tono que usaría al dirigirse a él. “¿Te gustó el regalo, Harry?” le preguntó entonces. Asintió sonriendo. 

A su lado en el suelo, Ron también abría su primer regalo. Resultó ser un pijama rojo a cuadros. 

“¡Hey! ¡Yo también tengo uno!” exclamó, sacándose una rana de chocolate de la boca, y palmeando las manos con Sirius en el aire. Harry tuvo que reprimir una risotada. No entendía por qué estaban todos tan animados e hiperventilados aquella mañana, pero le encantaba. Especialmente por Sirius, que estaba muy vibrante, repartiendo los paquetes, y haciendo exclamaciones y comentarios que provocaban las risas de todos. 

Harry no solía pensar en lo que podría haber sido crecer con sus padres, ahorrándose sufrimientos y melancolía innecesarios, pero apostaba que tendría que haber sido increíble vivir con todos ellos, con el ánimo festivo de Sirius, y el amor de sus padres, y la preocupación y cuidado de Lupin.

Continuaron abriendo los regalos. Harry recibió el usual sweater tejido a mano por la señora Weasley con una caja de pastelillos, el regalo de Hagrid que prefería no probar, el de Hermione que venía con una nota que anunciaba que iban a verse en la fiesta de Año Nuevo, y así. De todas maneras, era mucho más divertido ver a Sirius abrir sus propios regalos, los que consistían en su mayoría en muchos chocolates finos y botellas de alcohol. Él era el más emocionado. 

“¡Ah! ¡Cómo adoro a esta traviesa de Tonks!” exclamó, al abrir una caja negra que contenía una selección de los mejores vodkas rusos. “Aquí ya tenemos para pasar el invierno.” 

“¡Oye! ¡Quita eso de ahí, que están los niños!” lo regañó su padre. 

“¿Qué niños, James? Aquí yo sólo veo jóvenes dispuestos a empezar a probar las cosas buenas de la vida.” Se defendió su padrino, ante las miradas atentas de Fred y George, quienes sí se habían interesado en aquél regalo. Sirius sacó una botella al azar. “¿Alguien quiere probar? Será sólo un pequeño sorbo…”

“A mi no me molestaría…” empezó Ron, pero su madre lo detuvo al instante. 

“¡Ni se te ocurra, Ronald Weasley! ¡Aún eres menor de edad!” 

“¡Pero Mamá! ¡Sólo será una probadita!” exclamó su amigo, pero la mirada furiosa de su madre lo detuvo de continuar insistiendo. Sirius les guiñó el ojo a ambos. Oh, por supuesto, él sí que no se rendiría fácilmente en su misión por corromperlos. 

“¿Una probadita de qué?” preguntó Remus, quien recién estaba llegando a la cocina con un paquete bajo el brazo. Estaba completamente vestido, a diferencia de los demás que todavía estaban en pijamas. Lucía especialmente relajado.

“De vodka.” Contestó él. Lupin alzó una ceja. Intercambió una mirada con su padre, quien le hizo un gesto dando a entender que no preguntara más, y eso fue lo que su amigo hizo. 

“Lunático, has bajado al fin. Pensábamos que íbamos a tener que sacarte a patadas de la cama.” Comentó Sirius con aire suspicaz. 

“Muy gracioso, Canuto.” Le extendió el paquete de regalo. “Ten, abre esto.” 

Sirius cogió el regalo y lo desenvolvió con prisa. Se trataba de una elegante y larga bufanda con delgadas líneas azules y grises. 

“Tiene un hechizo calefactor permanente, para que no tengas que pasar frío y te enfermes. Déjame...” Lupin se arrodilló en el suelo, entremedio de todos los papeles rotos, y cogió la prenda. Se la colocó delicadamente a Sirius alrededor del cuello, acomodándosela y preocupándose de cubrirle la boca. “Ahí está.”

Harry pudo jurar que las mejillas de su padrino se habían sonrojado. Pero seguramente era a causa del furor de la jornada, y todo el trajín de abrir regalos, chillar, gritar, beber ponche y comer cosas deliciosas y algo picantes. 

“Gra-gracias, Remus.” Fue la única respuesta que oyó del animago, para después quedarse inusualmente callado. 

“Será mejor que vayan a vestirse, porque hoy tenemos muchos preparativos que hacer para la cena. Vamos, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny…” les ordenó la señora Weasley, quien ya estaba sacudiendo la varita, haciendo desaparecer los papeles rasgados del suelo. Harry también se levantó.

“Harry, ven aquí.” Lo llamó entonces su padre. Él se acercó, tratando de no reírse de su aspecto de Santa. Antes que pudiera decir nada, James lo abrazó. “Lamento que no hayas recibido más regalos, y que esta Navidad sea tan austera, pero considerando los eventos recientes…”

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le ocurría excusarse por eso? Aún si no le hubieran dado nada estaría bien. Poder pasar esa Navidad con su madre y Sirius, con Lupin y con él, era el mejor regalo que haya podido recibir nunca. 

“Tengo otro pequeño regalo para ti.” Le dijo su Papá. 

“Pero Papá, no tenías…”

“Shh.” Lo calló James. “Es algo que debía darte hace mucho tiempo.” Y le mostró una sortija lisa de plata. 

Parpadeó. Cogió la sortija un tanto anonadado. 

“¿Y esto?”

James suspiró. 

“En mi familia solía haber una tradición. Cuando el señor de la familia Potter fallecía, el hijo que lo sucedía recibía un reloj, el cual había estado en la familia durante generaciones. Era una auténtica reliquia.” Se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón en donde había estado sentada Lily. Su madre ahora estaba ayudando a la señora Weasley a preparar la comida.

“¿Y qué pasó con él?” cuestionó, porque no le pasó inadvertido que su Papá se refería al reloj en pasado. 

“El reloj pereció junto a mi padre el día de su muerte.” James desvió la mirada por un segundo, mirando al suelo. “Nunca más supe de él.” Y no era necesario que explicara la razón. Él ya la sabía de memoria. Presionó el puño ante la rabia. 

Juraba por su vida que Voldemort pagaría todas y cada una de las cosas que le había hecho a su padre. 

“Pero he querido revivir la tradición.” Se metió la mano al bolsillo para sacar un reloj de plata brillante. Se notaba que era nuevo. En la tapa estaba montado en relieve el emblema de los Potter, el que Harry veía por primera vez pero reconoció al instante por la ornamentada letra ‘P’ que estaba en el centro. “El reloj original tenía una leyenda grabada en la contratapa.” James abrió el reloj, mostrándoselo. En la contratapa estaba escrito con una califragía estilizada y de trazos aristócratas:

‘James, hijo de Charlus.  
Señor y maestro de la familia Potter.’

“La de mi padre decía ‘Charlus, hijo de Aiden’, que era mi abuelo. Cuando el jefe de la familia muere, la leyenda cambia, apareciendo el nombre del actual señor Potter. En el interior de la sortija hay una leyenda similar.” Le señaló su padre. 

Harry se esforzó por mirar en el interior, tratando de leer las letras minúsculas que tenían el mismo trazo estilizado. 

Decía:

‘Harry, hijo de James.  
Heredero de la familia Potter.’

“Cuando muera, la leyenda cambiará en el reloj y en el anillo.” Explicó James. “Serás tú el que sea el señor de la familia Potter entonces.”

“Pero eso pasará en mucho tiempo más.” Murmuró él. James sonrió, revolviéndole el cabello.

“Por supuesto que sí.” Se miraron algunos segundos. “Harry, yo no te voy a obligar a usar algo que no quieras. Entiendo que esto de las tradiciones y de los artilugios antiguos sean algo un poco retrógrada, especialmente para ti, que no estás acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas.” Su padre se rascó la nariz. Harry vio el anillo de plata con la piedra esmeralda, tan conocido ya, que llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. “Pero me gustaría revivir estos pequeños gestos. Muchas de las joyas de la familia se perdieron, y no tengo la menor idea de dónde pueden estar. Y ahora que volveremos a instalarnos en la Casa Potter, yo…”

“Papá, no tienes que explicarte. Lo entiendo.” Lo paró, colocándose el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. “Estaría más que honrado de usar esta sortija, si significa tanto para nuestra familia.”

La expresión en el rostro de su padre en ese momento fue el mejor regalo. Después de haberlo visto tan destruido hace un par de semanas, no podía sino sentirse aliviado al percatarse que todos sanarían, después de todo. 

Aunque fuera un poquito cada día.

#

Estaba sentado entre Ron y Fred. La cena navideña se había superado a sí misma en comparación a la de la noche anterior. También vino más gente, como Kingsley, Hagrid, Moody, Emmeline Vance, y Fleur. La única que no estaba era Tonks, y se sorprendió un poco por eso, dado que la noche anterior se había marchado especialmente feliz, más torpe incluso de lo habitual, y un poco etérea, como si caminara sobre nubes. Quizá le tocaba estar con su familia en esta cena. 

Sus padres estaban sentados cada uno a la derecha e izquierda de Sirius, quien se colocó en la cabecera de la mesa por ser el legítimo heredero y dueño de Grimmauld Place. En todo el día no se había quitado la bufanda que le había regalado Lupin, mientras iba por toda la casa silbando villancicos, decorando las pálidas y austeras paredes. Era la primera vez que Harry veía el lugar tan alegre y hogareño, casi como si estuviera en Hogwarts. 

Hagrid estaba sentado enfrente suyo, entre Lupin y Percy. Hablaba animadamente con el otrora profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sobre la nueva camada de unicornios que se había avistado en el Bosque Prohibido, junto a otras criaturas. Cuando Hagrid había llegado levantó a su madre en un abrazo tan fuerte, que su padre, Sirius, Lupin y él temieron que pudiera quebrarla, pero no pasó nada. Lily sólo se reía entre los brazos del semigigante, como una niña pequeña, asegurándole que estaba bien, mientras le limpiaba las grandes lágrimas que caían de sus ojos negros. Con Sirius pasó algo parecido, porque Hagrid pensó que de verdad no los vería de nuevo, a ninguno de los dos. 

Percy, Fred y George estaban hablando a hurtadillas sobre Bill, quien estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa junto a Fleur y sus padres. Los gemelos apostaban que Fleur ya era la novia de su hermano mayor, y que éste estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para presentársela a sus padres. Percy les decía que se metieran en sus propios asuntos y dejaran a Bill en paz, que si tenía algo que anunciar, lo haría pronto. Ginny y Ron hacían comentarios esporádicos, dado que Ginny estaba charlando con Emmeline, sentada a su lado, y Ron estaba demasiado ocupado devorando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. 

Harry perdió la cuenta de cuánto había comido, porque después de su segunda ración de pastel de ruibarbo estaba seguro que iba a reventar. Y después de la gran fiesta de Año Nuevo que les esperaba en una semana más, la cual auguraba más comida y bebida, iba a tener que ponerse de lleno a entrenar cuando regresara a la escuela. Aunque de todas formas, era la primera vez en días que comía bien, sin tener el estómago apretado o esa permanente sensación de náusea. Estar con su familia lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentir seguro.

Entonces vio a sus padres de pie en una de las esquinas de la mesa. James se apuntó a sí mismo con la varita en la garganta. 

“Buenas noches a todos,” su voz retumbó suavemente por la cocina. La conversación cesó, y los comensales le prestaron atención. Harry se acomodó en la silla, para observar mejor a sus padres. Se dio cuenta que su padre tenía el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su madre, y que ella tenía una mano apoyada en su pecho. Usualmente no mostraban esas muestras de cariño al público, se las reservaban para cuando estaban solos. “Primero que todo, quisiera agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes por estar aquí esta noche acompañándonos. Después del… susto por el que pasamos, es todo un acontecimiento poder estar cenando tranquilamente, con nuestra familia y amigos.” Su padre le echó una breve mirada a Sirius y luego a Remus. La sonrisa de sus labios era muy contagiosa. “Quisiera hacer un brindis por eso, por el hecho de estar aquí reunidos, disfrutando. Estos son los momentos… por los que vale la pena seguir luchando. ¡Por la amistad y la vida!” 

“Por la amistad y la vida.” Repitieron todos, alzando las copas en su dirección para luego beber. James y Lily también lo hicieron, dejando sus respectivas copas encima de la mesa. 

“Las cosas por las que hemos pasado nos hacen darnos cuenta de lo que realmente importa. Te hace ver la vida con cierta perspectiva.” Continuó su padre, desviando los ojos hacia su madre mientras lo hacía. “Es por eso que tenemos un anuncio que hacerles.” Ambos se miraron, enterrados mutuamente en los ojos del otro. Incluso Harry se dio cuenta de la conexión que estaban teniendo en ese instante, ambos sonrientes, relajados y tranquilos como no lo habían estado desde hace tiempo. La típica complicidad que compartían estaba aderezada con algo más, con una sensación más dulce.

Su madre fue la que hizo el anuncio, con la voz suficientemente fuerte.

“James y yo… vamos a casarnos.” Se quedó prendida de la mirada de su padre algunos segundos antes de volver la vista hacia los demás, con una sonrisa auténtica. 

Por supuesto, él fue el primero en reaccionar. Le daba igual si sus padres se casaban o no, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, queriéndose, era suficiente para él. La silla se arrastró por el suelo antes de levantarse y apretujarlos a ambos, de manera precipitada, como si fuera un niño pequeño que no tiene miedo de mostrar sus afectos con otras personas mirando. Estuvo a muy poco de no volver a sentir el calor y los mimos de su madre, así que ahora no iba a contenerse nunca cuando tuviera la oportunidad y la ocasión de demostrarles a los dos cuánto era lo mucho que los quería.

Sus padres se separaron sólo para poder corresponder a su abrazo apropiadamente, y así se quedaron los tres en silencio por unos segundos que fueron eternos. 

Entonces se oyó el bullicio, las risas, las congratulaciones, y los aplausos de los invitados. 

“¡Felicidades!”

“¡Es maravilloso!”

“¡No saben cuan feliz me hace esa noticia!”

“¡Ya era hora!”

“¡Qué emoción!”

Sirius y Lupin fueron los siguientes. Sirius le dio un enorme abrazo a su padre, palmeándole la espalda con fuerza.

“¡Maldito animal! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?” exigió saber medio enojado, pero no lo suficiente para estropear su felicidad. 

“Fue todo muy rápido. Todavía espero que Lily no se arrepienta.” Y su padre se rió despreocupadamente, mientras era apresado por otro abrazo de su padrino. 

Ahí siguió un desfile interminable de gente que los felicitaba y los abrazaba, entregando sus mejores deseos a la muy querida pareja. Hagrid los agarró a ambos y los levantó un par de centímetros del suelo, llorando de la emoción porque sus pequeños iban a casarse. 

Harry no podía más que reírse de las ocurrencias que balbuceaban su padre y su padrino, a corresponder la sonrisa radiante de su madre, quien parecía haber vuelto completamente al mundo de los vivos. A dejarse abrazar él mismo de nuevo por sus padres, por la señora Weasley que le plantó un beso en la mejilla, por Fred y George, que entre ambos, daban vueltas y saltaban y le tiraban comida encima. Por Ron que lo rescató de sus alborotadores hermanos, y le dedicó una sonrisa luminosa, para transmitirle lo feliz que estaba por él. 

Moody comenzó a idear todas las medidas de seguridad que iban a tener que tomarse, porque siendo dos personajes de relativa participación pública, era muy probable que la boda fuera un blanco de ataques de los mortífagos. Incluso Kingsley, quien estaba algo achispado por la cantidad de vino caliente que había bebido, se ofreció para hablar personalmente con Scrimgeour y solicitar una dotación de aurores para ese día, que estuvieran a cargo de la vigilancia y la seguridad. 

La señora Weasley comenzó a hacer una lista imaginaria de todos los preparativos, entre los cuales estaban el banquete, el lugar de la boda, los regalos, la decoración, la música, el traje del novio, del padrino de bodas, los colores que combinarían con el vestido de novia para los respectivos vestidos de las damas de honor, y estuvo a punto de ir hasta La Madriguera a coger unas cuantas revistas que tenía para comenzar la tarea, hasta que el señor Weasley la detuvo. Entonces empezó a contar todas las peripecias y anécdotas que pasaron para el día de su propia boda, el que recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

Y mientras todos hablaban, empezaban preparativos, daban ideas disparatadas y un tanto indecorosas, y los vasos se llenaban de más vino caliente, de risas y de una festividad espontánea y sincera, Harry se convenció, con el corazón hinchado, de que aquella era la mejor Navidad que había pasado jamás.

#

Sólo se escuchaban los troncos crepitando en la chimenea. 

Mantuvo el silencio. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas cosas que decir, nada nuevo que informar, o algo que comentar. Él no solía opinar sobre las decisiones que tomaba su Señor, salvo que se lo solicitara expresamente. Y aún en esos casos, era extremadamente cuidadoso en lo que decía. 

Eso era lo que lo colocaba tan intranquilo, precisamente. Que no hubiera planes. Que no se tomaran medidas de acción, más que castigar a los culpables que permitieron el rescate de Evans y Black. Que el asalto a Azkaban se viera tan complejo y casi lejano, y a pesar de ello, su Señor estuviera ahí, sentado frente al fuego, bebiendo una copa de vino. 

Sería absurdo pensar que el espíritu festivo se hubiere apoderado de él. 

Tenía la copa apoyada en el borde de su boca sin labios. Las llamas se reflejaban en la profundidad de sus ojos rojos, entornados, impávidos, sin parpadear. Estaba decidido a encontrar la respuesta, cualquier respuesta, aquella que parecía ansioso por obtener. O por confirmar. 

Sólo le quedaba esperar. Si se atrevía a interrumpir la contemplación de su Señor, aunque fuera deslizando un pensamiento indiscreto por su mente, ni se imaginaba lo que podría pasar. 

“No hay otra forma.” 

Cerró los labios aún más. ¿No hay otra forma de qué? Pero parecía que su Señor no estaba dispuesto a revelar más información. Sin embargo, algo cambió, algo casi imperceptible en su mirada. Había llegado a alguna especie de resolución, y Merlín los ampare, no podía esperar para ver el resultado de su descubrimiento. 

Tragó saliva de forma imperceptible. 

“Dime, Severus…” empezó, cambiando la postura en la que estaba sentado. “Así que tú preparaste el antídoto de la poción que le dimos a Evans.”

“Sí, mi señor. Ella y yo habíamos compartido algunas notas en el pasado sobre su elaboración, y a partir de ellas, diseñé el contraveneno.” Recitó de manera calmada. “Estaba en Hogwarts, con Dumbledore ahí mismo, no podía arriesgarme a dar una negativa o prepararla de manera menos efectiva…”

“Sí, lo entiendo, Severus. No tienes que darme explicaciones. Tenía más que previsto que en caso que lograran escapar y acudieran a ti, estarías obligado a salvarla… Una lástima.” Dio otro sorbo a su copa. “Es un insulto que una sangresucia tan insulsa tenga aquellas habilidades para crear y modificar los efectos de las pociones.” 

Aquello era cierto, nadie podía negar que el talento de Lily para las pociones era excepcional. 

“Intuyo que aún guardas cierta inclinación hacia su persona, ¿no es así?”

Mierda. ¿Por qué no había sido más cuidadoso en mantener controlados sus pensamientos?

“Mi señor…” sólo escuchó el cristal al romperse. Dirigió la vista con cautela hacia su Señor, quien había roto la copa de vino en su mano. Los trozos de vidrio se enterraron entre la palma de la mano y sus dedos, corriendo hacia abajo una mezcla de vino de elfo y sangre. 

“El bastardo no se va a salir con la suya. Ni él ni su zorra. Podrán escapar una y otra vez de mí, pero no descansaré hasta verlos derrotados, separados, para siempre.”

Potter, Evans, Potter, Evans. Siempre se movían en esos extremos. Tal vez por ello, es que el Señor lo llamaba a él. Porque ambos se encontraban en posiciones opuestas con respecto a ellos dos. Él detestaba a Potter con su vida, y deseaba a Evans de maneras poco cuerdas. Para el Señor Oscuro funcionaba más o menos a la inversa. 

El Señor de las Tinieblas se levantó de su asiento. Nagini, que había estado descansando a sus pies apaciblemente, alzó la cabeza al ver que su Amo se movía. 

“Has correr la noticia, Severus. Azkaban es nuestro siguiente objetivo.”

#

“Y bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?”

Bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino antes de dejarla sobre la mesa. A su lado, Lily estaba comiéndose un bowl de galletas que había rescatado de la masacre mañanera, deteniéndose en los botoncitos de azúcar glaseada de los hombrecillos de jengibre. Sirius, a pesar que se había superado a sí mismo en la cantidad de comida que podía ingerir, le echaba miradas a hurtadillas a las galletas, que Lily tenía recelosamente resguardadas. 

“¿Sobre qué?” le preguntó a Remus. Los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, luego de la improvisada fiesta que se había armado tras anunciar su compromiso. Los demás ya se habían marchado a sus casas, o se habían ido a acostar, y ahora podían estar solos, digiriendo mejor la noticia. Ni él había tenido el tiempo para procesarla adecuadamente. 

“Tendremos que hallar tiempo para hacerlo todo.” Dijo Lily, “Aún no hemos podido sacar el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt, y hay que continuar con la búsqueda de los otros.” James la observó brevemente. Su futura esposa estaba más resuelta que nunca en centrar sus esfuerzos para derrotar a Voldemort. Era maravillosa. 

“Además que tenemos pendiente la visita a la remodelación de la Casa Potter, para ver el estado de los trabajos, y empezar la mudanza cuanto antes.” Murmuró él, recordando las cartas que le habían enviado los constructores. 

“¿Quieres celebrar la boda en la Mansión?” le preguntó Sirius. 

“No lo sé. La verdad es que no lo he pensado. Supongo que sí.” Se encogió de hombros. Era la idea más lógica. Lily giró el rostro hacia él, interrogante. “Cuando la veas te encantará. Los jardines son de ensueño, y los bosques de alrededor son para perderse.” Le acomodó detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo, mientras ella masticaba su galleta. “En las mazmorras podrás acomodar tu laboratorio de pociones con todos los instrumentos y mesas de trabajo que quieras.”

Lily sonrió.

“Suena genial.” Murmuró con la boca llena. Él se contuvo de darle un beso ahí mismo.

“La última carta del constructor jefe decía que ya estaban cerca de acabar.” Lo interrumpió Lupin, arqueando una ceja ante su comportamiento. 

“Sí, por eso digo que tenemos que ir para revisar cómo está quedando. Y tenemos que escoger las habitaciones.” Añadió, recordando que eso estaba pendiente. Supuso que él y Lily utilizarían la habitación que había pertenecido a sus padres, y Harry podría usar la que había sido suya, aunque no lo culpaba si quería escoger otra. 

“Oh, oh, oh.” Lo sacó Sirius de sus pensamientos, sacudiendo la mano de forma insistente delante de sus ojos. “¿Puedo escoger la habitación primero que Lupino?” su amigo licántropo ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle una mirada de reproche a su otro amigo animago. “Quiero asegurarme de quedarme con la mejor.”

“Tsk.”

“Claro, Canuto. Podrás escoger la habitación primero.” Recitó con voz monocorde, encogiéndose de hombros. Lupin negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo la sonrisa. “Eso me recuerda que Tonks también debe ir.”

“¿Vas a darle una habitación a ella también?” inquirió Sirius, volviendo a pegar los ojos en las galletas de Lily. 

“Por supuesto. Es lo menos que se merece, después de habernos ayudado tanto…” no le pasó inadvertido el ademán reflejo que se le escapó a Remus. “También estoy pensando que ella sea ese escolta permanente que Scrimgeour nos quiere asignar para protegernos.” Bufó. “Al menos no me molesta tenerla dando vueltas por ahí.”

“Estoy de acuerdo.” Musitó Lily. Sirius también asintió.

“¿Vas a contarle lo de los horrocruxes?” le preguntó Remus. 

“No, eso se quedará entre nosotros. Es un tema demasiado delicado como para andarlo divulgarlo por ahí…” se pasó las manos por el pelo, pensando. Había descuidado mucho ese asunto, tendría que ponerse a ello con primera prioridad. “Sirius, ayúdame a investigar cómo podemos sacar ese anillo de la casa de los Gaunt. Tenemos que destruirlo cuanto antes.”

“Sí, señor.” Se llevó dos dedos a la frente, acatando la orden. “Estoy seguro que en la habitación de Regulus deben haber algunos libros que nos puedan servir. Después que se vayan los chicos, podemos registrar esa habitación con más cuidado, porque no me fío de lo que podamos encontrar allí.” 

“De acuerdo. Habrá que agendar una visita con el constructor jefe, para no pasar de la primera quincena de enero. Remus, ¿podrías…?”

“Sí, yo lo hago. Me he estado carteando con él, así que no habrá problema.” Le aseguró su amigo. 

“Y tú Evans, ¿qué vas a hacer?” quiso saber Sirius. “A todo esto, cuando te cases, ¿vas a cambiarte el apellido? ¿serás Lily Potter?” la mosqueó, curvando los labios en su maliciosa sonrisa de burla. Lily terminó de masticar su galleta antes de contestarle.

“Estaba pensando en usar un apellido compuesto, como Evans-Potter, o Potter-Evans. Espero que no te moleste.” Se apresuró a decirle, posando la mano en su brazo. Le sonrió.

“Haz como quieras, Evans. Con el solo hecho de que te quieras casar conmigo yo estoy más que pagado.” Recitó, echándose hacia atrás, contra el respaldo de la silla. 

“Sí, respecto a eso…” saltó Remus, intercambiando una breve mirada con Sirius antes de continuar. “Nos gustaría saber cómo pasaron de querer intentar matarse por enunciar la propuesta, a anunciar su compromiso de manera, ehh, pública.”

Se largó a reír. ¡Lo había olvidado! Al parecer Lily también, porque se atragantó con una galleta a medio comer. 

“Bueno, supongo que lo que dije es cierto. Las últimas cosas por las que hemos pasado te hacen ver la vida con cierta… perspectiva.” Volvió a posar la mirada en Lily. 

“Supongo que Voldemort me espantó con eso de querer matarme.” Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Tragó saliva.

“A mi también.” Susurró. 

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. 

“Siendo ese el caso, asegúrate de construir una plataforma de duelos muy resistente.” Comentó Sirius. Ladeó la cabeza, confuso. 

“¿Por qué?” la sonrisa de su mejor amigo no auguraba nada bueno, pero no le importaba. Por él, se dejaría ser un eterno blanco de burlas si con ello Sirius no dejaba jamás de reírse y de ser él mismo. 

“Porque las peleas maritales ahora van a ser tremendas.” Remus le pegó un codazo. 

“¡Shh, no les des más ideas! ¿No ves que vamos a tener que estar ahí siempre, pendiente que no vayan a destruir la casa?” James abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo. 

“Ay Lunático, los encerramos y ya. Sellamos esa parte de la casa y listo, será nuestra oportunidad para asaltar la cocina.”

“¿Ustedes se dan cuenta que todavía estamos aquí, escuchando sus planes idiotas?” saltó Lily, haciendo un esfuerzo por lucir fastidiada, fallando en el acto. 

Sirius y Lupin detuvieron su charla. Por toda respuesta, Sirius alargó una mano para coger una de las galletas de jengibre, pero Lily fue mucho más rápida, agarrando la mano y enterrándosela contra la mesa. 

“Alto ahí, vaquero.” Le advirtió con ojos mortíferos. 

“¿Qué es un vaquero?”

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que largarse a reír a carcajadas. Merlín, cómo amaba a su familia.

#

Cuando aquella tarde entró al salón, deliberó en dónde sentarse. Habían dos sofás ubicados uno frente al otro y un sillón a la cabecera; James estaba semiacostado en uno de los sofás y Lily recostada encima suyo con una pila de revistas apoyadas peligrosamente en los apoyabrazos, las cuales amenazaban con caerse en cualquier momento, Harry y Sirius estaban sentados en la alfombra jugando cartas, y Remus estaba sentado en el otro sofá, leyendo un libro. Por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza sentarse a su lado, pero lo pensó mejor y avanzó hacia el sillón. La cercanía podría delatarla con alguno de sus ademanes torpes.

Afortunadamente a nadie pareció importarle su decisión, ni tampoco que hubiera irrumpido en la escena familiar. Después de lo que había pasado, James y los demás la consideraban prácticamente un miembro más, y eso le provocaba una sensación que aún no podía identificar. Pero mientras tanto, le agradaba que ellos se sintieran cómodos con su presencia, y ella en la presencia de ellos. 

“Hey, Tonks, ¿qué estás leyendo?” curioseó Sirius, siempre tan cotilla, señalando el turro de papeles que llevaba en las manos. 

“Es un informe que me mandaron revisar de la Oficina. Es una lectura amena, tiene solo 937 páginas, y como lo tengo que llevar leído para la reunión de mañana…” se encogió de hombros, más que lateada ante la perspectiva. Sirius silbó.

“Bueno, ¡felicidades! Has llegado a ese momento en que te tienes que llevar el trabajo a casa. Seguro que debe ser una sensación vigorosante.” Musitó antes de volver a posar la vista en sus cartas. “A todo esto, ¿Harry, terminaste todos los deberes que te enviaron desde Hogwarts?”

“Ajá” fue la única respuesta del chico, que estaba demasiado concentrado en la partida que tenía en las manos. 

“Estoy segura que ese informe tiene que ser mucho más interesante que esto.” Comentó Lily, pasando las hojas de la revista que estaba mirando sin mucho ánimo.

“¿Qué tienes tú?” le preguntó a Lily. 

“Son… un montón de revistas sobre bodas, vestidos, decoración, banquetes, ambientes, música... Al parecer sacan un número todos los meses. Cuando le pedí a Molly un poco de ayuda con esto, me pasó todas estas revistas, y bueno, henos aquí… Si hubiera sabido que todo este lío de la boda iba a ser tan complicado lo hubiera pensado dos veces.” Se quejó. Las jóvenes brujas de las fotografías se movían en la portada de la revista, sonrientes con sus grandes y elegantes vestidos. 

“A ti se te ocurrió la idea.” Murmuró James, quien sí parecía interesado en atender minuciosamente cada detalle de la boda. Lily bufó hastiada.

“Son tantos vestidos y tan distintos, ¿cómo se supone que escoja uno?” espetó al aire.

“No te preocupes tanto por eso, querida, si de todas formas te lo voy a sacar a tiras…”

“¡AGH!” todos se giraron hacia Harry. “¡Papá, estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas?! No me quería enterar de esos detalles, muchas gracias.” Sirius se atragantó con una risa. James también se veía sorprendido; parecía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho… o de que lo había dicho frente a otras personas. 

Lily y Lupin también lo miraron algo pasmados al principio, pero luego de un par de segundos también se largaron a reír a carcajadas. Incluso ella se encontró riéndose de la legítima molestia de Harry. Nadie se quería enterar de la vida íntima de sus propios padres. 

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Remus, quien se veía realmente de muy buen humor, al percatarse que todas y cada una de sus personas queridas se encontraban bien. Le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y le guiñó un ojo. 

Él, a su vez, arqueó una ceja, correspondiendo a su sonrisa un segundo después. Con el corazón suficientemente lleno y mucha mejor disposición, se concentró en la lectura de su tedioso informe, mientras seguía escuchando los reclamos de Lily, los comentarios sugerentes de James, los chillidos de Harry, las risas de Sirius y el silencio de Remus. 

Se sentía muy bien estar ahí. 

#

“Gracias.” Murmuró Sirius en cuanto le alcanzó la taza de chocolate caliente, con extra chocolate, para ayudarlo a olvidarse del frío. Se sentó a su lado, en el medio de la mesa, dirigiendo la vista hacia uno de los extremos. Kingsley continuó dando el reporte. 

“La casa pertenecía a un muggle, David Stripe.” Leyó el nombre en la hoja de pergamino que tenía en la mano. “Que lleva desaparecido 15 años. Probablemente fue asesinado por uno de los mortífagos, quien conservó la casa. Se trataba de un pequeño barrio en una localidad muy alejada de la ciudad más próxima, que no guardaba ninguna conexión con los lugares que guardamos en nuestros registros. Por eso no podíamos hallarla.” Terminó, denotando cierta derrota en su voz por no haber sido más eficaz. Y la verdad, es que James no podía culparlo.

“Pero eso ya no tiene mucha importancia, Kingsley.” Lo cortó Tonks, sentada en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, en una esquina. “Quédate con lo bueno, que pudimos encontrar a Sirius y a Lily, y capturamos muchos mortífagos.”

“Gracias, Tonks. Eso me recuerda…” continuó el auror, cogiendo otro pergamino. “Logramos encarcelar a 27 mortífagos.” Se oyó un murmullo generalizado y un par de silbidos de admiración. “Lamentablemente, casi ninguno tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, sólo fueron llamados y forzados a aparecerse en ese lugar.”

“Yo tengo una pregunta.” Interrumpió Sirius. James observó fijamente su expresión endurecida, que no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción. Aquello era grave, porque Sirius siempre lograba manifestar lo que estaba sintiendo. “¿Alguien puede decirme por qué no han atrapado a Lucius Malfoy? Ese bastardo fue el que nos capturó, atacó, y…” se detuvo. Sirius presionó con demasiada fuerza la taza que sostenía entre las manos. 

“Si bien contamos con tu testimonio y el de Lily, cuando los aurores fueron a la Mansión Malfoy a detenerlo, ya no había nadie. En este momento se están revisando las demás propiedades de los Malfoy, por si se aparecen por ahí.” 

“Tsk.” Fue lo único que Sirius dio en respuesta. 

“¿Y qué pasa con el niño… Draco? Él tiene que regresar a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones. Podríamos rastrear a Malfoy a partir del niño.” Comentó en voz alta. 

“James.” Murmuró suavemente Lily, sentada a su lado. Ella no estaba de acuerdo en usar a Draco, de ninguna forma, para atrapar a su padre. A James tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea en demasía, él era uno de los principales defensores de los derechos de los niños, y de la idea de dejarlos fuera de la guerra, pero se le estaban acabando las ideas y recursos para coger al grandísimo hijo de puta de Malfoy. A él no le toleraría nada. 

“No creo que sea buena idea involucrar al niño en esto, James.” Sostuvo Arthur, mirándolo a través de sus gafas de carey. “Aunque no es un niño muy bien comportado, y ha tenido bastantes roces con nuestros propios hijos, no está bien ‘usarlo’ para llegar hasta su padre. No tiene la culpa de tener los padres que tiene.” Finalizó el patriarca de los Weasley. 

Suspiró, no teniendo otra opción más que asentir y encontrarle la razón. 

“Está bien.”

“De todas maneras” prosiguió Kingsley. “Eso no nos impide ir detrás de Narcisa Malfoy para los mismos objetivos. Tendremos una dotación de aurores para el día del regreso a Hogwarts en el andén 9 y ¾. Nos aseguraremos de que el Expreso se marche antes de interceptarla. La tendremos bien vigilada.”

“Y hablando de Lucius Malfoy…” intervino Lily. “¿Tenemos claridad sobre cómo fue que nos encontró?”

James la miró de reojo. Aquello había estado inquietando a Lily desde el principio, porque temía que conocieran la ubicación del cuartel de la Orden, lo que era imposible. Él sabía que no había manera de que Voldemort o sus seguidores lo supieran. La posibilidad de un traidor estaba más que descartada.

“Afortunadamente, dentro de toda la gente que capturamos aquél día, había un tipo que conocía el plan. Nos reveló que fue, precisamente, Lucius Malfoy quien los vio caminando en la calle. Al parecer, no fue algo premeditado, sino que una mera coincidencia. Al percatarse que no podía enfrentarlos él solo…”

“Claro, porque es una puta rata cobarde.” Susurró Sirius entre dientes.

“Hechizó a todos los magos que tenía a la redonda con la maldición Imperius, en su mayoría jóvenes, y les ordenó atacarlos.” Terminó Kingsley, sin haber oído el comentario de Sirius. “Pero no tenemos mayor información sobre sus motivaciones. Quizá sólo vio la oportunidad de llevarlos ante el Innombrable como una ofrenda o algo similar, como una revalidación de su férrea lealtad.”

“Pff.” Bufó Lily. “A mi se me ocurren algunos motivos…”

Sí, eso también lo habían discutido. Voldemort estaba cumpliendo con su amenaza, de intentar destruir a todas las personas que estaban a su lado, justo como lo había prometido en su vociferadora. Lo más lógico, era que probablemente Voldemort les haya encargado a sus mortífagos más ‘leales’, de manera especial, que si se encontraban con Lily, Sirius o Remus, se los llevaran ante él para cumplir su promesa. Aunque, claro, eso no lo podían decir en voz alta, porque implicaría revelar por qué Voldemort le guardaba a él una particular manía. 

“Entonces, eso quiere decir que no han encontrado la ubicación del cuartel, ¿verdad?” preguntó una asustada Molly.

“Que no, no es posible que nadie fuera de nosotros conozca la existencia de este lugar.” Saltó Moody. “Además, Evans y Black fueron capturados lejos de aquí. Nada indica que salieron de esta casa.” Añadió, para tranquilidad de todos.

“Gracias, Alastor.” Retomó la palabra Kingsley. “Hablando de eso, James, tú tienes algo que contarnos al respecto.”

“Así es.” Se aclaró la garganta. “Como todos ustedes saben, he estado remodelando la antigua casa de mis padres, para que podamos establecer el cuartel general allá. En ese contexto, me complace anunciarles que la remodelación ya está casi lista. Iremos a visitar la Casa durante enero, para chequear el estado en que se encuentran los arreglos, y si todo va bien, durante febrero podemos comenzar la mudanza.”

‘La Casa es mucho más grande y espaciosa que Grimmauld Place. Tendremos una sala de reuniones especial para las juntas de la Orden, en donde podremos guardar todos los documentos, sin estar escondiéndolos. Además, me atrevería a afirmar que contamos con habitaciones suficientes para que todos podamos dormir cómodamente, si es que se da el caso.’

‘En cuanto a la seguridad de la Casa, que es un tema que nos preocupa a todos, cuenta con múltiples protecciones y hechizos defensores. Dumbledore también se ha ofrecido a agregar algunas protecciones extras, como las que tiene esta casa, y nosotros nos encargaremos personalmente de revisar todas y cada una de las protecciones, para hacer de la Casa un lugar completa y absolutamente seguros.’

Se escuchó el murmullo exaltado que recibió a sus palabras. Desde su posición, Tonks le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano, dando a entender que le daba todo su apoyo. Ya le habían informado que sería ella quien los acompañaría aquél día, y ella había aceptado encantada.

Lily, Sirius y Remus le dedicaron una distinta y significativa mueca de apoyo. Los tres entendían más que bien por qué le era particularmente difícil volver a ese lugar, para enfrentarse con su primer gran trauma. Afortunadamente, había hecho todo lo posible para modificar ese escenario, cambiar la decoración, los colores, los muebles y la ubicación de éstos, los cuadros y todo lo que se podía modificar, para que luciera lo menos posible a la escena del crimen en donde habían perecido sus padres. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar su cuerpo al pisar ese suelo por primera vez desde entonces, hace 28 años atrás. Sólo lo sabría al estar ahí.

“Excelente, ¿hay alguna pregunta sobre la mudanza antes que pasemos al siguiente punto de la tabla? ¿Nadie? Bien.” Y Kingsley continuó cantando, pero ya no le oía con la misma atención. Se había quedado ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

El cálido apretón que recibió en la mano le hizo espabilarse. Lily no había despegado sus ojos de él en ningún momento. Y sólo le bastó una mirada suya para encontrar la calma otra vez.

Con ella a su lado, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al mismísimo Diablo. 

#

Sus pasos hacían eco por los prácticamente desiertos pasillos del Colegio. James había insistido tanto en acompañarla, pero habían demasiadas cosas pendientes como para que ambos perdieran el tiempo en eso, así que había ido sola. Siempre podría defenderse, no por nada era una de las brujas más poderosas de su tiempo. Incluso en su estado de semi convalecencia. 

Además, se trataba de Severus. Y no importaban los motivos que separaron sus caminos, ella siempre le guardaría un enorme cariño por sus viejos días de amistad y camaradería. A veces pensaba que era un poco triste que hayan terminado así, pero ella había decidido que no necesitaba aquel tipo de personas en su vida. Con mayor razón en esta nueva etapa de madurez. 

Severus había sido el primer amigo que tuvo, y el primero que le señaló el camino que cambiaría para siempre su vida: que era una bruja, que podía hacer magia, y que pertenecía a un mundo igual de mágico, tan nuevo y distinto del que estaba acostumbrada. Después de la visita del profesor Dumbledore, que le confirmó que todo lo que Severus le había contado era cierto, sus padres habían explotado de la alegría. No solo porque todo eso de la magia les causaba una enorme emoción, sino porque, al menos una de sus hijas, podría estar a salvo. La historia de la humanidad nunca había experimentado un cambio tan violento como en el siglo XX, distorsionando de manera radical todos los paradigmas que se habían mantenido hasta entonces. Habían amenazas constantes de las cuales Lily iba a librarse, como la latente alerta de la guerra nuclear, la inestabilidad política y económica, la revolución, los conflictos sociales, las drogas, la música y estética punk, la desobeciencia civil ante la autoridad, y el sexo libre.

Lily tampoco había sido una niña normal, siempre había tenido gustos particulares. Por eso se acopló a la manera de ser reservada y curiosa de Severus. Compartían ideas extrañas sobre todo, y pese a que Lily no le gustaba aislarse tanto del mundo, encontraba una comprensión genuina y leal en Severus. Por primera vez, había dejado de sentirse tan sola. 

Después de todo, sí era especial. Y Sev se encargó de recalcar ese aspecto. 

Durante la niñez y la adolescencia temprana fueron inseparables. Iban juntos para todos lados, tanto en Hogwarts como en el vecindario. Sev era su mejor amigo, le contaba todo, sus ideas, sus planes, sus pensamientos erráticos y poco empáticos, incluso lo hacía partícipe de su vida amorosa. Recordaría la cara de desagrado que el adolescente Sev de 16 años había puesto al contarle que se había acostado por primera vez con alguien en su vida, y que había sido ese chico muggle de su cuadra, Ryan Spectre. Pero jamás olvidaría la terrible expresión de odio que invadió su rostro poco amable cuando le confidenció que estaba acercándose a James Potter. 

Tal vez se trataba de esos celos de amigo, porque por cómo ella lo describía, parecía que Potter iba a ser su nuevo mejor amigo. Y es que sí, de esa manera empezó, porque Potter la comprendía a un nivel mayor que Sev, y ella lo comprendía a él. La oscuridad que un James de 15 años podía transmitir le resultaba demasiado atrayente. Nunca había sentido tanta fascinación por alguien como en ese instante, experimentando una serie de sensaciones que para su edad eran intensas e incomprensibles. En realidad, Potter era muy interesante, era mucho más que ese niño huérfano y rico. Sólo ella se había dado cuenta de eso, y sólo ella iba a descubrirlo, a desenmascararlo, a sentirse tan eufórica como aterrorizada cuando llegara al fondo del asunto. 

En ese contexto de mutuo descubrimiento, Sev lo entendía. Le escuchaba todo lo que tenía para contarle de Potter, esto y aquello, aquí y allá. El límite se quebró cuando empezaron a tocarse. A besarse. Cuando sentía ese calor inexplicable subiendo por sus entrañas cuando Potter le susurraba al oído las cosas enfermas que planeaba hacerle a su novia de turno, cuando la aferraba de las muñecas, cuando le jalaba el cabello, cuando le mordía los labios. Sentía un éxtasis adictivo al saber que no importaba cuántas novias distintas tuviera James, él siempre la buscaría a ella, siempre acabaría en ella, siempre se revolcaría con ella, en la oscuridad. Estaba enterrada en la oscuridad y no quería salir de allí. Era el lugar que siempre había buscado para estar, y se sentía increíble. 

Sev no se sintió mínimamente alertado por ese aspecto poco sano de su relación con Potter. Él lo veía en el plano meramente físico. Pensaba que a ella le gustaba James porque era jugador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, de su propia casa, porque todo el mundo estaba a sus pies, porque era tan brillante que sacaba notas excelentes en todo, porque tenía ese cuerpo escultural que hacía suspirar a la mitad del alumnado, y porque tenía una fortuna propia de sangrepuras. Nunca comprendió realmente por qué James le fascinaba tanto. 

Y ella se sintió un tanto decepcionada por eso. ¿Cómo es que Sev no podía entender la magnitud de su hallazgo? ¿Cómo es que no podía ver más allá de esa fachada, que tenía precisamente esa finalidad, ocultar la verdadera personalidad de James?

Las últimas palabras que le dirigió Severus habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su mente:

‘No eres más que una zorra barata, igual que todas las demás. Lo único que realmente quieres es abrirte de piernas con Potter, como sus otras putitas. Eres tan idiota que te dejaste manipular por ese imbécil, ya verás que cuando te use, te va a botar a un lado, y se va a ir detrás de una mujerzuela más vulgar que tú. Nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpida.’

Con sus 17 años, Lily se sintió gravemente insultada. No solo porque Severus había osado a compararla con las demás mujeres de su edad, cuando ella era muy distinta y especial, sino porque daba a entender que siempre la había visto de esa forma. Sólo la veía como otra chica más, una chica cuyo único propósito era ser la novia de alguien, casarse y criar los hijos de ese alguien, porque ese era el lugar que le correspondía. La veía como alguien que se dejaría pisotear así de fácil, cuestionando su inteligencia. Ella había nacido para hacer cosas grandes, porque era grandiosa. Y si él no era capaz de darse cuenta de ello, si no era capaz de verla como algo más que un cuerpo semi curvilíneo con pechos y trasero, es porque estaba perdiendo su tiempo con él. Nunca llegaría lejos con Sev a su lado. 

Y porque secretamente, ella sí estaba dispuesta a dejarse usar por James, aunque por motivos y finalidades distintas a las que Severus tenía en mente. 

Sus pensamientos se disiparon en cuanto llegó a la puerta del despacho del profesor de Pociones.

Tocó a la puerta con los nudillos.

“Adelante.”

Suspiró, tratando de vaciar su mente. Pese a todo, nunca se era suficientemente precavido.

#

Acababa de recibir a Jean y Hugh Granger. Apenas tuvo tiempo de saludar a Hermione antes que se escabullera con Harry y Ron. Esos tres no estaban juntos hacía varios días, así que probablemente tenían mucho que contarse. No pudo más que sonreír ante lo fuerte que era la amistad que compartía su hijo con sus amigos. Ellos jamás dejarían solo a Harry, ante ninguna eventualidad.

Dejó a los señores Granger conversando con los señores Weasley antes de dirigirse al Salón, el cual se había adecuado para la tan esperada fiesta de año nuevo. Todavía faltaban invitados por llegar, pero la casa ya estaba atestada de gente, y le encantaba. El bullicio, las risas, la música, la comida y el alcohol, la hacían olvidarse, aunque fuera por un momento, del llanto de bebé que todavía asolaba sus sueños.

Habían colocado la mesa de la cocina en el salón con toda la comida y bebidas disponibles a los invitados a modo de buffette. Aquello resultaba mucho más simple que sentar a casi treinta personas a la mesa, con sus respectivos platos, copas y cubiertos.

“¡Hola Tonks!” saludó alegremente a la joven auror, quien estaba de pie junto a la mesa. Se veía particularmente guapa esa noche, con una falda azul y una blusa blanca que le hacía juego, alejada de los colores institucionales del Ministerio y la Oficina de Aurores. Su cabello rosa destacaba entre la multitud. 

“¡Hola Lily!” exclamó ella a su vez. “No te había visto, ¿cómo estás?” y se apresuró por abrazarla. Ella le respondió a su abrazo con la misma efusividad. 

“Estoy bien, muchas gracias Tonks.” Se echó hacia atrás un largo mechón de cabello rojo. “¿Te importaría si te robo un par de minutos? Necesito hablar unas palabras contigo.” La auror ladeó la cabeza, mientras se servía un poco del brebaje mágico que Sirius había preparado especialmente para la ocasión. Su color azulado no hacía más que causarle desconfianza, pero a Tonks no parecía importarle. 

“Claro, ¿de qué se trata?”

Intentó reprimir el acto reflejo, pero antes que se diera cuenta, ya tenía la mano sobre su vientre.

“Verás, yo… No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó la noche en que James, Remus y tú nos rescataron. Pero James me contó que no dudaste ni un segundo en seguirlo hacia lo desconocido y al peligro. Remus me dijó que peleaste valientemente, como muy pocos magos y brujas han hecho en situaciones menos graves. Que nos escoltaste hasta Hogwarts, y pasaste más de la mitad de la noche afuera de la enfermería, pendiente del estado de Sirius y mío.” Pudo ver cómo las pequeñas orejas de Tonks se enrojecían. “Te digo todo esto porque quiero agradecerte, con toda sinceridad, por lo que hiciste por nosotros ese día.” Musitó con un tono quedo. “Te lo agradezco mucho, Tonks, de verdad. Muchas gracias.” 

Lily nunca había sido una persona muy agradecida. Pero estuvo a muy poco de perderlo todo, y necesitaba poder expresar toda su gratitud por aquellos que la salvaron. Se los debía por James y por Harry.

La metamorfomaga desvió la vista hacia un costado, rascándose la nuca. 

“Ay, Lily, no es necesario, sólo estaba haciendo mi deber. No tienes que agradecerme tanto.” E intentó quitarle importancia sacudiendo la mano. Pero se le olvidó que tenía el vaso en esa mano, y botó un poco de líquido al suelo.

Sonrió. 

“Claro que sí.” Limpió la posa con una ligera sacudida de su varita. “Entonces déjame decirte algo menos cursi. ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?” esta vez Tonks la miró directamente a los ojos, con evidente emoción. 

“¿Qué, lo dices en serio? ¡Pues claro, me encantaría!” y la vio reprimir las ganas de dar un salto. “¡Siempre he creído que eres una bruja y mujer alucinante, Lily! ¡Sería todo un honor para mí ser tu amiga!” su sonrisa inocente le alegraba un poco más el corazón. 

Se golpeó la mano con el puño.

“Muy bien, porque necesito retomar la forma que tenía antes del secuestro, así que esa será nuestra primera actividad como amigas, luchar.” Tonks lució algo sorprendida, pero no tardó en asentir. 

“Está bien, que así sea.” Y le guiñó un ojo. 

#

Una semana. Sólo había pasado una semana. 

Las manos grandes recorrían su cintura, la manoseaban por todos lados, y se metían debajo de su falda. 

La empujó contra la puerta de la alcoba. Le rodeó los hombros anchos y le jaló el cabello de la nuca, mientras sus cuerpos chocaban y se frotaban. Llegaba a marearse por el placer. Se le olvidaba dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo. La desconexión con la realidad era abrumadora. 

Aunque tuvo el descaro de preguntarse, ¿esa era la clase de cosas que compartiría con su nueva amiga? No estaba segura si era algo que pudiera decirse en voz alta, a decir verdad. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la naturaleza de, ehh, aquella ‘relación’.

Él la había olido desde el momento en que pisó la Mansión. Sintió que estaba caliente y sólo le bastó cruzar una mirada con Lupin para entender lo que quería. Y que lo quería ahora. 

Su lengua era rasposa, grande y húmeda. Se la metía toda a la boca, entrechocando con sus dientes, apenas dejándole aire para respirar. 

Estaba tan mojada. Lo necesitaba adentro con tanto ahínco, que la espera le dolía.

Toc, toc.

“Remus, ¿estás ahí?” preguntó la voz de Sirius al otro lado de la puerta. 

Tonks salió de su ensoñación. Lupin estaba enterrado entre sus piernas, con la falda subida hasta las caderas, una mano en sus bragas, y el cinturón y la cremallera de su pantalón abiertos, listo y dispuesto para continuar hasta el final. 

Ambos se miraron, con la sorpresa cómplice de aquellos que están haciendo algo que no deberían, en el lugar y momento inapropiados. 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él le tapó la boca con una mano y le indicó por medio de señas que no hiciera ruido. Sirius estaba al otro lado de la madera, ¿qué pretendía?

“Ssí, aquí estoy recostado. ¿Qué pasa?” ante su horror, se movió la manilla de la puerta, de Sirius que estaba intentando entrar. 

“Ya va quedando media hora para las 12. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás encerrado?” ahogó un gemido contra la palma de la mano del licántropo. Él la observó de soslayo, dirigiéndole una mirada autoritaria a modo de reproche. Pero antes que sentirse intimidada, temió empezar a derretirse. 

“Tu y tú ridículo ponche… ¿esperabas que me quedara en pie?” se escuchó el relincho de risa al otro lado. “Ya voy, espera que me recupere un poco y bajo.” Y ante su sorpresa, Lupin embistió de manera lenta y tortuosa contra ella, mirándola mientras lo hacía. Se le secó la boca, ahogada contra su mano.

Sólo se le ocurrió lamerle la palma con la punta de su lengua. 

El jadeo escapó desde lo más profundo de la garganta del licántropo. Por suerte los pasos de Sirius fueron alejándose, revelándoles que se había marchado y los había vuelto a dejar solos. Remus le destapó la boca. 

Se miraron. 

“Bueno,” dijo él, con la voz enronquecida. “Esto tendrá que ser rápido.”

Y mientras se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo, le arrancó las bragas de un tirón.

#

1.32 am. 

Todos se habían saludado ya. Harry nunca se había demorado tanto repartiendo abrazos y saludos entre los asistentes. La fiesta como tal ya había empezado, y ahora estaba mirando cómo su padre y Sirius bailaban. Jamás imaginó que su padre fuera tan buen bailarín. Eso le llevaba a concluir que su desastrosa habilidad de coordinación la había heredado de su madre.

“¿Y eso qué es?” inquirió Hermione, señalando el ponche azul que había preparado Sirius. Ron se encogió de hombros. 

“Ni idea, pero todos quienes lo beben se vuelven un tanto… desatados.”

Percy se había atrevido a probar un vaso, y ahora estaba intentando seguir el ritmo de la música, fallando estrepitosamente. Fred y George estaban en una esquina, riéndose del espectáculo que montaba su hermano mayor. 

“Si yo fuera tú me alejaría de eso.” Añadió Ron. 

Como Harry no tenía mucho interés ni en probar el ponche ni en bailar, la fiesta se le estaba haciendo un poco aburrida. Por el contrario, los adultos estaban pasándola en grande, riendo y charlando; su madre estaba sentada con Tonks y las señoras Weasley y Granger, y cada vez que las veía estaban riéndose, quién sabe quizás de qué cosa. 

“Vamos arriba.” Les propuso a los otros dos, y se escabulleron del salón, subiendo las escaleras. En el tercer rellano apenas se oían las risas y la música. 

“Espero sinceramente que la boda de tus padres sea mucho más divertida, Harry.” Musitó Ron, tirándose sobre su cama. Hermione y Harry se sentaron frente a él, en la otra cama. 

“¿Van a casarse en la Casa Potter?” preguntó Hermione. 

“Eso creo.” Respondió lacónicamente, encogiéndose de hombros. 

“¿Y cómo han estado las cosas por acá?” volvió a preguntar ella. Era del todo legítima su pregunta. No habían tenido tiempo de estar a solas los 3 desde Hogwarts, desde el día en que apareció su Papá con su Mamá y Sirius agonizantes. No le había enviado muchas cartas, y tampoco podía decir mucho en ellas, porque se trataba de cosas que era muy difícil contarlas por escrito. 

“Mmm, en general, las cosas han estado tranquilas. Mi Papá y Lupin se han encargado de cuidar a mi Mamá y Sirius, de hacerles mimos y consentirlos. Ambos siguen durmiendo mal y teniendo pesadillas, pero cada día se ven un poco mejor. El ambiente festivo, y el trajín constante de gente también les ha ayudado a distraerse.” Y ese era más o menos el resumen del estado de las cosas. Harry también recordó las conversaciones que había sostenido con su madre, Sirius y su padre, pero aquellas charlas abarcaban temas que era mejor guardarse para sí. 

Comenzó a hacer girar el anillo sobre su dedo, sin darse cuenta. 

Hermione asintió, pensativa. 

“Ya veo. Pero, ¿no ha habido noticias de los culpables, o de si planean alguna emboscada contra… bueno, contra V-Voldemort?” Harry la miró un segundo, percatándose que era la primera vez que la oía llamar a Voldemort por su nombre. 

“Por Merlín, Hermione, déjalos disfrutar los días de libertad y el compromiso antes de ponerse a pensar en cosas amargas como ésas.” Saltó Ron, incorporándose para sentarse de manera decente. Hermione frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, la interrumpió.

“Tiene razón, Ron. A pesar de todo, seguimos en guerra, y Voldemort no descansará solo porque estamos en medio de las fiestas.” Y se quitó un pedazo de confeti del cabello. Sirius se había ensañado especialmente con él al momento de lanzarlo cuando dieron las 00.00 hrs. “El otro día hubo una reunión de la Orden, pero al parecer no trataron muchos temas importantes. Voldemort tampoco ha estado muy activo, o al menos eso le he escuchado decir a mi Papá.” Añadió. 

“Sí, pero acuérdate que también dijeron eso de que querían perseguir al padre de Malfoy.” Le recordó su amigo. Cierto, lo había olvidado. 

“¿Fue Malfoy quien perpetró el ataque?” inquirió Hermione, apoyando la mejilla en su mano empuñada. Ambos asintieron, y volvieron a quedarse callados. Ese maldito de Malfoy… al parecer Draco sí tenía a quién salir. 

“Sigue siendo preocupante que Vol-Voldemort esté inactivo. Eso sólo quiere decir que está preparándose para algo grande.” Susurró la chica mirando al vacío, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

“¿No estarás pensando…?” empezó Ron, colocándose muy serio. Hermione fijó la vista en él. 

“Precisamente.” 

“¿Qué?” saltó, mirando a Ron y luego a Hermione. “¿No querrás decir que Voldemort esté intentando atacar a mis padres otra vez?”

“Es una posibilidad.” Se defendió Hermione. “Quiero decir, él tiene una afrenta personal con tu padre, Harry. Es muy probable que quiera una revancha.” La sangre comenzó a hervirle. 

“Asesinó a mi hermano. Yo creo que ya tomó suficiente.” Sus palabras fueron tan glaciares que la temperatura del cuarto descendió varios grados. Por no considerar el estado de su madre y el de Sirius, y la forma en que les afectó como familia. Las consecuencias de ese ataque personal de Voldemort no habían sido pocas. “No permitiré que vuelva a ponerle un dedo encima a ninguno de ellos.”

“Harry…”

No, no había hablado con ninguno de los dos por cómo se sentía al respecto. Y tampoco creía que lo fuera a hacer, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde empezar. 

“Lo único que digo… es que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.” Alzó la cabeza, mirando a sus dos mejores amigos. “No podemos. Tenemos que hacer algo para contribuir en la derrota de Voldemort, lo que sea. Yo sé que mis padres no quieren que me involucre de ninguna forma, pero maldita sea, nunca me he quedado quieto cuando las cosas se ponen así de peligrosas.” Ron y Hermione compartieron una de sus crípticas y cómplices miradas, sobretodo cuando a él se le ocurría algo descabellado. 

“Tienes razón, Harry.” Convino Ron, tras acabar su intercambio silencioso con Hermione. “Algo haremos, no te preocupes.” Hermione asintió, demostrando su apoyo. No pudo hacer más que sonreír.  
“He estado pensando que podríamos empezar a entrenar más duro con las artes marciales y la defensa personal.” Les comentó. Era una posibilidad que había estado pensando hacía un par de días. “Nunca se sabe. Es una herramienta muy útil al momento de pelear.”

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. 

“¿Yo también?” preguntó, señalándose a sí misma con el dedo. Harry asintió. 

“Sí, tú también, Hermione. Tienes que hacerte más fuerte.” 

“¡Oh, eso suena muy divertido! ¿Puedo participar también?” Los tres se giraron a la puerta. Ginny estaba de pie, sosteniendo una bandeja que contenía una muestra de todos los bocadillos del banquete que se había ofrecido en la fiesta. 

“¿Y tú por qué no estás abajo?” le preguntó Ron, muy escéptico, cogiendo un panecillo relleno con pasta de salmón, metiéndoselo a la boca de un solo bocado. Su hermana se sentó a su lado. 

“Estaba riéndome de Percy junto a Fred y George, pero después mamá, papá y todos se pusieron a bailar música de hace dos décadas atrás, y Sirius comenzó a lanzar alcohol por los aires. Así que agarré todo lo que podía, y me vine.” Comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. “Pero bueno. ¿Me van a incluir o no?”

Harry se lo pensó un momento. De todas las personas, Ginny era la única a la que veía entrenando con entusiasmo en el salón de entrenamientos que estaba en Hogwarts. Y debía reconocer que su esfuerzo tenía muy buenos resultados; a veces cuando se ofrecía a pelear con él, le daba unos puñetazos de lo más certeros.

“Por supuesto, Ginny.”


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15:

Las vacaciones de fin de año ya habían acabado, y una vez más, Harry estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts. 

La despedida no había sido tan emotiva como la de Septiembre, porque estaban todos demasiado emocionados con la boda y los preparativos, aunque Harry de todas formas se tomó varios minutos para disfrutar los abrazos de su madre, padre, Sirius y Remus antes de separarse completamente de ellos. Ellos también se tomaron su tiempo, sabiendo que nada estaba realmente asegurado. 

“Me gustaría quedarme aquí, y ayudarlos con los preparativos de la boda.” Le había dicho sinceramente a sus padres antes de subirse al tren. Habían decidido que la boda se celebraría una semana después de iniciadas las vacaciones de verano.

“Oh no Harry, no te preocupes, no es tan entretenido como suena, de verdad.” Intentó excusarse Lily, acariciándole su siempre desordenado cabello negro. 

“Cuando llegues en Junio tendremos que ir con Madame Malkin para que te pruebes tu traje. Probablemente para entonces habrás crecido unos cuantos centímetros más.” Comentó James, con una sonrisa mucho más alegre de lo habitual. “Pero ten por seguro que cada decisión que tomemos te la haremos saber por carta, y tendremos en cuenta tu opinión.” Le aseguró. 

“Yo te tendré al tanto de todos los detalles sabrosos.” Añadió Sirius, guiñándole un ojo. 

“Sí claro, el maestro de la comida y la bebida.” Gruñó Remus, rodando los suyos. 

Pero más que la boda, algo que de por sí causaría emoción en la mayoría de las personas, lo que realmente lo ilusionaba era la perspectiva de vivir en la casa de sus antepasados. Estaba seguro que habrían cientos de objetos, cuadros, pasadizos y habitaciones secretas de sus abuelos y todos sus parientes desde el inicio de los tiempos, relatándole la historia de su familia. Su padre le había contado que incluso puede que tuviera la posibilidad de hablar con los retratos de sus abuelos, bisabuelos, y tatarabuelos, y aquello lo tenía alucinado. Jamás había visto una fotografía de sus abuelos, así que no sabía ni siquiera cómo lucían. 

Ron y Hermione habían sido abducidos por una reunión de prefectos, la cual les había sido informada en su trayecto en el Expreso. Entre sus deberes de prefectos, los entrenamientos del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y el eminente estudio que Hermione les había prometido tanto a Ron y a él por la proximinidad de las MHB, iban a tener que encontrar el tiempo suficiente para poder entrenar en el salón. Incluso estaba pensando en pasarse por ahí aquella noche para poder dormir y descansar correctamente, sintiéndose tan agotado que ni las pesadillas lo abrumarían. Tal vez Ginny quisiera unirse, para comprobar qué nivel manejaba ella en cuanto a pelea se refería. 

En ese momento se encontraba en el inmenso vestíbulo del castillo, intentando acomodar su equipaje para llevarlo hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Muchos otros alumnos también estaban en lo mismo, como Neville, las gemelas Patil, Dean, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Michael Corner, algunos alumnos mayores de Slytherin, entre otros. Harry no tenía idea de qué había pasado con Draco y sus padres, pero al parecer la estrategia ideada por Kingsley no había funcionado. Tal vez tendría que esperar a escribir a casa y preguntar, aunque dudaba que fueran a contarle gran cosa. 

Un inusitado silencio lo hizo detenerse e incorporarse con lentitud. Se volteó, sólo para encontrarse con que Luna lo estaba observando en silencio, con la cabeza ladeada y las manos tras la espalda. Traía puesto su collar de corchos de cerveza de manteca, los aros de rabanito, y la varita detrás de la oreja. 

“¡Luna!” exclamó un tanto sobresaltado, sin ocultar esa alegría auténtica y espontánea que le provocaba el verla. Tan luminosa, tan radiante. “¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás ahí? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal estuvieron las fiestas?” 

Ella sonrió. 

“Los nargles ya se han ido.” Fue lo que se limitó a anunciar. Pero antes que frustrarse, Harry sólo pudo suspirar de alivio, empapándose de esa calma tan absoluta que lo rodeaba cuando estaba con ella. 

“¿Todo está bien ahora entonces?” le preguntó, acordándose de lo alerta que había permanecido Luna los días anteriores a Navidad por ese mismo asunto. La rubia asintió. 

“¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Está todo bien ahora?” preguntó Luna a su vez, con su voz soñadora. Era inquietante la capacidad que poseía la chica para estar tan introducida en su propio mundo, pero aún así, estar perfectamente consciente de todo lo que pasaba en la realidad.

Sacudió la cabeza. 

“Sí, algo así. Está mucho mejor que antes, eso es cierto.” Y por toda respuesta, Luna le obsequió una genuina sonrisa de felicidad. 

#

Estaba sentada en el sofá, con los pies arriba, y la enorme croquera apoyada en sus piernas. Una de las grandes preocupaciones en torno a la boda se había solucionado al fin, el vestido. No, no había encontrado ningún vestido que le gustara en las casi 50 revistas que había ojeado, desde los años 70’ hasta la actualidad, pasando por 3 décadas de moda completamente diferentes una de la otra. Estuvo a punto de perder la razón hasta que James le sugirió que podía mandar a hacerse uno a su gusto y medida. Aquella idea había satisfecho parte de los problemas, puesto que sí había tenido una idea en mente, después de todo. Una ninfa del bosque.

A James le encantó. Su relación se había desarrollado en los bosques, fundiéndose en la oscuridad, revolcándose en la tierra, en la hierba mojada por el rocío, en los troncos retorcidos de los árboles milenarios. Era un ambiente en que ambos se sentían cómodos. Por ello la temática de la boda sería la naturaleza. La ceremonia y posterior fiesta se celebraría en los maravillosos jardines de la Casa Potter, y todo lo demás, la decoración, el traje del novio, del padrino y de las damas de compañía, y la música, se orientaría en esa misma dirección. 

Así que ahí estaba, intentando diseñar, con sus precarias habilidades para el dibujo, el tipo de vestido que quería. 

“Hasta que te encuentro.” Dijo una voz más que conocida, apoyándose del respaldo del sofá.

“¿Mmm?” murmuró, sin despegar los ojos de la hoja de papel. 

“Sirius me acaba de decir que recibiste respuesta de Carmilla.” Detuvo el lápiz. 

“Sí. Se emocionó mucho con la noticia, dice que vendrá encantada con su familia, y que acepta ser mi dama de honor.” Recitó, recordando los pasajes de la carta. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que James se agarraba la barbilla, con su barba rala de días sin afeitar.

“Entonces sólo nos queda ver ese asunto del padrino…” comentó, como si estuviera haciéndose una nota mental. “En fin. Encontré algo que podría entusiasmarte un poco más con los preparativos de la boda.” Esta vez sí que alzó los ojos para mirarlo directamente, porque no era muy probable que James estuviera pensando en bocadillos para recibir a los invitados. Antes que le preguntara más detalles, él le alcanzó un libro abierto.

‘Pactum munium famulus domun.’

“¿Qué es?” preguntó. No le sonaba de nada. Las pocas palabras en latín que conocía eran las del conjuro de localización que tenía su collar, y no recordaba que ninguna de ellas se pareciera a las que acababa de leer. 

“Durante la época en que nos cazaban y nos quemaban en la hoguera por brujería, se inventaron y crearon varias formas para poder proteger a los magos y brujas de las atrocidades cometidas por los muggles. Una de esas formas era ésta.

Se traduce literalmente como ‘Pacto de Matrimonio, Familia y Casa’, en que el mago y la bruja prontos a casarse realizaban un encantamiento, un ‘pacto’, que cubría las dimensiones de su futuro hogar, para protegerlos a ellos mismos y todos sus parientes, tantos ascendientes, descendientes e invitados, de las amenazas que pudieran cernirse sobre sus tierras. La magia de ambos esposos se fundía entre sí y con la de la casa, fusionándose para proteger el terreno, y a su vez, aumentar su poder para repeler a los adversarios que lograran adentrarse en su casa.”

Golpeteó el libro en la página abierta. 

“¿En esto estabas tan ocupado?” inquirió. James arqueó una ceja. 

“Estaba seguro de haber leído una mención a este pacto antes, por eso me decidí a buscarlo.” Le contestó, rascándose la nuca. Comenzó a hojear rápidamente el libro; luego de una pequeña introducción sobre los objetivos del encantamiento, venía una breve descripción del contexto histórico en que fue creado, continuaba luego la lista de los ingredientes, y las fases de preparación. Se trataba de un encantamiento bastante complejo, que contemplaba varias etapas y requería bastante tiempo, tanto de preparación como de ejecución.

“¿Cuáles son las ventajas?” le preguntó, observando los dibujos que ilustraban los modos de preparación. James se apoyó del respaldo del sofá, y dándose impulso, saltó para aterrizar en los cojines, a su lado. Lily le hizo espacio levantando las piernas antes de dejarlas caer sobre su regazo. 

“La principal razón por la que me gusta este encantamiento es porque es uno de los pocos dentro de su especie en que no subyuga la voluntad de ninguno de los esposos para con el otro, particularmente de la mujer a la voluntad y designios del marido. El encantamiento fue creado para que trabajen como un equipo, exigiendo la colaboración mutua, no para que uno someta al otro. Además, tampoco necesita de la castidad o la virginidad de ninguno de los dos como requisito para su elaboración. Eso sí hubiera significado un problema para nosotros.” Terminó él con una sonrisa, acariciándole las pantorrillas. 

“¿Y las desventajas?” 

“Bueno, la limitación es que el encantamiento aumenta el poder de los esposos sólo mientras permanezcan dentro de los terrenos de su hogar. Y también… que es irrevocable. Una vez realizado, no hay ninguna manera de disolverlo.” Abrió mucho los ojos, anonadada con ese último dato. La irrevocabilidad sonaba muy absoluta. 

“En realidad, sí hay una forma para terminarlo.” Se apresuró por decir James, percatándose de su alarma. “La muerte de alguno de los dos. Termina el matrimonio, termina el encantamiento. Y sobre eso, había algo importante que quería decirte. Cuando uno de los esposos muere, mago o bruja, parte de su magia, la que es de su esencia, abandona su cuerpo, y se traslada hacia la magia de la casa, de los terrenos y sus alrededores. Es una de las maneras en que los lugares encantados van adquiriendo sus protecciones.” Sí, eso lo sabía. La magia tenía unas formas muy particulares de funcionar. “Pero la otra parte de su magia… va hacia el otro.”

Parpadeó.

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” inquirió. No había estado segura de entenderlo. 

“Que, si celebramos este pacto, y alguno de los dos muere primero, parte de nuestra magia se acoplará al otro.” 

“Nunca había escuchado nada semejante.” Declaró, y era cierto. Pese a haber estudiado mucho en sus días en Hogwarts, jamás había leído o escuchado un fenómeno de esa clase. 

“Sí, no es muy común.” Admitió James, subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz. “De hecho, el intento de homologación de las magias causa demasiados estragos. La mayoría de las veces la otra persona no lo consigue, o le causa una descomposición corporal. Ya sabes, es como intentar fusionar dos esencias distintas.” 

Arqueó una ceja. 

“¿Y tú quieres hacer eso, sabiendo las consecuencias?” 

“Vamos, Lily. Tú sabes que nosotros no somos como la mayoría de los magos y brujas. Además nuestra condición física supera la de la media, es muy probable que nuestros cuerpos puedan soportar ese momento, si es que llegara a pasar.” Rebatió él, dando más argumentos a favor de su posición. Parecía bastante convencido de que era una buena idea. “¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?”

“Inesperado.” Se incorporó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. “¿Tú quieres que celebremos este pacto?”

Por un lado, la idea le aterraba. Eso de ‘fusionar’ su poder con el de James le suscitaba muchas dudas. Sobretodo lo que podría pasar en el caso de que alguno muriera antes que el otro, sonaba peligroso. Pero por otro lado, la idea de volverse tan poderosa para proteger a los suyos, para evitar que algo horrible volviera a suceder también era atrayente, quizás demasiado. Si era cierto que se podría volver prácticamente invencible, que nadie volvería a humillarla en el suelo, que nadie volvería a ponerle un solo dedo encima para hacerle daño de nuevo, ni a ella ni a quienes estuvieran a su cargo, el precio no era demasiado alto. Si con eso le prometían que Harry estaría a salvo…

“Pero sólo funciona mientras estemos dentro de la casa. Si estamos peleando afuera, nuestro poder no aumenta.” Murmuró. James chasqueó la lengua, tomándole una mano. 

“Lily,” y la miró fijamente a los ojos. “¿De verdad crees, que no podríamos llegar más allá?” 

Oh, James Potter, siempre tan ambicioso. 

Le sonrió. 

“Mira, déjame pensarlo, ¿si? Quiero estudiarlo bien antes de continuar, para asegurarme de que está todo en orden.” Y dejó el libro encima de la mesita de centro. James le palmeó la cabeza. 

“Siempre tan estudiosa, Evans.”

“Por supuesto, Potter. Tengo que sacarte esa sonrisita de suficiencia de la cara.” Y le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa antes de colocarse seria de nuevo. “James, estaba pensando…”

“¿Si…?”

“En los horrocruxes.” Toda la liviandad de su futuro marido también se evaporó, adoptando su típica expresión adusta. La expresión de ‘estás hablando del hijo de puta que destruyó mi vida’. “Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Dumbledore, sobre que podría haber más de un solo horrocrux.”

“De hecho, ya sabemos que hay más de un horrocrux.” La interrumpió James alzando las cejas. “Está el diario de Tom Riddle destruido que tiene Dumbledore, y el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt que está escondido en la vieja cabaña de los Gaunt, a las afueras de Pequeño Hangleton.” Claro, ahí ya habían dos. 

“Sí, pero, ¿cuáles son los otros horrocruxes? Primero, ¿cuántos horrocruxes más pueden haber?” era una pregunta a la que le había estado dando vueltas hacía varios días, y cada vez que se daba cuenta que no tenía muchas pistas, una suerte de angustia la envolvía por completo.

James se echó hacia atrás, apoyando completamente la espalda contra el sofá. Continuaba acariciándole las piernas con una ternura infinita, como si no estuvieran hablando de una aberración como lo era dividir el alma para intentar alcanzar la inmortalidad. 

“Si seguimos la teoría de Dumbledore sobre el número 7, nos faltaría encontrar aún cuatro horrocruxes más, considerando que el séptimo sería Voldemort mismo.” Susurró, pensativo. 

Lily se mordió los labios. 

“Quizás… deberías seguir buscando en tus recuerdos.” James parpadeó antes de mirarla. Ya no había ni rastro del hombre amoroso que le hablaba de planes de boda. 

“Eso estaba haciendo, pensando alguna cosa o lugar… Es difícil, porque en general Voldemort no solía mostrar interés por personas, objetos o lugares en particular…” y el mago tragó saliva. Luego se restregó los ojos por debajo de las gafas. “Tal vez debería pedirle a Dumbledore una cita con el pensadero, para echar un vistazo a algún detalle que se me haya pasado.” 

Se cruzó de brazos, reposando la espalda contra el apoyabrazos. 

“Estoy segura que no puede ser tan imposible.” Murmuró.

“Claro que no, sólo hay que afinar el razonamiento, y no hay nadie mejor que yo para hacerlo, que estuve a su lado haciendo el loco por 10 años…” musitó James, igualmente perdido en sus cavilaciones. “Sigo intentado pensar en algún objeto de valor que ese malnacido haya tenido, pero no recuerdo nada, siempre iba para todos lados con esa serpiente y nada más…” James devolvió el rostro para encontrar sus ojos.

Lo sabía, porque ella había llegado a la misma revelación tras escucharle decir eso. 

Y lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. 

“Nagini.” 

#

“Vamos Ron, yo sé que puedes hacerlo.”

Su amigo gruñó, mientras le caían encima de la cara un par de mechones de cabello pelirrojo.

“Si sigues diciéndome eso, te voy a romper esa naricilla tuya.” Bufó. 

“Primero tienes que lograr que tu patada me llegue a la cara. Después ya veremos.” Lo provocó, sonriendo. Como se había quitado las gafas no podía distinguir con claridad lo que estaba a más de un metro de distancia, pero se imaginó la expresión de ofuscación de su amigo, mientras sostenía la paleta a la altura de su cabeza. 

Otro día más que terminaba con una sesión de pateadura de traseros. Hermione había estado muy escurridiza al respecto, y en esta ocasión había esgrimido como excusa que tenía que entregar una redacción de Aritmética que no podía esperar, y se había marchado sin más. Así que ahí estaban ambos amigos, Harry intentando que Ron lograra pegarle una patada a la paleta de taekwondo sin doblar la rodilla, y Ron sufriendo la gota gorda mientras se esforzaba. 

“Con lo alto que eres podrías noquear a un mortífago de una sola patada.” Comentó, parado de medio lado para amortiguar de mejor forma la fuerza de los golpes de su amigo. 

“¡Cierra la boca de una puta vez!” bramó Ron. Harry rió entre dientes. 

Después de 20 minutos más, finalmente Ron no pudo alcanzar la paleta, pero sí pudo golpear más alto que cuando había empezado, así que eso era un avance. Eso no evitó que al terminar intentara pegarle un puñetazo por haberlo mosqueado todo el rato, golpe que Harry esquivó con ambos antebrazos juntos, mientras se reía. 

El entrenamiento que él había tenido con su madre y padre realmente había dado sus resultados. Sus reflejos, de por sí rápidos por el Quidditch, ahora se habían vuelto aún más veloces, y podía responder a cualquier ataque frontal con una precisión increíble, incluso sin distinguir completamente de manera visual. Su padre, de quien había heredado su necesidad de usar gafas, le había enseñado a usar los otros sentidos para poder pelear, sin valerse completamente de los ojos y de la información, a veces errada, que éstos le podían entregar.

Se ducharon y salieron del salón comentando lo que tenían que hacer para mejorar la técnica de los golpes. Y en eso estaban, cuando de repente Ron se detuvo de sopetón. 

“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó Harry, sin entender nada. Por toda respuesta, Ron rodó los ojos hacia delante al mismo tiempo que daba una sacudida de su cabeza en esa dirección, en un gesto demasiado obvio. 

Oh. 

Cho estaba de pie en el medio del pasillo, mirándolos. Enfundada en su uniforme de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, arrastrando la escoba, y media cubierta de barro. La expresión cansada de su rostro era muestra de lo dura que tendría que haber sido esa sesión de entrenamiento.

“Nos vemos en la sala común.” Dijo Ron antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, y saludando a Cho con la mano, desapareció al doblar el pasillo. 

Se quedaron los dos solos. 

“Hola Cho, ¿qué tal estuvieron las vacaciones?” fue lo primero que escapó de sus labios, mientras intentaba suprimir los nervios que aparecieron de repente. Por su lado, ella parecía estar tan cansada que no le importaba demasiado ese encuentro.

“Bien, gracias Harry. ¿Y las tuyas?” hizo un gesto extraño dando a entender que también habían estado bien. 

“¿Y el Quidditch?”

La chica hizo una mueca. 

“Intenso. Roger quiere que entrenemos duro para poder ganar la Copa este año, que es su último año como Capitán.” Y Cho suspiró, evidentemente exhausta. “Estaba pensando en comer algo antes de meterme a la ducha, y de ahí a la cama. Había un problema con las duchas de los camerinos, por eso no pude tomarla allá.”

“¿Quieres… que te acompañe hasta las cocinas?” ni él supo por qué formuló esa pregunta. Por un momento temió que Cho continuara con sus respuestas lacónicas, pero en lugar de eso, le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado. 

“De acuerdo.” Y se volvió, guiando sus pasos en dirección a las cocinas. Harry se apresuró por seguirla.

“Yo también estaba entrenando, y ahora me dio un poco de hambre.” Le comentó, riéndose. 

“¿En serio? ¿Qué estabas entrenando?” y Harry procedió a contarle de forma resumida, y omitiendo algunos detalles, de la rutina de ejercicios que sus padres le habían impuesto para mantener una ‘vida sana’; el concepto era tan amplio que incluía la idea de mantenerse con vida, pero no creía que fuera idóneo explicitarlo.

Mientras caminaban juntos, intercambiaron un par de comentarios sobre las festividades, y Harry le contó la primicia de que sus padres iban a casarse. Cho se alegró sinceramente por la noticia, y le brindó muchas felicitaciones y deseos de que todo fuera perfecto. 

Ya en las cocinas, y después de haberle hecho cosquillas a la pera del retrato del frutero, le pidieron algunos pastelitos y chocolate caliente a los elfos domésticos, quienes estaban dejando listos los preparativos del desayuno del día siguiente antes de irse a limpiar el castillo. Harry aprovechó de intercambiar un par de palabras con Dobby, quien estaba totalmente ilusionado de que su amigo Harry Potter, el mago más respetado de todos los tiempos, hubiera ido a visitarlo. Harry trató de contenerlo sin éxito, un tanto avergonzado, con Cho riéndose a su lado. Después de prometerle que iría a visitarlo de nuevo, esta vez con Ron y Hermione, se marchó con las manos llenas de pastelitos y muffins, mientras Cho llevaba las bebidas. 

Se sentaron alejados de las escaleras, para que no fuera a verlos ningún estudiante de Hufflepuff que bajara o subiera, no sin antes ofrecerle a Cho su capa para que se sentara en el suelo. Ella la declinó, aduciendo que con el chocolate entrarían en calor. 

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas superfluas mientras comían, como el modelo de la escoba que Cho llevaba consigo, y su rendimiento en los entrenamientos y partidos. Le gustaba cuando estaba así con ella, hablando de cosas sin importancia, como si fuera una amiga, cada uno manteniendo su espacio personal. Era entretenido tener a alguien más de Ron y los Weasley con quien hablar de Quidditch, para variar, y además, era sumamente interesante escuchar su perspectiva femenina. 

Harry se acabó su chocolate. Se habían quedado en silencio por algunos minutos. Tal vez ya estaba siendo hora de volver a la sala común, porque recordó que le estaba esperando un ensayo de Transformaciones, y que Hermione no lo dejaría acostarse en paz sin que lo hubiera empezado al menos, porque era ella quien después estaba escuchando sus quejas y las de Ron sobre sus deberes acumulados. 

“Harry…” dijo entonces Cho. Estaba mirando el suelo, con un muffin de chocolate a medio comer. 

“¿Sí?”

“Yo… quería hablarte sobre lo que pasó el otro día.” Aquello lo dejó tan desorientado, que parpadeó varias veces antes de preguntar sobre qué día, porque últimamente habían varios días en que habían pasado cosas importantes. Luego se percató que Cho sólo podría estar refiriéndose al día en el Invernadero, y se le comprimió el estómago.

“Verás…” empezó ella, sin levantar los ojos del suelo. “Tú… tú me gustas, Harry. Y… lo paso bien cuando estoy contigo y es genial, pero yo…” la chica tragó saliva. La ansiedad lo estaba matando, tenía toda la boca reseca. “Yo no quiero ser tu novia, Harry, lo siento. Tú me gustas, pero Cedric…” su voz se quebró en ese punto. Harry se llevó un respingo. “Aún lo sigo queriendo, y a veces me pregunto si algún día lo dejaré de querer.”

Entendía a qué se refería. Cho de verdad había estado enamorada de Cedric, y se lo habían arrebatado de una de las formas más violentas y abruptas. Un sentimiento así no se podía borrar de la noche a la mañana, mucho menos si estaba entrelazado con la tristeza y el trauma de la pérdida. 

“Así que si no quieres seguir encontrándote conmigo después de esto, yo lo entenderé.” Añadió Cho, con una sonrisa triste. Se enjuagó las lágrimas con la manga de su sweater azul, y Harry desvió la mirada, respetando su privacidad. 

“No te preocupes, Cho.” Dijo después de unos minutos. “Entiendo lo que dices, y está bien. Yo… tampoco quiero ser tu, eh, novio.” Ella alzó los ojos para mirarlo de frente esta vez. “No me malinterpretes: eres una chica guapa y muy linda, súper inteligente, y juegas genial el Quidditch. Cualquier chico de Hogwarts querría estar contigo.” Y valió la pena haber dicho eso sólo para arrancarle esa sonrisa y expresión de alegría. “Pero con todo este asunto de mis padres tengo la cabeza en otro lugar. Ha sido una experiencia increíble tenerlos de vuelta conmigo, y toda mi atención se va a querer compartir el tiempo con ellos, por todos los años que no estuvieron conmigo… Y después de los últimos sucesos, ese sentimiento ha crecido. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ellos, para conocerlos, para estar con ellos.” Y también, claro, estaba el tema de sus sentimientos por Luna, pero creía que decir aquello era ser innecesariamente sincero. 

Cho asintió, muy seria, en señal de entendimiento. Todos sabían, tanto como si lo conocieran como sino, que el asunto de sus padres era particularmente delicado. 

Se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz, sintiendo el rubor por adelantado. 

“Pero te tengo que decir que el otro día en el Invernadero… estuvo increíble.” Ella soltó un jadeo. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Y la verdad, es que Harry tampoco. “Y… no me molestaría hacerlo de nuevo.” Soltó como sin querer, tragando saliva. A veces se preguntaba si las endorfinas que le producían la actividad física eran las responsables de esos disparos de confianza y entusiasmo.

Miró de reojo a Cho. Ella lo miraba de una manera, como cargada de… ¿lujuria?

“A mí tampoco, Harry.” 

Contó hasta cinco. Ella no repelió su contacto visual ni corporal. 

Se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro, cerrando los ojos, con los labios entreabiertos. Y cuando sus bocas estuvieron a meros milímetros de distancia, fue ella quien llevó la iniciativa esta vez. 

A pesar que se había duchado hacía nada, a Harry no le molestó tener que mancharse de barro y de un sudor que no eran propios. 

#

Escupió a un costado. Botó un poco de sangre con saliva.

"Nada mal, ¿eh?"

Rotó el cuello, haciéndolo crujir, y encuadró los hombros. Llamó a su contrincante flexionando los dedos de su mano derecha, en un claro gesto de desafío. 

Tonks arremetió, corriendo en su dirección y liberando un grito de pelea. Le pegó un puñetazo con su derecha, dispuesta a repetir su hazaña inmediatamente anterior, pero esta vez no lo iba a tener tan fácil. Detuvo su puño, le dobló el brazo hacia abajo, y la hizo girar para enterrar el brazo contra su espalda. 

"¡Ay!" Gritó la auror ante la rápida sucesión de movimientos que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. 

"Oye, compórtate." Le advirtió James en tono despreocupado, sentado entre columnas de papeles, sin mirarla. Estaba demasiado concentrado leyendo diversos anuncios en las últimas páginas de las revistas de bodas. A su lado, Kingsley estaba sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados, sin perder detalle de la pelea entre ambas mujeres.

"¿Qué dices, Kingsley?" James le alcanzó al auror la revista que estaba leyendo. "Estos parecen ser discretos y hacer bien su trabajo." Kingsley miró de reojo el anuncio, antes de devolver la vista a la pelea.

"Con Bilhah contratamos a una pequeña agencia americana que hacía servicios de bodas, con recepción y comida incluidas. Pero creo que dejaron de funcionar hace un tiempo." Comentó con su grave y profunda voz. "Supongo que cualquiera estará bien mientras no vendan la información a los periódicos amarillistas."

"Mmm, tienes razón." Contestó Potter con aire distraído, acariciándose la barbilla con la pluma. "Los anotaré para tenerlos en la lista, y enviarles una carta." 

Mientras tanto, Lily acababa de pegarle una patada a Tonks en la baja espalda, mandándola a dar varias zancadas hacia delante antes de caer de bruces al suelo. La auror tardó menos de un minuto en levantarse de nuevo, dispuesta a arrojarse contra ella. 

Lily sonrió. Le encantaba el espíritu de lucha de Tonks, que siempre se levantaba aunque le estuviera dando una paliza. Su convicción de acero era verdadera, y necesitaba personas como ella a su lado para pelear. 

La joven le pegó una patada, que ella esquivó con ambos antebrazos juntos. Era insistente, y le intentó pegar un puñetazo con la mano izquierda, el cual Lily detuvo a su vez con su mano derecha. Pero no vio venir el golpe cerrado que le dio Tonks con el brazo derecho rígido como una lanza, pegándole justo a la altura del vientre de forma limpia y certera. 

Se le fue el aire. Si bien médicamente ya se había recuperado de todas sus heridas, seguía teniendo el estómago sensible, más por autosugestión que otra cosa. El golpe le dolió y la paralizó durante breves segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que Tonks la aferrara de ambos hombros y le pegara un cabezazo. 

“¡Ay!”

Oh, ¿pero qué mierda? Nunca imaginó que podría atreverse a eso, además que tenía la sesera muy dura. Tuvo que retroceder varios pasos, poniendo distancia entre ella y la auror para recuperar el sentido. 

Pudo escuchar que la cháchara incesante de James se detenía y le gritaba algo que no entendió. No debía preocuparse, estaba bien. Ella era fuerte, podría manejarlo. 

Se colocó en guardia una vez más. La sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios magullados, mientras observaba la determinación en el rostro de la auror, quien trataba de controlar su respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo. 

Comenzó a correr hacia su encuentro, deleitándose cómo la chica se colocaba tensa, y preparaba todo su cuerpo para recibir el golpe. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros, se desapareció, y se apareció detrás de ella, pegándole con la tibia en el centro de la espalda. Tonks no lo vio venir y rompió su posición defensiva mientras profería un alarido de dolor. 

No le dio tiempo; volvió a aparecerse delante de ella, y barrió el suelo de una patada para botarla sobre la colchoneta. Tonks seguía relinchando de dolor cuando se le subió sobre el pecho, declarando su victoria en esa pelea. 

“Es suficiente.” Murmuró una voz grave muy cerca. Desvió la mirada del rostro rojo y sudoroso de la auror hacia su tutor, Kingsley, quien se había acercado hacia ellas con la clara intención de separarlas si continuaba golpeándola.

Se levantó en un ágil movimiento, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Tonks a levantarse también. 

“Lo hiciste muy bien, Tonks, me sorprende lo mucho que has avanzado.” La felicitó con sinceridad, palméandole el omóplato de forma cuidadosa. “Aquél golpe cerrado que me diste en la cintura estuvo muy limpio y perfectamente ejecutado. Y el cabezazo… realmente no me lo esperaba.” Y rió tocándose la cabeza, porque ahora que su cuerpo se enfriaba, empezaba a sentir un leve bombeo.

“Pero aún me falta mucho por aprender,” se desentendió la chica de cabello rosa mientras se estiraba. “Necesito manejar la técnica de la aparición sucesiva para poder estar a tu altura.”

“Todo a su tiempo, Tonks.” La detuvo Kingsley, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. “Ahora tengo que irme, te esperaré en el Atrio para nuestra cita con Scrimgeour.”

“De acuerdo Kingsley, ¡gracias! Trataré de demorarme lo menos posible en cambiarme.” Y el auror abandonó el ático. 

“Creo que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por el día para ti tambien.” Comentó James, mirándola con una ceja alzada. Se veía que estaba algo molesto por haber sobrepasado los límites, como seguir peleando a pesar que le había dolido mucho el golpe en el estómago, y haber llevado a su organismo más allá de lo que habían acordado. 

En serio, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan sobreprotector? A veces llegaba a ser algo irritante. 

“Tú ganas.” Se rindió, levantando ambas palmas extendidas en señal de paz. 

“Vamos a la alcoba para que puedas ducharte.” La apuró James por sacarla de allí, encaminándola hacia la puerta, y dejando en el olvido todas sus revistas de bodas. Lily voltéo el cuello antes de salir.

“¿Tonks…?”

“No se preocupen por mí, tengo que arreglar mis cosas y luego me pasaré al baño del tercer rellano para ducharme.” Los tranquilizó ella, buscando su bolso. 

Lily se encogió de hombros. Esperaba que la reprimenda no fuera tan tremenda esta vez.

#

Apenas escuchó los pasos desaparecer, botó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, reclamando en el acto. No había querido quejarse demasiado en presencia de Kingsley, Lily y James, pero es que ese último golpe… ¡Uf! Se preguntaba si acaso no tendría fracturada alguna vértebra o algo así, porque el dolor lacerante se extendía por toda su espalda. Pasaría por la enfermería de la Oficina para que le echaran un vistazo, y le dieran alguna poción para calmar el dolor.

“Lo hiciste muy bien.” Comentó una voz a sus espaldas. “Lily no te dio tregua.”

Sonrió. 

“Sí, mis costillas también piensan lo mismo.” Se incorporó, dirigiendo la vista a la puerta. Remus tenía la espalda apoyada contra el marco, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones ligeros, y la mirada fija en cualquier punto menos en ella.

Tonks se mordió el labio inferior, admirando su perfil exquisito. Él la miró de reojo antes de caminar en su dirección, con pasos pausados, apenas haciendo ruido sobre el piso tableado. 

Alzó los ojos para posarlos en los suyos. Nublados con la sombra del lobo. 

“Luna llena…”

“… Es pasado mañana.” 

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por algunos segundos. Lupin aprovechó para acercarse un par de pasos más hacia ella. 

“Has… ¿has bebido la poción?” le preguntó en un hilillo de voz, sintiéndose más pequeña a medida que Remus se aproximaba. Esperó a estar a meros centímetros antes de negar suavemente. 

Se paralizó ante su mirada lobuna. Era la misma expresión de aquella vez, a la salida de la enfermería. Sentía el peligro rodeándola en oleadas cada vez más intensas, y por Merlín, ¿por qué eso la ponía tanto? 

“Tu olor…” murmuró él, cogiendo un mechón de cabello rosa. Se estremeció, aunque ni siquiera había rozado su piel. “Se siente en todos lados.” No era novedad, dado que había sudado un montón en su reciente pelea, pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que eso despertaría tan salvajemente el instinto lobuno de Remus. 

Soltó un jadeo cuando la rodeó por la cintura con cierta rudeza. Chocó contra su pecho, y de inmediato se sintió atrapada en su calor invasivo. Tal como la última vez. 

No le dejó tiempo para que continuara ocasionando más estragos, ni intentara seducirla y dejarla con las ganas. Lo agarró de sus mejillas curtidas con ambas manos y lo guió hacia su propia boca. Ahogó un gemido contra sus labios, lo que provocó que Remus se descontrolara un poco más, manoseándola por todos lados. 

Lo estaba besando como si no hubiera un mañana, completamente concentrada en su boca, albergando su lengua gruesa que apenas le dejaba espacio para respirar, tan enterrada en Remus que ninguno de los dos escuchó los pasos. Ni siquiera él, que tenía los sentidos más sensibles de lo normal. 

“Remus, te traje la…”

Sólo escuchó el estridente ruido metálico de algo golpear contra el suelo de madera. Se separó de Lupin de un salto. 

Frente a ellos estaba Sirius, mirándolos con ambos ojos muy grandes, sin palabras. Aquello era todo un acontecimiento, porque Sirius siempre tenía algo que decir.

“Ehhh… Jaja, lo siento…” y su primo soltó una risita floja y muy falsa, desviando la mirada hacia el costado, agarrándose el cabello de la nuca. “Sólo venía a traerte la poción, Remus.”miró el suelo. Había un cáliz plateado y un líquido derramado que salía de él. Lo comprendió al instante; la poción Matalobos.

Lupin se enfrió de un parpadeo, y se alejó de ella dando dos largos pasos, quedándose paralizado, sin hacer ni decir nada. 

“Ya… ya me marcho. Fregotego.” Con una sacudida de su varita, Sirius limpió el pequeño desastre. En ningún momento volvió a establecer contacto visual con ninguno de los dos. “Sigan en lo suyo.” Y sin más, se marchó, haciendo un gesto extraño con las manos, como si estuviera dando a entender que todo estaba fuera de su alcance.

Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de sus entrañas. ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí? 

“Remus…” 

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Lupin ya había abandonado la azotea, dejándola sola. 

#

Las ornamentadas rejas de brillante color esmeralda le señalaban que finalmente habían llegado a la gran Casa de los Potter. Ambas rejas tenían una pomposa letra ‘P’, y suponía que el dibujo que las rodeaba conformaban el emblema de los Potter. 

El cambio de presión le indicó a Tonks que ya estaban dentro del terreno, y que habían atravesado las barreras de protección de la entrada. Hasta el momento todo iba en orden. 

Las rejas se abrieron ante James para dejarle entrar, y todos los demás lo siguieron. Ella cerraba la comitiva, puesto que se suponía que era la escolta designada por la oficina de Aurores, aunque sabía que de las 5 personas que iban ese día, ella era la menos experimentada. 

Una alta muralla de setos verdes separaban el terreno del exterior y le otorgaban privacidad. A ambos costados, tanto por el oeste como por el este había bosque en estado indómito, el que no había sido modificado por la mano del hombre, y que también brindaba una protección natural a los terrenos. Desde allí, desde la mismísima entrada, Tonks podía admirar la mansión en todo su esplendor. 

La casa era muy parecida a las mansiones aristocráticas de la época de la Regencia, un edificio rectangular de grandes proporciones con techos triangulares; aquello lo recordaba bien desde las clases de historia de la primaria muggle, a la cual su padre había insistido en que asistiera. 

En su posición, a unos 700 metros aproximados de distancia, ya se podía apreciar el sin número de ventanas y habitaciones, y las grandes puertas dobles, de un color caoba que contrastaba con el gris grafito del resto de la mansión. Comenzaron a andar por el camino de gravilla que estaba al extremo izquierdo, con el bosque por ese mismo costado, y por el lado derecho flanqueado por columnas que sostenían unos grandes maceteros de piedras, con flores color lavanda. El camino sorteaba el enorme prado de hierba verde y bien cuidada, que no parecía haber recibido una pisada en años. 

“Es maravilloso.” Se le salió a Lily mientras marchaba junto a James, sin despegar los ojos de la imponente edificación.

“Y eso que aún no hemos visto los jardines y el estanque.” Respondió el mago, lanzando una nostálgica mirada al campo de pasto inmaculado. “Con papá solíamos jugar al Quidditch sobre este prado. La idea era no tocar la hierba, para que continuara creciendo de forma libre, sin ser aplastada por pisadas. Se conserva así desde principios de siglo.”

Siguieron andando por el camino hasta alcanzar la entrada de la casa. James y Lily iban al frente, secundados por Remus y Sirius, quienes caminaban un tanto separados uno del otro, sin apenas mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra; Lupin iba algo cabizbajo, con la vista fija en la pequeña nube de polvo que se iba creando con sus pasos. Por su parte, Sirius tenía las manos cruzadas en su nuca, mirando el inusual cielo despejado de fines de Enero. Era una escena incómoda y tensa de la que sólo ella parecía estar consciente. Y pensar que todo eso había sido desencadenado por el encontronazo del día anterior. 

La reacción de Sirius aún le carcomía la cabeza… ¿qué había sido eso? Aunque aquella mañana durante el desayuno seguía siendo tan cariñoso y atento para con ella como lo era siempre. Por el contrario, era Lupin quien estaba más distante. No la había mirado ni por el rabillo del ojo en todo el día. 

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Una vez más, James estaba al frente, liderándolos por sus propios dominios. Algo parecía estar pasando, porque no entraban. A su lado, Lily le tomó el brazo, y comenzó a susurrarle. Tardó un par de minutos en comprender de qué iba todo, hasta que Sirius bufó a su lado. 

“Era esperable que esto pasara.” Sólo ante su mirada incógnita, Sirius prosiguió. “Este lugar le trae muy malos recuerdos a James…”

¡Por supuesto! Había sido Moody quien le había contado la trágica historia de ese lugar. Pobre James, aquello tenía que ser muy difícil. 

“¿Qué tal… qué tal si vamos a mirar los jardines primero? Así aprovechamos la luz de la mañana…” musitó James con la voz algo tomada. Tonks intercambió una mirada con Sirius, quien colocó los ojos en blanco, y siguieron a la pareja.

La comitiva rodeó la casa, continuando por el costado izquierdo. Remus permanecía sumido en su retraimiento, sin participar de ninguna de las conversaciones. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que Luna llena sería al día siguiente, y eso siempre lo colocaba un poco callado. James y Lily habían propuesto aplazar la visita para otro día, pero dado que el tiempo escaseaba, Remus insistió en que no cancelaran. 

El bosque se volvía aún más frondoso, y se podía apreciar que se extendía tanto por la izquierda como por la derecha hasta que se perdía en el horizonte de infinitas colinas llanas. Tonks pudo apreciar el estanque que estaba a la orilla del bosque, cuyas aguas estaban especialmente calmas, sin alcanzar el punto de congelamiento. Siguió paseando la vista hasta encontrarse con el jardín; sus setos altos formaban un gran laberinto que no permitía ver en su interior. Justo delante del jardín estaba instalada la terraza, con un juego de mueblería de mimbre, una mesita, y grandes sombrillas blancas. Estaba segura que en verano, con un clima mucho más agradable, aquella terraza sería una delicia.

James los llevó hacia el jardín, caminando entre los altos setos como si se supiera aquel pasadizo de memoria. Tonks se preocupó de seguirlos de cerca a todos, porque estaba segura que con su torpeza, podría perderse, y aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia. Quizás en otra ocasión la idea no fuera tan mala… Volvió a mirar a Lupin, pero éste seguía en su pesadumbre. Tragó saliva. 

“Esto era lo que quería mostrarles.” Dijo James al dar una curva. Los había llevado al centro del jardín, en donde el foco de su atención se lo llevaba una gran fuente de mármol, que albergaba la escultura de una mujer robusta con un arco y flecha acompañada de un ciervo. El agua apenas hacía ruido al caer. En torno a la fuente estaban repartidas cuatro bancas, custodiadas por rosales rojos y blancos, de un metro de altura aproximado. Era el ambiente ideal para un nomeolvides. “La escultura es de Artemisa, la diosa de la caza.” 

“Es precioso.” Se le escapó en un susurro. Lily estaba tan impactada como ella, con la misma capacidad de asombrarse de una niña pequeña, mientras James sólo tenía ojos para su futura esposa, satisfecho por su reacción. Una vez más, eran Sirius y Remus los que desentonaban. No, aquello no le gustaba nada nada. 

No estuvieron mucho tiempo, porque ahora sí que había que revisar el interior de la mansión. Entraron por la puerta trasera directamente a la cocina, amplia y vacía. Era muy probable que ningún elfo doméstico trabajara allí, porque por lo que había visto, eran Molly, Lily y James quienes preparaban la comida ellos mismos, siempre con la ayuda de los demás miembros de la Orden. Había una pequeña puerta que conducía de manera directa con la gran escalera central, pero optaron por hacer el tour por todo el primer piso; conectada con la cocina estaba el gran comedor, un cuarto amplio con ventanas altas que gozaba de excelente iluminación, y tenía una vista privilegiada hacia el imponente paisaje que acababan de dejar atrás. Los pesados cortinajes de terciopelo escarlata añadían calidez a la habitación, invitando a tener una comida hogareña. La maciza mesa de ébano, que podría albergar cómodamente a 30 personas, estaba recién lustrada y brillaba de manera poco real. Tonks estaba segura que podría ver su reflejo en la superficie, pero no quiso detenerse a averiguarlo. 

La siguiente habitación, que se hallaba en una de las cuatro esquinas de la casa, era más pequeña que la anterior, y estaba provista de diversos sillones y sillas de diferentes tamaños y estilos, además de unas cuantas mesitas. 

“Esta sala es para que las damas jueguen el bridge después de la cena, y los caballeros compartan una copa de brandy junto a un puro.” Recitó James con un fingido aire pomposo, señalando el mueble que parecía ser el bar, del cual colgaban varias copas de distintos tamaños. En el centro del bar había un espejo que reflejaba sus rostros asombrados. 

“Y así es como de repente estamos en una novela de Jane Austen.” Murmuró Lily, un tanto escéptica ante tanto lujo. Soltó una risita, entendiendo la referencia. La bruja mayor buscó su mirada y le guiñó un ojo. 

“Mi adorada madre siempre decía que este tipo de habitaciones estaba destinada para la gente que te desagradaba y querías que se marchara pronto. Por eso es pequeña.” Comentó Sirius con cierto aire arrogante, escrutando con ojo crítico el cuarto. Un par de metros de distancia suyo, le pareció ver que Lupin sonreía. Pero estaba tan lejos que no estaba segura.

“No te preocupes por eso, Canuto. Tenemos suficientes metros cuadrados por delante para la gente que sí queremos que se quede.” James se acercó a su amigo y lo rodeó por los hombros, abandonando la estancia para entrar a la siguiente. Lupin, Lily y ella los siguieron. “Como ésta.”

Habían entrado a la sala de estar, o eso parecía, porque además del ambiente reconfortante, no se veía un resquicio de pared debido a las estanterías atiborradas de libros. Habían 2 juegos de sillones forrados en cuero, además de un escritorio de caoba en una esquina con una lámpara de pie, y varias mesas de trabajo, como las que habían en las bibliotecas. En el centro, la chimenea permanecía apagada, pero terminaba de convertir aquél cuarto en el mejor que había visitado hasta entonces.

“Woh.” Dijeron Lily, Lupin y Sirius al entrar. 

“Exacto.” 

Cada uno se dirigió a una parte distinta de la habitación, atraídos por los libros, mientras James se sentaba en el apoyabrazos de uno de los sillones, permitiéndoles explorar. Tonks se acercó al escritorio, admirando su magnificencia. Tenía un acabado tan exquisito como la mesa del comedor, percatándose que cada uno de los detalles había sido atendido minuciosamente en la remodelación; y la silla, de un respaldo alto, curvo y acolchada, se veía que podía albergar a alguien cómodamente durante horas. 

“Tienes algunas primeras ediciones aquí…” comentó Lupin, cogiendo un libro de grueso lomo verde. 

“Sí, en esta familia siempre hemos sido ávidos lectores.” Contestó James, muy pagado de sí mismo, mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en Lily, que estaba acuclillada mirando una hilera de libros a la altura de sus rodillas. 

“Hasta que nació Harry.” Se burló Sirius. James le aventó un cojín que le pegó en la cabeza. “¡Hey! ¡Era una broma!” Tonks no pudo reprimir una risita.

“Con Harry no se bromea.” James se paró el cabello de la nuca en un acto reflejo, con el ceño levemente fruncido. “Será mejor que sigamos andando, que aún nos queda mucho trecho por recorrer.” 

Salieron de la sala de estar para dirigirse a la siguiente habitación, que estaba ubicada en la otra esquina. Se notaba que las puertas dobles eran nuevas, dado que brillaban en su pulcritud, y eran de un color más claro que las otras.  
“Este es un sitio que tienen que ver…” y cogiendo los pomos de ambas puertas, James las abrió hacia afuera de un solo tirón. 

Aquella tenía que ser, sin lugar a dudas, el salón de entrenamientos. En el centro mismo, y elevado unos 50 centímetros del suelo, había una amplia tarima para todo tipo de enfrentamientos. Tenía la superficie acolchada, al igual que el suelo a su alrededor. En uno de los extremos estaban ubicadas esas máquinas muggles para ejercitarse junto a varios juegos de pesas, en tanto que al otro extremo, estaban todos los instrumentos y aparatos para entrenar; muñecos de madera que solían hechizar para que los atacaran, varas de bambú, espadas, hachas, ballestas y otro sinnúmero de armas que Tonks no conocía. 

“Aguántense las ganas de probar esta exquisitez, señores, porque el tiempo se nos está acabando.” Y casi al instante, volvió a cerrar las puertas. “Tiene todas las modificaciones que convenimos.” Añadió James, dirigiéndose a Lily. La pelirroja asintió, muy obediente, y la comitiva continuó avanzando. 

Sus pasos comenzaron a repiquetear por un piso de cerámica; los cuadrados blancos y negros estaban intercalados, provocando una ilusión óptica de movimiento. Tonks levantó la vista para evitar marearse, encontrándose con una gigatesca araña de cristal que colgaba por encima de sus cabezas. Estaba formada por tres hileras de candelabros e infinitos cristales. 

“Este es el vestíbulo.” Musitó James en apenas un murmullo, y siguió avanzando hacia el ala oeste de la mansión. Tonks se detuvo un instante, contemplando las magníficas escaleras de caoba, de barandales perfectamente lustrados y brillantes, que no tenían nada que envidiar a las de Hogwarts. La escalera tenía una hilera común, que luego se abría en dos brazos hacia la derecha y la izquierda. Sin embargo, lo que a Tonks más le llamó la atención, fue esa enorme porción de pared vacía que estaba justo al centro, en el descansillo donde las escaleras se separaban. Daba la impresión que habían quitado un cuadro de ese lugar. 

“Tonks…” la llamó una voz suave. Dio un pequeño salto, volteándose en el acto. Todos los demás se habían marchado, y Sirius había vuelto a buscarla. “Ven, que tenemos que marcharnos rápido, tenemos una reunión de la Orden en media hora, y hay que informar sobre los avances en la remodelación.” Dicho eso, Sirius ingresó a la siguiente habitación. Tonks trotó tras él.

“¿Qué va a pasar con la revisión del segundo piso?”

“Tendrá que ser otro día, hoy no alcanzamos.” Respondió Sirius por encima de su hombro. Su primo se detuvo en el centro de una estancia casi tan enorme como el comedor, salvo que en ésta no había ningún mueble. La única decoración era la colección de cuadros de distintos personajes, quienes se movían y cuchicheaban con sus vecinos ante la presencia de los 5 amigos. 

“Este es el salón de bailes,” decía James. “Generalmente se usa para las fiestas y reuniones de invierno, cuando hace demasiado frío como para estar en los jardines.” La iluminación era casi tan buena como la del comedor, y las arañas de cristal del techo, más pequeñas y menos ostentosas que la del vestíbulo, terminarían de otorgar la luminosidad suficiente para aquellos eventos. 

James les permitió admirar la estancia un par de minutos antes de finalizar la revisión en la siguiente habitación. Sin embargo, Tonks se acercó hacia uno de los cuadros. Le causó gracia que casi todas las personas que aparecían en ellos, tenían el cabello negro. 

“James, ¿quiénes son ellos?” la pregunta brotó de sus labios sin pensarlo, llevada por la curiosidad. Ante el inusitado silencio que se instaló en el ambiente, se volteó. La expresión del señor de la casa era imperturbable. Lily, Sirius y Lupin los miraban alertas sin decir una palabra. James continuó observándola unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que finalmente decidió que podía responderle. 

“Ellos son… mis antepasados.” Y con esa respuesta escueta, avanzó hacia la última habitación. 

Cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por su poco tanto. Claro, ¿quiénes más podrían haber sido? Era evidente que se trataba de su familia, un tema sabido que era delicado. Reprimió el impulso de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano, mientras se rezagaba a propósito de los demás. Sirius le dedicó una mueca de ánimo, dándole a entender que no se preocupara, antes de seguir a su mejor amigo.

Pero Remus la miró fijamente por primera vez en todo el día. Sus ojos abiertos y extrañamente carentes de cualquier emoción la colocaron inquieta, en un sentido diferente a los que había experimentado con él antes. No sabía si tenía que ver algo el tema de la Luna llena o su metida de pata, pero había cierto aire a peligro que podía identificar muy bien.

Lupin parpadeó una sola vez, y su rostro volvió a adquirir su expresión de permanente agotamiento. Volvió a esconder la mirada, y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia delante, para que siguiera a los demás. Ella asintió, y sin dudarlo, caminó a paso rápido, recordándose mantener la boca cerrada durante el tiempo que quedaba.

Sí, ya le había quedado claro. James era intocable. 

#

“Estoy exhausta.” Declaró contra la almohada, dejándose caer como un peso muerto en la cama. Alrededor se escuchaba a James dando vueltas por la habitación, preparándose para dormir. 

“Lo hiciste bien. Estoy seguro que a Sirius todavía le duele esa última patada que le diste, como en los viejos días.”

“Yo también me siento bien.” Sentía cómo recuperaba la fuerza que había perdido. Era reconfortante ver los músculos formándose de nuevo en sus brazos y piernas. “Puedo patear todos los duros traseros del mundo.” Musitó, volteándose y apoyando la parte posterior de la cabeza en la almohada. 

En ese instante James estaba sacándose la camiseta. Pudo admirar la figura bien ejercitada de su amante y futuro marido, a cada músculo marcado perfectamente, y su piel, grabada por las cicatrices y las heridas que hablaban de una vida dura. El mago se dio cuenta del escrutinio del cual era objeto. 

“¿Te gusta lo que ves?” preguntó, dejando las gafas sobre el mueble de la cómoda. Se colocó encima de ella, avanzando con lentitud mientras se apoyaba de rodillas y manos, con la gracia de una pantera. 

¿Cómo podría resistirse a esa bestia? Lo agarró del cuello, jalando su cabello. Sintiendo su peso y su presencia encima como no lo había hecho en meses. Su flamante prometido había hecho gala de todo su buen comportamiento, y no había intentado hacer nada sexual en todo ese tiempo, sólo se quedaba con los comentarios sugerentes y no tanto, y las miradas que eran testimonio de lo mucho que reprimía las ganas de devorarla. 

Tal como lo hacía ahora. 

“Extrañaba esto.” Susurró sobre sus labios, mientras sus narices se rozaban y sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Sentía el cuerpo masculino en tensión sobre el suyo, las rodillas flexionadas, las piernas pesadas, la cadera dura y el torso ancho y caliente. Y también, claro, la erección enterrándose entre sus piernas. 

Cerró los ojos un momento, e inspiró. Disfrutaba ese olor pesado de James después de una sesión de entrenamiento, el que para cualquier otra persona resultaría desagradable. Aquella esencia fuerte le resultaba embriagadora, despertando todos sus instintos adormecidos. 

Sólo le bastó aspirar profundamente una vez para que su cuerpo terminara de relajarse, para recibir al de James, y mojarse, lo que era algo que no le pasaba hace tiempo. Un gemido escapó de su garganta mientras acomodaba los brazos entorno al cuello del mago. Él la miró con cautela y con una expresión demasiado seria, como preguntándole. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, decidiendo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que lo necesitaba. 

Estaban tan juntos que sólo tuvo que ladear la cabeza para besarlo, con esos besos suaves y lentos, pero cargados de sentimiento y algo de desesperación. Como si hubiera estado aguantando las ganas de besarlo de verdad durante todo ese tiempo, por miedo a que su cuerpo la traicionara cuando aún tenía que recuperarse. La lengua de James se paseó por su labio superior antes de meterse en su boca, soltando un gemido más ronco, y provocando sonidos guturales por ambas partes. 

Sintió las manos de James enterrarse entre su cabello, sujetándole la cabeza en un vestigio de su afán por tener el control de todo. No las dejó mucho tiempo ahí, antes de bajarlas hasta el borde de su camiseta de algodón, y subírsela de manera lenta, hasta sacársela con cuidado. Hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de chándal, sus zapatillas y los calcetines. Al terminar, James se quedó observándola con los ojos muy abiertos, paseando la vista por todo su cuerpo. 

Tenía esa expresión dominada por el deseo que le conocía tan bien, con los labios apenas entreabiertos, con su cabello revuelto y los ojos nublados. Se incorporó sobre sus codos, sacando el pecho hacia delante. 

“Te estás tardando demasiado.” Se sorprendió por el nivel de aspereza de su voz. Sin despertar de su trance, su amante se acomodó nuevamente sobre ella, atrapando su boca. 

A partir de entonces se convirtieron en una sola enrredadera de brazos y piernas, de manos desesperadas por tocar esa piel ardiente, por recorrer los músculos, marcar las heridas, y revivir las cicatrices. Aunque, si bien había cierta prisa, también estaban disfrutando de la sensación de sus cuerpos juntos de nuevo, piel contra piel.

La mano de James se deslizaba de forma perezosa por su cuerpo, hasta que de su cintura se arrastró para llegar a su cadera, y la apretó. Soltó un gemido. Él, pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones, comenzó a bajar la cabeza, depositando tiernos y breves besos desde su boca hacia su mentón, pasando por su cuello y las clavículas sobresalientes, el borde del sujetador de encaje, pasando la lengua por sus costillas y continuando por su estómago, hasta detenerse en el hueso de la cadera. Ahí le dio otro beso, menos tierno y no tan breve. Volvió a gemir. 

Estaba ardiendo. Necesitaba sentirlo, y ya, ya, ya. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Como si leyera su mente, el mago metió los dedos pulgares debajo de sus delicadas bragas y se las quitó. La respiración se le colocó muy pesada, y podía ver que el pecho de James se ampliaba y contraía con la misma pesadez.

Sintió los dedos, muy helados en contraste a la temperatura de su piel, enterrándose en sus muslos. James alzó los ojos en ese punto, sin moverse un milímetro. 

“¿Quieres…?” tenía la voz muy ronca. Tuvo que carraspear para despejarse la garganta. “¿Quieres ponerte arriba?”

Durante un segundo de frustración, Lily se preguntó por qué James perdía el tiempo haciendo preguntas tan idiotas. Pero inmediatamente después, cayó en la cuenta de que su amante le hacía aquella pregunta por su seguridad y su comodidad. Estando arriba, ella sería quien tendría el control de la situación. Así que, por toda respuesta, asintió, puesto que de su boca no parecía que salía ningún sonido salvo gemidos, quejidos y jadeos. 

James asintió a su vez, y al tragar saliva, su prominente manzana de Adán se movió de tal forma, que se quedó pegada mirándolo por algunos segundos. 

Intercambiaron de lugares, y así aprovechó de quitarle los pantalones y bóxers, deslizando las prendas por sus fuertes y tonificadas piernas. La erección quedó libre, grande, dura y expectante. Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de chupársela, pero no iba a aguantar tanto tiempo, además que se sentía tan mojada que estaba segura de que no habría ningún problema de lubricación. 

Se posicionó justo arriba de él, y sin esperar demasiado, respiró hondo antes de recibirlo. 

“Oh, bendito sea Merlín, estás tan húmeda.” Jadeó James, cerrando los ojos y presionando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sí, lo sabía, y también estaba muy apretada, pero eso no le importó mucho mientras se movía y ejercía presión para sentirlo más y más adentro. Era imposible no gemir, afirmándose del pecho de James, y mirándolo con fijeza. “Sigue moviéndote, por favor…” 

Eso hizo. Ella marcaba el ritmo con sus caderas, lento y despacio, reacostumbrándose a la sensación de tenerlo dentro, que seguía siendo tan maravillosa como la recordaba. Con cierta timidez, James depositó ambas manos en sus piernas, antes de darse impulso e incorporarse, quedando ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Volvían a estar cerca, ocasión que aprovechó para devorarlo de nuevo, mientras James le desabrochaba el sujetador a su espalda, para quitárselo también. 

“Echaba tanto de menos esto.” Murmuró él sobre sus labios, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos. “Estar así, contigo…” se preocupó de conectar sus miradas, escudriñando aquellos ojos avellanas, tan oscuros, que habían visto más de lo que cualquier persona podría soportar. Aquellos ojos, tan dañados y tan poco inocentes, que siempre la habían hecho sentir múltiples sensaciones, ahora estaban refulgiendo de algo tan nuevo y tan extraño, que no era capaz de descifrar.

“Lily, yo… te amo.” Susurró entonces James con un tono quedo, sin desviar sus ojos de ella, como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. 

Se detuvo. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de su estómago, como si no pudiera contener tanta calidez. Sintió que se derretía y que se mojaba aún más, si eso era posible. Sólo quería…

“Yo también, James, yo…” pero no fue capaz de llevarlo a palabras, por lo que su respuesta fue un beso cargado de todo ese amor indescriptible que le profesaba desde hacía años. James se perdió en su boca también, colocándose algo más violento, pero Lily sabía que estaba siendo arrastrado por el mismo sentimiento que ella. Se colgó de su cuello, mientras él la sujetaba de la cintura y la espalda, antes de tomar el control y embestir, duro, fuerte y hondo. Y el delirio era aún peor, porque él no dejaba de repetir lo que acababa de decir, ante cada estocada, que la amaba. 

Lo único que pudo hacer fue jadear sobre su boca, porque él no tenía ninguna intención de apartarse. Las embestidas aumentaron su frecuencia, y Lily estaba drogada con esa fricción deliciosa en su clítoris, que le anunciaba que estaba a punto de estallar. James también se percató de ello, porque la mano de su espalda subió hasta su nuca, inmovilizando su cabeza. El brazo alrededor de su cintura se apretó aún más, empujándola contra su cuerpo sudoroso. 

“Gime…” entre que le pidió y le ordenó encima de sus labios. “Grítalo, Lily…” y no pudo hacer otra cosa. Poco le importó si habían insonorizado la habitación, o si alguien pudiera escucharlos, pero necesitaba descargar toda la angustia, la tristeza, la agonía, la rabia y la pena. 

Necesitaba dejar esa Lily convaleciente e insegura de lado, y volver a ser ella misma, la guerrera, la luchadora, la sobreviviente irreverente, desatada, la que podía envolver el mundo en llamas. 

James bajó el ritmo mientras era sacudida por el orgasmo. Se recostó sobre su espalda entre las mantas desordenadas, arrastrándola consigo y la volvió a besar. Reinició el movimiento firme pero errático de sus caderas, hasta que él mismo alcanzó su climax. Pese a que estaba totalmente desvanecida, Lily atinó a silenciar el grito de su orgasmo con su boca. 

Se quedó tirada arriba de James, tratando de recordar cómo se respiraba con normalidad, y obligando a su corazón a recuperar su ritmo habitual. Las manos ásperas recorrieron su espalda, siguiendo la línea de su columna, desde que se perdía en su trasero hasta que empezaba en el inicio de la nuca. Así se quedó, disfrutando de la sensación de ser amada, y sintiéndose absolutamente afortunada por estar allí. 

“Lily…” susurró James. Tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, alzando el rostro y enterrando el mentón entre sus clavículas. Él le corrió el cabello hacia atrás, despejando su cara. 

“Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa.”


End file.
